Una nueva generacion
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: 10 años despues de que Japon ganara la FFI. Matsukaze Tenma, junto a la nueva generacion de jugadores de Raimon debera de enfrentar nuevos retos junto a viejos miembros de Raimon y nuevos amigos. OCxShindou OCxMidori OCxAoi. No olviden dejar sus reviews!
1. Un nuevo viento sopla en Raimon

_Ciaossu!_

_Bueno hoy les traigo un proyecto más..._

_Esta vez es de Inazuma Eleven GO!_

_Como todos saben se basa en lo que pasa 10 años despues de Inazuma Eleven pero incluyendo a sus queridos personajes de mi otro proyecto "Los nuevos miembros de Raimon"_

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, y por ser el primer capitulo tendre que darlo yo asi que aqui va:_

__"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"__

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diez años han pasado desde que Inazuma Japan ganó el torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional. Como resultado, la reputación de Japón respecto al futbol aumento notablemente.<em>**

_**Muchos de los jugadores del equipo Inazuma Japan eran estudiantes de la Secundaria Raimon, la cual se ha vuelto muy famosa gracias a su futbol.**_

_**Esta nueva historia que ahora comienza, es acerca de los héroes del club de futbol de la escuela Raimon y sobre cómo se enfrentan a un cambio turbulento en el mundo del futbol.**_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la Ciudad Inazuma. A pesar de que aún faltaba un buen rato para el comienzo del primer día de clases, una chica corría por las calles de la ciudad. La chica llevaba una blusa blanca adornada con un listón rosa y una falda azul que terminaba arriba de sus rodillas. Ella tenía una larga cabellera castaña hasta las rodillas amarrada en una coleta con un listón roja, y sus ojos eran de color café

"_¿Por qué no me aviso que iba a salir tan temprano? Por su culpa ya se me hizo tarde_" pensó la chica mientras apretaba el paso sin embargo iba tan distraída que no noto a los chicos que iban caminando frente a ella por lo que termino chocando con uno de ellos.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el chico quien sorpresivamente a pesar el choque, se mantuvo en pie cosa que ella no pudo hacer.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo la chica. Mientras se frotaba la cabeza, la chica abrió los ojos para ver al chico con quien había chocado. Se trataba de un chico de cabello gris ligeramente ondulado que le llegaba al hombro y de ojos cafés.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto un chico de cabello rosa y ojos azules mirando a su amigo. "Fíjate por donde caminas" regaño el pelirrosa a la chica.

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada" respondió el chico tranquilizando a su acompañante. "¿Tu estas bien?" pregunto cortésmente acercándose a la castaña.

"Si" dijo tranquilamente la chica. En ese momento la castaña miro un reloj que estaba cerca y se puso de pie como resorte al ver la hora. "¡Rayos, ya se me hizo más tarde!" dijo la chica sorprendiendo al dúo. "Lo lamento mucho. Tengo que irme" dijo rápidamente para después salir corriendo de ahí dejando sorprendido al dúo.

_**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad…**_

Un chico de desordenada cabellera castaña iba saliendo de su casa bastante animado. El chico estuvo un rato con su perro y después se marchó no sin antes despedirse de él y de la mujer que se encontraba limpiando la entrada.

El chico se marchó corriendo lo más rápido posible mientras se ponía a practicar su dribleo en el camino, claro sin dejar de saludar a los vecinos quienes le respondía y le deseaban suerte para su primer día.

La carrera no fue muy larga, y finalmente el chico llego a la legendaria escuela Raimon.

"¡Sugoi! Finalmente llegue" dijo una voz cercana al castaño quien de inmediato busco con la mirada a quien había hablado y se encontró con un chico de cabello naranja desaliñado que por el frente llegaba casi hasta su mentón y por la espalda estaba atado en una coleta que llegaba debajo de su hombro y ojos color violeta.

"¿También estas emocionado por tu primer día?" preguntó el castaño.

"Ah lo siento. Parece que mi amigo decidió jugarme una broma y me dio mal las direcciones" dijo infantilmente el pelinaranja mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su pantalón. "Así que creo que no puedo confiar en sus dirección para encontrar el salón del club" agrego mientras rompía el papel.

"Yo también estaba pensando en buscarlo, ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?" dijo el castaño.

"No veo porque no, tal vez si encontramos el club podre encontrar a mi amigo" dijo el chico "ah por cierto, yo soy Takanashi Satoshi. Mucho gusto"

"Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma" dijo el chico castaño

"Muy bien, entonces vayamos a buscar el club" dijo el pelinaranja.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar mientras buscaban con la mirada el dichoso club de soccer, hasta que de repente se encontraron con una vieja estructura por lo que decidieron ir a investigarla.

"¿Club de futbol?" dijo Matsukaze mientras leía la placa que estaba junto a la puerta. "¿Sera este el salón del club?" pregunto mientras trataba de asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta.

"No parece, está muy viejo y vacío" dijo Satoshi algo decepcionado.

"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" dijo una voz femenina detrás de los chicos haciendo que estos dieran un pequeño salto del susto. "¿Oh los asuste? Lo siento" se disculpó la mujer.

"Realmente me asusto" dijo Tenma dando un suspiro.

"Otro susto de esos y no lo cuento" dijo el Takanashi poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

"¿Este es el salón del club de futbol?" preguntó el castaño volteando a ver la caseta que había detrás suyo.

"Este es el viejo salón del club, pero decidieron dejarlo como un recuerdo." Explico la mujer

"Ya veo, ¿Dónde está el salón del club ahora?" preguntó Tenma.

"Por aquí" dijo la mujer para después comenzar a caminar hacia el club. Tenma la siguió muy animado mientras que Satoshi también la siguió aunque ya no estaba tan entusiasmado.

Después de una corta caminata, el trio llego a un enorme edificio.

"Es este edificio" dijo la mujer.

"¿Este es el salón?" dijeron los dos chicos igual de sorprendidos.

"Para ser exactos, es el edificio de futbol"

"¿Edificio de futbol?" preguntó el pelinaranja.

"¿El edificio entero es para el club de futbol?" agrego Tenma, a lo que la mujer respondió solo con una sonrisa.

"Yo soy la asesora del club, Otonashi Haruna" se presentó la mujer que los había guiado hasta allá.

"¿_Otonashi…Haruna? Ese nombre me suena familiar_" pensó el pelinaranja.

"La asesora del club" dijo Tenma poniéndose recto.

"Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que buscaban aquí?" preguntó Haruna.

"Soy un nuevo estudiante que desea unirse al club" dijo Matsukaze bastante serio lo que sorprendió a Haruna y a Satoshi.

"Ya veo… ¿y tú?" dijo la peliazul mirando a Satoshi.

"ah, un amigo y yo nos quedamos de ver cerca del club así que por eso estaba buscando el edificio" explico el pelinaranja.

"Es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma" se presentó el castaño.

"Yo soy Takanashi Satoshi"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Otonashi. "Entonces dices que quieres unirte, ¿no? Pero la ceremonia de apertura todavía no empieza, ¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?" pregunto mirando a Tenma.

"Quería estar aquí antes que nadie para presentar mi solicitud. No quiero que después me digan que ya están llenos" explico el chico.

"Parece que de verdad te gusta el soccer, Tenma-kun" dijo Satoshi.

"¡Si, me encanta! Desde que entre a Raimon he pensado en unirme al club de futbol. ¡Es por eso que estoy tan feliz de haber ingresado a Raimon!" dijo Matsukaze muy emocionado.

"Ya veo." Dijo Haruna "¿Matsukaze Tenma, cierto? ¡Esfuérzate!"

"Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo" dijo la maestra dejando a Tenma algo pensativo.

"¡ah cierto! ¿Puedo ver la práctica del club?" preguntó Tenma.

"Creo que la práctica debe estar empezando en la segunda cancha" dijo Otonashi para después guiarlos a dicho lugar.

"Ah lo siento, pero creo que mejor iré a buscar a mi amigo. Probablemente este enojado porque no llegue a la hora que acordamos" dijo el chico pelinaranja rascándose la nuca. "Nos vemos luego, Tenma-kun, Haruna-sensei" dijo para después correr en dirección opuesta a donde iba Haruna.

_**Mientras tanto en la cancha…**_

Las cosas no se veían muy bien, o no se veían en lo absoluto ya que había una enorme nube de tierra cubriendo una gran parte de la cancha.

El resto de los estudiantes miran asombrados lo que estaba pasando en la cancha, y cuando la vista comenzó a despejarse pudieron ver justo en el centro del campo a un par de chicos. Uno de ellos tenía la tez clara y cabello azul marino atado en una cola de caballo y ojos color naranja.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?" preguntó el chico peliazul.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?" dijo un profesor que se acercaba a la cancha junto al entrenador del equipo.

"Voy a destruir el club de futbol de Raimon" dijo el chico de ojos naranja.

"¿Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya? ¡Dime tu nombre y tu clase!" dijo el profesor.

"No sé, es mi primer día" dijo el peliceleste.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dijo el entrenador manteniéndose serio.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke" respondió el peliazul. "Y usted debe ser el entrenador Kudou." Dijo Tsurugi, y efectivamente, se trataba del mismo que se encargó de llevar a Inazuma Japan a la cima del mundo, Kudou Michiya.

"¿Vas a destruir el club?" dijo Kudou.

"Sí. Es solo una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no lo cree?" dijo Tsurugi.

"¡Entrenador Kudou!" dijo Haruna acercándose a la cancha. "¡Oye tú! ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes iniciar una pelea?" dijo mirando al peliazul.

"No se equivoque sensei. En ningún momento hemos peleado, ¿o sí?" dijo Tsurugi volteando a ver al capitán del equipo.

"Este chico jamás usó sus puños. Todo lo que usó fue este balón." Afirmo el capitán mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos instantes. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Nadie necesita el futbol, por eso voy a destruirlo" Respondió Tsurugi. "A partir de hoy el club de futbol esta disuelto" dijo burlón Tsurugi.

"¿Tienes algún rencor contra el futbol o algo?" preguntó Otonashi.

"¿Rencor? Quien sabe… pero de una cosa estoy seguro… ¡Una pérdida de tiempo como el futbol no es necesaria!" dijo Kyousuke para después patear el balón directo a un cesto de basura.

"¿Acaso tratas de insultar al futbol?" dijo Haruna quien empezaba a llegar al límite de su paciencia.

"Vamos sensei, no es necesario que se exalte tanto" dijo el peliazul bastante relajado.

"El futbol… el futbol no es una pérdida de tiempo y es algo necesario" dijo Matsukaze con la cabeza agachada mientras temblaba de coraje.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Tsurugi bastante serio.

"S-soy Matsukaze Tenma. Hoy empiezo en el club de soccer" dijo el castaño algo nervioso.

"Como vas a empezar en un club que ya no existe" dijo Tsurugi.

"Pero yo vine aquí a jugar soccer. No puedo dejar que el club desaparezca." Dijo Matsukaze más determinado.

"Parece que tienes mucha confianza en tu futbol. Entonces porque no me lo muestras" dijo Tsurugi para después golpear al castaño en el estómago usando el balón.

"¿Tenma-kun, estas bien?" pregunto Haruna acercándose al chico.

"Me molesta mucho cuando novatos como tu empiezan a hablar sobre soccer como si lo supieran todo" dijo Tsurugi molesto.

"Lo sé. ¡Se cómo es el futbol!" dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie y tomando el balón entre sus manos.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me muestras tus habilidades? ¿Qué tal un duelo entre tú y yo?" dijo el peliazul. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a retirar lo que dijiste?" preguntó Tsurugi.

"¡No lo hare! ¡Acepto!" dijo Tenma, Haruna solo se sorprendió mientras que Tsurugi solo se rio.

"Solo inténtalo" dijo Tsurugi desafiante.

Mientras el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, Tsurugi le explico el desafío a Tenma, el cual consistía era simplemente que el castaño le quitara la pelota. Si Tenma ganaba el club sobreviviría pero si perdía entonces seria el fin del futbol en Raimon.

Haruna trato de convencer al entrenador Kudou de que detuviera el desafío, sin embargo este se negó. En ese momento, el presidente Kinzan apareció, sin embargo en lugar de detener el desafío, se encargó de echarle más leña al fuego diciéndole a Tenma que el destino del club estaba en sus hombros.

"¿Estarás bien, Tenma-kun?" pregunto Otonashi mirando al castaño.

"He estado practicando mi dribleo todos los días, puedo hacerlo" dijo Tenma tratando de mostrarse seguro

"Dribleando tu solo… ¿eso es todo?" dijeron Haruna sorprendida.

"Está bien, de alguna forma me las arreglare" dijo para después darse unas palmadas en las mejillas.

Tenma y Tsurugi se acomodaron en el centro de la cancha, mientras que los demás salieron de la cancha para observar el desafío.

"Pues bien… juguemos futbol, Tenma-kun" dijo Tsurugi para luego empezar a dominar el balón. Tenma solo se lanzó contra el peliazul pero este lo esquivo con un giro. Tenma volvió a intentarlo en repetidas ocasiones pero lo único que lograba era que Tsurugi lo pusiera en ridículo con sus fintas.

Fuera de la cancha, la gente había comenzado a reunirse para ver lo que pasaba y dentro de la cancha Tsurugi seguía burlándose de Tenma, incluso el peliazul le lanzo el balón a modo de pase pero lo único que Tenma consiguió fue hacer que el balón le rebotara en la cara. Los chicos en la banca solo miraban sin esperanza de que el castaño pudiera ganar.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no puedes más?" preguntó Tsurugi. Sin embargo Tenma solo se levantó para continuar. "No tienes nada que demostrar después de hablar tanto acerca de conocer sobre futbol… ¡En verdad eres del tipo que más odio!" dijo Tsurugi mostrándose enojado para después patear el balón con fuerza.

El balón golpeo a Tenma en el pecho y lo arrojo unos cuantos metros lejos de Tsurugi ante la mirada de preocupación de Haruna y Kudou. Pero Tenma se seguía levantando mientras que Tsurugi seguía golpeándolo con el balón.

"¿No crees que ya es hora de terminar esto?" preguntó Tsurugi.

"Aún no." dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él. Tsurugi volvió a golpearlo con el balón, sin embargo el capitán comento como parecía que cada vez Tenma estaba mejorando sus movimientos para recibir menos daños, a pesar de que la velocidad de Tsurugi era mayor, sin embargo en ese momento el castaño recibió un pelotazo en el rostro. (**Yo: ah la nostalgia**)

"Me estoy aburriendo. Pongamos fin a esto" dijo Tsurugi mientras acomodaba su pie.

"¡Va a hacer eso! ¡El tiro con el que acabo con nosotros de un golpe!" dijo el capitán.

Tsurugi utilizo su técnica especial llamada "Death Sword" la cual avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Tenma quien solo se puso de pie preparándose para detener el disparo.

"¡Llegué hasta aquí para jugar futbol! ¡Eso es lo que he decidido! ¡Voy a jugar futbol!" grito Tenma a todo pulmón. En ese momento un aura oscura apareció en su espalda lo que sorprendió a Kudou y a Tsurugi.

Como si se tratara de un milagro, Tenma no solo logró detener el tiro con su cabeza sino que también le quito el balón a Tsurugi.

"¡Tenma-kun gano!" dijo Haruna emocionada.

"¡Ahora si podré jugar fútbol!" dijo el castaño emocionado.

"Deja de decir futbol para todo." Dijo Tsurugi fuera de sus casillas. El peliazul pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas y parecería que Tenma no iba a poder esquivarlo, sin embargo un balón apareció de la nada para desviar el balón que había lanzado Tsurugi.

"¡Ustedes! ¿Qué creen que hacen en la cancha del club de futbol?" preguntó el dueño de aquel balón que salvo a Tenma. Se trataba de uno de los jugadores del equipo principal, o para ser más precisos el capitán del equipo.

"Shindou-kun." exclamó Haruna.

"El chico de esta mañana" dijo la castaña quien había estado observando el enfrentamiento entre Tenma y Tsurugi.

"Al fin apareció" dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

"Soy el capitán de la secundaria Raimon, Shindou Takuto. Y somos los Raimon Eleven" dijo aquel chico mientras que junto a él apareció el resto del equipo.

* * *

><p><em>Y... ese fue el primer capitulo de esta historia. Un poco <em>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que __pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi_

_También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	2. Aparece! Este es un Keshin!

_Estoy enrachado!_

_hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic como dijera mi maestro de matematicas discretas "Rapidito y de volada"_

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, cortesia de... ¡Matsukaze Tenma!_

_Tenma: ¡A-a-arigato! Espero poder hacerlo bien_

_yo. tranquilo, seguro que lo haras bien!_

_Tenma: Ok... el aviso de hoy es:_

__"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"__

__yo: Muchas gracias Tenma-kun!__

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

><p>"El chico de esta mañana" dijo la castaña quien había estado observando el enfrentamiento entre Tenma y Tsurugi.<p>

"Al fin apareció" dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

"Soy el capitán de la secundaria Raimon, Shindou Takuto. Y somos los Raimon Eleven" dijo aquel chico mientras que junto a él apareció el resto del equipo. "¿Qué creen que hacen en esta sagrada cancha?" preguntó Shindou.

"Futbol ¿acaso no puedes darte cuenta con solo mirar?" respondió arrogante Tsurugi. El portero miro con fastidio al peliazul mientras Shindou observaba la banca.

"Uno de primer año sin modales ¡No te creas mucho por haber derrotado al segundo equipo!" dijo Shindou molesto.

"¿Derrotado? Solo jugué un poco con ellos" dijo el peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

"Entrenador ¿Quién es el?" preguntó el capitán acercándose a Kudou.

"Parece que es alguien enviado por Fifth Sector" respondió Michiya. Shindou se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta mientras que Matsukaze miraba sin entender. "¿A qué has venido?" preguntó el entrenador mirando a Tsurugi.

"Me han ordenado reformar el club de futbol de Raimon. Ustedes han sido arrojados a la basura" dijo Tsurugi para después reír. "Déjenme presentarlos" agrego mientras un grupo de chicos aparecían a su espalda. "Estos son los nuevos Raimon Eleven" dijo el chico. Dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¿Nuestros reemplazos? Nosotros somos los verdaderos Raimon Eleven" dijo Shindou.

"Es lo que esperaba. Ahora comencemos con el verdadero espectáculo." Dijo Tsurugi.

"No le veo sentido a jugar con un buscapleitos. ¿O es que acaso has hecho los arreglos para un partido oficial?" dijo Shindou pero sorprendió al ver que Tsurugi tomaba un balón en sus manos.

"Parece que aún no comprendes la situación" dijo para después arrojar el balón al aire y dar un salto. El chico pateo el balón con una gran fuerza y este terminó impactando la vieja casa del club.

Tsurugi rio un poco mientras se acercaba a Shindou y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

"Escuchen con atención, esto no es un pedido. Es una orden" dijo Tsurugi

"Maldito…" fue lo único que pudo decir Shindou mientras trataba de contener su rabia.

"¿Empezamos?" dijo el peliazul mientras se alejaba de Shindou. "Capitán"

Rápidamente, la noticia de este encuentro se esparció por toda la escuela.

"Parece que algo pasa en el club de soccer" dijo un chico entre bostezos. El chico estaba sentado recargado en un árbol. El chico era algo alto, tenía un largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta la base de su cuello y al frente estaba un poco peinado hacia atrás gracias a una diadema blanca y unos ojos color esmeralda. "Creo que podre entretenerme hasta que ese tonto llegue. Haberle dado la dirección mal fue una buena idea" dijo mientras con una ligera risa se ponía de pie.

"Disculpa, ¿acaso dijiste soccer?" dijo una voz femenina detrás del pelinegro. El chico volteo y se encontró con una chica de corto cabello azul oscuro y hermosos ojos de un azul más claro.

"Sí. Parece que algo importante está a punto de pasar con el club de esta escuela" respondió el pelinegro. "Pienso ir a entretenerme un rato ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?" dijo el chico.

"Me pregunto si…" dijo la chica pensativa. "Está bien, vamos" respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa para después empezar a caminar rumbo a donde iban unos chicos.

_**Dentro del edificio de soccer.**_

"Que lujoso. Es justo lo que esperarías de una escuela famosa por su futbol" dijo Tsurugi.

"Terminemos ya esta charla" dijo fríamente el capitán de Raimon sorprendiendo al peliazul. "Furukabu-san, por favor sea el árbitro." Pidió el chico.

"Entonces empecemos este partido de práctica." Dijo el hombre acercándose a ambos equipos con un balón en la mano. "El club de futbol de Raimon contra... etto…" dijo Furukabu esperando que alguien le dijera el nombre del otro equipo.

"Por ahora llámelos los Black Knights" dijo un hombre de cabellera pelirroja y vestido de traje. "Soy Kuroki. Puede considerarme su entrenador" se presentó aquel hombre.

"Muy bien. ¡Ahora, empezaremos el partido entre el club de futbol de Raimon contra los Black Knights! Que sea un encuentro justo" dijo el árbitro Furukabu.

"Hai" dijo Shindou bastante serio.

"Por supuesto" dijo Tsurugi.

En las gradas, una chica de larga cabellera roja y ojos verdes ya estaba tomando su asiento en primera fila para presenciar el partido.

"Wow, este lugar es enorme" dijo la chica peliazul mientras bajaba con algo de prisa las escaleras.

"¿Crees poder encontrarlo aquí?" dijo el pelinegro quien venía bastante calmado detrás de la chica, la chica iba a responder pero una voz se le adelanto.

"¡Baka senpai!" se escuchó una voz de repente. La chica se sorprendió y busco con la mirada al dueño mientras que el pelinegro solo bufo fastidiado.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó el pelinegro para después girar levemente la cabeza y encontrarse con Satoshi.

"¿Por qué me dio equivocada la dirección de la escuela, senpai? Pase más de una hora tratando de llegar" dijo el chico pelinaranja mientras que la chica lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

"Porque estaba aburrido" respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro.

"Que animados están ¿acaso son nuevos estudiantes?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Hai" respondió la peliazul.

"Técnicamente si" dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto la peliazul cambiando el tema.

"Una disputa familiar en el club de futbol" dijo animada la ojiverde.

"¿Disputa familiar?" repitió la chica.

"Eso suena interesante, ¿te molesta si me siento?" dijo animándose un poco el pelinaranja

"Adelante" dijo divertida la chica.

Detrás del grupo una chica de cabellera café claro y ojos color lavanda estaba tomando fotos bastante emocionada. La peliazul localizo a la persona que buscaba, quien resulto ser Matsukaze, sin embargo cuando intento llamarlo fue interrumpida por el comentarista, quien se presentó como Kakuma Ayumu.

En la cancha ambos equipos, ya estaban alineados para comenzar por lo que Furukabu-san dio el silbatazo de inicio.

"Vamos, Minamisawa-san" dijo Shindou para pasarle el balón al pelimorado junto a él y comenzar a correr a la portería del equipo de Tsurugi.

"Veamos que pueden hacer" dijo Minamisawa para luego seguir a su capitán. El pelimorado le regreso el balón a su capitán y este avanzo un poco con el hasta que uno de los jugadores de los Black Knights intento arrebatarle el balón con una barrida pero Shindou lo esquivo con un salto y de paso le lanzo el balón a Minamisawa quien hizo un potente disparo a portería antes de que pudieran cubrirlo. El balón parecía que entraría a la portería, pero el portero detuvo el tiro con solo estirar la mano dejando a todos sorprendidos.

El portero le lanzo el balón a Tsurugi y este dio un salto para recibirlo. Los Black Knights comenzaron a hacer una serie de pases aéreos para avanzar rápidamente por el campo. El último en recibir el balón fue un chico de pelo naranja quien burlo fácilmente la defensa del pelirrosa, para luego hacer un disparo que ni tiempo le dio al portero de Raimon para intentar detenerlo.

"Se pasaron el balón en el aire…" dijo Shindou.

"E hicieron un gol en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" dijo el pelirrosa quien de inmediato se acercó al portero. "¡Sangoku-senpai!"

"Bajé mi guardia. Lo siento." Dijo el portero.

"¿Escuchaste? Bajo su guarida" dijo burlonamente el chico que anotó el gol.

"Ahora. ¿Qué vas a hacer, capitán?" dijo Tsurugi cuando Shindou paso junto a él.

"Son muy rudos" dijo Minamisawa molesto.

"No puedo creer que le hayan metido un punto a Sangoku-senpai tan rápido." Dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros acompañados por unas gafas blancas.

"Senpai…" dijo Satoshi en las gradas volteando a ver al pelinegro.

"Esto ya está decidido" dijo con seriedad sin despegar la mirada de la cancha. "Solo es cuestión de ver hasta donde aguantaran los chicos de Raimon"

El partido se reanudo con el saque de Raimon pero en cuestión de segundos Tsurugi les robo el balón y comenzó a avanzar hacia Sangoku. Los jugadores de Raimon intentaron marcarlo pero el peliazul los burlo fácilmente hasta quedar de frente a la portería.

"¿No irá a usar…?"Dijo Tenma preocupado.

Tsurugi se preparó y uso su "Death Sword" contra Sangoku quien intento detener el tiro usando su "Burning Catch" sin embargo el tiro demostró ser mucho más fuerte que la técnica del portero y termino entrando a la portería dejando así el marcador 2-0.

"Tengo mis dudas acerca de la reputación de esta escuela. Esto es patético" dijo de Tsurugi de manera arrogante.

"Aún no hemos perdido. ¡Resistan, chicos!" dijo Shindou para animar al equipo.

Sin embargo, el equipo de Tsurugi seguía anotando goles y de paso golpeaba a los demás miembros de Raimon. En cuestión de minutos, Raimon ya perdía por una diferencia de 10 goles además de que la mayoría de sus jugadores estaban bastante dañados.

"Ah este paso, Raimon…" dijo Tenma pensando en el peor escenario "¡Tengo que hacer algo!" dijo para después acercarse al entrenador. "¡Entrenador! ¿No podemos hacer algo? A este paso ellos…" dijo el castaño suplicante pero el entrenador se mantuvo serio.

"No es trabajo del entrenador 'hacer algo' sino de los jugadores" dijo Kudou para después ponerse de pie y acercarse un poco a la cancha.

"¿De los jugadores?" dijo Tenma algo confundido. En ese momento el balón salió de la cancha.

"Matsukaze Tenma. Ponte uno de los uniformes de repuesto" ordeno Michiya dejando sorprendido a Tenma. "Eres un candidato al club ¿cierto?" dijo el entrenador.

"Si, pero…"

"Voy a probarte" dijo el entrenador volteando a ver a Tenma. "¡Cambio de jugadores! ¡En lugar de Minamisawa Atsushi entra Matsukaze Tenma!" anuncio Kudou dejando sorprendidos no solo al castaño sino que también el capitán de Raimon se sorprendió.

"¡Es una locura! ¿Quiere probarlo en un partido como este?" dijo Haruna sorprendida.

"¿Tenma?" dijo la peliazul sorprendida.

"Bueno, al menos parece que se va a cumplir su sueño de jugar con el gran equipo de Raimon" comento Satoshi.

En la cancha, Minamisawa abandono el campo no muy emocionado por la idea a pesar de que Shindou trato de animarlo un poco.

Cuando el pelimorado paso junto a Tenma solo bufo molesto, lo que puso más nervioso al castaño.

"_¿Por__qué__yo?_" se preguntó Tenma mientras entraba a la cancha. "Este… muchas gracias por haberme ayudado antes. ¡Me esforzare al máximo!" dijo el castaño al capitán.

"¿Por qué lo hace? Ni siquiera ha ingresado al club" reclamo Otonashi.

"Otonashi, ¿no sentiste nada cuando lo viste antes?" dijo Kudou sorprendiendo un poco a la peliazul. "Los ojos de Matsukaze cuando enfrento a Tsurugi… se parecía a él"

"A Endou-san, ¿cierto?" pregunto Haruna mirando Tenma.

"¿Tu de nuevo?" dijo Tsurugi con fastidio pero Tenma solo dio un suspiro.

"Haré algo. ¡Definitivamente haré algo!" dijo Matsukaze bastante determinado.

El partido se reanudo con un saque de manos a favor de los Black Knights y de inmediato le pasaron el balón a Tsurugi y Tenma de inmediato trato de robarle el balón pero el peliazul lo esquivaba con demasiada felicidad y cada que lo hacía golpeaba con el balón a uno de los jugadores de Raimon.

"No me hagas reír." Dijo Tsurugi algo fastidiado. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Hasta aquí llego tu amor por el futbol?" dijo retador el peliazul. Tenma se lanzó para quitarle el balón pero lo único que consiguió fue terminar en el césped después de que Tsurugi lo burlo.

Shindou miro molesto al peliazul pero en ese momento el silbato sonó indicando el final del primer tiempo.

"¿Are? ¿Ya te vas, senpai?" dijo Satoshi al notar que el pelinegro empezaba a subir por las escaleras.

"No creo que tenga sentido seguir viendo un partido que ya sabes cómo va a terminar" respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso" dijo una voz masculina cerca de donde estaban el grupo de chicos quienes voltearon a ver quién había hablado y encontraron a un hombre de cabello blanco atado en una pequeña coleta, un poco de barba blanca como su cabello y ojos azules. "Puede que haya alguna sorpresa en este juego" dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. El pelinegro solo le hizo caso y regreso a observar el partido. "Buen chico" dijo burlonamente el peliblanco mientras que el pelinegro solo bufo fastidiado.

"Ese hombre sí que sabe controlar a tu amigo" murmuro la pelirroja a Satoshi mientras que este solo dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, pero de repente se sorprendió al ver algo en la banca.

"Senpai, ¿Qué acaso esa no es…?" dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la barda.

"¿Qué rayos hace ahí?" dijo sorprendido el pelinegro. Y es que en la banca del equipo de Raimon estaba la chica castaña que choco con Shindou en la mañana y estaba repartiendo toallas y botellas de agua junto a Haruna.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dijo Otonashi a la castaña.

"No hay problema. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas." Dijo la castaña. "Además ver la forma en la que seguían peleando hizo que me dieran ganas de ayudar"

"Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Haruna.

"Me llamo Kanade" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Tenma solo miraba al capitán con algo de preocupación.

"Lo siento capitán, no fui de ninguna ayuda en el campo" se disculpó Tenma. "Pero… ¡No quiero que ellos se hagan cargo del club!"

"Cálmate. Yo tampoco quiero entregar el club" dijo el capitán. "Pero ellos no son presa fácil. Es frustrante pero ellos tienen la ventaja"

"Así es como Fifth Sector hace las cosas" dijo Sangoku uniéndose a la plática.

"¿Fifth Sector?" preguntó Tenma.

"Me suena conocido el nombre" dijo Kanade acercándose para darle una botella de agua a Tenma.

"Hace diez años, Japón se convirtió en el número uno del futbol juvenil. A causa de eso, la popularidad del soccer creció y la fuerza del equipo de futbol paso a determinar la reputación de la escuela." Explico Shindou.

"Ah ya recuerdo, se dice que ellos controlan todo lo que pasa en el mundo del soccer juvenil para mantener un balance entre las escuelas" dijo la castaña.

"El futbol es…" murmuro Tenma pensativo.

"Viniste a Raimon porque su futbol tiene una buena reputación, ¿cierto?" preguntó Shindou.

"¿Buena reputación?" repitió Tenma. "¡No, no es eso! ¡Yo siempre he soñado con jugar futbol en Raimon!" dijo Tenma animado.

"Tú eres el único que dice esas cosas. Los resultados son todo. Si pierdes será considerado como alguien sin valor. Fifth Sector fue creado para dar salvación en situaciones así." Dijo Shindou.

"Manejar el futbol a voluntad bajo el nombre de administración" dijo por lo bajo la castaña. "Eso me parece despreciable. Y lo peor es que no hay algo que hacer para detenerlos" agrego.

"Al menos entiendes eso" dijo el capitán.

"Actualmente ellos manejan cada aspecto de los equipos e incluso el desarrollo de sus jugadores" dijo el entrenador Kudou.

"¿Me pregunto si podremos traer de vuelta el futbol que Endou-san y los otros solían jugar?" dijo Otonashi.

"Esto ya no se puede llamar futbol" dijo el entrenador.

"Imposible" dijo Tenma tratando de negarse a la realidad del soccer.

"Aun así. De vez en cuando tenemos un partido honesto y podemos jugar soccer tanto como queramos." Dijo Shindou.

"El soccer no tendría por qué ser así" dijo Kanade por lo bajo.

"Pero aun así, eso es mejor que nada" dijo Sangoku. La castaña no dijo nada ya que en el fondo sabía que el portero tenía razón.

El descanso se terminó y ambos equipos entraron a la cancha para continuar el juego.

Furukabu-san hizo sonar el silbato y justo en cuanto el segundo tiempo inicio, Tsurugi se lanzó al ataque haciendo a un lado a Shindou de una manera algo violenta cuando este trato de quitarle el balón una barrida.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Se rinden tan pronto?" dijo Tsurugi burlón.

"_No__dejare__que__esto__termine__así_" pensó Shindou mientras se volvía a poner de pie y le intentaba robar el balón a Tsurugi pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

"¿Por qué no te rindes? Ustedes han sido arrojados a la basura." Dijo para luego disparar a portería golpeando a varios miembros del equipo incluido Sangoku quien termino con todo y balón dentro de la portería.

Tsurugi continuó con su ataque y rápidamente la diferencia aumento a 13 goles, mientras que Shindou solo se mantenía en pie con bastante esfuerzo.

"Ustedes no pueden ganar. ¡Su club está acabado!" dijo el peliazul con su típica arrogancia.

"¡El club no está acabado!" dijo Tenma bastante determinado. "¡No entregaré el club de soccer a nadie!"

"¡Entonces se los quitaremos!" dijo Tsurugi perdiendo la calma para después atacar a los jugadores de Raimon. "Entiendes ahora. Este es el Raimon que tanto admirabas" dijo el peliazul.

"Todo ha terminado." Dijo uno de los jugadores de Raimon. "Ellos tomaran el club de futbol incluso si para eso deben hacernos daño. Lo lamento pero yo…" dejo inconclusa la frase mientras abandonaba la cancha

"Espera, Mizumori ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Shindou.

"Renuncio"

"¡No te vayas, Mizumori! ¡Mizumori!" grito Shindou tratando de hacer reaccionar al chico pero no sirvió de nada. "Demonios, a este paso todos se darán por vencidos"

Tenma miraba la escena tratando de pensar en algo cuando de repente sintió como el balón golpeaba sus pies. Tsurugi solo lo miro retadoramente y para sorpresa de Shindou, Tenma acepto el desafío y corrió hacia Tsurugi.

Un jugador trato de robarle el balón con una barrida pero Tenma lo burlo fácilmente y paso a Tsurugi dejándolo algo impresionado. El castaño siguió avanzando y burlando fácilmente a cualquier rival que se le pusiera enfrente, sin embargo cuando llego a la portería rival, el chico dio la vuelta y regreso a su portería.

"Vaya parece que es bueno" dijo la pelirroja.

"El practica más que nadie cuando se trata de driblear" dijo la chica peliazul.

Un par de jugadores de Raimon le pidieron a Tenma que les pasara el balón, sin embargo este no les hizo caso y continúo manteniendo la posesión del balón.

"¿Qué está haciendo Tenma-kun?" dijo Haruna al ver al castaño.

"Probablemente trata de mantener el balón hasta que el tiempo acabe" dijo Kudou.

"Mientras él tenga el balón nadie será lastimado" murmuro Kanade atrayendo la atención de Kudou y Otonashi. "Bueno, eso creo" dijo algo nerviosa al tener las miradas sobre ella.

"¿Crees que será tan fácil?" dijo Tsurugi, quien no se había movido de su lugar, para luego chasquear los dedos. En segundos los compañeros de equipo de Tsurugi ya tenían completamente rodeado a Matsukaze.

El entrenador de los Black Knights le hizo una seña a Tsurugi quien de inmediato le hizo caso a su entrenador.

"Matsukaze Tenma. Tu cara me molesta." Dijo Tsurugi mientras se acercaba al castaño. "¡El soccer es una pérdida de tiempo!" En ese momento, una enorme aura oscura comenzó a rodear al peliazul hasta que esta tomo la forma de una enorme armadura.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Haruna sorprendida.

"Parece que tenías razón viejo" dijo el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"No me refería a esto" dijo el peliblanco dando un bostezo mientras que Satoshi y su amigo lo miraban sorprendidos.

"Un Keshin" dijo la castaña igual de sorprendida que Otonashi.

"Este es mi Keshin, Kensei Lancelot"

"Entrenador eso es…"

"La energía espiritual de las personas normalmente es invisible a los ojos, pero cuando el poder es dominado entonces toma una forma visible" explico Michiya.

"Sugoi" dijo Tenma mirando a la imponente figura detrás de Tsurugi.

"Es muy pronto para sorprenderse" dijo burlón Tsurugi para después lanzarse hacia Tenma y robarle el balón usando el poder de su Keshin.

"¡Tenma-kun!" grito Haruna al ver el golpe que recibió el castaño. "Esto ya no es futbol. ¡Entrenador detenga el partido!"

"No puede. El partido aún no termina" dijo Kuroki.

Mientras en el campo, Tenma ahora el único que recibía los golpes de Tsurugi. Kudou se puso de pie pero Tenma le pidió que lo dejara seguir jugando a pesar de que Shindou intento convencerlo de desistir.

"Toma esto" dijo Tsurugi para luego patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas y golpeo en el pecho al castaño.

"¡Matsukaze!" dijo Shindou acercándose al castaño. "No te esfuerces demasiado"

"¡Quiero jugar! ¡Quiero jugar futbol con todos!" dijo Matsukaze con dificultad "Por favor capitán, no se rinda con el futbol." Dijo Tenma sujetando el escudo de la playera de Shindou.

El capitán aparto la mano de Matsukaze y se puso de pie y Tenma pudo notar como algunas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del chico.

"¿Por qué? No puedo proteger a mis compañeros de equipo ¿Qué me hace un capitán?" dijo Shindou bastante frustrado. "¡MALDICION!" grito Shindou dejando salir toda su rabia.

"Esto es a lo que me refería" dijo el peliblanco en la grada al ver como Shindou se rodeaba de un aura oscura al igual que lo que había pasado con Tsurugi.

"Capitán…" dijo Kanade bastante asombrada.

"¡Ese es…!" dijo emocionado Kuroki. Detrás de Shindou una figura de cuatro brazos apareció detrás del capitán de Raimon.

* * *

><p><em>Ojojojo ¿que tal?<em>

_Este fue el segundo capitulo... __Espero que haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que __pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi_

_Satoshi: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

_bye-bye!_


	3. Problemas! El club de soccer colapsa!

_Ciaossu!_

_Que rapido estoy actualizando no? Hoy les traigo le capitulo 3 de este fic!_

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, y hoy viene con nosotros ¡Kanade-chan!_

_Kanade: ¡Ohayo minna-san!_

_yo: que animada te ves hoy._

_Kanade: ¡Hai! bueno para no hacer eso más largo, de una vez dejare el aviso:_

__"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"__

_yo: gracias Kanade-chan_

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

><p>"Esto es a lo que me refería" dijo el peliblanco en la grada al ver como Shindou se rodeaba de un aura oscura al igual que lo que había pasado con Tsurugi.<p>

"Capitán…" dijo Kanade bastante asombrada.

"¡Ese es…!" dijo emocionado Kuroki. Detrás de Shindou una figura de cuatro brazos apareció detrás del capitán de Raimon.

"El Keshin del capitán…" dijo Tenma sorprendido.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Incluso Shindou tiene uno?" dijo asustado uno de los chicos de Raimon.

"Esta es la primera vez que esto sucede" dijo Sangoku igual de impresionado que la mayoría.

"Interesante" murmuro Tsurugi mientras una tétrica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Él que debe proteger a Raimon… ¡Soy yo!" dijo Shindou bastante determinado. Tenma intento detenerlo pero el capitán lo aparto con un empujón. "¡Yo soy el capitán! ¡Yo tengo que proteger el futbol!"

"Me pregunto si podrás… ¡Voy a acabar contigo!" dijo Tsurugi bastante emocionado para después patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas pero Shindou pateo el balón para detenerlo. Todos podían ver como el Keshin de Tsurugi chocaba con el de Shindou.

Como resultado el balón salió disparado hacia arriba y cuando este iba cayendo ambos jugadores se lanzaron por el balón sin embargo desde las gradas un balón salió disparado y desvió la trayectoria del otro balón.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" dijo Tsurugi molesto viendo a los dos chicos que iban ingresando a la cancha en ese momento. En las gradas, la chica pelirroja y la peliazul miraban sorprendidas ya que los que iban entrando a la cancha eran Satoshi y su amigo pelinegro.

"El partido término" dijo una voz desde las gradas por donde había venido el balón. Todos dirigieron su mirada en esa dirección y pudieron ver como un sujeto peliblanco brincaba la división para entrar en la cancha.

"No puede ser. ¿Ryou-kun?" dijo Haruna sorprendida al ver al peliblanco quien resulto ser Mitarashi Ryou, uno de los jugadores que fue campeón con Inazuma Japan y alguien importante en el pasado de la peliazul.

"Haruna-chan. Cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa al ver a Otonashi.

"Un momento, si tú estás hablando con ellos eso quiere decir…" dijo la mujer razonando lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Eres parte de Fifth Sector?" pregunto la castaña como si conociera a aquel hombre "¡Responde!" dijo para llamar la atención del peliblanco pero este simplemente agacho la mirada y la ignoro.

"Es hora de retirarnos" dijo Ryou acercándose a Tsurugi.

"¿Quién te crees para dar órdenes?" dijo Kuroki algo molesto.

"Conseguimos algo inesperado así que no veo razón para continuar con esto" dijo aquel peliblanco "¿no es así, Kuroki-kun?" dijo burlón el chico mientras que Kuroki solo bufo fastidiado

"¿Acaso están huyendo?" pregunto Shindou molesto.

"¿Huyendo?" dijo Satoshi. "Más bien seria como dejarlos escapar"

"Se podría decir que tu existencia protegió a Raimon, Shindou-kun" dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a Otonashi por su comentario.

Después de esto, los Black Knights y Kuroki se marcharon mientras que Ryou se fue por su lado y los dos chicos se quedaron en la cancha. Los demás centraron su atención en el equipo de Tsurugi hasta que Shindou perdió el conocimiento.

"¡Capitán!" dijo Tenma para después acerca al capitán. Sangoku y uno de los defensas también se acercaron para revisar al capitán.

"Esto es malo, realmente malo" dijo el chico de gafas. Mientras que Kudou se llevó en brazos a Shindou a la enfermería acompañado por Otonashi y el amigo pelirrosa de Shindou.

Tenma se alejó un poco y se quedó viendo el balón hasta que noto que alguien la observaba.

"¡Aoi, viniste!" dijo Tenma sorprendido al ver a la peliazul quien le saludaba con una sonrisa.

"Si, estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Estás bien?" pregunto la chica.

"Si, estoy bien" respondió Tenma.

"No lo puedo creer… todo este tiempo…" dijo Kanade dejándose caer de rodillas al césped.

"¿Estas bien, Kanade?" dijo Satoshi acercándose a la castaña, pero cuando iba a ponerle una mano en el hombro, esta le dio un manotazo para alejarlo.

"Déjala. Necesita un poco de tiempo para recuperarse de la noticia" dijo el pelinegro mientras les daba la espalda y se alejaba.

"Senpai tan frio como de costumbre" dijo para después empezar a caminar tras el pelinegro. "¡Ese fue un buen juego Tenma-kun!" dijo el pelinaranja cuando paso junto al castaño y a su amiga.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Aoi.

"Nos conocimos esta mañana en la entrada de la escuela" dijo Tenma tranquilamente.

"Mucho gusto, soy Takanashi Satoshi" se presentó el pelinaranja.

"Ah cierto, yo soy Kuroi Akio" se presentó finalmente el pelinegro.

"Yo soy Sorano Aoi" se presentó la peliazul. Tenma también se iba a presentar, pero le dijeron que después del partido no era muy necesario que lo hiciera.

"Parece que ha sido una mañana interesante y pensar que ni siquiera ha empezado la ceremonia de apertura" dijo Akio.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Aún no hemos tenido nuestra ceremonia!" dijo Tenma sorprendido mientras que los demás lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

"Puedo pedirles que se hagan cargo de ella." Dijo Satoshi señalando a la castaña. "Ha sido una mañana un poco impactante para ella"

"¿No van a venir?" preguntó Tenma.

"No creo. La ceremonia solo es para los de primero. Yo soy de segundo y Akio-senpai es de tercero" explico el pelinaranja ante la mirada sorprendida de Tenma y Aoi.

En las gradas, la pelirroja vio como los chicos se marcharon una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"Parece que este año va a ser muy divertido" dijo la pelirroja. "¿no lo crees, Akane?" dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que hace unos momentos estaba tomando fotografías.

"Tome muchas fotos de Shin-sama" dijo infantilmente la chica.

"Eso en todo lo que piensas" dijo la pelirroja.

Después de todos los eventos de la mañana, las cosas se calmaron y la ceremonia de bienvenida se llevó a cabo sin muchos problemas, o al menos sin problemas para los estudiantes excepto por una pequeña interrupción por parte de uno de primero.

_**Mientras tanto frente a la vieja caseta del club de soccer…**_

Ryou estaba mirando la caseta mientras dejaba que su mente divagara.

"¡Ryou!" dijo una voz femenina atrayendo la atención del peliblanco.

"Haruna-chan... gomen debería llamarte Otonashi-sensei ¿no?" Dijo Ryou con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro "Ha sido un tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo ya paso desde la última vez que nos vimos?" dijo casualmente el peliblanco.

"Casi 4 años" respondió la peliazul con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

"Me supongo que no estás aquí para recordar el pasado. ¿Pasa algo?" dijo el chico volteando a ver a la peliazul.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te uniste a Fifth Sector?" preguntó Otonashi.

"No lo entenderías" dijo secamente el peliblanco.

"¿Acaso en este tiempo perdiste el amor que tenías por el soccer?" dijo Otonashi

"El tiempo a veces puede cambiar a las personas" respondió como si se tratara de algo obvio. "Si me disculpas, tengo otras cosas que hacer." Dijo para después alejarse del lugar. En ese momento pudo notar como unas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la peliazul, por lo que Ryou solo apretó los puños y agacho la mirada. "_Lo __siento_" pensó el peliblanco pero sin dejar de caminar.

El día continuó con tranquilidad y rápidamente llego el final de las clases o al menos por ese día.

"Qué bueno que nos tocara en el mismo salón ¿no?" dijo Aoi a Kanade quien estaba junto a ella. Ambas terminaron en el mismo salón e incluso les toco sentarse juntas lo que le hizo más fácil a la peliazul conversar con la chica.

"Hai" dijo más animada la castaña. "Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana" dijo la castaña a lo que Aoi solo respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Tenma y otro chico salieron corriendo del salón por lo que Aoi y Kanade los siguieron.

"Tenma, vamos a casa" dijo la peliazul.

"Vamos a ir al club de futbol" respondió el castaño. Sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Después de lo que paso esta mañana eso me preocupa un poco." Dijo Aoi.

"Un momento… ¿Vamos? ¿Acaso tú también vas a ir… Nishizono-kun, verdad?" pregunto Kanade dirigiéndose al pequeño.

"Hai" respondió el chico "Etto… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Es que aún no recuerdo el nombre de todos" dijo el pequeñín rascándose la nuca.

"No hay problema, apenas nos conocimos hoy después de todo" dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

"Estas son Aoi y Kanade" dijo Tenma.

"¿Estás?" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Matsukaze solo puso una sonrisa infantil.

"Soy Sorano Aoi. Fui a la misma primaria con Tenma" se presentó la peliazul.

"Yo soy Mitarashi Kanade. Yo acabo de llegar a la cuidad apenas ayer" dijo la castaña.

"Entonces las veo luego. Estamos apurados" dijo Tenma para empezar a correr junto a Nishizono. Las chicas se voltearon a ver y decidieron seguir a los chicos hasta el club.

_**Mientras tanto en la oficina del director…**_

"Entonces, ¿realmente ustedes son Seeds de Fifth Sector?" preguntó el director quien estaba cómodamente sentado en su escritorio. Frente a él estaban Tsurugi y Akio y detrás de ellos estaba

"_Par __de __idiotas. __¿Cómo __se __atreven __a __dejarme __solo?_" pensó Akio bastante molesto. "Hai. El Seitei nos envió para monitorear las actividades de Raimon" respondió el pelinegro manteniéndose serio.

"¿El plan para apoderarse del club de futbol se verá alterado debido a ese Keshin?" preguntó el director.

"Solo significa que aún no tienen planeado un uso para él" respondió Tsurugi.

"Por cierto ¿los Black Knights vinieron a remover al entrenador Kudou de su puesto?"

"Le aseguro que nuestra prioridad es la observación de los usuarios de Keshin y la remoción de Kudou." Dijo Akio.

"Hemos estado buscando una forma de deshacernos de él" dijo el director.

_**De regreso con Tenma y sus amigos… **_

Los cuatro chicos de primero miraban fascinados el interior del edificio del club de soccer pero en ese momento un par de chicos iban de camino a fuera del edificio ya que al parecer había un problema en el club y este estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Tenma se sorprendió por la noticia y se apresuró al salón donde se reunía el equipo, pero lo primero que escucho al llegar no fue muy tranquilizante.

"¡No voy a seguir jugando cuando Fifth Sector tiene sus ojos sobre nosotros!" dijo uno de los jugadores del segundo equipo. "¡Nos hemos esforzado mucho, pero esto es el límite!" Shindou solo estaba sentado frente a todos sin decir nada. "Vámonos" agrego aquel chico para después dirigirse a la puerta seguido de otros varios jugadores, sin embargo un chico alto y de pelo morado les bloqueo el camino.

"Hablamos en serio, senpai" dijo el chico que había hablado antes.

"¿Vas a dejarlos ir, Shindou?" pregunto molesto un chico de pelo negro.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer" respondió el capitán.

Uno a uno, los demás miembros de Raimon comenzaron a renunciar, incluso un par de miembros del primer equipo prefirieron renunciar a tener que lidiar con Fifth sector y mientras Shindou lo único que podía hacer era ver como sus compañeros abandonaban el equipo.

"Capitán…" murmuro Kanade preocupada al notar como las manos del peligris temblaban. En ese momento noto como todos se acercaban hacia la puerta por lo que se hizo a un lado, sin embargo se sorprendió de ver que Tenma trataba de bloquearles la salida a los demás.

"¡Por favor, no renuncien!" dijo el castaño.

"Lo siento, ya lo hemos decidido" dijo Mizumori.

"Pero… tenía muchas ganas de jugar futbol con todos mis senpai una vez que me uniera. ¡El club de futbol de Raimon es mi inspiración!" dijo Tenma.

"Eres solo un niño. ¿Acaso no viste lo que pasó hoy? Eso es todo lo que hay en el club de soccer" dijo Mizumori.

"Veras, ahora nos asusta el futbol" dijo un chico que estaba a un lado de Mizumori.

"¿Qué les asusta del futbol?" pregunto Tenma sorprendido "Pienso que el futbol es muy divertido. ¡Si no pensamos que es divertido, me daría mucha pena por el futbol!" dijo Matsukaze un poco más serio sin embargo todos comenzaron a reírse de él.

"Oye chico de primero, ¿pena por el futbol? Ni que fuese una persona" dijo burlón un chico peliceleste. Tenma y sus amigos solo miraban sorprendidos.

"¡Pero eso es lo que pienso! ¡Si piensas que es divertido, estoy muy seguro de que el futbol estará muy feliz!" dijo Tenma. Shindou lo miro sorprendido pero después agacho un poco la cabeza.

"Déjalos ir" dijo el capitán.

"Gracias, Shindou. Estaba por tragarme la basura que dice este tipo" dijo Mizumori para seguir avanzando hacia la puerta. Cuando llego frente a Tenma solamente lo tomo por la camisa y lo arrojó al suelo para después salir.

"¡Capitán, lo sentimos!" dijeron las managers para después también abandonar el club. En ese momento un par de chicos se pusieron de pie para anunciar que el segundo equipo estaba acabado, ya que ellos también renunciaban.

_**Fuera del club….**_

Los últimos dos chicos que habían salido del club se detuvieron un instante para dar un último vistazo al club. En ese momento cierta pelirroja conocida se acercó a ellos.

"Hey, chicos. No son nada geniales, ¿No se llama a eso desertar del campo de batalla?" dijo la pelirroja sin embargo el dúo la ignoro y siguió caminando.

"Entrenador…" dijo uno de ellos ya que frente a ellos estaban Kudou y Otonashi.

"¿Qué paso? Acabamos de cruzarnos con Mizumori-kun también" dijo Haruna.

"Lo sentimos, ya no podemos jugar" dijo el ex-capitán del segundo equipo haciendo una reverencia. Kudou solo los miro y los chicos terminaron por salir corriendo de ahí.

"¿Está de acuerdo con eso, entrenador?" pregunto la pelirroja al ver a Kudou caminar hacia ella, sin embargo el pelimorado también la ignoro y entro al club.

"Ah que nostalgia" dijo Ryou algo divertido "Recuerdo que cuando tenía tu edad eso me pasaba muy seguido" agrego el peliblanco acercándose a la chica junto al pelinaranja.

"No me sorprende que pasara eso" dijo burlón Satoshi. "Por cierto, parece que eres fácil de ignorar" dijo volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

"Extraño, tu no pareces ignorarme tanto. ¿Algo que deba saber?" dijo la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego a Satoshi.

"Tal vez si, tal vez no. Uno nunca sabe" Respondió infantilmente el chico dándole una palmada en el hombro y continuando su camino hacia el edificio "Nos vemos en luego en clases, compañera" se despidió el chico.

"Soy Midori, Seto Midori" se presentó la pelirroja.

"Takanashi Satoshi" dijo el pelinaranja mientras hacia un ademan con la mano a forma de despedida.

_**Unos metros adelante, en el salón de reunión del club…**_

"¿Solo quedan ustedes?" preguntó Otonashi.

"Si, nueve del primer equipo" respondió el capitán "Es todo lo que pude hacer" agrego Shindou.

"Es como las ratas abandonando un barco que se hunde, ¿no?" dijo un chico moreno que tenía unos goggles en su frente.

"¿Entonces, los que no somos ratas qué somos?" pregunto molesto el pelinegro que había regañado a Shindou hace unos momentos.

"Somos los miembros del club de soccer" respondió un grandulón de pelo morado.

"Sé que todos estamos molestos por esta situación. Así que, si alguien quiere renunciar no lo detendré" dijo Shindou. Los chicos se voltearon a ver y algunos comenzaron a considerar la idea de hacerlo, pero sabían que si se quedaban eso se vería bien en su expediente escolar.

"_Parece __que __es __el __fin __del __club_" pensó Kanade pero en ese momento vio como Shindou se acercaba a Tenma.

"¿Matsukaze Tenma, cierto? Gracias por lo de esta mañana. Sé que te esforzaste mucho, pero este es el club ahora" dijo Shindou algo triste.

"Está bien para mí. ¡Quiero unirme al club de soccer!" dijo emocionado el castaño.

"¡Yo también, por favor!" dijo Nishizono.

"¿También eres de primer año?" preguntó el capitán ligeramente sorprendido.

"¡Hai! ¡Mi nombre es Nishizono Shinsuke!" dijo el pequeñín.

"¿Quién diría que hay gente que salta a un barco cuando se hunde?" dijo emocionado el chico de los goggles.

"Creo que simplemente no saben lo que les espera" dijo un chico de gafas.

"No vuelvan más aquí" dijo Shindou bastante serio sorprendiendo a Tenma y a Nishizono, sin embargo Haruna lo detuvo.

"Tenma-kun, lo de hoy fue una excepción, aun tienes que pasar el examen de ingreso" dijo Otonashi.

"Al menos no fui el único que tuvo que pasar por eso" dijo Ryou quien en ese momento iba entrando al lugar acompañando a Satoshi.

"Ryou-san" dijo Haruna al ver al peliblanco entrar junto a Satoshi.

"Yo también quisiera unirme" dijo el pelinaranja. "Soy Takanashi Satoshi, de segundo año"

"Satoshi-san…" murmuro sorprendida Kanade.

"¿A qué viniste, Ryou?" pregunto Kudou con su típica seriedad.

"_tan __aterrador __como __siempre_" pensó el peliblanco al ver la expresión del entrenador "Solo vine a presentarme con el equipo" dijo Mitarashi bastante tranquilo para después voltear a ver a los chicos que quedaban. "Mucho gusto, soy Mitarashi Ryou. Fifth Sector me ha mandado para actuar como asistente del entrenador Kudou." Explico el peliblanco con una sonrisa en su rostro pero todos se quedaron viéndolo bastante sorprendidos.

"Otou-chan…" murmuro por lo bajo la castaña pero desafortunadamente Tenma y Shinsuke alcanzaron a escucharla.

"¡¿Otou-chan?" gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos atrayendo la atención de todos. Todos miraban sorprendidos a la rubia.

"Luego discutimos eso, por ahora mejor díganme ¿Cuándo será el examen?" pregunto Satoshi ignorando la conmoción de los demás.

"Vengan mañana después de clases" dijo el entrenador. Nishizono y Matsukaze solo suspiraron decepcionados y mejor se fueron de regreso a sus casas.

"Y así termina el dramático primer día de nuestra vida como estudiante de secundaria" dijo Aoi. Tenma y Kanade venían algo deprimidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Anímate Tenma, mañana tendremos nuestro examen" dijo Shinsuke.

"¡Hablando de eso, voy a unirme al club también! ¿Por qué no te unes conmigo, Kanade?" dijo Aoi volteando a ver a la castaña.

"¿A cuál?" preguntó Tenma.

"¿Sabes de lo que estamos hablando verdad?" dijo Aoi asustando un poco a los chicos lo que le dio un poco de risa a Kanade. "¡Seré manager!" dijo la peliazul. "¿Qué dices, Kanade?"

"Sería interesante ser manager pero…" dijo agachando un poco la cabeza mientras recordaba lo que había pasado pero después de pensar un poco aclaro sus dudas "Esta bien. Me uniré al club" dijo poniendo una sonrisa "Aunque… ¿habrá una prueba para ser manager?" dijo pensativa la castaña.

"yo creo que si" respondió Nishizono.

"Entonces, ¿cómo será el examen para manager?" dijo Aoi igual de pensativa.

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión por lo que continuaron con su camino hasta que cada quien tuvo que tomar su camino. Aoi se despidió y se fue por su camino mientras que Kanade siguió a Shinsuke y a Tenma hasta que llegaron a casa del segundo.

"No sé si llamarlo viejo o solo lamentable" dijo Shinsuke al ver el lugar donde vivía Tenma.

"Yo creo que es un lugar muy lindo" dijo Kanade.

"Gracias, aunque lamentable seria la palabra" dijo una voz femenina detrás de los chicos asustando un poco al pequeñín. "Bienvenido, Tenma" dijo aquella mujer.

"¿Es tu mamá? ¡Es muy joven!" preguntaron Kanade y Nishizono al mismo tiempo lo que a la mujer no le agradó mucho.

"¡Se equivocan! ¡Aki-nee es solo una familiar mía, además ella es la dueña de la posada Kogarashi!" dijo Tezuka corrigiendo de inmediato al dúo.

"Lamento haberla llamado lamentable" se disculpó Shinsuke de inmediato.

"No te preocupes" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. "¿Son amigos tuyos?" dijo volteando a ver a Tenma.

"Si, él es Nishizono Shinsuke y ella es…" dijo Tenma haciendo una pausa al ver que Kanade agachaba la cabeza.

"Mitarashi Kanade" se presentó tímidamente la castaña. Aki solo la miro bastante sorprendida pero de inmediato abrazo a la chica dejándola bastante sorprendida.

"¡Pasen, hice unas galletas!" dijo Aki algo emocionada. Los chicos no lo pensaron veces y aceptaron la invitación.

_**Por la noche…**_

"Es un Keshin, no hay duda." Dijo un hombre de cabellera color crema con algunos mechones color azul, mientras veía un video del partido de la mañana.

"Parece que el usuario no tiene ningún recuerdo de él" dijo otro hombre.

"Es porque apenas ha despertado su Keshin" dijo Ryou bastante relajado. "¿Cuál será el nuevo plan para Raimon?" volteando a ver al hombre pelicrema. En ese momento, frente al Seitei apareció una pantalla con información de todo Raimon.

"Este usuario aún tiene una fuerza desconocida. Podríamos usarlo" dijo el Seitei.

"Como el Seitei lo desee" dijo Kuroki haciendo una reverencia mientras que Seitei solo sonrió pero Ryou solo se excusó y salió del cuarto.

"¿Paso algo, viejo?" dijo Satoshi cuando vio salir al peliblanco.

"¿Me pregunto si está bien esto que estoy haciendo?" dijo Ryou muy serio.

"¿Lo dices por Kanade?" preguntó el pelinaranja pero no recibió respuesta. "¿Quién diría que serias buen padre?" dijo burlón el chico pero solo recibió un coscorrón de parte de Ryou. "Como sea, ella va a estar bien. Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta" dijo poniéndose serio el chico.

* * *

><p><em>Satoshi: Vaya capitulo, fue lleno de sopresas, ¿no le parece, senpai?<em>

_Akio: si tu lo dices_

_yo: Pero parece que las cosas se van a poner interesantes para cierto idiota, ¿no Ryou-kun?_

_Ryou: debe ser muy divertido complicarme la vida._

_yo: asi parece... pero bueno este fue el tercer capitulo... _

_Satoshi: Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que __pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe._

_Ryou: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

_bye-bye!_


	4. La prueba del club de soccer!

_Ciaossu! (debo admitirlo, me he vuelto fan de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)_

_Bueno como sea, hoy les traigo el capitulo 4_

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, y hoy viene con nosotros ¡Akio-kun!_

___Akio: Creo que no tengo otra opcion..._

____"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"__

___yo: podrias ser más alegre sabes ¬¬_

___**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

___**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba en ciudad Inazuma, Tenma salió a dar un paseo matutino con su perro Sasuke para después prepararse e ir a la escuela.<p>

Mientras que en Raimon, los chicos del primer equipo ya estaban listos para la -práctica, sin embargo no parecían estar muy animados.

"¿Cuántos crees que vengan?" preguntó el pelirrosa.

"Con lo que paso ayer, no podría predecirlo este año" dijo Sangoku.

"Shindou, ¿Por qué les dijiste eso ayer?"

"Con solo entusiasmo no llegaras a ningún lado" dijo bastante serio el capitán. "Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos con los nueve miembros que quedan en el club" cambio de tema para después pasarle el balón a su amigo pelirrosa, sin embargo en ese momento alguien intercepto el balón.

Todos miraban sorprendidos como ese alguien era Tsurugi quien pateo el balón directo hacia la portería.

"Querrás decir once miembros" dijo Akio, quien en ese momento iba entrando con calma a la cancha. En ese momento se escucharon unos aplausos, el equipo volteo hacia las gradas y se encontraron con el director y su asistente.

"Tsurugi-kun y Kuroi-kun van a unirse al club de soccer" explico el director lo que dejo sin palabras a todos.

"Mucho gusto, capitán" dijo Tsurugi mientras que Akio solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Muy, ahora dales sus uniformes" ordeno el presidente a Shindou.

"Si no es mucha molestia, podría ser el que tenga el número 13" dijo Kuroi de forma educada. Shindou bufo fastidiado pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso.

El chico fue por los uniformes y cuando regreso se podía ver como temblaba de rabia. Akio tomo su uniforme y le agradeció al capitán, sin embargo Tsurugi no actuó de la misma manera, ya que el chico le dio un manotazo a Shindou tirando de paso el uniforme dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos, incluso al propio director.

"¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Ese es el uniforme de Raimon!" dijo Shindou molesto.

"Soy un observador de Raimon, no soy como tú" dijo burlonamente el peliazul. Shindou perdió la paciencia y estuvo a punto de golpear a Tsurugi pero por suerte Sangoku lo detuvo a tiempo

"_¿Por__qué__tenía__que__tocarme__con__alguien__tan__problemático?_" pensó fastidiado Akio al ver la actitud de Tsurugi.

"B-bueno creo que ya acabamos con las presentaciones, eso es todo" dijo el entrenador para mejor salir de ahí. Tsurugi solo hizo lo mismo y se fue de ahí dejando solo a Akio.

"_Y__encima__de__todo,__el__director__es__un__viejo__cobarde.__¿Por__qué__teníamos__que__venir__a__esta__escuela?_" pensó Kuroi mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

"¿Acaso tu no piensas tirar también el uniforme?" pregunto Sangoku sonando bastante enfadado.

"Sería una tontería que lo hiciera después de que incluso escogí el dorsal que quiero" dijo calmado el pelinegro. Para sorpresa de todos el chico se agacho a recoger el uniforme y se lo regreso al capitán para después también marcharse. "Creo que nos veremos en la práctica esta tarde" dijo mientras se iba con su típica calma.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**_

Tenma estaba practicando su dribleo y había que admitir que el chico tenía bastante talento.

"¡Tenma!" grito Shinsuke atrayendo la atención del castaño. "¿llegas media hora antes y ya estás practicando?" dijo el pequeño.

"¡Sí! Ya no podía esperar" dijo Tenma emocionado.

"¡Yo tampoco!" admitió Shinsuke.

"¡Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo hoy!" dijo Matsukaze mientras que su acompañante solo asintió. "Entonces entrenemos hasta que llegue la hora de clases" dijo el castaño. Sin embargo ambos chicos pasaron demasiado tiempo entrenando por lo que se les hizo tarde para llegar a clases.

_**Durante clases en un salón de segundo…**_

"_Solo__tenemos__nueve__miembros,__y__lo__peor__es__que__esos__dos__sujetos__de__Fifth__Sector__se__nos__unieron.__¿Qué__puedo__hacer__como__capitán__para__proteger__el__club__de__soccer?_" pensó Shindou bastante frustrado.

"_Shindou,__no__cargues__con__todo__tu__solo.__No__eres__el__único__que__se__preocupa__por__el__club_" pensó Kirino preocupado mientras miraba a su amigo.

"_El__club__ya__no__tiene__jugadores__y__su__capitán__es__solo__un__miedoso__¿me__pregunto__por__qué__el__viejo__nos__hizo__venir__aquí?_" pensó fastidiado Satoshi.

_**En uno de los salones de tercero…**_

"Si Tsurugi intenta algo como eso de nuevo, no se lo perdonare" dijo un grandulón de pelo morado.

"Calmate Amagi" trato de tranquilizarlo Sangoku.

"Pero…"

"Un observador de Fifth Sector nunca entenderá como nos sentimos" dijo el portero bastante serio.

"Ojala pudiéramos jugar soccer libremente" dijo un chico de cabello negro en punta.

"Fue hace dos años, cuando nos unimos al club de soccer, que la gestión de Fifth Sector comenzó. No podíamos aceptar que decidieran quien ganaba y quien perdía un partido por eso bajamos la cabeza hasta que las cosas se pusieran en orden." Dijo Sangoku mientras recordaba los que habían pasado en estos años.

"Ya terminen con eso" dijo Minamisawa algo fastidiado. "Nadie puede ganarle a Fifth Sector"

"Es bueno que tengan eso en cuenta" dijo Akio burlonamente acercándose al grupo. "Espero que también sepan que si quieren seguir jugando futbol tienen que hacer caso a las órdenes" la única respuesta que recibió fue la mirada de rabia de Sangoku y Amagi.

"Al menos, los tres años que jugamos soccer se verán bien cuando postulemos a la preparatoria" dijo Minamisawa para después salir del salón.

"¿Lo ven? Ese chico lo entiende a la perfección, deberían aprender de él" dijo burlonamente Kuroi para después regresar a su asiento. Sangoku y el otro chico contuvieron su enojo mientras que Amagi le dio un golpe a un casillero cercano.

_**Y por último en un salón de primer año…**_

Tenma y los demás estaban en clase de química. Los chicos parecían muy atentos, sin embargo Tenma no paraba de mover la pierna como si estuviera pateando un balón. Aoi y Shinsuke intentaron detener al castaño sin embargo este no les presto nada de atención, en ese momento el profesor se acercó para regañar a Tenma pero su atención se desvió al ver que cierta chica también castaña estaba plácidamente dormida en su pupitre.

"Mitarashi" dijo el profesor sin embargo no recibió respuesta de la chica. "¡Mitarashi Kanade!" dijo ahora con tono enfadado.

"¿Ya es hora del descanso?" dijo Kanade mientras se despertaba tranquilamente. El profesor solo se enfadó bastante mientras que el resto de la clase comenzó a reír lo que le provocó un sonrojo a la chica.

Poco después del desafortunado evento en la clase de química, la campana del descanso finalmente sonó por lo que los chicos salieron y Tenma y Shinsuke de inmediato se fueron a la cancha.

"¿Por qué no me despertaron cuando vieron que se acercó el profesor? Y encima de todo dije algo tan vergonzoso" dijo Kanade aun algo sonrojada.

"Gomen Kanade" dijo Aoi.

"eso fue muy vergonzoso" dijo la castaña jugando con sus dedos infantilmente, mientras que Aoi la miro con una gota en la cabeza.

"Oye Kanade, ¿no crees que esos dos tienen mucho espíritu?" dijo la peliazul volteando la mirada hacia donde estaban los chicos.

"Hai" dijo la castaña con un tono algo nostálgico mientras recordaba cómo veía los entrenamientos de Akio y Satoshi junto a Ryou.

"¿Hoy es el examen de entrada, cierto?" dijo una voz femenina que sorprendió a Aoi. La chica busco a la dueña de aquella voz y se encontró con la pelirroja del otro día, quien venía acompañada por cierto pelinaranja.

"Seto-senpai, Takanashi-senpai" dijo la peliazul.

"Llamame Midori" dijo la pelirroja.

"Y a mí Satoshi" agrego el pelinaranja mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

"¿Tan pronto estas dándole problemas a alguien senpai?" dijo Kanade al ver a su amigo.

"Aunque me haya seguido hasta acá no creo que sea un problema, de hecho creo que me he conseguido un guardaespaldas" dijo Seto a modo de broma.

"No te estaba siguiendo" se apresuró a decir Satoshi "No es mi culpa que yo también buscara a Tenma-kun. Pero si lo que quieres es un guardaespaldas, te puedo hacer el descuento para las chicas lindas" dijo Satoshi siguiendo la broma pro solo consiguió hacer sonrojar a Midori.

"_Ya__empezó__con__sus__idioteces_" pensó Kanade mientras veía a Satoshi reírse por la reacción de Seto.

"¿Me estabas buscando?" pregunto Tenma algo sorprendido.

"A cierto. Ya que ayer te escuche decir que tomarías la prueba de ingreso, quise entrenar con ustedes" dijo Satoshi bastante tranquilo. Tenma y Shinsuke no dudaron ni un segundo en aceptar la idea y se pusieron a practicar con Satoshi.

"Es bueno ¿no?" dijo Midori.

"¿Quién? ¿Tenma?" preguntó Kanade.

"Hai. Por fuera no parece muy confiable, pero tiene algo feroz aquí" dijo la chica de segundo mientras señalaba a su corazón.

"¿Algo feroz…?" murmuro la castaña agachando un poco la mirada, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver como Tenma había pateado el balón muy alto sin embargo Shinsuke dio un gran salto y detuvo el balón aunque termino cayendo de espaldas al piso.

"Ese fue un salto increíble pero… ¿estás bien?" dijo Satoshi acercándose al pequeño quien solo se puso de pie y de inmediato quiso continuar con el entrenamiento.

"El también parece ser prometedor" comento Midori a las chicas.

El trio continúo entrenando mientras que los chicos del primer equipo los miraban desde sus respectivos salones. A algunos parecía agradarles la actitud del castaño, sin embargo otros lo encontraban molesto.

_**Mientras, en el salón del club…**_

Shindou era el único que estaba ahí. El chico estaba pensando en que hacer al respecto de la situación actual del club, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien.

"Las clases van a empezar, Shindou" dijo Sangoku acercándose a su capitán.

"Sangoku-san" dijo sorprendido el chico para después ponerse de pie. "¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Como capitán, se supone que debo proteger el club de soccer!" dijo Shindou haciendo una reverencia.

"No es tu culpa. Ellos vinieron a destruís nuestro club así que no teníamos más remedio que aceptar su desafío" dijo el portero para tratar de tranquilizar a Shindou.

"Pero… yo les hice una promesa a ti y a los otros senpai" dijo Shindou quien en ese momento recordó el día que lo nombraron capitán.

_Flashback_

En el salón del club, Sangoku, Minamisawa, Amagi y otro chico estaban frente a Shindou y Kirino.

"¿Yo, capitán?" pregunto Shindou sorprendido.

"Ve al frente y lleva al club contigo" dijo Sangoku bastante serio.

"Pero solo soy de primer año. Usted debería hacerlo" dijo el peligris.

"Escuchame, Shindou. Ahora mismo el soccer juvenil es controlado por Fifth Sector, incluyendo sus victorias y derrotas. Estos días ganar el torneo nacional es solo por consideración a una petición, pero aun así no hemos podido renunciar completamente al objetivo de ser los mejores, en el sentido más verdadero." Explico el portero. "Un día, cuando este sistema no exista, debes hacer fuerte al equipo para ganar a nivel nacional y para eso necesitamos que seas el capitán, Shindou."

"Pero yo no tengo esa capacidad…" dijo Shindou pero Sangoku lo interrumpió

"¡La tienes! Tú tienes el talento para dirigir al equipo como un director que agita su batuta en una orquesta. Una vez que uses esa habilidad Raimon se hará más fuerte" dijo el de segundo año. Amagi y el otro chico solo asintieron

"Shindou" dijo Kirino animando a su amigo. Shindou también asintió y acepto ser el capitán de Raimon.

_Fin del flashback._

"No pude hacer nada." Dijo Shindou apretando sus puños con rabia.

"Aun así, yo creo en ti" dijo Sangoku.

_**De regreso en la cancha…**_

El trio seguía pasándose el balón con calma mientras las chicas los miraban.

"¡Chicos! ¡La hora del almuerzo ya terminó!" dijo Aoi.

"¡Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos!" agrego Kanade. Al instante los chicos se detuvieron y regresaron a donde estaban ellas y comenzaron a caminar juntos de regreso, pero en su camino se encontraron con alguien no muy agradable.

"Tsurugi-kun" dijo Satoshi por lo bajo al notar al peliazul quien estaba haciendo algo con su celular. Los chicos lo miraron y Tenma decidió acercarse a él.

"Voy a unirme al club de futbol" dijo el castaño con determinación.

"Di lo que quieras" dijo burlón Tsurugi.

"Vamos, Tenma" dijo Aoi quien se había adelantado junto a Kanade y a Shinsuke. El chico les hizo caso y se fue hacia ellos pero no sin antes voltear a ver al chico. "_Él__es__tan__bueno,__entonces__¿Por__qué?_" pensó Tenma.

"No te preocupes por él" dijo Midori poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Matsukaze. En ese momento, la campana sonó por lo que Aoi les dijo que sería mejor apurarse.

"Tal vez estemos del mismo lado, pero no pienso permitir que vuelvas a atacar así al equipo" murmuro Satoshi bastante serio cuando pasó junto al peliazul.

"Quiero ver que lo intente, senpai" respondió burlón el chico para después marcharse.

"Vamos, se hará tarde" dijo Seto.

"ah, ¿te preocupas por mí? Eso es muy lindo de tu parte" dijo burlonamente para después pasar corriendo junto a la chica.

"¡deja de hacer esas bromas!" dijo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a perseguir a un divertido Satoshi.

"_Pobre__Midori-san_" fue lo único que pensó la castaña mientras veía la escena.

Las clases continuaron con su ritmo normal. Esta vez Kanade no se quedó dormida para evitar una vergüenza como la de hace poco, mientras que Tenma también se contuvo de hacer ruido con su pierna en clases.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, Tenma y Shinsuke salieron disparados a la cancha de soccer mientras que Aoi y Kanade se fueron con más calma hacia el edificio del club, donde se encontraron con Haruna.

"Soy Sorano Aoi. Quisiera unirme como manager" dijo educadamente la peliazul.

"Yo también quisiera unirme." Dijo tímidamente la castaña.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Otonashi emocionada. "Por cierto tu eres…" dijo la maestra dirigiendo su mirada a Kanade.

"Yo soy…" la chica tartamudeo un poco y movía nerviosamente la mirada por todos lados. "Soy Mitarashi Kanade" dijo la chica finalmente. "_Esto__no__sería__tan__difícil__si__no__fueras__parte__de__Fifth__Sector_" pensó la castaña.

"_Entonces__¿de__verdad__será__su__hija?_" pensó Haruna. "Cuento con ustedes" agrego con una sonrisa. Detrás de Otonashi, apareció la chica que estaba tomando fotos el día del partido.

"Soy Yamana Akane. Gusto en conocerlas, Aoi-chan, Kana-chan" dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de estas presentaciones, las tres chicas hicieron camino hacia la cancha, donde Tenma y Shinsuke estaban listos para su prueba junto a otros tres chicos

"No entiendo porque yo no puedo participar" dijo molesto infantilmente Satoshi quien estaba sentado en la banca.

"Es porque la prueba es para los jugadores de primer año" explico Ryou quien también estaba de pie junto al entrenador observando la práctica. "Además recuerda que tú y Akio-kun ya tienen su lugar en el equipo."

"ah cierto" dijo infantilmente el pelinaranja.

"Por cierto entrenador, ¿en qué consiste la prueba?" preguntó el peliblanco.

"Jugaran como si fuera un partido real contra nuestros chicos de segundo y tercer año, y sus acciones determinaran si entran o no" explico Kudou.

"Me sorprende la poca gente que vino" dijo Kanade.

"Es normal. Después de todo, un club que pierde es considerado como un club que no vale la pena" dijo Akio mientras entraba a la cancha.

Justo antes de que comenzara el examen, Midori apareció para apoyar a Tenma mientras que Tsurugi solo se sentó a lo lejos a observar.

La práctica comenzó, y los otros chicos se tomaban todo con calma a pesar de que sus jugadas eran realmente malas.

"Ellos no se están tomando esto enserio" dijo aburrida Kanade.

"Esto apenas empieza, Kanade. Trata de ser más paciente" dijo Ryou sin despegar la mirada del campo.

Uno de los chicos de tercero le paso el balón a Shinsuke pero este por los nervios no pudo pararlo y termino recibiéndolo un chico de gafas blancas.

Este le hizo un pase a Tenma y el chico comenzó a avanzar. Primero burlo a uno de los mediocampistas y de inmediato se fue a parar frente a Shindou.

"¿hablas enserio acerca de aprobar?" preguntó el capitán.

"¡Sí! ¡Quiero unirme y jugar futbol en Raimon!" dijo entusiasmado el castaño.

"¡Aquí no existe el futbol!" dijo Shindou para después lanzarse contra Tenma y derribarlo con el hombro lo que sorprendió a todos menos a Kudou y a Ryou, mientras que Tenma se emocionó más por las habilidades del chico de segundo.

A partir de ese momento, Shindou comenzó a jugar con más seriedad sin darle oportunidad a los de primero de que hicieran algo.

"Rayos, ahora el capitán va en serio" dijo uno de ellos.

"Todo es porque ese chico lo hizo enojar" comento otro.

Tenma volvió a tomar el balón y avanzo por el campo burlando a Minamisawa y a otro chico, sin embargo cuando llego frente a Shindou, este le quito el balón sin hacer esfuerzo, sin embargo Tenma no se rendía y cada que perdía el balón se levantaba para intentarlo de nuevo.

"Una actitud como esa…" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. "De verdad que me trae muchos recuerdos"

En ese momento Tenma volvió a perder el balón con el capitán. Shinsuke se cansó de solo mirar y decidió ayudar a su compañero mientras que los otros tres chicos solo se alejaron para mirar el espectáculo. El pequeñín intento robar el balón con una barrida pero el capitán lo esquivo con un simple salto.

"No me rendiré" dijo el pequeñín mientras se ponía de pie a lo que Tenma solo asintió.

A partir de ese momento, ambos chicos comenzaron a tratar de burlar el capitán, sin embargo la tarde llego y ellos aún no tenían resultados satisfactorios pero no dejaban de insistir.

"Viejo" dijo por lo bajo Satoshi poniéndose de pie junto al peliblanco. Cuando este lo volteo a ver, el pelinaranja señalo en la dirección que estaba Kanade. Ryou volteo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que la castaña tenía una expresión infantil en su rostro.

"Hace mucho que no veíamos eso" comento el pelinegro acercándose al dúo. Ryou solo regreso la mirada a la cancha mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"_¿Otou-chan?_" pensó sorprendida la chica al notar la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Ryou.

Y mientras, en la cancha, Tenma logro quitarle el balón a Shindou con una barrida. Nishizono recibió el balón y se lo regreso de inmediato a Matsukaze quien lo pateo hacia arriba. El capitán salto para recuperarlo pero se sorprendió al ver como Shinsuke había saltado más que él y estaba a punto de tomar el balón, pero Shindou lo recupero dando un giro en el aire.

"No importa cuánto te esfuerces, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes conseguir" dijo Shindou

"Aun… aun no me rendiré" dijo Tenma mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

"¿Crees que te mientras no te des por vencido tus deseos se harán realidad?" preguntó el capitán.

"¡Hai!" dijo Tenma lleno de determinación.

"¡No sabes nada!" grito Shindou molesto para después patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia Tenma, quien se preparó para recibir el disparo, aunque no parecía que esperara recibirlo con la cara. Todos, incluyendo a Kudou, se sorprendieron de ver esa actitud en el capitán. Tenma solo se puso de pie y se acercó tambaleante al balón para pisarlo.

"Atrape el balón… Esta vez… lo lograre" dijo Matsukaze con una sonrisa, sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente y el chico termino cayendo al césped.

"¡Tenma!" Aoi y Shinsuke se acercaron a ver al castaño mientras que Kudou decidió dar por finalizado el examen.

Los tres chicos que habían dejado de participar se alinearon bastante confiados frente a Kudou, mientras que Tenma y Shinsuke trataban de recuperar el aire.

"Ahora anunciare los resultados. Los que pasaron fueron… Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke." Dijo Kudou con su seriedad habitual dejando a todos sorprendidos por su decisión. Uno de los otros chicos intento reclamar, pero basto con una mirada del entrenador para hacer que se alejaran.

"En otras palabras ustedes son peor que perdedores" dijo Tsurugi bastante divertido cuando esos chicos se le acercaron.

Por su parte Tenma y Nishizono estaban que no lo creía, incluso se pellizcaron las mejillas para ver si no se trataba de un sueño.

"¡Felicidades!" dijeron Aoi y Kanade al mismo tiempo. los chicos solo sonrieron y después se presentaron ante los demás miembros del equipo, mientras que Shindou fue a hablar con el entrenador.

"¿Por qué ellos pasaron?" preguntó el capitán. "Ellos debieron haber fallado como los otros tres"

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" Shindou solo lo miro sorprendido. "Matsukaze Tenma. Nishizono Shinsuke. Tenían que ser ellos, solo eso." Fue la respuesta de Kudou lo que a Shindou no le agrado, sin embargo Kudou solo dio media vuelta y se alejo.

"Es usted el que no entiende no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo, nada puede salvar al club de futbol" murmuro Shindou mientras temblaba de rabia.

* * *

><p><em>Satoshi: ¡Felicidades!<em>

_Tenma/Shinsuke: ¡muchas gracias!_

_Aoi: chicos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo_

_Satoshi: haganme sentir orgulloso_

_Kanade: A partir de ahora veamos que les espera a los dos nuevos miembros del club de raimon._

_Yo: y yo espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que __pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe._

_Midori: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

_bye-bye!_


	5. El primer movimiento de Fifth Sector

_Ciaossu!_

_Esta vez no me tarde tanto en subierles el capitulo 5!_

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, y hoy viene con nosotros ¡Aoi-chan!_

__Aoi: ¡hai! hare mi mejor esfuerzo...__

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: excelente trabajo Aoi-chan__

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Un día más comenzaba en ciudad Inazuma y en una de las muchas casas de esta ciudad, una chica castaña iba bajando a prisa las escaleras.<p>

"¿Por qué nunca me avisa cuando sale temprano?" dijo molesta la chica mientras bajaba a toda velocidad.

"Oh, lo siento Kana-chan, cuando se fue, tu papá me dijo que no te despertara." dijo una mujer de pelo negro peinado en una trenza que pasaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y ojos azules.

"A Onee-chan se le hizo tarde" dijo divertida una niña de unos 4 o 5 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

"¡No te burles Jaqueline!" dijo algo molesta la chica pero la pequeña solo siguió riendo. "Lo siento pero desayunare algo en la escuela. ¡Nos vemos!" se despidió Kanade para después salir corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad.

"¡bye-bye!" se despidió la pequeña.

"Ah cierto, ¡dejare la cena en el refrigerador!" grito la mujer pero no recibió respuesta alguna. "_A__pesar__de__todo,__se__parece__mucho__a__Ryou__cuando__tenía__su__edad._" Pensó la pelinegra mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

La chica milagrosamente alcanzo a llegar a tiempo a clases, sin embargo debido al cansancio, se volvió a quedar dormida en varias clases, pero al menos eso le ayudo a aguantar hasta el final de las clases.

"A este ritmo no soportare todo el año" dijo Kanade mientras guardaba sus cosas.

"Al menos este día ya término" dijo Aoi tan animada como siempre.

En ese momento las chicas vieron como Tenma y Shinsuke salían corriendo del salón para irse al club de soccer.

"Esos dos siempre tienen tanto ánimo" dijo Kanade.

"Es normal, es su primer día en el club de soccer" dijo Aoi con una sonrisa. "¡Hey chicos, esperen!" grito la peliazul pero no recibió respuesta por lo que decidieron que sería mejor perseguirlos, sin embargo los chicos parecían ignorarlas por lo que terminaron siguiéndolos hasta el salón del club.

"¡Con permiso!" dijo Tenma bastante emocionado al llegar al salón, sin embargo no había nadie más ahí.

"Parece que todavía no llega nadie" dijo Kanade señalando lo obvio.

"¡Parece que llegan temprano!" dijo una voz detrás de la castaña lo que la sorprendió un poco. Cuando todos voltearon, pudieron ver como los senpais iban llegando. Los chicos se hicieron a un lado y los recibieron educadamente.

"Este… si quieren que hagamos algo antes de la práctica solo díganlo. Haremos lo que podamos" dijo Tenma con una sonrisa pero no recibió respuesta. En ese momento Shindou llego bastante serio al salón. Los de primero lo saludaron y este solo respondió muy desganado.

Una vez que Kudou, Haruna y Ryou llegaron al salón, los chicos del primero equipo se formaron frente a los nuevos para que estos se presentaran.

"Bien. Tu primero" dijo Midori dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Matsukaze. "¡Hazlo bien!"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso quieres ser manager?" preguntó Otonashi.

"¿Yo?" dijo Seto señalándose a si misma. "No me agradan las cosas problemáticas. Se podría decir que soy su brigada de apoyo privada" dijo la pelirroja poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a Tenma.

"¿Brigada de apoyo privada?" dijo un moreno de goggles.

"Pero no se preocupen por mi" dijo la chica bastante tranquila mientras que los del primer equipo la miraron bastante serios. "Vamos" dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a Tenma.

"¡Soy Matsukaze Tenma de primer año!" dijo el castaño bastante nervioso.

"Tenma, tranquilo" murmuro Shinsuke para darle ánimos a su amigo quien solo asintió.

"¡Me encanta el futbol y estoy feliz de estar aquí!" dijo el chico con más calma para después murmurar un "gracias" a su amigo.

"El que sigue"

"¡Hai!" dijo el pequeñín para después dar un paso al frente. "Nishizono Shinsuke de primer año. Era defensa cuando estaba en primaria ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, mucho gusto!" se presentó Nishizono.

"Parece un pequeño soldado." Dijo divertido el pelinaranja.

"El que sigue" dijo Shindou desaminado, y es que sabía que los siguientes en presentarse serían los Seeds de Fifth Sector.

"¡Yes sir!" dijo el pelinaranja bastante divertido "Yo soy Takanashi Satoshi de segundo año, un placer conocerlos" dijo Satoshi con una enorme sonrisa.

"Kuroi Akio. Tercer año" dijo el pelinegro con su típico entusiasmo. Después de esa presentación hubo un rato de silencio.

"_Kuroi-senpai __es __tan __reservado __y __Takanashi-senpai __es __tan __infantil__… __¿a __eso __se __refieren __cuando __dicen __que __los __polos __opuestos __se __atraen?_" pensó Kanade con una gota en la cabeza mientras veía la cara de fastidio de Akio mientras Satoshi reía infantilmente.

"¡Oye, tú sigues!" dijo un chico con una banda en la nariz dirigiéndose a Tsurugi. "¿Estas sordo o qué?" pregunto molesto, mientras que el peliazul solo tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

"Tsurugi Kyousuke" fue lo único que dijo el chico. La mayoría solo lo miraron sin decir nada, insatisfechos con su presencia ahí.

"No tiene caso, no con ellos en el equipo" dijo pesimistamente el chico de gafas blancas. "En realidad están aquí para acabar con nosotros."

"¿Tú crees?" dijo el moreno que estaba junto a él.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora siguen las managers" dijo Otonashi al notar como se tensaba el ambiente.

"¡Hai! Soy Sorano Aoi de primer año. ¡Mucho gusto!" dijo la peliazul tomando la iniciativa.

"Soy Yamana Akane de segundo año" dijo la chica para después tomarle una foto a los chicos del primer equipo. En ese momento Kanade agacho la mirada ya que sabía que sería su turno.

"Animo" murmuro Aoi poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la castaña quien solo dio un suspiro.

"Yo soy Mitarashi Kanade, también de primer año" dijo la castaña. La chica solamente agacho la mirada al notar como todos los del primer equipo la miraban sorprendidos e incluso algunos parecían molestos con ella. "_Tal __y __como __me __lo __esperaba._"

"Y por último… Seto Midori de segundo año" dijo la pelirroja.

"Creí que no te gustaban las cosas problemáticas" dijo Satoshi mirando a Seto.

"Aun así, es cortesía común presentarse." Respondió Midori. "Además esa no es forma de que un guardaespaldas le hable a su jefa" dijo como broma.

"Ah, una disculpa jefa" dijo Takanashi siguiéndole el juego. Los del primer equipo solo se miraron extrañados por la actitud de los nuevos.

"_Ya __veo, __así __que __su __hermanita __ahora __es __una __alumna __de __Raimon_" pensó el peliblanco al ver a Midori. "_Definitivamente __se __parece __a __su __mamá_" dijo mientras unos escalofríos le recorrían la espalda.

"Bien, ahora es nuestro turno" dijo Sangoku para después cederle la palabra a Shindou.

"De tercer año, Sangoku-senpai, Minamisawa-senpai, Kurumada-senpai y Amagi-senpai. Y los de segundo, Kurama, Kirino, Hayami, Hamano. Yo soy el capitán, Shindou." Dijo el capitán presentando a todos los miembros del equipo.

"Yo soy la asesora del club, Otonashi Haruna. Y él es el entrenador Kudou" dijo Haruna presentando a los que faltaban "Y él es…" dijo mirando al peliblanco quien solo se quedó en silencio por un momento y volteo a ver a Kanade.

_Flashback_

La noche anterior, Ryou estaba en su casa arreglando unos papeles en la sala cuando de repente alguien entro a la habitación.

"Me voy a dormir" dijo Kanade cortésmente parándose frente a su padre.

"Descansa, después de todo mañana será tu primer día en el club de soccer" respondió el peliblanco. "Por cierto, si quieres puedes usar el apellido de Tsubaki en lugar del mío para presentarte. No creo que vaya a ser muy cómodo para ti decirles que eres la hija de un miembro de Fifth Sector" dijo poniéndose serio el chico.

"A pesar de que odio a Fifth Sector, sería muy grosero que me cambiara el apellido a pesar de lo que has hecho por mí. Además ya todos me escucharon llamarte Otou-chan y me presente con Otonashi-sensei usando tu apellido" explico la castaña. "Sin mencionar que el apellido de Tsubaki-san es muy difícil de pronunciar" dijo infantilmente.

"Ya veo." Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Lamento darte tantos problemas" agrego mientras le revolvía el cabello.

"Tranquilo. Creo que solo tendré que acostumbrarme" dijo la castaña. "Buenas noches, Otou-chan" dijo la chica para después darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse a su habitación.

"¿Quién diría que podrías criarla tan bien?" dijo una mujer de pelo negro.

"Tener una presencia femenina en casa como la tuya ha ayudado mucho, Tsuki-neechan" dijo infantilmente el peliblanco.

"Pero sabes que no puedo estar aquí siempre. Deberías tratar de reconciliarte con Haruna-chan" dijo con una sonrisa la prima de Ryou.

"Buenas noches" dijo secamente el peliblanco mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un intenso color rojo lo que le causo risa a Tsubaki.

_Fin del Flashback_

Después de su breve recuerdo, el peliblanco dio un suspiro y decidió presentarse de nuevo.

"Yo soy Mitarashi Ryou. A partir de hoy seré el asistente del entrenador Kudou por órdenes de Fifth Sector" dijo el peliblanco con bastante seriedad. Los chicos solo miraron con molestia al peliblanco pero este no se inmuto por la reacción de los chicos.

"Como sea, estos serán sus uniformes" dijo Otonashi acercándose a los nuevos con los uniformes en la mano.

"Satoshi, me tome la libertad de escogerte el uniforme" dijo el peliblanco acercándose al chico. Satoshi lo miro sorprendido pero después tomo su uniforme y de inmediato le dio la vuelta para ver el dorsal que tenía.

"Vaya, al menos sabes lo que al público le agrada" dijo de manera bromista el pelinaranja. Kanade y los demás se acercaron a ver de lo que hablaba y vieron que el uniforme del chico tenía el dorsal 18 en la espalda.

"Un momento, ¿estos no son los uniformes del primer equipo?" dijo Tenma aun sorprendido.

"Normalmente empezarían en el segundo equipo, pero muchos dejaron el equipo así que…" explico Kirino.

"¿En verdad está bien?" preguntó Matsukaze.

"Esto no quiere decir que estén oficialmente en el primer equipo" dijo Kurumada. Tenma solo se emocionó más mientras que Shinsuke se preocupaba por si le quedaría bien el uniforme.

"Vengan a practicar en cuanto se cambien" dijo Shindou para después abandonar el salón junto a los demás.

"Genial, nuestra primera practica con el equipo" dijo animado el pelinaranja.

"Por hoy, ustedes dos no entrenaran. Será bueno para que conozcan el nivel de los demás miembros de este equipo." Dijo Ryou. Satoshi solo hizo un puchero mientras que Akio asintió con la cabeza.

Después de que todos menos Tsurugi se pusieran el uniforme fueron a la cancha como Shindou les indico.

La práctica comenzó y de inmediato se notó la diferencia de niveles entre los chicos, ya que Tenma y Shinsuke ni siquiera tenían oportunidad de tocar el balón, sin embargo Tenma estaba bastante emocionado por las habilidades de los demás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Tenma? ¡Muévete!" grito Midori desde la banca. "¡Vamos ayudame!" dijo Midori volteando a ver a Satoshi.

"¡A la orden, jefa!" dijo el pelinaranja y después tomo una de las toallas para después agitarla como si fuera una bandera.

"Alguien inesperado le ha agarrado gusto a Tenma" dijo Aoi al ver la actitud de su senpai.

"Parece que no bromeaba cuando dijo que era su brigada de apoyo" agrego Ryou.

"Esos dos parecen tal para cual" dijeron al mismo tiempo Akio y Kanade al ver a Midori y Satoshi apoyando al castaño.

En la cancha, Shindou avanzaba hacia la portería mientras pensaba si había algo que pudiera hacer por el club, pero la presencia de los tres chicos lo saco de sus pensamientos. Kirino lo alcanzo y le paso el balón

"_Sé __cómo __te __sientes, __pero __no __podemos __hacer __nada_" pensó el pelirrosa al ver a su amigo.

Kurama se fue a intentar quitarle el balón a Shindou pero este se lo paso a Minamisawa cuando le pidió el balón. El pelimorado recibió el balón y cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la portería uso su "Sonic Shoot" para intentar anotar, pero Sangoku lo detuvo con su "Burning Catch"

"_Estas __son __las __técnicas __Hissatsu __de __Raimon. __El __tiro __de __Minamisawa-senpai __fue __increíble, __pero __ser __capaz __de __detener __ese __tiro __es __aún __mejor_" pensó Matsukaze bastante emocionado. Sin embargo por andar distraído no pudo recibir bien el pase de Hamano por lo que Kurumada lo regaño.

"Eso estuvo cerca. ¡Hamano, trabaja en tus pases!" dijo la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, Shindou aun trataba de descubrir porque el entrenador había dejado que se unieran al equipo.

La práctica continúo como de costumbre hasta la tarde y después cada quien tomo su rumbo.

Aoi, Kanade, Tenma y Shinsuke como siempre iban caminando juntos. Los dos chicos iban emocionados hablando de la práctica de hoy y elogiando las habilidades de los demás.

"No es momento de asombrarse. Ninguno de ustedes toco mucho el balón. No vengan llorando si les hacen devolver los uniformes del primer equipo" dijo Aoi.

"Me pregunto si de verdad nos los irán a quitar" pregunto Shinsuke "Porque no somos los suficientemente buenos aún"

"No seas tan pesimista, apenas fue el primer día de práctica. Si siguen así de animados, seguro podrán mejorar rápidamente" dijo Kanade para animar al pequeñín.

_**Mientras tanto en la secundaria Raimon.**_

"Kudou-kun, ahí un aviso que debes saber, ¿no es así, Ryou-kun?" dijo el director mirando al mencionado.

"A usted fue a quien le dieron esa información así que no tengo porque hacer su trabajo" dijo con arrogancia el peliblanco. "Yo solo recibo ordenes de Seitei y de nadie más" dijo dirigiendo una mirada penetrante al director.

"D-d-de acuerdo" dijo nervioso el viejo. "El domingo tendremos un partido de practica contra la Academia Eito."

"¿Cuánto será esta vez?" pregunto Kudou, ya que lo más obvio seria que Fifth Sector ya tenia planeado un resultado.

"Sera una derrota de 3-0 para Raimon." Dijo Ryou.

"¿Entendido? Sabes lo que pasa si vas en contra de las reglas. Así que evite cualquier conducta reprochable" dijo el director.

"¿Eso era todo? Entonces, con permiso" dijo el entrenador para marcharse tranquilamente de la oficina.

"¿En serio estará bien?" pregunto Fuyukai algo preocupado una vez que Kudou salió.

"Has lo de siempre" ordeno el director a lo que Fuyukai de inmediato obedeció.

"Ese Kudou-kun es como una ulcera. Espero que pronto hagan algo" dijo el director mirando al peliblanco.

"Le recuerdo que lo que Fifth Sector haga o deje de hacer no es de su incumbencia." Dijo Ryou dirigiéndole nuevamente una mirada penetrante al director para después salir de la oficina.

_**Al día siguiente después de clases…**_

Los chicos de segundo y tercer año ya estaban reunidos en el salón del club, y es que todos necesitaban hablar con el entrenador Kudou de algo muy importante.

"Entrenador, esto estaba en el lugar de Shindou." Dijo Sangoku entregándole una tarjeta a Kudou. Todos miraban con seriedad al entrenador quien leía la tarjeta donde indicaba que Raimon debía perder 3-0.

"¿Esta vez perderemos, entrenador?" preguntó Kirino.

"De todas las escuelas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Eito?" dijo Kurumada molesto. "¡Podemos acabar con ellos de un solo golpe!" dijo apretando el puño.

"Nuestro primer juego en Raimon y resulta que será una derrota" dijo desanimado Satoshi.

"Perder contra un montón de nerds va en contra de mis principios" dijo Akio "Esa decisión de Seitei ha herido mi orgullo" dijo el pelinegro pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada fulminante de Ryou.

Haruna miraba preocupada a los chicos, cuando de repente Tenma y los demás entraron al salón.

"Buenos… días" dijo el castaño algo sorprendido por el ambiente. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto.

"Tendremos un partido con la Academia Eito" explico Shindou.

"¿Academia Eito?" dijeron Kanade y Tenma al mismo tiempo.

"Esa es la escuela que se ha hecho famosa por volverse fuerte recientemente ¿no?" dijo Shinsuke.

"¿En serio?" preguntó el castaño.

"Sí. Al principio era famosa por su enseñanza, pero su futbol se ha vuelto muy bueno" explico el pequeñín.

"Gracias a Fifth Sector" murmuro Hayami.

"De nada" respondió burlonamente Akio molestando a los demás del equipo.

"¡Senpai, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡Voy a estarlos apoyando!" dijo Tenma emocionado.

"¿Apoyando? Ustedes también van a jugar." Dijo Otonashi sorprendiendo a Matsukaze.

"A pesar de que también están Akio y Satoshi. Ellos no van jugar este encuentro, así que Raimon no tiene suficientes jugadores" explico Ryou.

"Ya veo." Dijo Tenma "¡Estaré esperando con ansias el partido!" dijo el chico animado haciendo una reverencia. "¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Definitivamente ganaremos!"

Tenma y Shinsuke estaban bastante motivados pero los demás chicos no compartían su emoción.

_**Por la tarde después de la práctica…**_

"Gracias por dejarme acompañarlo senpai." Dijo Kanade quien iba caminando junto a Shindou. "Espero no ser una molestia, es solo que aún no conozco muy bien la ciudad." dijo la chica algo nerviosa, sin embargo Shindou iba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la presencia de una mujer lo distrajo.

"Disculpa, ¿tú eres Shindou-san, el capitán de Raimon, cierto?" dijo una mujer de cabello morado y gafas naranja.

"Si" respondió sorprendido el peligris.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Ven, Hayato!" dijo la mujer acercándose a Shindou y de paso arrastrando a un chico un poco más joven que Shindou con ella. "Este es mi hijo, Hitofude Hayato. Es mediocampista en el equipo de Eito, pero nunca tiene chance de hacer ningún disparo y eso no se verá bien en su expediente" explico la mujer.

Shindou por su parte solo miraba a la mujer sin entender a qué era lo que ella quería llegar.

"A lo que me refiero es…" dijo metiendo la mano en su bolso. "Estas son entradas para un concierto" dijo poniéndole los boletos en la mano. "He oído que a tu familia le gusta mucho la música clásica, así que por favor tomalas." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Solo un gol es suficiente" dijo la mujer para después empezar a reír. Fue hasta entonces que Shindou cayó en cuenta de lo que la mujer estaba tratando de hacer.

"Pero yo…" replico el capitán tratando de regresarle los boletos.

"Está bien, siempre nos sobran. Además podrías aprovecharlos para invitar a tu novia" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Kanade quien solo se sonrojo bruscamente. Después se marchó junto a su hijo.

Shindou solo la miro alejarse y apretó los puños dañando de paso los boletos.

"C-capitán" dijo nerviosamente la chica. Shindou de inmediato la volteo a ver y se sorprendió un poco por el sonrojo de lo chica. "Si piensa aceptar ese soborno entonces… si lo invito a cenar al restaurant de mi tía… ¿reconsideraría el aceptar las ordenes de Fifth Sector?" dijo con determinación al final. Shindou la miro sorprendido pero después recupero su seriedad. "Suena como un mejor soborno ¿no lo cree?" dijo la chica apoyándose las manos en el pecho.

"No me sorprende que sepas lo que hace Fifth Sector pero… ¿por qué quieres que ignore sus órdenes?" dijo el peligris. "¿Acaso esa es la forma en la que planeas destruir el club de Raimon?" Kanade solo agacho la mirada ocultando sus ojos entre su cabello.

"Es normal que piense eso, ya que después de todo soy hija de alguien que trabaja para Fifth Sector" dijo mientras una sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro. "Creo que mejor me voy. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí capitán." Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia para después marcharse de ahí. Shindou la miro y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable pero también sabía que era parte del grupo que más odiaba, o al menos eso creía él.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad… **_

Aki estaba preparando la cena, sin embargo estaba preocupada porque Tenma aún no llegaba, por lo que mejor decidió irlo a buscar.

Después de un rato de búsqueda, Aki encontró al chico entrenando junto al rio y se asomó para verlo entrenar, aunque la primera escena que vio, fue la de ver como Tenma caía al suelo.

"¿Habrá sido mucho un 3-3-3? No, no puede ser. Si practico, seguro lo lograre." Dijo el castaño para después continuar con su entrenamiento. Aki solo decidió sentarse en la escalera para ver al chico. Sin embargo, ella no era la única que observaba al castaño.

"¿Así que esta es la nueva generación de Raimon?" dijo un hombre en tono serio mientras miraba desde la sombra de una de las bodegas que había ahí. "Me trae mucha nostalgia" dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento el balón de Tenma rodo hasta los pies de aquel sujeto.

"Ah, lo siento mucho" se disculpó el castaño. El sujeto solo sonrió y miro el balón unos momentos para después levantarlo y arrojárselo al chico.

"Buena suerte con tu entrenamiento chico." dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, para después alejarse de ahí. "Ah por cierto, deberías intentar con un 3-3-"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Tenma aun sorprendido por la actitud de aquel hombre.

_**Y por la noche, en la torre de metal…**_

"Cuanta nostalgia me trae estar aquí" dijo Ryou mientras miraba el paisaje de la ciudad.

"Ryou-san" dijo una voz femenina detrás del peliblanco. El chico solo sonrió y volteo con calma a ver a quien le había hablado.

"¿Tú también te sientes nostálgica?" dijo algo burlón el chico.

"Ella no es la única" dijo otra voz, que esta vez sí sorprendió al peliblanco. El chico volteo hacia donde había venido esa voz y se encontró con una mujer como de su edad, de rubia cabellera atada en una coleta alta y ojos verdes. Aquella mujer llevaba un vestido verde hasta las rodillas debajo de un sweater café.

"Izumi-chan…" fue lo único que dijo el chico

* * *

><p><em>Ryou: ¿en serio te diviertes haciendome esto?<em>

_yo: la verdad... ¡Si, y mucho!_

_Ryou: ¿ahora que le voya decir a Izumi?_

_yo: lo dejo en tu manos... yo solo __espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que __pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe._

_Ryou: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

_bye-bye!_


	6. El partido arreglado

_Ciaossu!_

_Gracias a que pase un fin de semana sin internet, pude escribir sin interrupciones el capitulo 6 de esta historia_

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, y hoy viene con nosotros ¡Midori-chan!_

_Midori: Ok, ¡aqui voy!_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: ¡muchas gracias Midori-chan!__

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día transcurría en ciudad Inazuma y los chicos del equipo de la escuela Raimon ya estaban reunidos en el salón del club a excepción de cierto castaño quien llego después aunque su apariencia causo un poco de alboroto.<p>

"¿Pero qué cara es esa?" pregunto Aoi y es que Tenma tenía algunos parches y cicatrices en el rostro. Midori, Akane, Kanade y Shinsuke también lucían sorprendidos por la apariencia del chico.

Kanade intento acercarse para verle bien el rostro pero Tenma la detuvo.

"¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!" dijo el chico poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kanade. "Aki-nee hizo mucho alboroto y me pego todo esto pero estoy bien" dijo Matsukaze para tranquilizar a la chica. Midori y Satoshi intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus rostros.

El dúo se acercó a Tenma, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, cada uno le arranco uno de los parches que tenía haciendo que se sujetara las mejillas por el dolor.

"Si, luce bien" dijo Midori divertida.

"Bastante bien diría yo" dijo Satoshi igual de divertido.

"¿Otra vez estuviste practicando en la orilla del rio verdad?" preguntó Sorano.

"Lo hice porque no quería ser una carga para los senpai" respondió serio el castaño. Al escuchar esto todos los demás miembros del equipo se sorprendieron por la determinación del chico.

"¿Entonces practicaste hasta que tu cara lucio así?" dijo Nishizono con una sonrisa.

"Se ve que de verdad te esfuerzas mucho, Tenma-kun" dijo Satoshi.

Después de esta corta platica, el equipo se dirigió al estacionamiento donde encontrarían su transporte para ir al partido.

"¿Iremos en esto?" pregunto Tenma emocionado. Aoi y Shinsuke miraban el autobús con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Oye viejo, ¿Qué paso con la caravana relámpago de las fotos?" dijo Satoshi volteando a ver al peliblanco.

"Ya estaba un poco vieja así que creo que tuvieron que retirarla" dijo Ryou tranquilamente. Akio y Satoshi solo empezaron a abuchear al peliblanco y este solo le dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

"¿En verdad esos chicos son miembros de Fifth Sector?" murmuro Sangoku.

"Tal vez solo están actuando para después hacer lo que vinieron a hacer." Respondió Kirino. Shindou no comento nada y solo miro a Kanade. La chica volteo a ver al capitán cuando sintió la mirada de este pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.

"Como sea, suban de una vez" dijo Otonashi. Tenma se apuntó para subir primero pero Nishizono lo detuvo, ya que por cortesía debían dejar subir primero a los senpai.

Una vez que todo el equipo termino de subir al autobús, comenzaron su viaje rumbo a la Academia Eito a pesar de que estaban demasiado apretados ahí adentro. Kanade iba hasta atrás sentada junto a las chicas, Satoshi estaba entre Midori y Kanade. Akio estaba sentado junto a Tenma, mientras que Ryou no sabía que hacer ya que lo habían hecho sentarse junto a Otonashi.

"Hey Satoshi, mira" susurro el pelinegro volteando a ver al pelinaranja mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba Mitarashi.

"Je, quien diría que algún día lo veríamos así" dijo Satoshi bastante divertido. "¿Tu qué opinas, Kanade?" Sin embargo antes de que la castaña pudiera responder, unas botellas golpearon a Akio y a Satoshi en la cabeza.

"Dejen de estar hablando de más y concéntrense en el partido" dijo Ryou bastante molesto.

"Oiga sensei ¿Por qué el sonrojo?" dijo burlonamente Midori al notar el rostro del peliblanco quien simplemente se sonrojo más y regreso a su posición en su asiento.

Al ver esto, Tenma y los demás comenzaron a reír, mientras que los de segundo parecían fastidiados con la actitud tan relajada de los demás.

"¿Saben? Realmente se siente que estamos yendo a un partido" dijo Tenma cambiando el tema.

"¿No estas nervioso?" preguntó Shinsuke a su castaño amigo.

"¡Lo estoy! ¡Mi cuerpo está que arde y mi corazón no para de latir!" dijo Matsukaze emocionado.

"¿No será que estas feliz de poder jugar soccer?" preguntó Aoi.

"Está bien estar algo nervioso" dijo Seto poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Tenma.

"Ya verás que pronto se calmaran tus nervios" dijo Satoshi para animar a Tenma.

"¿No vas a decirle?" preguntó Sangoku a Shindou mientras ambos escuchaban la plática.

"No importa si les digo o no, ya lo entenderán en el partido" respondió el capitán bastante serio.

Después de un rato más de viaje, los de Raimon finalmente llegaron a la Academia Eito.

"Vaya, este estadio es más grande de lo que parece" dijo Akio mientras examinaba todo el estadio.

"Justo lo que se esperaría de la Academia Eito. Su reciente popularidad atrajo mucha gente" dijo Aoi. Tenma y Shinsuke solo miraban bastante sorprendidos al público.

"Vamos a jugar con tanta gente mirándonos" dijo Tenma sin salir de su asombro.

"Tenma" dijo Midori haciendo que el castaño la volteara a ver pero lo que hizo fue darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda. "Eso es estar nervioso" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"¡Si, me esforzaré!" dijo el chico reponiéndose del golpe.

Mientras tanto, en la banca del equipo de Eito, el entrenador se acercó al capitán de su equipo y le dijo como quería que jugaran durante ese partido sabiendo que el partido estaría arreglado.

"Oye Kanade, ¿puedo hablar contigo un poco?" dijo Satoshi acercándose a la castaña. La chica solo asintió y ambos se alejaron un poco. "¿Segura que quieres ver este partido? Después de todo ya está arreglado" dijo el pelinaranja.

"Gracias por preocuparse senpai, pero estoy bien. Después de todo es mi deber estar aquí como manager de Raimon" respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo." Dijo Takanashi para después revolverle un poco el pelo y después se fue a sentar a la banca. Kanade solo sonrió y regreso con los demás.

"A pesar de ser tan infantil, parece que tiene un lado amable" dijo Aoi cuando Kanade se sentó junto a ella.

"Parece ser muy confiable" dijo Akane mientras miraba al chico a través del lente de su cámara.

"¿Eso creen? Creo que estoy acostumbrada a que siempre sea amable conmigo" dijo Kanade.

"Suena como si le gustaras" dijo Midori con una sonrisa uniéndose a la plática.

"¡M-M-Midori-senpai! ¡Eso no es verdad! Él es más como un hermano mayor para mi" dijo sonrojada la castaña mientras que Midori solo se rio. "A-a-además creo que a él le gusta Midori-senpai" dijo la castaña.

"Deja de hacer bromas como esa" dijo la pelirroja sonrojada y mejor se sentó.

"Parece que Midori-senpai es muy tímida" dijo Kanade divertida.

"¿Quién lo diría, no?" dijo Aoi igual de divertida mientras que Akane solo le tomo una foto a la chica.

"Chicos, el partido va a empezar. Entren a la cancha." Dijo Otonashi y de inmediato los chicos obedecieron.

Cuando ambos equipos entraron a la cancha, Shindou escucho a la mujer que le había dado los boletos el día anterior y no pudo evitar molestarse, pero aun así guio a los demás a la cancha.

"¡Tenma, Shinsuke, animo!" gritaron Aoi y Kanade al mismo tiempo.

"¡Vamos a ganar!" grito Midori. "Satoshi, tú también"

"¡A la orden jefa!" dijo el pelinaranja para después empezar a agitar una mini bandera de Raimon. "¡Animo chicos!"

"¿_De__dónde__salió__esa__bandera?_" pensaron Otonashi y Ryou al mismo tiempo mientras veían la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

Ambos equipos asumieron su posición en el campo. Tenma jugaría en el medio campo y Shinsuke en la defensa, mientras que Akio y Satoshi se quedarían en la banca.

El árbitro dio el silbatazo de inicio, y los chicos de Raimon se encargaron de dar la patada inicial y Kurama avanzo con el balón hacia la portería rival, para después pasarle el balón a Shindou.

Con un par de pases rápidos, Minamisawa ya tenía el balón y avanzaba hacia la portería de Eito. Un jugador intento robarle el balón con una barrida pero el pelimorado lo esquivo con un salto. Otro jugador que se acercaba a Minamisawa y solo le guiño el ojo al pelimorado para después robarle el balón usando su "Thief Eye"

Minamisawa y Shindou miraban molestos como los de Eito se aprovechaban de la orden de Fifth Sector para humillar a Raimon.

Ambos equipos se peleaban constantemente por el balón sin que ninguno diera tregua.

En un descuido, Raimon consiguió el balón y Shindou era quien llevaba el balón pero después se lo paso a Kurama, sin embargo uno de los chicos de Eito le robo el balón al peliceleste.

"No está nada mal" dijo Tsurugi para sí mismo mientras observaba el juego. Kanade solo miro con rabia al peliazul pero después regreso la mirada a la cancha.

"Estuvo cerca" dijo Aoi.

"¡Tenma, no puedes agarrar el balón si estás por ahí!" grito Midori. Tenma le hizo caso a su animadora y siguió a Hamano y a Shindou, pero en ese momento el capitán de Eito se acercó a Shindou para decirle algo.

"Creo que es hora de un gol. El número 7 hará la asistencia y el 9 anotara el gol" dijo el capitán de Eito para después irse hacia donde estaban los jugadores mencionados y hacerles una señal para que subieran.

Shindou por su parte le pidió a Hamano que le pasara el balón, pero dejo que el número 7 de Eito le robara el balón, para que después le hiciera un pase al número 9.

Shinsuke y Tenma fueron los únicos que corrieron hacia el para intentar detenerlo, pero este alcanzo a usar su "Perfect Course" para disparar a portería. Sangoku uso su "Burning Catch" pero dejo entrar el balón para el primer gol de Eito.

Tenma estaba sorprendido de ver que la técnica de Sangoku fuera vencida tan fácilmente.

"_Sé__que__es__una__orden__pero,__¿Por__qué__debo__permitir__que__un__tiro__como__ese__meta__un__gol?_" pensó Sangoku mientras los demás lo miraban preocupados.

_**Mientras tanto, en las gradas…**_

Un par de personas miraban con bastante atención el partido.

"Esto es Raimon…" dijo una de ellas bastante seria.

"No solo Raimon, esto es el soccer de hoy" dijo otra de esas personas. "_Espero__que__haya__valido__la__pena,__Ryou._"

_**Y en el campo…**_

"¡Solo es un punto!" dijo de repente Tenma al notar la atmosfera que comenzaba a formarse. Los demás chicos solo voltearon hacia el castaño bastante serios. "¡Podemos ganarles! ¡Nosotros también vamos a esforzarnos!"

"No saben nada. Alguien dígales" dijo Kurama fastidiado.

Después de esto, los chicos se prepararon para reanudar el partido, mientras que en la banca, Aoi y Midori animaban al equipo mientras que Otonashi solo agacho la mirada.

El partido se reanudo y le pasaron el balón a Hayami pero a este le robaron rápidamente el balón con una barrida. Tenma intento recuperar el balón, pero lo burlaron con demasiada facilidad.

Eito estuvo a punto de anotar otro gol, pero por suerte Shinsuke recupero el balón con uno de sus grandes saltos. El pequeñín avanzo con el balón y después le dio un pase al capitán. El capitán avanzo por el campo ignorando a Hayato cuando este le pidió el balón, sin embargo otro de los jugadores de Eito le robo el balón con su "Thief Eye"

Los chicos de Eito iniciaron el contraataque y rápidamente llegaron hasta la portería que defendía Sangoku. Kirino y Amagi fueron a marcar a quien tenía el balón, pero este se lo paso a tiempo a su compañero para que este disparara usando su "Perfect Course". Sangoku hizo lo propio con su "Burning Catch" pero nuevamente tuvo que dejar pasar el balón.

En la banca, Aoi, Midori y Akane estaban sorprendidas de ver que la técnica del portero había fallado de nuevo. Sangoku aún se encontraba en el piso por lo que Amagi se acercó a consolarlo mientras Tenma se preguntaba porque el senpai no lo había detenido.

El partido se reanudo y los chicos de Eito seguían dominando al equipo de Raimon y ellos no hacían nada para defenderse, incluso en uno de las jugadas Shindou dejo que el balón lo golpeara para que uno de los de Eito recuperara el esférico.

"Parece que al fin se dio cuenta" murmuro Tsurugi al notar la actitud de Tenma.

"_Tenma-kun_" pensó la castaña mientras miraba preocupada al chico.

El equipo de Eito intento atacar de nuevo pero el balón termino saliendo por la línea final y justo en ese momento el árbitro indico al final del primer tiempo.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivas bancas para el descanso, pero en el trayecto, el capitán de Eito se acercó para decirle algo a Shindou al oído lo que molesto al chico.

"Minna, buen trabajo. Aquí hay algunas bebidas para que se refresquen." Dijo Kanade sin embargo los chicos la ignoraron totalmente.

"Me pregunto que habrá hecho la chica de Fifth Sector" murmuro Minamisawa.

"No creo que sea seguro tomar las bebidas" respondió Kurama con tono burlón.

"Bastardos" murmuro molesto Satoshi y estuvo a punto de ir hacia ellos pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro. Cuando el chico volteo se encontró con Akio. "Senpai…"

"Si haces algo, probablemente solo le causes más problemas" dijo el pelinegro bastante serio.

"Maldición" dijo frustrado el pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto, los demás chicos estaban recuperándose y Aoi y Midori miraban sorprendidas al equipo.

"¿Por qué están jugando así?" dijo Tenma de repente y a juzgar por el tono del chico, era obvio que estaba molesto. "¡Sangoku-senpai, Kurumada-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Minamisawa-senpai, Kirino-senpai, Kurama-senpai, Hayami-senpai, Hamano-senpai! ¡Capitán! ¿Por qué no pelean seriamente?" pregunto molesto el castaño mientras todos lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Oye, Tenma, de que hablas?" dijo Midori quien estaba tan sorprendida como Aoi y Akane.

"¡Si jugaran seriamente, podrían romper la defensa de Eito en un santiamén!" dijo Tenma. "¿Aun así por qué? ¡¿Por qué se están conteniendo?" pregunto el castaño. Haruna estuvo a punto de hablar pero Ryou le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Mejor que sea yo el que les de la mala noticia" dijo el peliblanco para después acercarse al castaño.

"¡¿No les importa perder?" dijo Tenma. Shindou solo temblaba de rabia y cuando estaba a punto de explotar alguien más hablo.

"Ellos pierden porque es su obligación" dijo Ryou sorprendiendo a todos. "Matsukaze, Nishizono, será mejor que se enteren de una vez."

"¿Enterarnos de que?" pegunto Tenma.

"Se ha decidido que este partido termine en un 3-0 con la derrota de Raimon" dijo Ryou manteniéndose lo más serio posible.

"¿Ya fue decidido? ¿Qué quiere decir?" dijo Aoi sorprendida.

"Han escuchado hablar de Fifth Sector, ¿verdad?" preguntó el peliblanco.

"Si, son los que administran el soccer japonés" respondió Sorano.

"No solo eso. Fifth Sector también se encarga de decidir el resultado de cada partido y notificar esos resultados a cada escuela, gane o pierda" explico Akio con su calma de siempre.

"¿Deciden el resultado?" dijo Shinsuke.

"¿Por qué lo hacen?" preguntó Tenma.

"Hay que mantener el orden, ¿no?" dijo Ryou mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. "Como ustedes saben, la reputación de cada escuela depende del nivel de su futbol. Si el equipo es débil, entonces la escuela no vale la pena. Así que por eso Fifth Sector decide los resultados para repartir el mérito equitativamente entre las escuelas." Dijo arrogantemente.

"Pero si hacen lo que ellos dicen, entonces les dan la oportunidad de arreglar la reputación de la escuela" dijo Satoshi.

"Entonces… ¡Esto está arreglado!" dijo Midori molesta volteando a ver a Satoshi.

"Sí. Desafortunadamente esa es la realidad del soccer actual" dijo Kanade quien se podía ver como temblaba de rabia.

"Esto está mal. Tener un resultado dado desde un principio… ¡Eso no es soccer!" dijo Tenma.

"¡¿Tu que sabes?" exploto Shindou. "¿Cómo podrías entender cómo nos sentimos mientras jugamos? ¿Cómo podrías entender los sentimientos de Sangoku-senpai al no poder detener ese tiro?" dijo Shindou ventilando toda su rabia. "¡¿Cómo podrías entenderlo?" grito el capitán. "Nosotros queremos jugar. Si pudiéramos, nos gustaría jugar el futbol que nos gusta. Pero si nos oponemos a Fifth Sector, no podremos volver a jugar futbol" Mientras el capitán hablaba las miradas de todos en el equipo dejaban ver la frustración que sentían.

Después de esto, Shindou prefirió marcharse. Tenma por su parte se sentó en la banca mientras que Aoi, Midori y Shinsuke estaban platicando por su cuenta, mientras que Kanade estaba sola fuera de la banca.

"Todo empezó tan bien" dijo con pesadez el pelinaranja mientras miraba a Kanade.

"Era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran. ¿O acaso te duele que te odie esa chica pelirroja?" dijo algo burlón Akio.

"Baka" fue la única respuesta del pelinaranja mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

El tiempo del descanso termino y todos los chicos estaban regresando al campo, excepto por Tenma quien seguía sentado en la banca.

"Oye, Tenma, ya comenzó" dijo Seto. El castaño solo se puso de pie y entro a la cancha sin decir una sola palabra.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones y el segundo tiempo inicio con el saque del equipo Eito. Los chicos de Raimon avanzaron para tomar el balón mientras que Midori decidió seguir animando a Tenma, sin embargo se sorprendió de ver que el castaño no se movía de su lugar.

Ambos equipos comenzaron a pelear con el balón sin dar tregua alguna, pero Tenma aún no reaccionaba.

Un jugador de Eito iba al ataque y avanzaba justo en dirección a Tenma. El castaño no reacciono y lo único que consiguió fue que lo derribaran.

"¡Tenma!" grito preocupada Aoi.

"Entrenador quizá deberíamos sacar a Tenma del campo." Dijo Otonashi.

"No, él está bien ahí." Respondió secamente Kudou.

"Ryou, tu eres su asistente ¿no? Dile algo." Dijo la peliazul. El peliblanco solo abrió un poco los ojos para mirar al castaño pero los cerro de nuevo de inmediato.

"No creo que ese chico haga mucha diferencia este o no este en el campo así que por mí que se quede." Dijo Ryou con los brazos cruzados.

En la cancha, el chico que había burlado a Tenma hizo lo que su capitán le dijo y le paso el balón al chico que había anotado los dos goles anteriores. Este de nuevo uso su "Perfect Course" para anotar su tercer gol a pesar de que Sangoku usara su técnica, aunque el portero de Raimon le ayudo para que ese balón entrara.

Después del gol, el partido se reanudo y de inmediato los jugadores de Eito recuperaron el balón y estaban haciendo retroceder al equipo de Raimon.

"Esto no es futbol. Esto está mal" murmuraba Tenma mientras temblaba de rabia. "¡Harán llorar al soccer!" grito el castaño para después correr a toda velocidad hacia quien tenía el balón y quitárselo con bastante facilidad lo que sorprendió a todos.

Una vez que Tenma recupero el balón intento pasárselo a Shindou sin embargo el pase fue demasiado largo y termino cayendo a los pies de uno de los jugadores de Eito, pero Tenma no se iba a dar por vencido así de fácil, así que corrió para recuperar el balón, y a pesar que al principio lo burlaron pero después Tenma uso su cuerpo para bloquear un pase.

Cuando el castaño recupero el balón intento pasárselo de nueva cuenta a Shindou, pero esta vez se quedó corto el pase sin embargo Tenma no se daba por vencido y hacia todo lo posible para recuperar el balón y pasárselo a Shindou a pesar de las protestas de los demás del equipo.

"Creo que se equivocó con su decisión" dijo Akio con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volteaba a ver al peliblanco.

"Si esto se sale de control creo que tendré que rendirle cuentas al Seitei" dijo Ryou con mucha calma. "Lo bueno es que los demás conocen muy bien su lugar."

"_Otou-chan__…_" se sorprendió Kanade al ver la actitud de su papá.

El entusiasmo de Tenma contagio a Shinsuke quien decidió ayudarle a su amigo con lo que estaba haciendo. El pequeñín le paso el balón a Matsukaze y ambos solo asintieron.

"¡Capitán!" grito Tenma mientras pateaba el balón en dirección a Shindou.

Lo siguiente que paso dejo a todos sin palabras, y es que por alguna razón Shindou pateo el balón en dirección a la portería con toda su fuerza. El portero hizo algo por primera vez en todo el partido y uso su "Moonsault Stamp" sin embargo el disparo de Shindou llevaba tanta fuerza que incluso arrastro al portero hacia el fondo de la portería.

Justo en ese momento sonó el silbato para indicar el final del partido y de inmediato todos los chicos de Raimon fueron con su capitán.

"¿Por qué disparaste?" preguntó Kurama.

"Su balón me ínsito a hacerlo" respondió Shindou sin creer lo que había pasado.

Mientras que con Tenma, Aoi, Midori y Shinsuke fueron a festejar con el castaño.

"¡Lo lograron! ¡Tenma, eres el mejor!" dijo Midori bastante animada. "¡Hey Satoshi, deja de holgazanear y ven a hacer tu trabajo!" dijo la pelirroja.

"¡Yes sir!" dijo el pelinaranja y fue hacia allá.

"Ustedes dos también vengan" dijo Aoi. Akio solo le dio una palmada en la espalda a la castaña para que fuera con sus amigos, mientras que él se fue hacia los vestidores.

"Deberías ir a festejar con ellos" dijo Ryou cuando el pelinegro paso frente a él.

"Y usted debería preocuparse por lo que va a pasar por su descuido" dijo burlonamente.

"Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes" dijo Mitarashi algo divertido mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

"No creo que deba tomárselo a la ligera, Mitarashi-san. Ese chico puede ser problemático." Dijo un molesto Tsurugi interrumpiendo la plática.

"Deja que los adultos nos encarguemos de esto y tu vete a jugar o algo" dijo Akio lo que solo enfado más a Tsurugi.

* * *

><p><em>Akio: me pregunto que ira a pasar ahora<em>

_Satoshi: probablemente el viejo se meta en problemas_

_Ryou: Tranquilos, ya me las arreglare yo._

_Satoshi: si desapareces del mapa... ¿puedo quedarme con tu sueldo del mes?_

_Ryou: ¡Baka! *lo noquea*_

_yo: tranquilo Ryou, que el chico tiene que durar vivo hasta que termine su contrato._

_Ryou: como sea... Cambiando de tema __espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que __pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe._

_yo: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

_bye-bye!_


	7. El nuevo entrenador! ¿Endou Mamoru?

_Ciaossu!_

_Bueno, hoy les traigo un especial capitulo llamado "Capitulo 7"... bueno ese es el nombre pero ustedes entienden._

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, y hoy viene con nosotros ¡Shinsuke-kun!_

_Midori: ¡Hai, dare mi mejor esfeurzo!_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: ¡excelente trabajo Shinsuke-kun!__

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Después del partido, y de la sorpresiva serie de eventos que se desarrollaron durante este, los chicos regresaron a Raimon y de ahí cada quien se fue para su casa, mientras que Ryou se tuvo que quedar a escuchar los reclamos del director.<p>

"¡Se supone que el resultado seria 3-0! ¡Esto va en contra de las regulaciones!" dijo el director acercándole la tarjeta con el marcador a Ryou. "¿Cómo voy a explicar a Fifth Sector que no hiciste tu trabajo?"

"Déjeme aclararle una cosa. Lo que o haga o deje de hacer es mi decisión. Usted solo limítese a informar a Kudou con los resultados." Dijo el peliblanco con una fría mirada en su rostro. "Espero que le haya quedado claro, señor director" agrego con tono arrogante mientras salía de la oficina.

"Al menos, esto será útil para despedir a Kudou." Murmuro el director con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Aoi, Kanade, Shinsuke y Tenma iban caminando juntos como siempre, o casi como siempre ya que esta vez Kanade iba alejada del trio.

"¿Estas bien Tenma?" pregunto Shinsuke algo preocupado.

"Por supuesto" dijo Matsukaze bastante animado.

"Pero me preocupa lo que irá a pasar. Quien sabe que dirá Fifth Sector" dijo Aoi con la mirada baja.

"Lo más seguro es que hagan que el papá de Kanade tome toda la responsabilidad" agrego Shinsuke.

"Es probable…" dijo con la mirada baja la castaña.

"Tranquilos. El viejo ya sabe cómo lidiar con esas situaciones" dijo una voz cerca de donde estaban los chicos. Los chicos buscaron al dueño con la mirada y la primera en encontrarlo fue Aoi.

"Satoshi-san" dijo la peliazul sorprendida.

"Hola" dijo infantilmente el pelinaranja. Junto a él estaba Akio recargado en el barandal y con la mirada fija en el rio.

"¿De verdad crees que va a estar bien?" pregunto algo preocupada la castaña.

"No es la primera vez que se mete en problemas, así que todo estará bien" dijo el chico para animarlos.

"Senpai tiene razón. De algún modo superaremos esto" dijo Tenma sin perder los ánimos.

"¿De algún modo?" repitió Shinsuke sorprendido.

Después de ese comentario, los chicos levantaron la vista al cielo. Akio solo los miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro o al menos hasta que por alguna razón miro hacia donde estaba Aoi y por alguna razón un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"¡Tienes razón, lo lograremos de algún modo!" dijo Shinsuke más animado.

Aoi estaba sorprendida por la actitud de ese par, pero al final su entusiasmo también se le contagio.

"¡Lo lograremos!" dijo la peliazul.

"¡Hai, definitivamente lo haremos!" dijo Kanade uniéndose a los chicos.

"¡Bien empezaremos a practicar de nuevo mañana!" dijo Tenma para después salir corriendo. Shinsuke lo siguió y después Aoi hizo lo mismo.

"Animarlos es bastante fácil." dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Ese chico tiene algo raro… Me pregunto si por eso Mitarashi-san tomo esa decisión_" pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba a los chicos alejarse.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

"Ne, Otou-chan" dijo Kanade tímidamente mientras llegaba a la escuela junto a Ryou. "¿Por qué dejaste que despidieran al entrenador Kudou?" pregunto la castaña.

"No es como si yo hubiera tomado esa decisión. Además de no haberlo hecho, las consecuencias para el club hubieran sido más severas" Explico Ryou con calma. "Se puede decir que Kudou-san lo hizo por ustedes" dijo mientras miraba su reloj. "Parece que ya es un poco tarde, será mejor apurarnos o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento." Dijo mientras aceleraba el paso en dirección a la cancha principal.

Una vez que llegaron a la cancha, Kanade de inmediato fue hacia donde estaban las chicas mientras que Ryou se dirigió a la banca para mirar el entrenamiento.

"Parece que lo de Kudou-san les afecto mucho" dijo Kanade al ver fallar el tiro de Kurama a pesar de la corta distancia.

"Además Shin-sama no está" dijo Akane algo triste.

"Que patético capitán" dijo Tsurugi con su típico tono burlón molestando a todos.

"¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¡Concéntrense!" dijo Kurumada molesto.

"Aunque nos digas eso…" dijo Minamisawa con las manos en la nuca.

"No podemos" completo Hayami.

"¿Qué?" dijo sorprendido el chico de la banda en la nariz.

"Es que el entrenador renuncio y el capitán no ha aparecido." Dijo el chico de gafas. Todos simplemente agacharon la mirada mientras que Kurama volteo molesto hacia donde estaban Shinsuke y Tenma y clavo su mirada en el castaño.

"Es porque el hizo algo innecesario." Murmuro molesto el peliceleste mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Tenma.

La práctica continúo aunque se notaba lo pesado que estaba el ambiente. Después de un rato, los chicos prefirieron darla por terminada y se reunieron para descansar en la banca.

"¿Qué pasara con el club de soccer ahora?" dijo Hayami.

"Ne, no se supone que si despiden al entrenador, también sus asistentes tendrían que irse" dijo repentinamente Satoshi atrayendo la atención de todos.

"Oi baka, que si a mí me despiden ustedes dos también tendrían que irse" dijo el peliblanco. "Como sea, por alguna razón Kudou-san incluso tomo mi parte de la culpa así que por eso sigo aquí" explico Ryou.

"A pesar de todo el entrenador Kudou nos dio libertad" dijo Kurumada.

"Pero no será lo mismo nunca más" agrego Kirino.

"Ahora vendrá un tipo de Fifth Sector, ¿no?" dijo Minamisawa mirando de reojo a Ryou.

"Ese es el plan." Respondió Ryou calmado.

"¿Y porque no tomaste tú el puesto?" preguntó Akio.

"Sería demasiado problemático si lo hubiera hecho. Además tengo otras que hacer" respondió.

"No importa quien sea, siempre y cuando hagamos lo que nos dice, se verá bien en nuestro record escolar." Dijo Minamisawa.

"Vaya, eres tan listo como pareces." dijo Ryou mientras que el pelimorado sonrió triunfal.

"¿Y tú estás bien con eso?" preguntó Kurumada.

"Esa es la principal razón para jugar soccer, ¿cierto?" dijo el pelimorado mientras acomodaba su pelo. Ryou solamente daba un sorbo a la botella de agua que tenía.

"Sera lo mismo, no importa quien venga" dijo Kurama.

"¡No es verdad!" dijo una voz masculina. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Ryou casi se ahoga con su agua.

"Tiene que ser una broma" dijo Ryou sorprendido mientras volteo al igual que todos en dirección de donde vino aquella voz. Haruna también reconoció a aquella persona y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Los chicos miraban sorprendidos como un muchacho castaño se acercaba a ellos.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo Haruna haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Quién es?" dijo Midori.

"No se…" respondió Aoi sorprendida.

"Hey Satoshi tu…"dijo la pelirroja volteando a ver al mencionado pero se sorprendió al ver que tanto el pelinaranja como Kanade e incluso Akio, tenían la boca abierta de la impresión.

"¿Son todos?" preguntó el castaño.

"No, el capitán está ausente" respondió Kirino.

"Ya veo" dijo el chico. "A partir de hoy sere el entrenador del club de soccer. Endou Mamoru" se presentó el chico.

"¡¿Endou Mamoru, el legendario portero?" dijo Tenma bastante sorprendido. Todos los del equipo estaban igual de sorprendidos que Matsukaze, incluso Tsurugi se sorprendió.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Endou con su típico ánimo.

"¿Endou-san, eres el nuevo entrenador?" pregunto Otonashi y Endou solamente le dio la razón.

"¡Increíble, es el de verdad!" dijo Tenma emocionado mientras que Shinsuke brincaba de alegría. "Endou-san nos va a enseñar futbol ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!" dijo Matsukaze.

"Esto es lo que haremos después de la escuela. Vamos a practicar en la cancha que está en la orilla del rio" dijo Endou.

"¿Por qué ahí?" pregunto Kurumada mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas.

"Ahí verán algo que no son capaces de ver en la cancha de la escuela" explico el nuevo entrenador.

"¿Por qué necesitamos ver algo como eso?" preguntó Hayami.

"Para ganar" respondió Endou como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Para ganar?" repitió Minamisawa sorprendido.

"Si entrenamos juntos, Raimon se volverá más fuerte. ¡Los estaré esperando!" dijo Endou para después marcharse de ahí.

"Ah espera Endou, necesito hablar contigo" dijo de repente el peliblanco para después seguir a su ex-compañero.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese?" dijo Kurumada

"Dijo que era para ganar…" agrego Amagi.

"No es algo que esperarías de un entrenador de Fifth Sector." Dijo Minamisawa.

"Parece algo problemático" dijo el de gafas.

"¿Entonces, no van a ir?" pregunto Tenma algo triste.

"Yo no iré" dijo Minamisawa de inmediato poniéndose las manos en la nuca para después alejarse de ahí.

"¡Oye! ¿Minamisawa-san, no dijiste que harías lo que te ordenaran?" preguntó Hayami.

"Depende de la situación"

"Tienes razón" dijo Hamano siguiendo al pelimorado.

"Entonces yo tampoco" dijo Hayami uniéndose al dúo.

"¿Qué diablos aprenderíamos en la orilla del rio?" dijo Kurama.

"¿No lo dijo Endou-san? Que veríamos algo que no somos capaces de ver en la cancha de la escuela" dijo Tenma

"Entonces, si ves algo nos cuentas" dijo el peliceleste mientras se alejaba de ahí. Todos los demás chicos se alejaron de ahí.

"¿Qué esta no es la parte donde ustedes también se alejan?" dijo Midori volteando a ver a Akio y Satoshi.

"Yo no puedo, estoy en horas de trabajo" respondió bromista el pelinaranja.

"Yo solo me quedo aquí para que no parezca que te estoy haciendo caso" dijo Akio.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

"¡Endou!" dijo Ryou llamando la atención del castaño.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Ryou." Dijo Mamoru animadamente.

"Tú no eres el entrenador enviado por Fifth Sector, o al menos no el que me informaron que vendría. ¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo el peliblanco bastante serio.

"Yo tampoco lo sé, pero el entrenador Kudou me llamo para decirme que yo sería el nuevo entrenador" respondió calmadamente el castaño.

"_Kudou-san…_" pensó sorprendido Mitarashi. "Ya veo. Dejare pasar esto por los viejos tiempos, pero solo espero que no hagas alguna idiotez como ponerte en contra de Fifth Sector" dijo con un tono serio.

"¿De lo contrario que harás?" pregunto Endou poniéndose serio.

"De lo contrario no podré garantizar que el club de esta escuela siga existiendo" respondió con frialdad el peliblanco para después marcharse de ahí.

"_Parece que lo que él me dijo era verdad_" pensó Endou mientras solo veía como el peliblanco se alejaba.

_**Y después…**_

Después de mucha espera, las clases por fin terminaron y de inmediato Tenma salió corriendo en dirección a la cancha del rio seguido por Shinsuke. La carrera fue algo larga pero los chicos iban bastante animados ya que aprenderían soccer con uno de sus ídolos, sin embargo al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

"Llegas temprano Tenma-kun" dijo Satoshi al notar al castaño.

"¡Takanashi-senpai!" dijo Matsukaze sorprendido.

"¡Kuroi-senpai también está aquí!" agrego Shinsuke notando al pelinegro que estaba recostado en el pasto a un lado de la cancha. El pelinegro solo levanto la mano a manera de saludo pero no se movió de ahí. Los chicos de primero se emocionaron de ver ahí a Endou y de inmediato se le acercaron, al igual que Satoshi.

"¿No vas a venir, senpai?" preguntó Satoshi.

"Yo paso. Solo vine aquí para ver que no causes problemas" dijo el pelinegro sin levantarse de su lugar.

"¡Matsukaze Tenma! ¡Nishizono Shinsuke! ¡Takanashi Satoshi!" dijo Endou.

"¡Hai!" respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, aunque Tenma y Shinsuke se notaban bastante tensos.

"Si no se relajan podrían lesionarse" dijo Endou.

"Al final solo vinieron ellos tres" dijo Aoi desde la banca.

"Eso parece. Pero en verdad me sorprende que Satoshi haya venido, después de todo es parte de Fifth Sector" dijo Midori.

"Al menos parece que vino para entrenar de verdad y no para causar problemas" comento Otonashi.

"_¡Sugoi! Voy a poder ver jugar a Endou-san_" pensó Kanade emocionada aunque por fuera trataba de contenerse lo más posible.

"¿Y bien, cuál será el entrenamiento?" preguntó Satoshi.

"Ese" dijo Mamoru de manera simple mientras señalaba unos conos que estaban junto a la portería. "Tenma, alinealos de una manera uniforme" ordeno el castaño lo que sorprendió un poco al dúo. "Driblear es tu especialidad, ¿no? Entonces primero vamos a pulir tus habilidades" explico Endou y de inmediato Tenma hizo lo que le dijeron.

"Shinsuke, vamos a entrenar tu precisión." Dijo mirando al pequeñín. "Satoshi, te necesitare más adelante en la práctica, así que por ahora solo calienta" dijo mirando ahora al pelinaranja. Ambos chicos asintieron y de inmediato se pusieron a hacer lo que el entrenador les dijo.

Tenma practico su dribleo, Aoi ayudo a Shinsuke a practicar mientras que Satoshi hacia estiramientos y corría alrededor de la cancha con un balón.

"Se siente muy solo con solo ellos tres" comento Haruna.

"Cuatro" dijo Akio sin levantarse del pasto. "Aunque no esté entrenando yo también vine" dijo el pelinegro fingiendo molestia.

"Si no entrenas no cuentas" dijo Satoshi quien en ese momento iba pasando por la banca pero lo único consiguió fue que el pelinegro le metiera el pie para que cayera de cara al suelo. Las chicas solo miraron la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

"Aunque solo sean cuatro algún día vendrán todos" dijo Endou manteniéndose positivo. "Estoy seguro de que quieren jugar soccer de verdad y mientras conserven ese sentimiento estoy seguro que vendrán." Comento el nuevo entrenador mientras que desde el puente, Kirino observaba lo que pasaba.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Kirino fue a visitar a Shindou a su casa, la cual más bien era una gran mansión.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó el pelirrosa a su amigo.

"Hai" respondió secamente.

"Ya veo" dijo Kirino para después darle un sorbo a su te. "Hoy vino un nuevo entrenador. ¿Quién crees que es?" dijo el pelirrosa.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto sin muchas ganas el capitán.

"Endou Mamoru" Shindou solo levanto la cabeza sorprendido. "Como pensé, tú también te sorprendiste."

"¿de verdad es ese Endou-san?" preguntó el capitán sin salir de su asombro.

"Sí. Pero es un poco raro" respondió el pelirrosa sorprendiendo más a su amigo. "Dijo que teníamos que entrenar con la victoria en la mente y en la orilla del rio, pero realmente no creo que nadie vaya a excepción de los nuevos" explico Kirino.

"Entrenar con la victoria en la mente…" repitió Shindou mientras miraba fijamente su bebida.

_**Mientras tanto en la secundaria Raimon…**_

Los demás miembros del equipo estaban esparcidos por toda la escuela, pensando acerca de lo que Endou les había dicho en la mañana. Sangoku y Kurumada estaban frente a la vieja caseta del club. Hamano y Kurama platicaban por su cuenta en uno de los salones, al igual que Hayami y Amagi lo hacían frente al edificio del club de soccer mientras que por último, Minamisawa estaba por su cuenta en la banca de la cancha principal.

_**Y de regreso a la cancha junto al rio…**_

"Bien chicos, vamos a lo que sigue" dijo Endou. "¡Tenma, driblea mientras me sigues y cuando te diga pasale el balón a Shinsuke! ¡Satoshi, tu trata de quitarles el balón!" explico el castaño mientras empezaba a correr y los chicos hacían exactamente lo que el entrenador les decía.

A lo lejos, Kirino y Shindou observaba desde el puente. Kurama y Hamano también estaban ahí, aunque ellos estaban cerca de uno de los edificios que había ahí.

"Es una práctica normal" dijo Hamano.

"No tenían que venir aquí para eso" agrego Kurama.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo una voz detrás de los chicos. Estos se voltearon para ver quien había hablado y se encontraron con Sangoku y Kurumada.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" preguntó el peliceleste.

"Solo teníamos curiosidad" dijo Sangoku mientras volteaba a ver dónde estaban Hayami y Amagi escondidos para ver la práctica.

Por su parte, Tenma y Shinsuke se encontraban de pie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué pasa, ya se cansaron?" dijo Satoshi mientras jugaba con el balón.

"¡Aun no!" dijo Tenma animado.

"¡Yo tampoco!" dijo Shinsuke con el mismo entusiasmo.

"¡Entonces continuemos!" dijo Endou.

Como siempre, los chicos le hicieron caso y continuaron con su entrenamiento, sin embargo el cansancio comenzó a mostrarse ya que ninguno de los chicos recibía bien los pases e incluso Shinsuke recibió algunos pelotazos en el rostro.

Kurama y los demás solo veían con algo de molestia la escena.

"Buenos para nada" dijo molesto el peliceleste.

"Nosotros éramos como ellos cuando empezamos" dijo Kurumada.

"Pero era divertido" dijo Hamano algo nostálgico.

Y en el puente, Kirino y Shindou aun miraban atentos la práctica mientras el pelirrosa se preguntaba si de verdad Endou era el enviado de Fifth Sector para ser su nuevo entrenador.

Y en el entrenamiento, Shinsuke le paso el balón a Matsukaze pero cuando lo intento patear termino cayéndose al césped. El castaño siguió el balón con la mirada hasta unas escaleras y se sorprendió de ver que Tsurugi estaba mirando la práctica.

"¡oh, viniste Tsurugi!" dijo Endou que también noto al SEED. "¿Podrías devolvernos el balón?" dijo animado el entrenador.

"¿Qué?" dijo Tsurugi fastidiado.

"¡Vamos a jugar soccer!" dijo con su típica sonrisa el castaño.

"Eso me hace hervir la sangre, tu 'vamos a jugar soccer' " dijo con molestia el peliazul.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo Mamoru como sin nada para después voltear en otra dirección. "¡Oigan! No se queden ahí. ¡Vengan!" grito Endou. Tenma y Shinsuke se sorprendieron de esto pero se sorprendieron más al ver que casi todos los chicos del club estaban mirando la práctica.

Una vez que todos salieron, los chicos a excepción de Tsurugi, se reunieron cerca de la portería.

"Para empezar, muéstrenme como patean" dijo Endou sonriente. "Solo un tiro" Los chicos se veían sorprendidos por la idea del entrenador. Tenma se ofreció a ir primero pero Kurama lo hizo a un lado y decidió ir primero.

Uno a uno los chicos tiraron como el entrenador les indico, incluso Satoshi participo bastante animado en la práctica.

"Akio, es tu turno." Dijo el entrenador.

"Vamos senpai, anímate" dijo el pelinaranja para después pasarle el balón al chico.

Akio solo miro como el balón rodo hasta sus pies y solo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Si eso es lo que quieres" dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie con su calma de siempre.

El chico solo levanto el balón y lo pateo con bastante fuerza haciéndolo pasar a centímetros del rostro de Takanashi. Todos se sorprendieron de ver esto, pero también se sorprendieron de ver como el balón había entrado a la portería después de rebotar con uno de los postes.

"Increíble tiro Akio" dijo Endou emocionado.

"Gracias, entrenador" dijo con seriedad pelinegro para después recostarse de nuevo en el césped.

"¿Qué haces? ¿No se supone que son amigos?" dijo Midori algo molesta por la actitud del chico.

"Que fastidiosa eres" dijo con calma Kuroi para simplemente recostarse dándole la espalda a la pelirroja. Quien estuvo a punto de intentar golpear al pelinegro si no fuera porque las chicas la detuvieron.

"Todos lo hicieron muy bien. Tienen talento" dijo Endou arrojándole el balón a Matsukaze. "¡El siguiente, Tenma!" el castaño se acomodó en posición y pateo el balón aunque termino mandándolo muy por arriba de la portería. "No te preocupes, ese tiro tuvo la intensidad precisa" dijo Mamoru.

"Hai" dijo Tenma animado.

"¡El ultimo será Tsurugi!" todos voltearon sorprendidos hacia donde estaba el SEED quien estaba bastante molesto. "Eres el ultimo que queda. ¡Vamos a jugar futbol!" dijo Endou con uno de sus típicas sonrisas.

"Bien… lo haré" dijo el peliazul bastante enfadado para después comenzar a bajar con calma las escaleras para después irse al centro del campo.

Todos se hicieron a un lado haciendo una especie de pasillo entre el chico y Endou. De inmediato se pudo sentir como el ambiente se tensaba bastante mientras todos permanecían inmóviles.

"Es como ver una de esas películas de vaqueros" dijo infantilmente el pelinaranja.

En ese momento Tsurugi utilizo su "Death Sword" contra Endou. Todos miraban preocupados lo que pudiera pasar con el entrenador, sin embargo Endou simplemente movió un poco la cabeza para dejar pasar el balón.

"¡Ese fue un gran tiro! ¡Eres muy bueno!" dijo Endou bastante animado. Tsurugi solo bufo fastidiado y mejor se fue de ahí. Una vez que el chico se marchó, los demás dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

"_Pensé que lo detendría usando una técnica Hissatsu_" pensó Tenma decepcionado.

"¡Eso fue todo por hoy!" dijo el entrenador Endou.

"¿Solo un tiro?" pregunto Hamano sorprendido mientras todos se acercaban a Mamoru.

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que no podríamos ver desde la cancha de la escuela?" preguntó Kurama.

"¿Vinieron a entrenar para ganar, cierto? Entonces lo vieron" dijo Endou. "El rostro de sus compañeros con la victoria en mente. Los rostros de los que quieren jugar el verdadero soccer" explico el castaño mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas sorprendidos.

"Todos vinieron. ¡Ese fue el entrenamiento de hoy!" dijo Matsukaze animado.

"¡Estaré esperándolos en la cancha de la escuela mañana!" dijo Mamoru para después irse de ahí.

Poco tiempo después, los chicos también se fueron. Tenma iba con sus amigos como siempre, todos bastante animados. Sin embargo Tenma se tuvo que regresar a la cancha porque había olvidado sus cosas.

"Saben, me sorprendió lo que Kuroi-senpai hizo" dijo Aoi.

"¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo? Creí que ustedes dos eran amigos." Comento Midori mirando al pelinaranja.

"Somos compañeros pero nunca hemos sido realmente amigos" dijo cómo sin nada el pelinaranja. "Siempre ha sido un pesado y su actitud tan seria siempre me ha desesperado así que nunca pudimos llevarnos bien."

"Ustedes los de Fifth Sector sí que son raros. Es una suerte que Kanade todavía sea una chica normal" dijo de manera bromista Seto mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Mitarashi.

"Oiga jefa, que eso de 'raro' sonó algo ofensivo" dijo el pelinaranja con una gota en la cabeza. Los demás solo comenzaron a reírse mientras continuaban tranquilamente con su camino.

* * *

><p><em>Akio: ¿De verdad esta bien que dejes que el nuevo entrenador haga eso?<em>

_Ryou: Vamos, no seas tan serio todo el tiempo. Es divertido tener un reto de vez en cuando._

_Akio: Si tú lo dices..._

_yo: que tierno, el chico se preocupa por ti_

_Akio: me preocupa que le de más problemas a Kanade_

_Ryou: Es como si fueras su hermano mayor... ¡Que tierno!_

_Akio: ¡Dejen de hacer eso!_

_Ryou: Creo que mejor nos despedimos. E__spero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que __pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe._

_yo: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

_bye-bye!_


	8. Los requisitos de un capitan

_Ciaossu!_

_hoy les traigo especialmente el capitulo 8 de esta historia._

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, y hoy viene con nosotros ¡Shindou-san!_

_Shindou: ..._

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: ¡Gracias Shindou-san!... creo__

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Un día más de clases comenzaba en la secundaria Raimon. Rumbo a la entrada, cierto chico de cabellera negra caminaba bastante tranquilo a clases, aunque no era como si tuviera muchas ganas de ir.<p>

"¡Kuroi-senpai!" dijo una vocecita femenina cerca del pelinegro. El chico volteo con algo de fastidio pero se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de Aoi.

"Sorano" dijo con su calma de siempre el chico deteniéndose para esperar a la peliazul.

"¡Buenos días senpai!" dijo Aoi en cuanto alcanzo al chico. "Me sorprende verlo tan temprano."

"Quería llegar a tomar un buen lugar para dormir en la azotea hasta el final de clases" dijo como sin nada el pelinegro.

"Ya veo" dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza. "Senpai, ¿Por qué no viene a la práctica de la mañana? Apuesto a que sus tiros ayudarían mucho al equipo." dijo la chica.

"Gracias por el cumplido. Pero recuerda que soy miembro de Fifth Sector" dijo el chico como sin nada. "Pero gracias por la invitación" dijo el chico para después marcharse.

"Parece que tienes una pequeña admiradora." Dijo Satoshi acercándose al pelinegro una vez que este ya estaba bastante lejos de Aoi. "Y por lo que veo parece que la chica te gusta" dijo burlonamente el pelinaranja. Akio solo se frenó y volteo a ver al chico.

"¿No deberías estar siguiendo a tu 'jefa'?" dijo con fastidio el pelinegro.

"Vamos, solo estoy tratando de hacer platica." Dijo Satoshi burlón.

"No nos hemos llevado bien todos estos años y definitivamente no planeo empezar ahora" dijo Kuroi aun con fastidio para después simplemente marcharse de ahí.

"¿Por qué me molesto en tratar de llevarme bien con ese idiota?" dijo el chico pelinaranja dando un suspiro.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Mientras tanto, Aoi se encontró con Tenma, Shinsuke y Kanade. Los chicos decidieron adelantarse al salón del club donde de paso vieron un video de la final del año pasado del Holy Road.

"¡Estupendo! ¡El capitán está dando todo lo que tiene!" dijo Shinsuke emocionado.

"Pero están actuando de acuerdo con las ordenes de Fifth Sector ¿no?" dijo Aoi mientras miraba el video.

"No recuerdo que le asignaran un resultado a ese partido." Dijo Ryou mientras entraba al salón del club.

"Yo vi la final del año pasado como un juego muy parejo" dijo Tenma con un tono más serio.

"Es cierto. Ambos equipos parecen estar dando todo de sí" comento Shinsuke.

"Por supuesto. Este partido era en serio" dijo Haruna entrando detrás del peliblanco. "Porque era un partido real fue que Shindou uso su 'Fortissimo' y el 'Kami no Takuto'." Explico la asesora del club para después apagar el televisor.

"Debo admitirlo. A pesar de que perdieron, los chicos parecen contentos con ese resultado" dijo Mitarashi sentándose una de las sillas.

"Aun cuando ustedes manejan los resultados, hay veces en que dejan que los chicos jueguen futbol al máximo de sus capacidades." Dijo Otonashi sentándose en uno de los sillones. "Sin embargo, casos como esos son raros en el Holy Road."

"Debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí." Dijo el peliblanco.

"Ne, Otou-chan" dijo Kanade llamando la atención de Ryou. "¿De verdad los de Fifth Sector dejan que jueguen sin necesidad de contenerse?" pregunto la chica.

"Verán, hay dos tipos de partidos. Unos son como el juego contra Eito, donde el resultado ya está definido por alguien de Fifth Sector. Y otros juegos donde se permite que los equipos jueguen sin necesidad de contenerse, como el partido que acaban de ver" explico Mitarashi.

"Bastaba solo con decir sí o no" dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza después de la explicación del peliblanco.

"Fifth Sector de verdad es raro" dijo Shinsuke mirando a Tenma.

"Creo que eso no puedo negarlo" dijo el peliblanco con una risa nerviosa.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué estaban viendo la final del año pasado?" preguntó Haruna.

"El Holy Road está a la vuelta de la esquina y lo vimos para saber cómo fue el año pasado" explico Aoi.

"¡Además, este lugar tiene un montón de registros de juegos anteriores!" dijo Shinsuke emocionado.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Endou mientras entraba al salón. "Sí que llegaron temprano."

"¡Buenos días!" respondieron los tres alumnos.

"¿Solo son ustedes?" preguntó el entrenador.

"Si" dijo Tenma algo triste.

"Y eso que ayer fueron todos a la orilla del rio" dijo Sorano.

"Pierdan cuidado, ya verán que pronto vendrán" dijo Endou mientras que pegaba algo en una de las paredes. Los chicos se acercaron por curiosidad y vieron que el castaño había pegado un poster del Holy Road.

"Cuando teníamos su edad se llamaba Football Frontier" dijo Endou con una sonrisa nostálgica al igual que Haruna y Ryou. En ese momento los demás chicos llegaron.

"Buenos días" dijeron los demás miembros del equipo animados mientras entraban al salón.

"Veo que ya llegaron" dijo Endou animado.

"¿Y Shindou-san?" preguntó Kanade. El ánimo de los chicos se apagó repentinamente y prefirieron no responder.

"¡Chicos! ¡Las preliminares del distrito para el Holy Road se acercan así que empecemos con la práctica matutina!" dijo Endou.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Por su parte…**_

Shindou apenas iba llegando a la escuela, cuando en ese momento Kurama alcanzo al chico.

"¿También te saltaste la práctica matutina?" preguntó el peliceleste. "Sabes, no me agrada para nada ese entrenador" agrego el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca. Shindou solo continuó caminando sin decir una palabra mientras que Kurama solo lo siguió.

"Que bueno que no viniste ayer."

"¿a la orilla del rio?" preguntó el capitán.

"Sí. De alguna manera termine ahí por seguir a los demás, pero ahora lo lamento" explico el moreno. "Dice tonterías como 'los rostros de quienes quieren jugar el verdadero futbol.' Es un bufón, solo hace lo que le da la gana" dijo burlón.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Y en la práctica…**_

Los chicos entrenaban separados en grupos, mientras que Akio estaba junto a la banca por su cuenta jugando un poco con un balón. En ese momento Akane noto la presencia de cierto chico y volteo hacia las escaleras cercanas para confirmar sus sospechas.

"Shin-sama está aquí" dijo Akane con un sonrojo en su rostro para luego tomar su cámara y sacarle varias fotos al chico.

"¡Akane, que rápida!" dijo Midori asombrada. Kanade solo volteo hacia donde estaba el chico pero de inmediato agacho la mirada al recordar lo que había pasado antes del partido contra Eito.

"¡Capitán!" dijo Tenma notando también la presencia del chico. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba el joven y esperaban que este se uniera a la práctica. Tenma fue hacia donde estaba el capitán pero este simplemente dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia. Shindou solo volteo a verlo molesto y después se marchó sin decir nada.

"Shindou-kun probablemente vaya a renunciar" dijo Hayami mientras jugaba un poco con sus gafas.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, el director quiere hablar contigo Endou." Le dijo el peliblanco discretamente a Endou quien solo asintió y dejo que continuara la práctica.

Una vez que la práctica termino, los chicos se fueron a sus salones mientras que Ryou, Endou y Haruna se marcharon a la oficina del director. Endou y Ryou fueron los únicos que entraron.

"Endou-kun, hemos recibido una orden de Fifth Sector con respecto al próximo partido." Dijo primero el peliblanco volteando a ver al director.

"En el partido de las preliminares del Holy Road, Raimon deberá perder 2-0" dijo el anciano.

"¿No podremos anotar?" preguntó el entrenador.

"Las ordenes de Fifth Sector son absolutas" dijo Fuyukai con superioridad.

"Ya veo. Con permiso" dijo Endou para después salir del cuarto. El director se volteó para decirle algo a Ryou pero se sorprendió al ver que este ya estaba saliendo junto a Endou.

"¿Era acerca del Holy Road, cierto?" pregunto Haruna preocupada.

"Parece que perderemos. Pero no se lo voy a decir a los otros" dijo Endou divertido guiñándole el ojo a la chica y después se marchó.

"Ryou-san, ¿harás algo si Endou-san no obedece sus órdenes, verdad?" pregunto la chica mirando al peliblanco.

"Aún no lo sé. Creo que dejare que haga lo que quiera en este partido, solo para ver lo que el Seitei decide." Explico el chico con seriedad para después marcharse de ahí.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Mientras tanto en los pasillos…**_

Kanade caminaba por los pasillos a paso acelerado. La chica estaba ayudando a Tenma a buscar al capitán. Después de un corto rato, la chica lo vio correr hacia las escaleras acompañado por Shinsuke por lo que ella también corrió para alcanzarlo.

"¡Tenma-kun!" grito la chica llamando la atención del castaño. "¿Ya lo encontraron?" pregunto la castaña.

"Hai. Shinsuke me dijo que estaba en la azotea así que vamos a ir a buscarlo" respondió con una sonrisa el castaño. Kanade solo los siguió y de inmediato el trio subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y vieron como el capitán platicaba con Sangoku y Kirino, por lo que decidieron quedarse a lo lejos para escuchar.

"No puedo hacerlo. Voy a renunciar" dijo Shindou quien tenía la mirada agachada.

"Oye…" dijo Sangoku sorprendido. "Sabes cómo nos sentimos al confiar en ti como nuestro capitán, ¿cierto?" dijo el de tercer año tratando de convencer a Shindou.

"¿Es por lo que vimos ayer en el río?" preguntó Kirino.

"¿Estaban ahí?" preguntó Sangoku a lo que el pelirrosa solo asintió.

"¿Tenma que haces?" se escuchó una voz femenina. El trio volteo y pudieron ver como Tenma y Shinsuke se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaban y detrás de ellos Kanade trataba de detenerlos.

"¡Capitán! ¿De verdad va a renunciar?" pregunto Tenma algo preocupado.

"Por favor no lo haga" dijo Shinsuke.

"Vimos el video de las finales del año pasado." Dijo Matsukaze.

"¿Lo dicen en serio?" pregunto Kirino algo sorprendido.

"H-hai. Otonashi-sensei nos explicó que ese fue un partido real" dijo Kanade.

"¡'Kami no Takuto' y 'Fortissimo' fueron increíbles!" dijo Tenma emocionado.

"Es suficiente" dijo Shindou sin voltear a mirar a los chicos lo que sorprendió un poco a Kirino y a Sangoku.

"¡Si trabajamos junto al entrenador Endou, estoy seguro que podremos jugar un futbol verdadero, tal y como hizo en las finales!" dijo Matsukaze tratando de hacer entrar en razón al capitán.

"¿Qué es el futbol verdadero?" preguntó el capitán algo molesto.

"Como le digo, esa final…" dijo Tenma pero no pudo terminar su respuesta.

"Ese entrenador algún día se inclinara del lado de Fifth Sector." Interrumpió el peligris. "Duele el solo escucharte" agrego agachando la mirada.

Shinsuke miraba preocupado a Tenma mientras que Kirino y Sangoku intercambiaban miradas.

"¿Han terminado cierto? Entonces me voy" dijo Shindou para después hacer lo que había dicho y marcharse de ahí.

Los cinco que estaban platicando con Shindou se quedaron preocupados por la actitud de su capitán, quien decidió no perder más tiempo y de inmediato fue al salón del club donde se encontraba Endou.

"¿Quieres renunciar?" pregunto con seriedad el entrenador.

"Por favor, acéptela" dijo Shindou igual de serio, sin embargo no recibió respuesta del entrenador por lo que mejor dejo el papel en la mesa y se marchó de ahí.

"¡No la acepto! Alguien que ama el futbol más que nadie no debe renunciar" dijo Endou. Shindou solo ignoro sus palabras y salió del cuarto donde se encontró con Tsurugi. Los chicos solo intercambiaron miradas y después Shindou se marchó.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

De alguna forma, la noticia de que Shindou había renunciado al equipo se rego por la escuela como pólvora. Los demás chicos discutían entre ellos acerca de la decisión de su capitán, sin embargo, por alguna razón ya se esperaban esta decisión de parte del chico.

Endou, Kanade y Tenma miraban fijamente el sobre donde estaba la renuncia que había escrito Shindou, sin embargo Tenma se decidió a hacer entrar en razón a su capitán así que después de la práctica el chico y Kanade fueron a la casa de Shindou para hablar, aunque cuando llegaron, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

"¡Esta no es una casa, es un castillo!" dijo Tenma asombrado.

"Deben ser multimillonarios o algo así" dijo Kanade igual de asombrada que el castaño.

Una vez que salieron de su asombro, los chicos entraron a buscar al capitán y una de las sirvientas los llevo hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

Shindou se encontraba tocando el piano mientras que Tenma y Kanade solo lo miraban sorprendidos y paseaban sus ojos por toda la habitación.

"¿Por qué los dejé entrar? No tenemos nada de qué hablar." se preguntó Shindou sin dejar de tocar o mirar a sus visitas hasta que de repente dejo de tocar. El par de castaños tardó en reaccionar por lo que se comenzó a hacer un silencio incomodo pero Kanade fue quien se animó a romper ese silencio.

"¡Que increíble!" dijo nerviosa la chica.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Shindou con seriedad.

"Pues, porque toca el piano muy bien, capitán" dijo Kanade un poco más nerviosa.

"Entonces, ¿de ahí viene el 'Kami no Takuto'? ¡Estoy impresionado!" dijo Tenma. "Me gustaría ver más de su técnica. La final del año pasado en verdad…" sin embargo Tenma no completo su frase.

"¡No!" grito Shindou molesto. Tenma solo se sorprendió mientras que Kanade dio un paso hacia atrás algo asustada. "Eso fue porque Fifth Sector nos dio un partido libre. Al final solo hicimos lo que querían."

"Capitán…" murmuro preocupada la castaña.

"Ya no soy el capitán" dijo el chico volteando la mirada.

"¡Quiero jugar con usted, capitán! ¡Quiero jugar bajo el comando del su 'Kami no Takuto'!" dijo Matsukaze con determinación.

"¡Para! ¡Si me quedo en el club, sé que terminaré odiando el soccer!" dijo el capitán.

"Entonces solo lo hace porque quiere proteger su amor por el soccer y por eso fue que renuncio" dijo Kanade algo seria. Shindou la miro sorprendido mientras que Tenma se acercó y tomo el balón que estaba junto al piano.

"Pero si renuncia, eso hará llorar al soccer que tanto ama" dijo el castaño.

"¡Deja de hablar del soccer como si fuera una persona!" grito molesto el capitán. "¡Nosotros desobedecimos las ordenes de Fifth Sector en el partido con Eito! ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que eso causara a la escuela?" dijo el peligris mientras se acercaba a Tenma.

"¡No hice nada malo!" dijo Tenma en su defensa.

"Vamos, tranquilícense un poco" dijo Kanade acercándose a los chicos.

"No sirve de nada gritarlo" dijo Shindou mientras se daba media vuelta y de paso le quitaba el balón a Tenma de las manos. "El soccer ya no tiene valor"

"¡No es verdad! Yo creo que ese gol fue muy importante" dijo Tenma.

"¿Qué valor tiene un futbol que es controlado por personas que ni siquiera tienen una gota de amor por él?" dijo con cierta frustración el de segundo.

"¡Pero yo creo que el entrenador Endou va a ayudarnos a jugar futbol de verdad! ¡Además, todos vinieron ayer a la orilla del rio!" dijo Matsukaze.

"Entonces eso solo confirma que no tengo porque ser el capitán. A todos les da igual" dijo el peligris regresándole el balón a Tenma. "Además, el entrenador Endou terminara obedeciendo a Fifth Sector algún día." Agrego Shindou.

"¡Se equivoca!" dijo Kanade haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verla. "¡Estoy segura que Endou-san nos ayudara a recuperar el soccer de verdad!" dijo la castaña llena de determinación.

"¿Qué sabe un miembro de Fifth Sector como tú?" dijo Shindou molesto mirando directo a los ojos cafés de Mitarashi sin embargo esta vez la chica no retrocedió ni desvió la mirada por lo que Shindou mejor se dio media vuelta. "Váyanse" dijo con seriedad.

"Entendido. Perdón por hablar de más" dijo Matsukaze haciendo una reverencia. "Pero tengo una última petición" dijo el castaño con seriedad haciendo que Shindou lo volteara a ver. "¡Quiero ver el Fortissimo!" dijo animado el chico.

"¿De qué hablas Tenma?" pregunto Kanade algo sorprendida.

"¡Ya se! ¿Puedo llamar a Shinsuke y así jugar todos juntos? ¡El también vio el video y estaba muy emocionado!" dijo Matsukaze ignorando a su amiga.

"¡Les dije que se fueran!" dijo molesto el capitán.

"¡No lo hare!"

"¿Acaso tratas de presionarme?" dijo el peligris sorprendiendo un poco a Tenma. "Cuando me pasaste ese balón, pude sentir como me gritaba el soccer a la cara" dijo el chico recordando aquel partido.

"Eso solo demuestra que aun ama el soccer, capitán" dijo Kanade con una sonrisa.

"Como sea, no pienso volver a recibir sus pases" dijo señalando a Tenma.

"¡Pero quiero jugar con usted, capitán!" exclamo el castaño.

"Sí que eres pesado" dijo con fastidio Shindou.

"¡Tiene que ser usted! ¡Quiero jugar con usted! ¡Por favor!" dijo el de primero haciendo una reverencia que sorprendió un poco a su senpai.

"Está bien" dijo resignado el peligris. "Pero solo una vez"

"¡Gracias! ¿Puedo invitar también a Shinsuke?" dijo emocionado el chico.

"Adelante" dijo Shindou sin muchas ganas mientras que Tenma ponía una expresión infantil en su rostro. "Realmente amas el futbol, ¿cierto?" preguntó el capitán.

"¡Hai!" dijo Tenma con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Después de eso, el trio se dirigió a la cancha junto al rio para poder jugar un poco.

"Gracias por invitarme pero… ¿Qué hace Kanade ahí?" dijo Shinsuke mirando hacia atrás, y es que en la portería se encontraba la castaña con el buso de la escuela y unos guantes puestos.

"Yo también quería ver jugar al capitán. Además Tenma dijo que todos íbamos a jugar" dijo infantilmente la chica. "¿Les parece bien si comenzamos?" dijo con una sonrisa. Tenma y Shinsuke aceptaron y comenzaron a correr hacia Shindou con el balón, mientras que el peligris hizo lo mismo.

Tenma le paso el balón a Shinsuke y este se lo regreso de inmediato, sin embargo los pases no fueron muy buenos lo que Shindou aprovecho para recuperar el balón.

"Mira el balón de cerca. Amar el soccer y ser bueno en el son cosas completamente distintas" dijo el capitán. Después de eso el chico uso su "Fortissimo".

"¿Tan rápido?" dijo sorprendida la castaña. La chica se lanzó para intentar detener el tiro, pero fue inútil ya que el balón llevaba demasiada velocidad por lo que termino entrando a la portería.

Tenma y Shinsuke se quedaron sin palabras al ver el disparo de su capitán, mientras que Kanade solo se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Shindou se dispuso a marcharse mientras que Tenma y Shinsuke se acercaron por el balón y le agradecieron al chico que jugara con ellos.

"Capitán, si algún día conseguimos jugar futbol de verdad ¿regresaras?" dijo Tenma.

"¿No lo entiendes verdad? ¡El futbol está muerto!" dijo el chico para después quitarle el balón a Tenma de una manera algo peligrosa para después tirar a portería y de no ser porque Kanade alcanzo a desviarlo pudo haberse llevado un buen golpe.

Tenma recupero el balón y trato de burlar al capitán, y este seguía tratando de quitarle el balón al chico.

"No sabía que Tenma tuviera tanto talento" dijo Kanade asombrada.

"Está reteniendo firmemente el balón" dijo Nishizono igual de asombrado.

"¡Lo hare! ¡Me convertiré en el futbol de verdad!" dijo Tenma con determinación.

"¿Te convertirás en el tú mismo?" dijo el pequeñín emocionado.

"_Si la tuviera tan fácil como tú_" pensó el capitán con una sonrisa en su rostro para después correr hacia Tenma.

"Capitán" murmuro Kanade sorprendida por el gesto del capitán.

Ambos chicos corrían cuando de repente una especie de aura verde rodeo brevemente a Tenma, lo que sorprendió a Shindou y a Endou quien llevaba tiempo viendo el juego.

"¿Tenma era así de rápido?" dijo sorprendido Nishizono.

"¡Soyokaze Step!" el castaño uso su nueva técnica Hissatsu y logro pasar la defensa del peligris quien termino tirado en el césped.

Kanade se acercó para ayudar al capitán mientras que Tenma y Shinsuke se pusieron a celebrar.

"¿Pasa algo capitán?" dijo Mitarashi lo que atrajo la atención de los de primero y estos se sorprendieron de ver que algunas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos del capitán.

"Comparado con ustedes que trabajan tan duro, yo no estoy calificado para ser el capitán" dijo Shindou volteando el rostro para que no lo vieran.

"Lo estás" dijo Endou mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

"¡Entrenador!" dijo Tenma sorprendido. "Esas lagrimas te califican como capitán." Explico Endou mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la nota de Shindou y la rompía. "Como el director de una orquesta que saca el máximo potencial, hiciste que Tenma mostrara sus habilidades" Shindou solo apretó los puños ante las palabras de Endou y agacho un poco la mirada.

"Entrenador, la verdad es… ¡La verdad es que quiero ganar! ¡Ya no quiero jugar más bajo esa fachada!" dijo el capitán con una mirada llena de determinación.

"Capitán…" murmuro Kanade mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Esperaba oír esas palabras, capitán" dijo Endou con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras los tres de primero celebraban. Sin embargo no sabían que había alguien que desde las sombras los observaba.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Después de la práctica, cada quien tomo rumbo para su casa. Shinsuke y Tenma se fueron juntos mientras que Shindou y Kanade hicieron lo mismo.

"No creí que jugaras futbol" dijo Shindou rompiendo el silencio.

"Si, aunque no soy muy hábil." Dijo nerviosa la castaña. "Otou-chan solía enseñarme, pero de un día para otro dejo de hacerlo. Creo que fue porque se unió a Fifth Sector" dijo la chica agachando la mirada.

"Perdón por haberte dicho eso el otro día, y por lo que te dije hace poco. Pero me doy cuenta que realmente no estás del lado de Fifth Sector." Dijo Shindou.

"N-n-n-no hay ningún problema capitán." Tartamudo nerviosa la castaña mientras un sonrojo tenue aparecía en su rostro. "C-c-c-creo que mejor me voy" dijo apresurada la chica pero al dar la vuelta no noto que había una pared ahí y termino chocando contra ella

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el peligris. Kanade simplemente se puso más roja que el cabello de Midori.

"Hai" dijo la chica infantilmente mientras se sujetaba la frente.

"Que linda pareja hacen" dijo una voz con tono burlón. El dúo volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

"Tú..." dijo con rabia el peligris.

* * *

><p><em>yo: ojojo ¡Supenso!<em>

_Ryou: te diviertes haciendo eso ¿verdad?_

_yo: como no tienes una idea, viejo._

_Ryou: ¡No me llames asi!_

_yo: bueno, ahora tecnicamente eres 4 años mayor que yo_

_Ryou: ¡baka!¬¬ c__reo que mejor nos despedimos. E_spero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que _pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe._También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente.____

__Bye-bye!__


	9. ¡Se abre el telón! ¡Holy Road!

_Ciaossu!_

_Que hay! hoy vengo con el capitulo numero 9 de esta historia y _ya que como tengo que salir por esto de las festividades, es 90% probable que no pueda actualizar.__

_Y bueno como es costumbre aqui esta el aviso del dia, y hoy viene con nosotros ¡Kirino-san!_

_Kirino: hai..._

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: ¿que acaso todos en este equipo son asi de serios? como sea... Muchas gracia Kirino-san__

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad Raimon, y en un pequeño departamento de la ciudad un chico de negra cabellera desayunaba solo en la cocina la cual estaba oscura en su mayoría, excepto por la luz que salía de una pequeña televisión donde el chico miraba un reportaje acerca del Holy Road.<p>

"Me pregunto que tan lejos dejaran que llegue Raimon este año" dijo el chico para después tomarse el jugo que tenia delante suyo. El chico termino de comer su desayuno en silencio para después dejar los trastes en el fregadero y tomar sus cosas.

"Me voy" dijo el chico por lo bajo mirando una foto para después cerrar la puerta y encaminarse a la escuela.

Después de mucho caminar, el chico finalmente llego a la secundaria Raimon.

"¡Oi Akio!" dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro. El chico volteo y se encontró con un hombre de pelo blanco.

"Viejo" dijo casualmente el pelinegro. "¿Y Kanade?" pregunto al ver que el peliblanco venia solo.

"La practica matutina comenzó hace rato, así que Kanade ya esta ahí." Dijo con casualidad el peliblanco. "Tu también deberías estar ahí. Aunque no hagas nada sabes que al menos debes presentarte a las practicas"

"Estaré ahí en unos minutos, solo necesito cambiarme" respondió el chico para después alejarse de ahí dejando solo a su acompañante.

Después de unos minutos el chico llego con el uniforme puesto a la banca de la cancha principal y pudo ver como todos estaban practicando a un ritmo tranquilo, a excepción de Tenma y Shinsuke quienes se veían bastante animados.

"Tenma y Shinsuke están dando todo de si" dijo Aoi con la mirada en la practica.

"Están en camino de alcanzar las estrellas" agrego Midori.

"Pobres, eso solo significa que la caída será más dura para ellos" dijo Akio mientras se recostaba en los asientos detrás de las chicas.

"Deberías tratar de ser un poco optimista de vez en cuando, senpai" dijo Satoshi mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Midori.

"Y tu deberías tratar de cerrar la boca de por vida" dijo dándole la espalda al pelinaranja quien solo bufo fastidiado sin embargo su expresión de fastidio cambio por una de sorpresa al ver el rostro de Akane.

"Shin-sama no se ve feliz" dijo la castaña ladeando un poco la cabeza. Y tenia razón, el capitán de Raimon se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cancha bastante pensativo, recordando lo que había pasado ayer.

_-x Flashback x-_

_"Que linda pareja hacen" dijo una voz con tono burlón. El dúo volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se llevaron una gran sorpresa._

_"Tú..." dijo con rabia el peligris._

_"Tsurugi…" dijo algo temerosa la chica._

_"Solo vine a hablar con usted capitán" dijo burlón el peliazul. "Tenemos una orden de Fifth Sector. En el primer partido de las preliminares distritales del Holy Road, Raimon perderá 2-0" dijo el SEED lo que sorprendió al capitán y a su acompañante. Tsurugi solo rio un poco y le dio una palmada a Shindou en la espalda para después marcharse de ahí._

_"Capitán…" dijo preocupada la castaña al ver que Shindou._

_-x Fin del flashback x-_

En ese momento el peligris fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como Sangoku le daba una palmada.

"Al final no renunciaste" dijo el portero. "Sabia que eres el mejor para estar a cargo de Raimon. Sé que es duro seguir en el futbol como están las cosas pero…"

"Sangoku-san" dijo Shindou pero después se arrepintió y prefirió callarse lo que sorprendió al de tercero, así como a Tenma quien miraba la escena de cerca.

Después de la práctica, los chicos se reunieron como siempre en el salón del club, donde el entrenador Endou les dijo que el primer partido seria contra el equipo de Tengawara, quienes eran conocidos por su juego sucio.

Endou procedió a explicar su estrategia para el juego, mientras que los chicos del equipo se preocupaban por quien seria su oponente y Shindou seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Tsurugi hasta que esta vez fue la risa burlona del peliazul lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Entrenador, ¿no ha sido notificado de una orden de Fifth Sector?" dijo el peligris lo que sorprendió a todos los del equipo, excepto a los SEED.

"Sera 2-0, Tengawara gana" dijo Tsurugi con orgullo.

"Oye, nosotros quedamos segundos el año pasado. ¿No será muy raro que perdamos en la primera ronda?" dijo Hamano mirando al peliazul.

"Es porque no seguimos las órdenes en el juego contra Eito" dijo Hayami con su pesimismo de siempre.

"Eso sucede cuando haces las cosas sin pensar" dijo Kurama con fastidio mientras que miraba a Tenma de reojo.

"Entrenador, ¿Por qué no nos aviso?" dijo Sangoku.

"Porque no era necesario" dijo Endou de manera directa sorprendiendo a los presentes. "Vamos a ganar este partido" dijo con su animo de siempre.

"Que sorpresa. ¿Acaso va a ignorar las ordenes de Fifth Sector, entrenador?" dijo Tsurugi mientras reían.

"¿Quién va a querer un partido que planea perder desde el principio?" dijo Endou con seriedad.

"¡Si hace eso, esta vez el club de futbol podría ser disuelto!" dijo Sangoku mientras se paraba de golpe.

"No importa quien sea, no permitiré que decidan los resultados de un partido." Dijo Endou quien estaba firme en su idea de ganar.

"Es justo como el entrenador lo dice" dijo Matsukaze dándole la razón al ex-portero de Inazuma Japan.

"¡No digas eso tan a la ligera!" dijo Sangoku molesto. "Yo quiero ganar más que nadie, pero el futbol en estos días no es solo para divertirse." Agrego el portero agachando la mirada un poco. "Entrenador, usted también debería saberlo. De esto dependen nuestros futuros"

"No lo entienden." Dijo Endou acercándose al portero. "Tampoco lo intentan. Si ese tipo de soccer es útil para su futuro, entonces no es soccer" dijo el castaño.

"No importa lo que diga, yo seguiré las ordenes de Fifth Sector." Dijo Sangoku determinado mientras Kurumada, Amagi y el resto del equipo le dieron la razón a su portero y después se marcharon.

"Capitán, ayer dijo que quería jugar futbol de verdad, ¿no es así?" dijo Tenma acercándose al peligris quien estaba en una pose bastante pensativa. Al escuchar esto Sangoku simplemente volteo sorprendido hacia donde estaba el capitán.

"Mi deseo de ganar aun no ha cambiado, pero… ¿Acaso deberíamos permitir que nuestros deseos personales afecten el futuro de nuestros compañeros?" dijo Shindou con su usual seriedad.

"Y a fin de cuentas todo se reduce a ellos dos… y Satoshi" dijo Ryou quien miraba la practica desde la banca. Y es que después de lo que paso hace unos momentos, solo Shinsuke y Tenma se presentaron a practicar.

"Cobardes" dijo Midori molesta.

"Shin-sama se fue" dijo Akane con ojos cristalinos.

"¿Acaso Shindou es todo lo que te importa?" dijo Seto.

"Es normal que actúen así. Saben que lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguir las ordenes de Fifth Sector, ¿verdad, senpai?" dijo Satoshi con algo de burla en su voz mientras dirigía su mirada a su pelinegro compañero mientras las chicas miraban sorprendidas al pelinaranja.

El pelinegro solo abrió un ojo para ver como Takanashi esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Akio solo se puso de pie e hizo a un lado al pelinaranja con un buen empujón que casi lo derriba.

"Entrenador, lo siento pero tendré que ausentarme de la practica" dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Kanade solo miro preocupada a su amigo, mientras que Ryou se limito a mirarlo de reojo.

"Sabes, te quejas mucho de su actitud, pero provocarlo no ayuda Takanashi" dijo Ryou desde su lugar.

"Si no tuviera esa actitud no lo molestaría tanto" se defendió infantilmente el aludido.

"Eres un idiota" fue lo único que dijo Midori antes de darle en la nuca al chico.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Después de lo que paso en la práctica, Akio caminaba sin rumbo y sin ánimos por la ciudad. El chico iba bastante sumido en sus pensamientos sin embargo al llegar a un viejo parque algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Porque no vamos a dar un paseo lindura?" dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

"Vamos, te prometemos que va a ser divertido" dijo otro de pelo rosado.

Akio miro hacia donde estaban esos chicos y pudo ver que la chica a la que se referían se trataba de Aoi. La chica seguía negándose a sus peticiones mientras que los chicos comenzaban a parecer fastidiados y uno de ellos se decidió a tomar de la muñeca a la peliazul.

"¿Algún problema?" dijo el pelinegro fulminando con la mirada a los dos chicos mientras se acercaba a Sorano. La chica se pudo soltar y se fue a esconder detrás del pelinegro lo que hizo que algunas palabras resonaran en su cabeza.

-x-

"_yo voy a protegerla mejor que tú_"

"_Que confiable eres. Así ya no me preocupare por cuidarla yo_"

"_Claro que es confiable._"

"_Yo también, yo también. Yo también voy a hacerlo y mejor que ustedes dos_"

-x-

"Esto no es tu asunto chico, largate" dijo el pelirrosa sacando de sus pensamientos a Akio quien fulmino a los chicos con la mirada asustandolos un poco.

"Creo que este tonto solo aprenderá con una paliza" dijo el castaño algo nervioso. Sin embargo Akio ni se inmuto y solo se quedo ahí de pie. El castaño soltó a Aoi para intentar golpear a Kuroi, sin embargo en ese momento, un balón pasó junto a la cabeza del pelinegro e impacto al castaño en el rostro y después reboto para hacer lo mismo con el pelirrosa.

"Dos contra uno no me parece muy justo. ¿Les parece bien si igualo esto?" dijo una voz masculina que sorprendió un poco al pelinegro. El chico volteo y vio acercándose a un hombre que llevaba el rostro oculto por la capucha de su sudadera la cual era de color negro.

Los chicos solo miraron al extraño sujeto, y como era obvio que era mucho mayor que ellos prefirieron no arriesgarse y salir huyendo de ahí.

"Patéticos" dijo divertido el misterioso sujeto para después mirar a Aoi y a Akio. "¿Están bien?"

"Hai" dijo sin muchas ganas el pelinegro mientras que Aoi solo asintió.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dijo la peliazul.

"No hay problema" dijo aquel hombre. "Veo que son alumnos de Raimon" comento mirando el uniforme del pelinegro. "Y me imagino que también eres miembro del club de soccer" dijo el hombre continuando la platica, aunque esta vez Akio solo asintió con la cabeza. "Escuche que últimamente han estado desobedeciendo las ordenes del Seitei" dijo aquel sujeto lo que sorprendió bastante a sus acompañantes.

"¿Usted sabe acerca de lo que hace Fifth Sector?" pregunto Aoi sorprendida.

"Tengo mis fuentes" Dijo con una sonrisa. "Me pregunto si algún día podremos volver a ver el soccer de hace 10 años, en lugar de esta ilusión que quiere crear Fifth Sector" agrego con algo de rabia en la voz.

"Entonces creo que no debería de hablar conmigo. Después de todo soy un SEED de esa organización a la que odia" dijo el chico como sin nada para después prepararse para marcharse.

"No pareces alguien que deba estar con ellos" dijo algo sorprendido.

"Eso es algo que oigo muy a menudo. Pero hoy en día si uno quiere jugar soccer tranquilamente, no hay más opción que unirse a ellos. Incluso después de un tiempo comienza a agarrarle el gusto, o al menos eso me paso a mi" dijo Akio. El hombre solo se llevo la mano a la barbilla pero al poco rato se puso de pie.

"Vengan conmigo." Dijo el extraño y comenzó a caminar hacia la cancha que había cerca. Aunque al principio no estaban muy convencidos, Aoi y Akio terminaron por aceptar la oferta de su misterioso acompañante. "Disculpen, ¿podrían prestarnos su balón un momento?" dijo con calma mientras se descubría el rostro para no asustar a los niños con los que hablaba. Aquel hombre tenía una desaliñada cabellera color verde y unos ojos color amarillo acompañados por una infantil sonrisa lo que ayudo a que los niños le prestaran el balón.

"Con esa actitud uno pensaría que es maestro de primaria" dijo algo burlón el chico pero el hombre solo le sonrió para después ponerle el balón en las manos.

"Quiero que pienses en el futbol que juegas cuando estas siguiendo las ordenes de Fifth Sector y tires." Dijo el peliverde de manera que solo los chicos lo escucharan.

"No se porque quiere que haga eso, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que lo escuchare" dijo con su típica calma.

El chico acomodo el balón en el suelo y después tomo su distancia.

"Recuerda poner todos tus sentimientos por el soccer de Fifth Sector en ese tiro" dijo el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El chico solo asintió y se dispuso a tirar, pero en el momento en cuanto pateo el esférico, una rápida imagen se le vino a la mente lo que hizo que el balón se desviara lo suficiente e impactara en el poste. Los chicos de Raimon solo miraban sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar mientras que los niños se veían fascinados por el tiro del pelinegro. "Parece que alguien no le ha agarrado el gusto aun" dijo triunfal mientras que el pelinegro desvió la mirada.

"Señor, ¿quiere jugar con nosotros?" dijo emocionado uno de los niños mientras tiraba de la chamarra del pelinegro mientras que los demás niños apoyaban a su amigo. El peliverde solo sonrió mientras que el pelinegro suspiro fastidiado.

"Esta bien jugare con ustedes. Pero solo un poco ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Akio con seriedad mientras que los pequeños solo festejaron y comenzaron a correr con el balón. "Lo que acaba de pasar con el tiro ¿Sabia que eso pasaría?" pregunto a su acompañante.

"No sé de que hablas" dijo divertido el hombre. "Por cierto, ¿Como se llaman, parejita?" pregunto llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla mientras una sonrisa picara aparecía en su rostro.

"¡S-s-se equivoca! Nosotros solo somos compañeros" tartamudeo nerviosa Aoi mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. "Yo soy Aoi. Sorano Aoi" se presento la chica.

"Akio. Kuroi Akio" se presento el chico.

"Ya veo." Dijo divertido el hombre ante la reacción de la peliazul. "Buena suerte mañana contra Tengawara enano. Si entras al campo, espero que este amuleto te pueda ayudar" dijo aquel hombre dándole una pequeña pulsera al pelinegro para después empezar a alejarse de ahí.

"_Y ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre_" pensó fastidiado Akio para guardar la pulsera en su bolsillo. "Voy a jugar con esos niños un rato, pero después te acompaño a tu casa" dijo el pelinegro algo autoritario.

"N-no es necesario, senpai" dijo nerviosa la chica sin embargo se sorprendió de que el chico le pusiera una mano en el hombro.

"No tardare mucho" dijo el pelinegro ignorando completamente el comentario de Aoi para después irse a jugar con los niños por lo que a Sorano no le quedo mas opción que sentarse para esperar al chico.

Después de un rato, el pelinegro finalmente logro conseguir que los pequeños lo dejaran irse, así que cumplió su palabra y acompaño a la chica hasta su casa.

"Gracias por haberme ayudado, senpai" dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

"No hay problema." Dijo el pelinegro soltando un bostezo al final. "Ah cierto, si quieres puedes quedarte con esto" dijo el chico dándole la pulsera a Aoi. "Prefiero las cosas más simples, así que creo que seria mejor que la tuvieras tú" dijo el chico para después marcharse dejando atrás a Sorano bastante sorprendida.

"_Shi-chan…_" pensó el pelinegro mientras se quitaba la diadema y la miraba fijamente.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Uno de los días más importantes del año estaba en marcha. En la ciudad algunos aviones surcaban el cielo azul como parte de una exhibición aérea que solo podía significar una cosa, la inauguración del Holy Road estaba en marcha.

En el estadio donde el evento se llevaba a cabo, todos los equipos del bloque A de Kanto estaban reunidos, mientras que algunos chicos desfilaban con banderas de Fifth Sector. En uno de los palcos del estadio, un hombre de cabello color crema miraba el evento acompañado por cierto peliblanco y otras dos personas más.

"Que hermoso. Una ordenada y bien regulada marcha" dijo un hombre.

"Esta es la belleza del orden que ha logrado Fifth Sector" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

"El futbol ya no es una actividad realizada por once personas. La armonía individual de todos envuelve la bella obra de arte que es el futbol." Dijo aquel pelicrema.

"Me supongo que ha de estar muy orgulloso, Ishido-sama" dijo el peliblanco mirando de reojo al pelicrema.

"Aun hay algo que esta fuera de armonía. Y si esa armonía se rompe no seria nada bueno" dijo Ishido mirando en dirección a donde estaba el equipo de Raimon.

_**Y mientras… a nivel de cancha.**_

"¿El entrenador en serio desea que ganemos?" dijo Kirino mientras miraba en dirección a donde estaba el castaño.

"Si es así, entonces algo anda mal con él" dijo Kurumada.

"Mi futuro, mi vida, todo se termino." Dijo Hayami con la mirada agachada.

"No importa lo que diga el entrenador, nosotros seguiremos las ordenes de Fifth Sector" dijo Minamisawa bastante determinado.

"Los senpai planean perder" dijo Nishizono algo deprimido después de escuchar lo que los demás decían.

"No lo tomen a mal. Es solo que esa es la opción más inteligente, sabiendo que tienen que ver por su futuro" dijo el pelinaranja "Incluso Akio-senpai se dio por vencido y decidió faltar"

"No lo creo. Ayer senpai estuvo practicando así que seguro que vendrá." Dijo Tenma. "Shinsuke, hagamos lo que podamos. Estoy seguro que de alguna forma lo lograremos." Agrego el castaño para animar a su amigo, cosa que funciono a la perfección.

"_Creo que comienzo a entender el fastidio de Tsurugi_" pensó el pelinaranja para luego regresar a su posición.

Después de la ceremonia de apertura, los equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivos encuentros. Los chicos de Raimon no eran la excepción ya que ellos se enfilaron a la cancha de la secundaria Tengawara.

Mientras los chicos se preparaban para el partido, un trio de personas hablaba en uno de los palcos.

"Asegúrese de que no haya ninguna mala conducta como la del partido contra Eito" dijo el director Kinzan. Junto a él se encontraba Fuyukai y detrás del dúo estaba Ryou quien infantilmente repetía en voz baja todo lo que le decían y Akio quien miraba con una gota en la cabeza al peliblanco.

"No se preocupe, me encargue de dejar todo en claro con el entrenador Endou. Estoy seguro que no quiere seguir el mismo destino que Kudou" dijo Fuyukai con seguridad.

"Si eso fue todo lo que querían que escuchara entonces me retiro" dijo Ryou con seriedad para después abandonar el palco seguido por el pelinegro. "Maldición que anciano más pesado" dijo el peliblanco una vez que abandonaron el cuarto.

"Aunque sea un pesado, espero que le hayas puesto atención, viejo" dijo una voz detrás del dúo. Cuando estos voltearon se encontraron con Satoshi quien tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que al fin muestras tu verdadera cara, Takanashi" dijo con fastidio el pelinegro.

"Después todo, esto no es un simple torneo de soccer. También es la elección para escoger al Seitei. Y lo mejor será asegurar que las ordenes se sigan al pie de la letra para que Ishido-sama siga siendo el Seitei" dijo el pelinaranja sin perder su sonrisa.

"Maldito…" musito Akio mientras apretaba los puños con rabia. El chico se preparo para golpearlo pero Ryou lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Satoshi tiene razón. Debemos asegurar que todo vaya conforme a las reglas y ordenes de Ishido-sama" dijo con seriedad el peliblanco. "El partido esta apunto de comenzar. Sera mejor que vayan a prepararse" cambio el tema Mitarashi. Satoshi solo rio triunfal mientras que Akio se fue al vestidor aun temblando de rabia.

"Es bueno que le muestre su lugar a ese chico" dijo Satoshi divertido.

"Aunque seas un SEED al igual que él, más vale que te andes con cuidado. Puede que la próxima vez no llegue a detenerlo" dijo burlón el peliblanco para después ir en la misma dirección por donde se fue Akio.

"No creo que quiera poner en riesgo su estadía en Fifth Sector. Además, creo que el Seitei aun tiene un as bajo la manga para mantenerlo haciendo lo que queremos." Dijo con el mismo tono burlón el pelinaranja mientras que Ryou solo apretó los puños molesto.

"El partido esta a punto de comenzar. Será mejor que vayas a la banca con los demás" dijo Ryou cambiando radicalmente de tema para después marcharse.

Después de todos los altercados, y una pequeña discusión entre ambos equipos, los 22 jugadores asumieron sus posiciones en la cancha y se prepararon para comenzar el primer partido del gran Holy Road.

* * *

><p><em>Satoshi: y ahora... se levanta el telon.<em>

_Midori: ¡Tenma, Shinsuke, hagan su mejor esfuerzo!_

__Kanade: ¡buena suerte capitan!__

_Shinsuke/Tenma: ¡Hai!_

_Shindou: Arigatou_

_Ryou: Mejor nos vamos para que se concentren antes del gran juego__. E_spero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que _pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe._También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente.____


	10. Rebelion por la victoria 1ra Parte

_Ciaossu!_

_Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, un feliz año nuevo y si tambien lo celebran, un feliz dia de reyes... wow, eso se sintio como un dejavu._

_Como sea, hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 10 de esta historia, espero les guste y para el aviso de hoy, el gran y unico portero de Raimon... Sangoku-san!_

_Sangoku: esa fue una buena presentación. Como sea, aqui esta el aviso de hoy:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: Al fin alguien más relajado, es decir... muchas gracias por eso Sangoku-san!__

____**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Es el primer partido de las preliminares del Holy Road! La secundaria Raimon contra la Secundaria Tengawara, ¡el camino al campeonato comienza aquí! ¿Qué equipo continuará su camino a la victoria?"<em>

"¿Crees que juegue en este partido?" dijo con suavidad una chica que miraba el partido desde las gradas, sin embargo su acompañante no le dio respuesta alguna. "¿Pasa algo? Has estado muy callado desde hace rato" dijo la chica.

"Tranquila no pasa nada" respondió secamente un chico.

_-x Flashback x-_

_Después de la discusión con Satoshi, Akio caminaba en dirección a los vestidores bastante distraído, hasta que alguien lo hizo regresar a la realidad._

"_Así que un SEED, eso si que es una sorpresa" dijo una voz masculina cerca del chico. Akio solo se volteo algo sorprendido y se encontró con un chico de rubia cabellera desaliñada que llegaba hasta su nuca y ojos azules acompañados por unas delgadas gafas. El chico vestía una sudadera blanca con negro en las mangas y el cuello, unos jeans algo desgastados y zapatillas deportivas blancas con franjas azules. El chico traía una diadema idéntica a la de Akio pero la traía alrededor del cuello._

"_Gray…" dijo sorprendido Akio al ver a ese chico "¿Cuándo volviste? No te veo desde…" agrego el pelinegro pero de repente se quedo callado._

"_¿Desde que apareció Fifth Sector? No te creí capaz de unirte a un grupo que controle así el soccer" dijo el rubio mientras miraba con severidad al pelinegro._

"_Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste Gray" dijo el pelinegro recuperando su seriedad._

"_Eso no justifica el hecho que le des la espalda al soccer que Shi-chan tanto amaba" dijo bastante furioso el ojiazul._

"_El soccer que ella amaba ya no existe" fue lo ultimo que dijo para después alejarse de ahí._

_-x Fin del flashback x-_

Mientras tanto en la cancha, ambos equipos se deseaban un buen partido y se preparaban para iniciar, aunque después hubo un momento no muy agradable para el equipo de Raimon.

Después de esta no tan amistosa charla, ambos equipos fueron a la banca y Endou se acercó a los chicos.

"Voy a anunciar la alineación para este partido" dijo Endou con tono serio.

"Parece que nos quedaremos un partido más en la banca, ¿no es así senpai?" dijo Satoshi dirigiendo su mirada a Akio, pero el chico solo se levanto y se fue hacia un lado de la banca sin dirigirle la palabra al chico. Los demás solo miraron al pelinegro mientras que una sonrisa burlona aparecía en el rostro del pelinaranja lo que para su suerte nadie noto sin embargo algo le borro esa sonrisa al chico.

"Delanteros: Minamisawa, Kurama. Mediocampistas: Shindou, Hamano, Hayami, Tenma. Defensas: Kirino, Amagi, Nishizono, Kuroi. Sangoku será el portero. Eso es todo" dijo Endou mientras que todos en la banca estaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

"Entrenador, él es un miembro de Fifth Sector" reclamo Kirino. "¿Por qué lo deja entrar al campo?"

"Alguien tiene que encargarse que las ordenes se cumplan, ¿no lo cree, capitán?" dijo Tsurugi burlonamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Shindou.

"_¿Acaso el entrenador de verdad piensa obedecer las ordenes de Fifth Sector?_" pensó el capitán mientras apretaba los puños frustrado.

"Capitán…" murmuro Tenma preocupado.

"Todo va a estar bien. Estoy segura que el entrenador lo metió por que sabe que puede ser de ayuda" dijo Kanade tratando de animar a los chicos.

"Lo dice la mocosa de Fifth Sector" dijo Kurama por lo bajo mientras miraba fríamente a Kanade. Akio solo escucho esto y miro al peliceleste con rabia pero de repente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Esta bien, jugare" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro el pelinegro sorprendiendo bastante a todos, para después alejarse un poco y ponerse a calentar.

Después de un rato el momento llego y ambos equipos tenían que ingresar al campo de juego.

"El partido esta a punto de empezar. Será mejor que entren de una vez" dijo Endou bastante calmado. Los chicos solo se miraron y no tuvieron más opción que seguir las indicaciones del castaño.

"Kuroi-senpai" dijo Aoi llamando la atención del chico. "Tome" dijo extendiéndole la mano. Akio la miro algo extrañado al ver el tenue sonrojo en el rostro de la chica y después miro sus manos donde vio que había una pulsera. "El hombre de ayer dijo que si entraba al campo, este amuleto podría ayudar" dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

"Esta clase de cosas no me van, pero te hare caso. Estoy intrigado por ver de que sirve el amuleto que ese viejo cabeza de pasto me dio" dijo el chico mientras se ponía la pulsera y después hizo algo que sorprendió a varios, especialmente a Ryou quien ya de por si estaba sorprendió por escuchar las palabras _amuleto _y _cabeza de pasto. _"Cuida esto" dijo para después dejarle algo en las manos a Sorano y entrar al campo.

"¿Cuidar que?" pregunto Midori interesada en lo que le habían dado a la castaña mientras se acercaba para ver. Kanade y Akane la imitaron mientras que Aoi solo abrió sus manos y vio que era la diadema que el pelinegro siempre usaba. "¿Solo eso? Creí que seria algo más importante" dijo decepcionada la pelirroja.

Ambos equipos tomaron su lugar en la cancha y en ese momento el partido comenzó con el saque del equipo de Tengawara. Su delantero, Hayabusa, era quien llevaba el balón. El pelimorado burlo fácilmente a Tenma, pero el chico no se dio por vencido y lo siguió para intentar recuperar el esférico. A pesar de la insistencia del castaño, Hayabusa solo necesito pasarle el balón a su capitán para quitarse la marca de Tenma quien fue corriendo tras el balón.

Tengawara seguía burlando fácilmente la defensa usando pases, aunque tampoco era como si los demás jugadores de Raimon estuvieran dispuestos a hacer algo. El único que parecía hacer algo era Akio pero solo lo hacia para dar un espectáculo ya que siempre se dejaba burlar con bastante facilidad, mientras que aquel dúo que acababa de llegar, miraban algo sorprendidos la actitud del pelinegro.

En la cancha, Andou estaba listo para anotar, cuando de repente Tenma regreso y le robo el balón fácilmente. Una vez que recupero el esférico, Tenma se lo paso a Kurama, pero este simplemente dejo que el rival lo recuperara sin dificultad alguna. Tenma intento recuperarlo, pero el jugador de Tengawara lo evadió y aprovecho la oportunidad para lastimar un poco al castaño.

"¿Podrían seguir el plan? No queremos cansarnos en el primer partido. A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros tenemos que anotar" dijo el chico rubio para después avanzar con el balón hasta que Akio se puso frente a él. "¿Qué haces?"

"Es parte del espectáculo" dijo Akio para después robarle el balón al chico. El pelinegro avanzo un poco y al notar que Kurama estaba corriendo decidió hacer algo.

"¡Kurama!" grito el pelinegro atrayendo la atención del delantero quien en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran puesto el pie y termino por caer al césped causando las risas de algunos. Al parecer Kuroi le lanzo el balón de tal manera que hiciera que el peliceleste se tropezara con él.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Kurama bastante enfadado. Sin embargo el pelinegro solo fulminó al chico con la mirada para después regresar a su posición.

"Parece que eso fue por molestar a su noviecita" dijo Minamisawa burlón mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse.

Tengawara seguía controlando el juego y esta vez consiguieron acercarse aun más a la portería, quedando frente a frente Sangoku y el capitán de Tengawara. El portero solo cerró los ojos resignado a dejar que anotaran. Kita miro la acción del portero y después tiro con fuerza, sin embargo ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Shindou detuvo el disparo.

"¿Qué haces? ¿No seria mas fácil si nos dejaran anotar ahora?" dijo uno de Tengawara.

"No los dejaremos anotar" respondió Shindou con determinación. "No voy a seguir las ordenes de Fifth Sector ¡Iré por una victoria real!" Las palabras de Shindou sorprendieron a ambos equipos, mientras que Tenma y Shinsuke simplemente lo miraban bastante emocionados.

"Parece que la actitud de Tenma-kun ha contagiado al capitán" murmuro Takanashi mientras se paraba junto a donde estaba Tsurugi.

"Mas vale que pongan orden, senpai" dijo burlonamente Tsurugi pero Satoshi solo sonrió.

"Creo que tienes razón" respondió para después regresar a su lugar.

Shindou por su parte trataba de quitarse de encima la marca de Hayabusa, pero el pelimorado era bastante persistente por lo que opto por pasarle el balón a Kurama.

El peliceleste solo se acomodó para dejar que uno de los chicos de Tengawara recuperara el balón, pero para su sorpresa el balón cayo al césped y después de hacer un giro extraño reboto en dirección a Tenma quien recibió el pase.

"Parece que veremos en acción al legendario Dios de la batuta en acción" dijo Ryou al ver el balón mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Kanade escucho eso y miro con atención hacia la cancha donde Shindou daba órdenes a Tenma y a Shinsuke mientras movía sus manos cual director de orquesta.

"Sugoi" murmuro la castaña con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro.

En la cancha Tenma avanzaba con el balón e incluso burlo a un jugador con su "Soyokaze Step" pero de repente un defensa lo marcó, pero el castaño le pasó el balón al capitán tal y como se lo indico, sin embargo el pase quedo algo cortó. Shindou solo vio como el balón iba a caerle a un jugador de Tengawara pero paso algo que sorprendió a todos.

"¡Senpai!" dijo sorprendida Kanade.

"¿Qué rayos cree que hace?" dijo Satoshi sorprendido y poniéndose de pie de golpe.

"_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?_" pensó el pelinegro. Y es que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el césped barriéndose por el balón y haciendo que este saliera en dirección al capitán quien de inmediato tiro a portería usando su "Fortissimo". El portero de Tengawara solo se quedo sorprendido por lo que el balón entro fácilmente dejando el marcador 1-0 para Raimon.

En el campo y en la banca todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por ver lo que acababa de pasar, o al menos la mayoría, ya que Endou solo miro con una sonrisa al capitán mientras que Tenma y Nishizono se acercaron a felicitar a Shindou.

"¿Por qué hiciste ese pase?" pregunto con seriedad Shindou mientras se acercaba a Akio quien estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. El pelinegro iba a responder, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué crees que haces, Shindou-kun? El resultado que nosotros ganaríamos 2-0. ¿Acaso piensas desobedecer las ordenes de Fifth Sector?" dijo el capitán de Tengawara.

"Si" respondió secamente el peligris y luego volteo a ver a sus compañeros. "Como capitán de Raimon les aviso. En este partido… ¡Raimon ganara!" dijo con determinación ante la mirada atónita de todos.

"Parece que esta mostrando sus garras" dijo Tsurugi.

"Ese baka…" dijo molesto Satoshi mirando con rabia en dirección a donde estaba el pelinegro. "¿No piensas hacer algo, viejo?" dijo mirando ahora al peliblanco quien parecía bastante tranquilo.

"Cuidado Satoshi-kun, podrías mostrar tu verdadera cara en el lugar menos indicado" dijo con tono burlón el peliblanco. El chico solo apretó los puños y se fue a su asiento.

El partido se reinicio, y los de Tengawara de inmediato se lanzaron al ataque. Shindou les dijo que lo marcaran pero nadie de los demás chicos de Raimon se movieron por lo que fue él quien tuvo que ir a recuperar el balón, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un fuerte golpe.

"¡Shindou-san! / Shin-sama" dijeron preocupadas al mismo tiempo Kanade y Akane.

En la cancha, no solo Shindou, sino que también Hayami e incluso Shinsuke y Tenma se llevaron unos fuertes golpes de parte de los jugadores de Tengawara. El pelinegro solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al delantero con el balón y ninguno de los otros chicos hizo algo para detenerlo.

"Que ridículo. ¿Cómo piensa jugar contra un equipo entero con solo 3 personas?" dijo Tsurugi mientras veía lo que pasaba en la cancha.

Shindou regreso de inmediato a la defensa y se interpuso en el camino de Hayabusa, sin embargo paso algo que nadie se esperaba

"¡Aparece, mi Keshin! ¡Choujin Falco!" dijo Hayabusa mientras de su espalda salía un aura color oscura y después una figura con forma de ave de color azul con blanco aparecía. "Dejame mostrarte lo aterrador que puede ser un SEED con un Keshin de verdad" después de esto, Hayabusa pego un salto y uso su técnica "Falco Wing".

Shindou intento detenerlo usando su propio Keshin, sin embargo no pudo ni sacarlo cuando el balón ya lo había derribado. Sangoku también intento detener el disparo pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago y ser arrastrado al fondo de la portería con todo y balón.

Justo después de que cayera el gol del empate, el árbitro indico el final de la primera parte y ambos equipos se fueron a sus respectivos vestuarios para el descanso.

_**En el descanso…**_

Como era de esperarse, el animo estaba bastante bajo en los vestidores y a pesar de que Tenma intento animarlos, Tsurugi les hizo ver que su nivel no era suficiente como para vencer a Tengawara y a Fifth Sector.

"La única que decide quien gana o pierde es la Diosa de la Victoria" dijo Endou de repente. "Sin embargo, ella jamás le sonreirá a los que no buscan la victoria."

Uno a uno Endou fe acercándose a los chicos tratando de convencerlos de que se dieran cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el soccer a pesar de que Kinzan y Fuyukai trataron de hacer que dijera lo contrario, pero Endou prefirió dejar la decisión en manos de cada uno de ellos y después salió del vestidor.

"Eso solo fue platica sin sentido" dijo Satoshi fastidiado. "¿Acaso esta diciendo que vamos a ganar solo porque lo deseamos?"

"¡Eso siempre ha sido así!" dijo una voz desde la entrada. Los chicos voltearon a ver quien era y se encontraron con un chico rubio. "La Diosa de la Victoria siempre le sonríe a aquellos con verdaderos sentimientos hacia el soccer" dijo el chico mientras entraba al vestidor.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Shindou con seriedad.

"Mi nombre es Gray Davis, mucho gusto" dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

"¿Qué quieres aquí?" pregunto con seriedad el capitán.

"¿De verdad piensan ir con todo contra Fifth Sector?" pregunto Gray ignorando la pregunta.

"¿Acaso tu también eres un SEED?" pregunto Kirino molesto.

"Ya quisieran tener a alguien tan bueno como yo" dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo. "Vine a ayudarlos"

"¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?" pregunto el pelirrosa.

"Simplemente me pareció que lo necesitarían" dijo el rubio para después dar la vuelta e ir hacia donde estaba Endou para hablar con él. "Nos vemos en la cancha"

_**Por otro lado… **_

En uno de los pasillos, Akio iba saliendo del baño de hombres mientras algunas gotas de agua caían de su cabello y de su cara. Por alguna razón el chico aun estaba algo sorprendido por lo que había hecho hace unos minutos, por lo que pensó que un poco de agua lo ayudaría a despejarse.

"Ese fue un pase enano, aunque fuera por accidente" dijo una voz cerca del pelinegro quien simplemente giro la cabeza para encontrarse con el mismo sujeto peliverde del otro día.

"Viejo cabeza de pasto" dijo con calma Akio mientras que aquel hombre comenzó a reír.

"Tenia mucho que no me llamaban cabeza de pasto" dijo divertido el peliverde. "Veo que estas usando el amuleto que te di" dijo cambiando el tema mientras miraba a la muñeca del chico.

"De hecho se lo había dado a la chica que iba conmigo ayer, pero ella insistió que lo usara" dijo sin darle mucha importancia pero después algo hizo clic en su cabeza y miro con seriedad al hombre frente a él "¿Usted sabia que yo iba a jugar hoy no es así?" pregunto de manera directa.

"Puede que si o puede que no. Pero ahora que ya veo que si entraste, me muero de ganas de ver el segundo tiempo" respondió evasivamente el cabeza de pasto para después marcharse y dejar solo a Akio. "Por cierto, ten cuidado a quien se lo das. Hacer eso tiene un significado muy especial entre los que lo conocemos" agrego antes de desaparecer.

"_Y sigue sin decirme su nombre_" pensó Kuroi mientras veía al hombre alejarse hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡Kuroi!" Akio solo volteo y se encontró con Gray quien ya traía puesto el uniforme de Raimon con el dorsal 17 en la espalda. "El segundo tiempo esta por comenzar" dijo el rubio.

"Así que te uniste a Raimon" dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro para después caminar de regreso a la cancha.

"Pienso luchar con ellos para traer de vuelta el soccer que Shi-chan amaba" dijo Gray con la mirada llena de determinación.

"Por los viejos tiempos y ser mi mejor amigo te daré un consejo Gray. No gastes tus fuerzas en recuperar algo que ya no existe y mejor regresa a Inglaterra" dijo con frialdad el pelinegro.

"Gracias por preocuparte Akio, pero si existe o no… eso lo quiero averiguar por mi mismo." dijo el rubio "Pero tu ayuda es bienvenida amigo." agrego con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano al pelinegro pero este solo la aparto con un manotazo.

"No sé que tengas pensado hacer Gray, pero me encargare de detenerte" dijo con frialdad.

"Entonces… ¿simplemente le vas a dar la espalda a sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso olvidaste la promesa que le hicimos?" dijo el chico con rabia.

"Tsk, te has convertido en una molestia ¿lo sabias?" dijo con fastidio mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Me largo de aquí" dijo para hacer lo que dijo e irse de ahí rumbo a los vestidores.

* * *

><p><em>yo: muajajaja ¡Mas suspenso!<em>

_Cabeza de pasto: de verdad que te gusta lo del suspenso. Pero esa no es razon para hacer un capitulo tan corto._

__yo: pero fue lo unico que me ocurrio señor pasto.__

__Cabeza de pasto: ¡No me llames asi!__

_yo: shh... el segundo tiempo esta por empezar dejame verlo en paz._

__Cabeza de pasto: de verdad que eres un idiota. ___Mejor nos vamos antes de que me de por matarte__. E_spero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que _pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe.___

____yo: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente.____


	11. Rebelion por la victoria 2da Parte

_Ciaossu!_

_sorprendidos? la verdad es que ya tenia lista la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, pero de verdad me encanta el suspenso XD_

_Como sea, hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 11 de esta historia,__espero les guste _

_y para el aviso de hoy, el misterioso y loco, viejo cabeza de pasto!_

_cabeza de pasto: Un dia de estos me desquitare por todo esto..._

_yo: pero meintras llega ese dia, callate y da el aviso!_

__cabeza de pasto: ...__

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: gracias!__

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>"Tiene que ser mentira" dijo Kanade sorprendida. Aunque no era la única, ya que varios tenían también una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.<p>

"Eso fue lo que me dijo Kuroi-senpai" dijo Sorano con la cabeza agachada.

_-x Flashback x-_

"_¿Kuroi-Senpai?" dijo la peliazul con sorpresa al ver al chico._

"_Una suerte encontrarte" dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la chica. Akio solo sonrió y se acercó a ella. "Avisales que renuncio, ¿quieres?" le susurro al oído a Sorano dejándola bastante sorprendida._

"_Senpai…"_

"_Ah cierto, esto es tuyo" dijo Kuroi regresándole la pulsera a Aoi. "Nos vemos" dijo para después alejarse dejando atrás a Aoi bastante sorprendida._

_-x Fin del flashback x-_

"¿Por qué renunciar de esa manera?" pregunto Tenma sorprendido.

"Probablemente solo este asumiendo la responsabilidad por sus actos" dijo Satoshi llamando la atención de todos. "Después de todo, él fue quien le paso el balón al capitán para que anotara ese gol" explico el pelinaranja.

"Oi Satoshi ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" dijo Midori molesta.

"Akio y yo jamás nos llevamos bien ¿Por qué abría de afectarme que se fuera?" dijo con una sonrisa burlona el pelinaranja mientras que Midori solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Al menos piensa en como se sentiría Kanade" dijo la pelirroja.

"Ah cierto, olvide ese detalle. Gomen, Kana-chan" dijo infantilmente mientras se rascaba la nuca a lo que Midori respondió dándole un pisotón.

"Baka"

"Kuroi ya no esta, así que no vale la pena pensar en eso. Mejor prepárense para empezar el segundo tiempo." dijo Ryou con frialdad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en la banca.

"_Otou-chan…_"

La mayoría de los de Raimon realmente no les importo y de inmediato regresaron a la cancha, aunque Tenma aun parecía algo sorprendido por la noticia.

"Oye chico, el partido va a empezar" dijo Gray llamando la atención de Tenma, quien de inmediato entro a la cancha.

_**Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos…**_

Kuroi caminaba bastante tranquilo en busca de la salida del estadio sin embargo alguien inesperado apareció frente a él.

"¿Acaso te sientes mal?" dijo una voz detrás del chico, quien se volteo sorprendido al oír a esa persona. Frente a Akio estaba una chica de larga cabellera rubia atada en dos coletas que llegaban hasta su cintura, y ojos como zafiros. La chica vestía una blusa blanca con los bordes amarillos, una falda café y unas botas del mismo color que llegaban hasta debajo de sus rodillas.

"No, simplemente me voy a casa" respondió con tranquilidad Kuroi. "Después de todo, si no soy miembro del equipo no tengo razón para estar aquí"

"¿Ni siquiera para ver un partido junto a una vieja amiga?" dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Akio solo suspiro y dio media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la rubia quien simplemente se colgó del brazo del pelinegro para irse juntos a seguir viendo el partido.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron a sus lugares, se llevaron la sorpresa de que Raimon estaba perdiendo 2-1. Por suerte del dúo, en la pantalla principal del estadio pasaron una repetición donde se veía que Gray intento pasarle el balón a Tenma, sin embargo Hayabusa intercepto el pase y uso a su Keshin para anotar el segundo gol de Tengawara.

"Parece que no fue tan buena idea ponerlo a jugar" dijo Akio algo divertido.

"Vaya eres todo un casanova, ¿Quién es tu nueva conquista enano?" dijo una voz familiar. Kuroi suspiro fastidiado y volteo para encontrarse nuevamente con aquel viejo cabeza de pasto.

"Ninguna de las dos es mi conquista. La pequeña era mi compañera de equipo, y esta chica es mi mejor amiga" dijo con fastidio el pelinegro.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Blaire Davis" se presento la rubia haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Que buenos modales. Mucho gusto señorita" dijo divertido el peliverde mientras también hacia una reverencia.

"A diferencia de algunos que ni siquiera dicen su nombre" murmuro Kuroi mirando de reojo al viejo.

"Por ahora estoy bien con que me llamen cabeza de pasto" dijo como sin nada el peliverde. "Pero mejor dime, ¿Por qué no estas en la cancha enano?" pregunto aquel sujeto.

"_Tengo un nombre ¿sabe?_" pensó fastidiado el pelinegro. "Renuncie al club de soccer. Me di cuenta que realmente no es lo mio" dijo como sin nada.

"Es una lastima. Parece que en estos momentos les vendría bien un defensa como tu" dijo el peliverde dirigiendo su mirada al campo. El dúo lo imito y vieron a lo que se refería.

En la cancha, Shindou batallaba para poder mantener el control del esférico pero entre dos defensas de Tengawara se encargaron de robarle el balón y de paso le dieron un fuerte golpe.

"¡Shin-sama!" grito Akane preocupada mientras que Kanade se tapo la cara para no ver el golpe.

Tengawara inicio su ataque pero por suerte Tenma pudo hacer que el balón saliera del campo con una barrida.

"Es imposible. Cuatro personas no le pueden ganar a once." Dijo uno de los jugadores de Tengawara con aires de superioridad.

"Para un equipo de su nivel, me parece mas que justo un partido cuatro contra once" dijo Gray igual de arrogante.

Andou se encargo de hacer el saque de banda y de inmediato se lo dio a Hayabusa.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" dijo el pelimorado bastante confiado y se preparo para tirar de nuevo usando su "Falco Wing" pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Gray le robo el balón.

"Esto no se termina hasta que yo pueda lucirme" dijo el rubio burlonamente quien para sorpresa de todos comenzó a correr hacia la portería de su propio equipo.

"¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" pregunto Sangoku cuando vio que el rubio se detuvo justo en el manchón penal.

"¿Qué parece? Es obvio que les voy a anotar un gol a esos tipos" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¿Piensas anotar?" pregunto un chico de Tengawara para después comenzar a reír. "Debes estar loco chico"

Gray no respondió y simplemente sonrió para después lanzar el balón al aire.

"¡Excalibur!" grito a todo pulmón para después brincar y patear el balón en dirección a la portería de Tengawara.

"¡¿Excalibur?" exclamaron Haruna, Endou y Ryou bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Qué mas da que tires desde aquí? Antes de que ese balón llegue cualquiera podrá detenerlo" dijo Hayabusa confiado mientras algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a reír sin embargo todo quedo en silencio al escuchar que el arbitro había marcado gol.

"¿Disculpa, acaso dijiste que alguien podría parar ese tiro antes de que llegara?" dijo Gray con arrogancia para después irse de nuevo a su posición.

"¿Eso es legal?" pregunto Satoshi sin salir de su asombro.

"Esa fue 'Excalibur'. Es una técnica que se hace más fuerte mientras más grande sea la distancia que recorra el balón." Explico Haruna.

"¿O sea que regreso hasta la portería para mostrar todo el poder de su técnica? Vaya presumido" dijo Midori llevándose las manos a la nuca.

"Sin embargo se ve incluso más fuerte que aquella vez que jugamos contra Knights of Queen" dijo Endou mientras miraba a Gray quien actuaba como sin nada.

"El alumno supera al maestro ¿no? Tu terminaste siendo mejor portero que tu abuelo" dijo Ryou a Endou quien respondió con una de sus sonrisas de siempre.

Con el marcador empatado a 2 goles, se reanudo el partido. Ambos equipos se peleaban por el balón, sin embargo Tengawara les llevaba ventaja ya que eran mas jugadores, pero por suerte Gray recupero el balón y de inmediato se lo paso a Tenma, esta vez sin cometer errores. El castaño avanzo con el balón y cuando estuvo apunto de que lo marcaran, sorpresivamente hizo un pase perfecto a Shinsuke, quien también sorprendió a varios al llevar el balón con un dribleo impecable hasta que le quitaron el balón con una fuerte barrida.

"_Un pase perfectamente dirigido hacia los pies de otra persona. Un fuerte dribleo sin un segundo error. Ellos han hecho el entrenamiento adecuado para ganar._" Pensó Sangoku al ver las habilidades y acciones de los dos chicos de primero. En ese momento el portero comenzó a recordar lo que sentía al jugar soccer cuando era un niño. "_La practica te hace mejor. Ser el mejor en el soccer te hace feliz. ¡Es por eso que mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa que ir tras el balón! ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese sentimiento?_"

"¡Portero!" Gray llamo la atención de Sangoku ya que el capitán había logrado burlar al rubio para después pasarle el balón a Hayabusa quien estaba prácticamente solo frente a la portería. Sangoku solo sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el balón para atraparlo antes que Hayabusa se acercara.

"¡Sangoku-san!"

"¡Senpai!"

"Shindou, Shinsuke, Tenma. Ustedes me han abierto los ojos. Yo también voy a jugar mi propio futbol. Quiero ver a la diosa de la victoria sonreír después de tanto tiempo" agrego mientras miraba de reojo a donde estaba su madre para después lanzarle el balón a su capitán. "No te contengas y ataca con todo usando el 'Kami no Takuto'. Tenma y Shinsuke ahora deben ser capaces de recibir a tus pases, después de todo han estado practicando como locos" dijo el chico de tercero. "¡Yo me encargare de proteger la portería!"

"Parece que ahora se ha vuelto un cinco contra once" dijo Gray.

"¡Vamos a ganar este partido!" dijo el portero. Shindou le hizo caso y comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería mientras que en la banca, Tsurugi y Satoshi miraban con enfado lo que pasaba en la cancha, a diferencia de Endou quien miraba a sus jugadores con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El capitán de Tengawara intento marcar a Shindou pero el peligris lo burlo con elegancia para seguir avanzando.

Los únicos cuatro chicos de Raimon que intentaban hacer algo comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente gracias al 'Kami no Takuto' de Shindou y al 'Soyokaze Step' de Tenma, sin embargo Hayabusa era el mas determinado a vencer a los de Raimon y consiguió robarle el balón a Shinsuke para después avanzar a toda velocidad hacia Sangoku.

"¿Qué nunca te cansas?" dijo fastidiado Gray mientras se puso frente al pelimorado para marcarlo. "No pienso dejar que vuelvas a anotar chico rudo." Dijo burlón el rubio.

"Déjense de bromas. ¡Necesitamos que pierdan!" dijo el pelimorado molesto para después liberar a su Keshin y usarlo para hacer a un lado a Gray quien de paso se llevo un fuerte golpe.

"¡Gray!" dijo preocupada en las gradas la rubia acompañante de Akio.

"Tranquila. Ese tonto tiene más resistencia de la que aparenta" dijo Kuroi sin despegar la mirada del juego.

Y hablando del juego, Después de burlar a Gray, Hayabusa uso su "Falco Wing" para intentar anotar.

"¡No te dejare!" grito Tenma poniéndose en el camino del balón. En ese momento un aura oscura salió de la espalda del castaño mientras trataba de detener el disparo con su pecho. Shindou y Endou solo miraban sorprendidos a Matsukaze sin embargo la fuerza del chico no fue suficiente y termino llevándose también un fuerte golpe.

"Entonces yo lo detendré con mi Keshin!" dijo el capitán mientras hacia lo mismo que el castaño y se ponía en el camino del balón para detenerlo. Sin embargo ni aun sacando a su Keshin, Shindou fue incapaz de detener aquel disparo.

"¡Lo detendré pase lo que pase!" dijo Sangoku determinado para después usar su "Burning Catch" y para sorpresa del SEED de Tengawara, el portero de Raimon fue capaz de detener su disparo.

"¿Cómo es posible que detuvieran el tiro de mi Keshin?" dijo Hayabusa sin salir de su asombro.

"Eso es porque ellos lo dieron todo para detenerlo." Dijo Taichi mirando primero a Tenma quien se apoyaba en Shinsuke y luego a Shindou quien era ayudado por Gray para levantarse. "Si no hubiese podido detenerlo después de lo que hicieron, no podría llamarme a mi mismo portero."

"Je, ahora resulta que él es el que trata de lucirse frente a los demás" dijo a forma de broma el rubio. Sangoku solo se rio y le paso el balón a Gray. Hayabusa intento quitarle el balón mientras que el rubio solo espero hasta el último minuto para pasarle el balón a Tenma y este se encargo de burlar a Kita usando su "Soyokaze Step" para después regresarle el balón al rubio.

"¡Shindou!" grito Sangoku llamando la atención del de segundo año. "¡Se que puedes dominar tu Keshin, solo necesitas confiar en ti mismo!" dijo el portero.

"¡Adelante capitán!" dijo con animo el rubio mientras pateaba el balón en su dirección. Shindou solo miro al dúo y se decidió a hacerles caso.

"Necesito tu poder para ganar" murmuro el capitán mientras se sujetaba el pecho justo donde estaba el escudo de Raimon. "¡Aparece! ¡Mi Keshin, Sousha Maestro!" Detrás del chico apareció nuevamente aquella figura de cuatro brazos mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Shindou recibió el balón y de inmediato uso su nueva técnica a la que llamo "Harmonics" para disparar a portería.

"¡Dejen de bromear!" dijo Hayabusa mientras se ponía frente al balón para intentar detenerlo, pero el poder del Keshin de Shindou fue mayor y logro vencer la defensa del pelimorado sin problemas además de que el balón termino en la portería para así cambiar el marcador en favor de Raimon, 3-2 y dejarlos como los ganadores del encuentro.

"¡Sugoi!" dijo Kanade con una mirada infantil en su rostro.

"Era de esperarse de Shin-sama" dijo Akane mientras tomaba fotos del capitán y Midori solo la veía con una gota en la cabeza.

"Finalmente saque a mi Keshin" dijo Shindou emocionado.

"¡Lo hiciste bien, Shindou!" dijo Sangoku pasando un brazo por los hombros del peligris.

"Eso fue gracia a la ayuda de Sangoku-san"

"No puedo dejar que la diosa de la victoria me vea en una forma tan vergonzosa" dijo el portero mientras se rascaba la mejilla aunque Shindou no entendió a lo que se refería. "Tampoco puedo verme así frente a ellos" agrego mirando a Tenma y a Shinsuke quienes saltaban de alegría por haber ganado. "Es un chico misterioso. Mando a volar toda la oscuridad que se había acumulado en mi corazón."

"Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo con todos." Dijo de repente Gray acercándose al dúo.

"Quien sabe. Con él, quizá podamos ser capaces de cambiar este futbol corrupto" dijo Sangoku.

"Eso seria muy bueno" dijo Gray para después estirar la mano a Shindou. "Bien hecho capitán" dijo el rubio de manera amistosa.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dijo Shindou estrechando la mano del rubio.

"Aunque nos hayas costado un gol" dijo a modo de broma Sangoku.

"Vamos, ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Además enmendé mi error con ese espectacular gol ¿no?" dijo dándose una palmada en el pecho con orgullo. "Saben, tienen un buen equipo. O al menos con los que si quieren jugar soccer de verdad" comento mirando a un extremo de la cancha donde estaban Minamisawa y los demás, quienes se veían bastante preocupados por lo que Fifth Sector pudiera hacerles después de haber desobedecido las ordenes.

En la banca, Haruna miraba emocionada a los chicos, sin embargo algo paso por su cabeza y de inmediato volteo a ver a Ryou quien en ese momento comenzaba a regresar a los vestidores, por lo que la chica decidió alcanzarlo.

"¡Ryou-san!" dijo la peliazul para llamar su atención.

"Dejame adivinar, es acerca de lo de las ordenes de Fifth Sector, ¿no es así?" dijo Ryou con una leve sonrisa al ver el rostro de preocupación de Otonashi. "Tranquila. Te dije que dejaría que Endou hiciera lo que quisiera para ver lo que el Setei hacia, así que pienso asumir toda la culpa para que no sea muy duro el castigo." Dijo con calma el peliblanco.

"Muchas gracias Ryou-san" dijo Haruna haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"No me malentiendas Haruna-chan. Esta vez lo hice porque se lo debía a Kudou-san, pero la próxima vez no sere tan amable" dijo con seriedad. Haruna iba a responder pero en ese momento el celular del peliblanco sonó. "Que rápido se enteran de los resultados" dijo con fastidio para después alejarse para contestar la llamada mientras que Otonashi lo miraba y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Ya había olvidado lo linda que es tu sonrisa" dijo casualmente el peliblanco una vez que colgó el teléfono, mientras movía un poco la cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo a diferencia de Haruna que no supo ni que hacer mientras que su rostro enrojecía bastante.

"C-c-creo que mejor regreso a donde están los chicos" dijo bastante nerviosa para después dejar solo al peliblanco.

"Hubiera sido un buen momento para pedirle disculpas" dijo una voz femenina cerca del peliblanco. El chico solo volteo calmadamente y se encontró con una mujer de blanca cabellera y hermosos ojos como rubíes.

_**Y mientras, en las gradas…**_

"Parece que estos chicos van en serio con lo de ganar" dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

"No importa. Estoy seguro de que no tardaran mucho en cerrar ese club. Lo bueno es que me salí a tiempo y así ya no se vera tan mal en mi expediente." Dijo el pelinegro.

"Akio, ¿de verdad eso es lo que ahora piensas del soccer?" pregunto algo triste la rubia.

"No es lo que yo pienso. Esa es la realidad, el futbol que conocimos desapareció, así que tu y Gray vayan haciéndose a la idea de que solo desperdician su tiempo peleando por una causa perdida." Dijo Akio mientras miraba con frialdad a su amiga.

"Me pregunto que pensaría Shi-chan si te viera" dijo Blaire agachando la mirada por lo que no noto como su amigo apretaba los puños.

"Pero ella ya no esta, así que ¿Que más da lo que piense?" dijo el chico para después marcharse de ahí.

"_Je, que enano tan interesante, creo que si valió la pena haber regresado a Japón después de todo_" pensó el peliverde con una sonrisa.

_**Por la noche…**_

Akio se encontraba recostado en el césped de la cancha junto al rio mirando al cielo cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una visita inesperada.

"Es bueno encontrarte Akio-kun. Tengo una propuesta que podría interesarte" dijo un hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que el pelinegro solo lo miro con rabia.

* * *

><p><em>Ryou: dejame adivinar ¿más suspenso?<em>

_yo: sip_

_Ryou: sabes, deberias madurar._

__yo: y tu deberias dejar de arruinar las cosas, pero no todo es posible.__

_Ryou: baka ¬_¬U_

_yo: jajajajaja...Como sea, e___spero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que _pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe.___

____Ryou: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente.____


	12. Mas problemas para Raimon

_Ciaossu!_

_Bien, esta vez me tarde un poco más pero ya esta aqui el capitulo 12 de esta historia._

_y para el aviso de hoy, Satoshi-kun!_

__Satoshi: ¡Muy bien! Aqui voy...__

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: gracias!__

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Raimon, y por las calles de la ciudad Tenma y Shinsuke corrían muy felices. Después de todo, apenas el día anterior habían ganado su primer encuentro en el Holy Road además de que ahora también contaban con el apoyo de Sangoku y con un nuevo miembro que también parecía querer apoyar a Raimon.<p>

Sin embargo cuando llegaron al salón del club su animo se apagó, y es que los chicos del equipo estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión.

"Es muy problemático. Intentar imponernos sus ideas sobre el soccer" dijo Minamisawa con su típica actitud fría.

"Minamisawa-san, desde que ingrese a la secundaria, ese partido ha sido la primera vez que he encontrado divertido al futbol" dijo Shindou.

"Eso lo sé" respondió el pelimorado. "Pero esto es diferente. ¿De verdad crees que Fifth Sector se va a quedar quieto después de que desobedecimos sus ordenes?" dijo el chico de tercero.

"Después de todo, esta es la segunda vez que lo hacen. Incluso es probable que disuelvan el club" dijo Satoshi quien estaba de pie junto al sillón donde estaban Otonashi y las chicas. "Tal vez baka-senpai dejo el equipo para evitar recibir un castigo" dijo con algo de burla.

"Idiota" regaño Midori al pelinaranja para luego darle un golpe en la nuca. El chico volteo de prisa como esperando una explicación, pero al ver el rostro de Aoi y Kanade, mejor no dijo nada.

"¿Disuelto?" pregunto Tenma sorprendido.

"Hay muchas escuelas cuyos clubs fueron cerrados por desobedecer las ordenes de Fifth Sector" explico Kirino con seriedad.

"Yo también quiero jugar con todo lo que tengo, pero prefiero aguantar esto a no volver a jugar nunca" dijo Kurumada frustrado.

"Aburrido" dijo de repente Gray llamando la atención de todos. "No tiene caso jugar un futbol como ese. Es mejor disfrutar el soccer hasta no poder jugar más, en lugar de aburrirse siguiendo ordenes y resultados arreglados" dijo el rubio bastante relajado.

"Tu no deberías estar hablando. Apenas entraste oficialmente al club hoy" dijo Satoshi con tono arrogante.

_-x Flashback x-_

_El día estaba comenzando, y la mayoría de los chicos de los clubes deportivos estaban a punto de iniciar sus prácticas matutinas, y los chicos del equipo de soccer no eran la excepción, sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa cuando llegaron al cuarto del club._

"_¡Tú!" dijo Shindou sorprendido al ver a cierto chico rubio sentado en el sillón del club._

"_¡El chico de ayer!" dijo Sangoku igual de sorprendido que su capitán._

"_¿Qué hay?" dijo como sin nada el rubio. "Después de lo que paso ayer, seria un desperdicio no entrar al club de soccer de Raimon" dijo sonriente el chico._

"_Un loco más que quiere ir en contra de Fifth Sector" murmuro Kurama fastidiado._

"_Mi nombre es Gray Davis, vengo de Inglaterra y estoy en tercer año" se presento el ojiazul._

"_¿Y tu eres?" pregunto Midori al notar que había alguien junto al chico. Esa persona se puso de pie y pudieron ver que se trataba de una chica de rubia cabellera y ojos zafiro. La chica llevaba el uniforme de Raimon con un moño verde que señalaba que era una alumna de tercer año._

"_Hola. Yo soy Claire Davis y quisiera unirme al club como manager" dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa que le pudo sacar un sonrojo a más de uno. "como mi hermano, también soy de tercer año y vengo de Inglaterra" agrego la chica._

_-x Fin del Flashback x- _

"Y tú solo eres un estorbo que lo único que hace es depender del poder que le da Fifth Sector" dijo igual de arrogante el ojiazul.

"¿Qué dijiste idiota?" dijo bastante molesto el pelinaranja.

"¡Gray!" regaño Claire a su hermano.

"¿Qué hice? Creí que estábamos diciendo cosas que eran bastante obvias" dijo como sin nada el rubio mientras que su hermana simplemente bufo fastidiada.

"¡Te voy a dar una paliza!" dijo molesto el pelinaranja para después intentar golpear al inglés, pero alguien lo detuvo antes de poder hacer algo.

"¡Ya basta, Satoshi!" dijo Midori mientras tomaba al pelinaranja por la oreja.

"Él fue el que empezó" se trato de defender Takanashi.

"Dije que basta" dijo bastante seria la chica sin soltar al SEED quien dejo de protestar e hizo lo que le dijeron.

"Je, pareces una mascotita" dijo burlón el ingles. El pelinaranja solo dio un manotazo para que Midori lo soltara y luego salió bastante molesto de ahí. "Que sensible" dijo el chico.

"Mas bien tu eres un patán" dijo Midori molesta.

"Shindou, yo me siento igual que tu, pero también entiendo lo que los demás dicen. Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir tal y como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora" dijo el pelirrosa mirando a su mejor amigo mientras Midori y Gray discutían.

"No puedo jugar con ustedes y poner mi futuro en riesgo" dijo Minamisawa.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Endou y Ryou estaban en la oficina del director. Ya que el hombre quería cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el dúo, y especialmente con el actual entrenador.

"¿Por qué no siguieron las ordenes y ganaron el partido?" pregunto bastante serio el viejo.

"Solo cumplí con mis responsabilidades como entrenador" respondió Endou igual de serio.

"¡Por hacer enojar a Fifth Sector, Raimon puede ser cerrado!" dijo molesto el viejo pero de repente algo cruzo su mente. "Pero tenemos una posibilidad de recuperarnos de esta situación. El entrenador debe renunciar voluntariamente" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Me rehusó" dijo Endou.

"Entonces como presidente, le ordeno renunciar" dijo Kinzan, sin embargo Endou solo se excuso y se marcho.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste nada Ryou-kun?" dijo enfadado el hombre.

"¿Quiere callarse? No es necesario que grite" dijo Ryou con fastidio. "Yo me encargare de lidiar con Fifth Sector" dijo el peliblanco con desgana. "Usted dedíquese a hacer lo que sea que un viejo como usted hace" dijo para después marcharse de ahí azotando la puerta.

"Parece que el paso un mal rato fue usted y no el entrenador" dijo Tsurugi con tono burlón. Ryou solo lo fulmino con la mirada pero el peliazul ni se inmuto. "¿Por qué él aun es el entrenador de Raimon?" pregunto el SEED

"Yo que se" dijo para después marcharse de ahí.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera tranquila, y una vez que terminaron las clases, los chicos se reunieron para la segunda práctica del día.

Una vez que todos estuvieron cambiados, se dirigieron a la cancha donde Shindou se preparo para leer el plan de la práctica del día, sin embargo Minamisawa y los demás que estaban dispuesto a seguir a Fifth Sector se separaron del grupo.

"Shindou, debes entender. Queremos proteger nuestro propio futbol" dijo Hamano para después seguir a sus compañeros.

"Capitán ¿no va a detenerlos?" pregunto Tenma mientras que Shindou solo agacho la mirada frustrado.

"Tenma, no podemos ignorar los sentimientos de los demás. Hace solo unas horas, nosotros estábamos en el mismo lugar que ellos" dijo Sangoku.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Satoshi caminaba bastante molesto por las calles de la ciudad.

"Estúpido mocoso, ¿Quién se cree que es?" murmuro bastante enojado el chico. "Donde vuelva a decir algo como eso, juro que le pateo el trasero aunque sea de tercero" musito molesto el pelinaranja.

"¿De verdad? Entonces creo que no me gustaría ser ese chico" dijo una voz femenina detrás del chico quien se volteo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes de poco más de 20 años. "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Satoshi-kun" dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"E-entrenadora Izumi" dijo Takanashi bastante sorprendido.

"Es bueno ver que aun recuerdas a tu vieja entrenadora" dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

"¿Qué hace por aquí?" pregunto el pelinaranja.

"Estaba en mi camino al hospital" respondió la rubia. "Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Me gustaría saber que ha sido de mi delantero estrella después de tantos años" dijo sonriente la mujer causándole un tenue sonrojo al chico quien solo comenzó a caminar junto a la ojiverde contándole lo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que se vieron, aunque por alguna razón el chico omitió la parte donde él es miembro de Fifth Sector.

Después de una caminata algo larga, el dúo finalmente llego al hospital. El chico entro con la rubia, y ambos continuaron con su plática en la sala de espera.

"Ya veo, debe ser muy difícil jugar soccer con alguien como Fifth Sector diciéndole a todo mundo que hacer" dijo la rubia.

"Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse ¿no cree Izumi-san?" dijo como sin nada el pelinaranja mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

"No creo poder acostumbrarme a un futbol como ese" dijo la rubia algo triste mientras que el pelinaranja la miro sorprendido "El soccer solo es divertido cuando los dos equipos lo dan todo en la cancha para poder ganar, no cuando alguien decide los resultados o cuando lo usan para dañar a los demás" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. "Espero que no olvides eso nunca, Satoshi-kun" mientras que le revolvía el pelo al chico.

"Hai, Izumi-san" dijo el chico tratando de mantenerse sonriente pero al final no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Izumi le iba a decir algo pero en ese momento escucho como una de las enfermeras la llamaba.

"Esto va a tardar un poco, ¿Por qué no sales para distraerte un poco?" dijo la ojiverde para luego ir en dirección a donde la esperaba la enfermera, sin embargo, Satoshi solo la miro irse pero se quedo sentado ahí.

Satoshi miraba el reloj aburrido. Por dentro el chico sabía que debió haberle hecho caso a su vieja entrenadora y haber salido a caminar o algo, sin embargo decidió esperar a Izumi.

Después de casi una hora de espera, finalmente el chico pudo ver a su antigua entrenadora quien traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Parece que recibió muy buenas noticias Izumi-san" dijo el chico pelinaranja.

"Se puede decir que si" respondió sonriente la ojiverde mientras que inconscientemente se llevaba una mano al vientre, aunque Satoshi solo la miro confundido. "¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar a mi casa? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me acompañaras"

"N-no es necesario Izumi-san" se apresuró a decir el pelinaranja, sin embargo la rubia solo le puso las manos en los hombros y lo empezó a empujar hacia la salida a pesar de las protestas del chico.

El par avanzo un poco más, pero luego Satoshi se llevaría una enorme sorpresa.

"Tsurugi-kun…" dijo sorprendido el pelinaranja, y es que frente a él estaba el chico de primero caminando hacia la salida.

"Él debe ser compañero tuyo en Raimon ¿no es así?" intervino la rubia mientras que Satoshi solo asintió. "Mucho gusto, soy Fumiko Izumi" se presento la rubia ante el chico.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke" dijo secamente el peliazul. Izumi iba a decir algo pero se sorprendió de ver a un hombre de traje negro y cabellera pelirroja acercarse al peliazul.

"Kuroki" dijo de mala gana el pelinaranja mientras que Tsurugi volteo para ver a aquel hombre.

"Que bueno que me ahorraste el trabajo de irte a buscar Satoshi-kun" dijo una voz. El pelinaranja solo agacho la mirada mientras que Izumi miraba a su ex-jugador sorprendida. Detrás de Kuroki, apareció cierto peliblanco con expresión seria en su rostro.

"El Seitei quiere verlos" dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo.

"¿Seitei? Satoshi-kun acaso tu…" Izumi estaba bastante sorprendida de enterarse que su 'delantero estrella' era parte de Fifth Sector.

"Lo siento Izumi-san" fue lo único que dijo el chico para luego irse junto a Tsurugi a ver al santo emperador.

La rubia solo miro algo entristecida como Takanashi se marchaba con ellos pero luego le dirigió una mirada de rabia a Ryou quien solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Los chicos estaban reunidos para su práctica matutina. Aoi y Kanade ayudaban a Tenma y a Shinsuke con sus estiramientos, mientras que Midori hacia lo mismo con Gray. Akane por su parte le tomaba fotos sin parar a Shindou quien revisaba la hoja con las instrucciones para la práctica de hoy, y Blaire iba llegando con las bebidas para el descanso.

"¡Satoshi, ven a practicar!" grito Midori al ver que el chico no se movía de ahí, sin embargo el pelinaranja solo se puso de pie y camino en sentido contrario. "¿A donde rayos crees que vas?" pregunto Midori algo molesta.

"Parece que tu mascota se esta revelando" dijo Gray con tono burlón mientras que la pelirroja solo sonrió con malicia y se apoyó con todo su peso en la espalda del rubio doblando bastante su espalda.

Por su parte Satoshi estaba apunto de irse cuando escucho como alguien bajaba a la cancha. El pelinaranja volteo y vio como Tsurugi se acercaba a la banca.

"_El deseo del santo emperador es aplastar a Raimon para demostrarles lo absurdo que es ir en contra de Fifth Sector_" se dijo a si mismo el peliazul mientras se acercaba a Endou. "Úseme en el siguiente partido" dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Finalmente sucedió! ¡Recibió la orden de destruir el club de soccer!" dijo Hayami bastante alterado mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

"Hizo su movimiento" susurro Sangoku a Shindou.

"Pero, el entrenador Endou debe saber que él es un SEED" dijo el capitán.

"Bien, puedes jugar" dijo Endou bastante tranquilo, lo que sorprendió aun más a todos.

"No se en que piensa, pero jugare como yo quiera" dijo con seriedad el SEED pero Endou no le dio importancia.

"¡Espere un momento entrenador!" protesto Shindou de inmediato. "Él es un SEED. Es indudable que hará algo para detenernos" Endou siguió sin darle mucha importancia y solo respondió con un 'tal vez' "¿no era usted quien decía que debíamos ir tras la verdadera victoria?"

"Precisamente" dijo Mamoru poniéndose serio por primera vez. "Estoy permitiendo que Tsurugi juegue porque vamos detrás de la victoria" explico el castaño.

"Por cierto capitán, solo para que sepas. Nuestro siguiente oponente es la secundaria Mannouzaka y resultado es 1-0. Raimon pierde." Dijo con una de sus retorcidas sonrisas. Antes de marcharse, Tsurugi dirigió su mirada hacia Satoshi donde se supone estaba Satoshi pero para ese momento el chico ya había desaparecido.

"¿Ustedes creen que vaya a hacer algo para que el partido salga como lo planearon?" pregunto Kanade mirando a Sangoku y a Shindou.

"¡S-solo dejémoslo que lo haga!" se apresuró a decir Hayami. "¡Si empezamos a obedecerlos, quizá el club no sea disuelto!"

"Quien sabe" dijo Kirino. "Seria un mal ejemplo si permiten los comportamientos rebeldes" explico el pelirrosa.

"El club de soccer tiene sus días contados" finalizo Minamisawa.

Todos se quedaron bastante callados ante la noticia, mientras que en sus mentes solamente pensaban en quien era el causante de todo esto.

"¡Esto esta mal!" dijo Tenma rompiendo ese silencio a pesar de las protestas de Kanade y Shinsuke. "¡Ser castigado por jugar futbol de verdad esta mal! ¡Eso no debería pasar!"

"¿No es todo esto tu culpa en primer lugar?" dijo Kurama de repente "Si no te hubieses unido al club, esto jamás hubiese sucedido. Todos en sabíamos desde el principio que lo que hacia Fifth Sector estaba mal, sin embargo lo aguantamos por que queríamos seguir jugando" agrego el peliceleste, quien se veía como temblaba de coraje. "¡Deja de tratar de robarnos el futbol!"

"Pero yo solo quería jugar futbol de verdad…" dijo Tenma quien se veía bastante sorprendido por las palabras de su senpai.

"Y mira los resultados. A todos nos están arrebatando el futbol por culpa tuya" Kurama miraba molesto al castaño mientras que nadie dijo nada más ya que en el fondo sabían que el chico tenia la razón. Sin embargo su atención se centro en la banca cuando escucharon hablar a Minamisawa.

"Renuncio" dijo el pelimorado yendo directo al grano. "No puedo continuar jugando así" dicho esto el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho de la cancha ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

"Quien esta destruyendo el club de soccer no Fifth sector ni tampoco Tsurugi… ¡Eres tú!" grito con rabia Kurama sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Endou se encontraba pensativo frente a la vieja caseta del club, cuando Shindou se acercó a hablar con él. El capitán trato de buscar alguna respuesta para saber que es lo que debía hacer ahora, sin embargo Endou le dijo que eso era algo que él debía decidir por su cuenta. El entrenador también le dijo que había regresado a Raimon para pelear junto a ellos y derrotar a Fifth Sector pero primero cada quien debía decidir el camino que quería tomar. Después de decir esas palabras se marcho dejando atrás a un Shindou bastante pensativo.

_**Por la noche…**_

Tenma estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban a la cancha del rio.

"Con que aquí estabas" dijo Aki acercándose al castaño. "La cena se enfriara" dijo la mujer sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna del chico por lo que se sentó junto a él.

"Aki-nee, yo… cuando esa persona me salvo crecí amando el futbol y me uní al club de Raimon que tanto admiraba. Quería seguir siendo honesto con el futbol pero… eso solo le causa problemas a los otros" explico el castaño sin levantar la mirada "¿Aki-nee, estoy equivocado?"

"Tal vez" dijo la mujer con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Tenma la miro sorprendido. "Mira todas esas estrellas, son lindas ¿no?" dijo mientras miraba al cielo. "Si miras con cuidado, su color y tamaño son diferentes, y no hay dos iguales. Creo que las personas son iguales, cada una piensa de modo diferente, por eso quizá lo que tu ves correcto otros lo vean inapropiado. Por eso lo importante aquí eres tú, Tenma ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas, Tenma?" dijo Aki para animar al castaño.

"Lo que realmente deseo…" repitió pensativo el chico.

"Je, siempre te has enrollado mucho con las explicaciones" dijo una voz con tono divertido. Aki volteo y cuando vio al hombre que había hablado se sorprendió bastante.

"Tezuka-kun…" murmuro la mujer sin salir de su asombro.

"Hola, Aki-chan" dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Aki solo se puso de pie y fue a abrazar al peliverde.

"Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro, incluso creímos que algo malo te había pasado" dijo Aki mientras no podía evitar que algunas lagrimas se escaparan.

"Pero ya estoy de regreso ¿no?" dijo infantilmente el peliverde.

"Aki-san ¿lo conoces?" pregunto Tenma sorprendido. En ese momento algo paso por la cabeza de pasto de Zato. Aki se volteo y se limpio las lagrimas para luego presentarle a Tezuka, sin embargo el peliverde se le adelanto.

"Mucho gusto, soy el prometido de Aki" dijo el cabeza de pasto mientras que rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus manos y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Tenma de inmediato se sonrojo aunque no tanto como Aki quien parecía árbol de navidad. Al ver la reacción del dúo Zato simplemente comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "Ah gomen, no pude resistirme"

"Esa clase de bromas no se hacen Tezuka-kun" dijo Kino aun bastante roja. Después de esta presentación tan… sorpresiva, Aki invito a cenar a Zato cosa que el cabeza de pasto acepto sin problemas y de paso se pusieron al corriente acerca de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Después de la práctica de la tarde, Endou reunió a todo el equipo para dar un pequeño darles una pequeño mensaje. Después de eso cada quien se fue bastante pensativo a sus respectivas casas… o al menos casi todos.

En una pequeña cancha en algún lugar de la ciudad, cierto chico pelinaranja practicaba sus tiros, sin embargo todos ellos o impactaban el poste o se desviaban bastante.

"¡Maldición!" dijo frustrado el chico mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. "¿Qué debo hacer?" dijo frustrado el pelinaranja mientras daba un puñetazo al suelo.

"¿Quién diría que eras tan patético?" dijo una voz algo burlona detrás del pelinaranja. El chico se volteo y se sorprendió al encontrar a su autodenominada 'jefa', Seto Midori.

"Vamos no seas tan dura con el chico" dijo otra voz. Detrás de la pelirroja apareció una mujer rubia y también de ojos verdes.

"¿Jefa? ¿Izumi-san? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto sorprendido el chico.

"Parece que ambas pensamos que tendrías algunos problemas así que vinimos a ayudarte" dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa.

"Claro. ¿Qué clase de jefa seria si no ayudara a mi empleado?" dijo de manera bromista la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? En el fondo sigo siendo el mismo inútil de siempre" dijo agachando la mirada. "Ese idiota tenia razón, lo único que hago es depender del poder de Fifth Sector" el chico solo apretó los puños frustrado pero se sorprendió al sentir un fuerte manotazo en la espalda. "¿jefa?"

"¿De verdad piensas darle la razón a ese engreído?" Dijo molesta la pelirroja.

"No es como si quisiera darle la razón" se defendió el pelinaranja. "Pero no sé que es lo que debo hacer"

"Solo espero que no se te hayan olvidado tus ordenes, Satoshi-kun" dijo una voz con tono frio. El pelinaranja se puso nervioso y de inmediato volteo en dirección a donde había venido aquella voz.

"Kuroki…" dijo sorprendido el pelinaranja.

"Espero no estés pensando en desobedecer tus ordenes, Satoshi-kun. Aunque se me ocurre una forma en la que podríamos motivarte a obedecer" dijo el hombre pelirrojo con su típica frialdad. Satoshi solo puso los ojos como plato al escucharlo.

"¡Canallas!" dijo molesta Midori. "Ustedes no son mas que un montón de cobardes que…" la chica no termino su frase cuando vio que Takanashi dio un paso al frente.

"Tu ganas, Kuroki." dijo el pelinaranja con bastante seriedad.

"¿De que rayos hablas Satoshi?" pregunto entre molesta y sorprendida la pelirroja.

"Hablo de que pienso seguir mis ordenes." Dijo con algo de frialdad el chico. "Si Raimon piensa en ganar entonces yo… ¡Yo me encargare de destruirlos!"

* * *

><p><em>yo: creo que empiezo a exagerar con el suspenso...<em>

_Ryou: no me digas ¬_¬_

__yo: no es mi culpa, me gusta el suspenso viejo. C___omo sea, e___spero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que _pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe.___

____Ryou: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente.____


	13. vs Mannouzaka, ¡Raimon despierta!

_Ciaossu!_

_Ojojojo despues del suspenso del ultimo capitulo, hoy traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia_

_y para el aviso de hoy, Gray-kun! (nada que ver con Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail)_

__Gray: ¿Quién es ese tal Gray Fullbuster?__

__yo: por ahora da el aviso, ya luego te explicare.__

__Gray: ok.. entonces aqui esta el aviso:__

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"___

__yo: gracias Gray-kun!__

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>El día del encuentro contra la secundaria Mannouzaka había llegado y los chicos de Raimon estaban casi listos para empezar, sin embargo la atmosfera del encuentro se sentía muy pesada, además de que la ausencia de Minamisawa no ayudaba en mucho.<p>

"Entrenador" Hablo Kurumada. "Vamos a seguir las ordenes de Fifth Sector. No queremos que nos quiten la oportunidad de jugar futbol" dijo el pelinegro. Endou solo asintió y luego volteo a ver a Tenma.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Tenma?" pregunto el ahora entrenador de Raimon.

"¡Aún deseo jugar futbol de verdad!" dijo bastante determinado el castaño aunque su respuesta molesto a Kurama. "Pero no quiero jugar solo, ¡quiero jugar futbol de verdad junto a todos los miembros del club! Por eso voy a luchar contra Fifth Sector" dijo Tenma.

"¡Yo también!" dijo Shinsuke con la misma determinación que su amigo. Endou solo miro a los dos chicos y luego volteo hacia donde estaban Shindou y Sangoku, quienes de inmediato asintieron confirmando que su decisión era la misma que la de Tenma.

"Rayos, no tengo opción" dijo de repente Kirino sorprendiendo a su amigo. "Shindou, estoy contigo" dijo el pelirrosa.

"Entonces con eso ya somos seis" dijo Gray bastante animado. Tsurugi solo miro con molestia a Tenma. ¿Cómo era posible que gracias a un simple chico ya hubiera seis personas dispuestas a revelarse contra Fifth Sector?

"No lo olviden. Fifth Sector ordeno que Raimon pierda 1-0" les recordó el peliazul.

"¿Are? ¿Y Satoshi-senpai?" pregunto Kanade mientras buscaba con la mirada al pelinaranja.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco veo a tu papá" comento Aoi al notar que también faltaba Ryou.

"Ryou-san dijo que esta vez estaría observando el partido junto al Seitei" explicó Haruna agachando la mirada.

"Entonces ya solo falta Satoshi" dijo Blaire bastante relajada.

"Satoshi no va a venir" dijo Midori molesta sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Probablemente renuncio al igual que Akio. Con eso ya nos faltaría deshacernos solo de un SEED" dijo Gray burlón mientras miraba de reojo a Tsurugi.

"¿En serio lo hice? Vaya, y ni siquiera me entere" dijo burlonamente el pelinaranja mientras que Gray se sorprendió un poco. "Lo siento Endou-san, me quede dormido" se disculpo el chico.

"Como sea, un perro faldero de Fifth Sector como tu no servirá de mucho aquí" dijo tratando de molestar al pelinaranja pero este lo ignoro fácilmente. El pelinaranja miro de reojo a Midori quien simplemente le dio la espalda.

Después de un rato, ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la cancha. Durante el juego de hoy Satoshi y Gray se quedarían en la banca.

El partido inicio con el saque de Mannouzaka y de inmediato se fueron al ataque, sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa al ver como Tsurugi le robo con demasiada facilidad el balón al delantero del equipo contrario.

"¡¿Qué haces?" pregunto molesto Isozaki, el capitán de Mannouzaka, mientras peleaba con Tsurugi por conseguir el balón. Kyousuke simplemente se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo y después pateo el balón con fuerza de regreso a la portería de Raimon, pero para sorpresa de todos, ese 'pase' termino siendo un autogol.

Tsurugi se acercó a Tenma y a Shindou y les advirtió que él se encargaría de destruir a Raimon.

"No creí que llegaría tan lejos con tal de detenernos" dijo Kanade sorprendida.

"Nada mal. Del resto nos encargaremos nosotros, después de todo no podemos dejar que tengas toda la diversión." Dijo Isozaki.

"Interesante" dijo Tsurugi mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. "Vamos a ver si ustedes pueden aplastar a Raimon" dijo el peliazul quien parecía divertido.

Los chicos de Raimon estaban apunto de reanudar el encuentro, aunque sus mentes aun trataban de pensar en lo que había hecho Tsurugi y por qué el entrenador había decidido meterlo al campo.

El partido se reanudo y para sorpresa de Kurama, Shindou decidió pasarle el balón a Tenma, quien de inmediato avanzo a la portería contraria. Un jugador de Mannouzaka intento marcarlo, pero el castaño lo burlo sin problemas con su 'Soyokaze Step' sin embargo poco después Isozaki le robo el balón fácilmente. El capitán de Mannouzaka avanzo un poco para luego hacer lo que parecía ser un pase, sin embargo resulto ser una finta para poder darle un balonazo a Hamano.

Sus compañeros de inmediato se acercaron a ver como estaba el pelinegro, pero por suerte el chico pudo ponerse de pie de nuevo.

"¿_Ese es tu plan, Tsurugi?_" pensó el pelinaranja mientras miraba en dirección a donde estaba el peliazul quien tenia una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

"Entrenador, ¿ya puedo entrar a jugar?" dijo Gray acercándose a Endou. "Si Tsurugi se queda en el campo seguro vamos a perder" Sin embargo el castaño no dio respuesta alguna, lo que molesto al ojiazul.

El partido se reanudó con un saque de manos para Mannouzaka. Tenma de inmediato fue a marcar al jugador que había recibido el balón, pero este se espero hasta tener a Tenma lo más cerca posible para darle un pelotazo.

El castaño se quedo en el suelo sujetándose el estomago, mientras que aquel chico solo le paso el balón a uno de sus compañeros.

"¡Todos, tengan cuidado! ¡Están tratando de acabar con nosotros!" advirtió Shindou a sus compañeros mientras recordaba lo que paso en el partido contra los Black Knights.

"Ya es muy tarde para darse cuenta" murmuro Isozaki.

El partido continuaba y esta vez la siguiente victima fue Shinsuke, quien recibió un codazo en la espalda, y para sorpresa de todos, el árbitro jamás marco la falta.

"¡¿A donde esta mirando el arbitro? ¡Eso era falta!" dijo Midori bastante molesta.

"Esta mirando a los jugadores de Mannouzaka" respondió con calma Blaire.

"¡¿Qué dices?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Sus compañeros de equipo le ayudan obstruyendo el campo de visión del arbitro. En pocas palabras, si el arbitro no ve entonces no marca." Explico la rubia.

"Parece que esos chicos son profesionales de las faltas" dijo Kanade sin despegar la mirada de la cancha.

En la cancha, uno a uno, los chicos de Raimon estaban siendo fuertemente golpeados por los jugadores de Mannouzaka, e incluso lograr hacer que Kirino se lastimara del tobillo.

Satoshi solo miraba molesto como atacaban a los demás y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los puños para contener su enojo. Endou solo miro de reojo y se sorprendió un poco al ver así al chico pero eso le hizo pensar algo.

En ese momento Sangoku salió de la portería para ayudar a sus compañeros, pero lo único que recibió fue un pelotazo en la boca del estomago que incluso lo regreso hasta la portería y lo estrello en uno de los postes.

"_Es mi culpa. Es porque dije que íbamos a ganar…_" se dijo a si mismo Shindou al ver las condiciones en las que estaban sus amigos, pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos. El peligris levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de ver frente suyo al capitán de Mannouzaka.

"Hasta pronto" dijo Isozaki con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro para luego darle un balonazo a Shindou.

"¡Shindou-san!"

"¡Shin-sama!"

Satoshi se veía bastante molesto y estuvo apunto de ponerse de pie para hablar con Endou pero se sorprendió de ver que Tenma se puso de pie.

"El juego aun no termina" dijo Tenma con dificultad pero solo recibió un pelotazo en el estomago como respuesta. Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos el castaño se volvió a poner de pie. "Voy a proteger el soccer y para lograrlo voy a ganar" dijo bastante determinado el de primer año, y esta vez la respuesta fue un balonazo directo al rostro.

"¡Tenma!" gritaron Aoi y Kanade preocupadas.

Matsukaze simplemente se seguía poniendo de pie a pesar de todos los golpes que recibía.

"_Es como aquella vez. Él se movía de modo que minimizaba el daño que recibía_" pensó Tsurugi al ver al castaño aguantar tal castigo. Tema volvió a ponerse de pie y esta vez fue Tsurugi quien se encargo de darle balonazo, pero aun así el chico no se rendía. "¿Por qué continuas levantándote?" pregunto Kyousuke molesto.

"¡Porque amo el futbol!" respondió Tenma bastante determinado. Isozaki volteo a ver a su entrenado y este solo asintió, por lo que el chico le paso el balón a Matsukaze.

"Entonces véncenos y protege tu amado futbol" dijo Isozaki con una sonrisa burlona. Matsukaze solo se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar con el balón. En ese momento uno de los jugadores se barrió con toda la intención de lastimarlo pero para su suerte, el castaño alcanzo a esquivarlo. El siguiente en atacar al chico fue Isozaki pero esta vez Tsurugi se encargo de sacar a Matsukaze del camino.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto molesto el capitán de Mannouzaka.

"¿Esta es tu forma de acabar con otros? ¿No crees que vas muy lejos?" pregunto Kyousuke. "Si le hubieses dado, de seguro le habrías roto la pierna"

"¿Y que con eso? Alguien como él merece no volver a jugar soccer nunca más" dijo con frialdad el capitán del equipo rival. Esas palabras molestaron más al peliazul y en ese momento recordó a su hermano, para luego hacer algo que nadie se esperaba, el chico se dio media vuelta y tiro a portería usando su 'Death Sword' la cual termino entrando a la portería debido a que el portero estaba totalmente distraído. Todos miraban sorprendidos al SEED cuando en ese momento escucharon el silbato que indicaba el final del primer tiempo.

"Creí que ibas a destruir el futbol." dijo Shindou mientras se acercaba a Tsurugi.

"Así es. Pienso destruir este futbol corrupto con mis propias manos" dijo el peliazul bastante determinado para luego irse a la banca.

Ambos equipos fueron a sus respectivas bancas y en la de Raimon, las chicas de inmediato revisaron a los jugadores.

"Tienes que aprender a contener tu energía" regaño Aoi a su amigo.

"Te veías muy bien allá ¡Sigue así en el segundo tiempo, Tenma!" dijo Midori quien se notaba bastante divertida.

"No creo que sea buena idea darle más ánimos, Midori-senpai" dijo Kanade mientras miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

"Esto no esta bien" dijo la ojiazul con tono algo serio. "Con un golpe como este no podrás seguir jugando" añadió la rubia.

"Lo lamento, Kirino" se disculpo el capitán pero su amigo le dijo que no se preocupara.

"¡Shindou!" dijo Kurumada llamando la atención de su capitán. "¿Se mantendrán así en la segunda mitad?" pregunto el pelinegro. "Si lo hacen, lo harán solos. Pero nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer en este partido" todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras del chico pero Shindou solo se puso de pie.

"El partido de hoy está bastante claro. Seremos castigados si nos oponemos a Fifth Sector" dijo Amagi.

"De verdad es imposible el traer de vuelta el futbol y todo eso" dijo Hamano. Tenma intento replicar pero Kurama lo mando callar.

"Entendido" dijo Shindou bastante calmado. "Me disculpo por envolverlos en esto, pero el resto de nosotros vamos a luchar. ¡Aun si solo somos cinco!"

"Somos seis, capitán" le corrigió Gray. "Ahora que Kirino-kun esta lastimado, lo mejor será que…" dijo el rubio sin embargo alguien lo interrumpió.

"¡Entrenador, déjeme entrar en lugar de Kirino-kun!" dijo Satoshi poniéndose de pie frente al castaño sorprendiendo a todo el equipo.

"¿Cómo Tsurugi no cumplió sus ordenes ahora tu vas a intentar destruir al club?" dijo Kurama con tono burlón.

"Entrenador, no creo que podamos confiar en un SEED como él" dijo de inmediato Sangoku.

"Tal vez Tsurugi este de nuestro lado pero no veo porque habrías de ayudarnos" agrego Kirino.

"Tal vez si le damos una oportunidad…" dijo Kanade

"¡Tu no digas nada, mocosa de Fifth Sector! Seguro que solo buscas destruir al equipo junto con ese SEED" dijo Kurama molesto mientras que Kanade solo agacho la mirada. Satoshi de inmediato pensó en golpear al peliceleste pero paso algo que lo sorprendió.

"¡Kurama!" regaño de inmediato Shindou al delantero. Sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos mientras que Kanade solo se sonrojo un poco.

"Esta bien, jugaras en el segundo tiempo" dijo Endou de repente sorprendiendo a todos en la banca, pero en especial al pelinaranja. Satoshi le agradeció a Endou y se puso a calentar un poco.

"Pero entrenador, él es un miembro de Fifth Sector" reclamo Gray de inmediato.

"Tsurugi también lo es y aun así ayudo al equipo" dijo Endou bastante serio. Gray no supo como contestar eso y simplemente se regreso a su lugar bastante frustrado.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" pregunto Midori algo molesta mientras se acercaba al pelinaranja junto a las demás managers, sin embargo el chico no dijo nada y se metió a la cancha junto a los demás.

Para sorpresa del público, Kurama, Amagi, Hamano, Hayami y Kurumada estaban parados sobre la línea de banda. Al parecer, esa era su forma de demostrar que no iban a hacer nada por el equipo.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de Raimon y de inmediato Tenma intento avanzar con el balón, sin embargo Tsurugi se lo quito y decidió atacar por su cuenta.

Todos en la banca de Raimon miraban sorprendidos las habilidades del peliazul y es que en cuestión de segundos el chico llego hasta la portería rival.

Tsurugi uso su 'Death Sword' para intentar anotar, sin embargo para la sorpresa de todos, el portero mostro su Keshin, el cual detuvo sin problemas el tiro de Kyousuke.

"¡Mitsuyoshi!" grito el portero mientras con ayuda de su Keshin le pasaba el balón al delantero, quien para sorpresa de todos también tenia un Keshin.

En cuanto el chico recibió el balón, se apresuró a usar su 'Magician's Box' la cual venció sin problemas el 'Burning Catch' de Sangoku, dejando el marcador 2-1 a favor de Mannouzaka.

En la banca, todos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que el equipo rival tuviera tres SEED.

"Veamos como intentan detenernos con su 'verdadero futbol', Tsurugi" dijo Isozaki mientras miraba al aludido.

El partido nuevamente se reanudo con el saque de Raimon, y de inmediato Shindou le pasó el balón a Nishizono, sin embargo nuevamente Tsurugi le quito el balón a su propio compañero para intentar atacar por su cuenta.

"¡Tsurugi-kun!" lo llamo el pelinaranja para que le pasara el balón, sin embargo el de primer año no le hizo caso y siguió avanzando por su cuenta y termino siendo marcado por dos de los SEED de Mannouzaka y al poco tiempo ya estaba rodeado. Tenma, Shindou y Shinsuke intentaron acercarse pero de inmediato los demás jugadores del equipo rival los detuvieron

Mitsuyoshi le robo el balón con una barrida y de inmediato se lo paso a su capitán quien lo único que hizo fue darle un pelotazo al peliazul. Los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo que su capitán y cando recibían el balón lo usaron para golpear a Tsurugi. Mitsuyoshi se preparo para hacer lo mismo pero para sorpresa de todos, Satoshi le robo el balón con una barrida antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

"¿Qué rayos haces?" pregunto Tsurugi molesto.

"Creí que te lo había dicho. No pienso dejar que usen el futbol para lastimar a las personas" dijo Satoshi lo que provoco la risa de algunos jugadores de Mannouzaka y la sorpresa de varios de sus compañeros en Raimon.

Un par de jugadores se barrieron con toda la intención de lastimar al pelinaranja pero este de inmediato los esquivo con un salto, mientras que Tsurugi se puso de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado lo que sorprendió a Isozaki.

"¿Pensabas que tiros como esos acabarían conmigo?" dijo el de primer año al notar la expresión del capitán rival para luego avanzar. Satoshi solo sonrió y le pasó el balón al peliazul, sin embargo casi de inmediato fue marcado por cuatro jugadores.

Shindou por su parte logro desmarcarse y convenció a Tsurugi de que le pasara el balón, y luego el capitán se lo paso a Tenma, pero el castaño termino perdiendo el balón ante la defensa y su técnica 'Elephant Press'

Mannouzaka de inmediato inicio con el contrataque. Shinsuke intento detener el avance de los rivales, pero fue burlado por el 'Boomerang Feint' de uno de ellos quien luego le paso el balón a Mitsuyoshi pero por suerte Shindou de inmediato lo llego a marcar, mientras que Tsurugi marco a Isozaki para evitar que le dieran un pase, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que había un jugador que aun estaba desmarcado por lo que Mitsuyoshi aprovecho y le paso el balón a ese chico.

"¡Lo siento pero ese balón es mio!" dijo Satoshi mientras saltaba para interceptar el pase. Una vez que tuvo el balón en su poder, el pelinaranja avanzo por el campo para intentar anotar, aunque como los demás aun estaban marcados, él era el único que podía hacer algo y desafortunadamente también termino perdiendo el balón con el 'Elephant Press' de la defensa, y esta vez nadie pude evitar que Shirato disparara usando su 'Bound Flame'. Sangoku hizo lo propio para intentar detener el tiro con su 'Burning Catch' pero el tiro fue demasiado fuerte para su técnica y para mala suerte del portero, el balón reboto hacia donde estaban los demás delanteros, quienes empezaron a atacar sin descanso al portero de Raimon. Takanashi de alguna forma pudo regresar hasta la defensa pero lo único que pudo hacer fue empezar a recibir golpes en lugar de Sangoku.

"Ese baka…" murmuro Midori sorprendida.

"¡Senpai!" grito preocupada Kanade mientras que veía como un balón le daba de lleno en el rosto al pelinaranja. Satoshi intento levantarse pero ates que pudiera hacerlo, esta vez fue a Sangoku al que golpearon. El balón terminó rebotando en el travesaño lo que ayudo a que el portero por fin consiguiera hacerse con el balón.

"¡Sangoku-san!" Kirino intento ponerse de pie, sin embargo el dolor de su tobillo no lo dejo.

"¿A donde crees que vas? Si juegas con la pierna así solo vas a agravarla y puede que nunca vuelvas a jugar soccer" regaño Blaire al pelirrosa.

"¡Lo se! Pero este paso…" Dijo Kirino dejando ver su preocupación. En ese momento Aoi y Kanade solo pudieron ver como Midori se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la cancha.

"¡Oigan, chicos! ¿No siente nada al verlos jugar?" grito la pelirroja a todo pulmón.

"Jefa…" murmuro sorprendido el pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

"¡Sé que están preocupados por Fifth Sector y todo eso! ¡¿Pero acaso estos chicos no son su compañeros? ¡Ustedes se unieron juntos al club, comieron juntos, y llegaron hasta aquí con ellos!" dijo la pelirroja, mientras que los chicos voltearon a ver como incluso Shindou ayudaba a Sangoku mientras que Satoshi se ponía de pie por su cuenta. "¡Estos chicos están haciendo de todo para proteger el futbol de Raimon! ¡Incluso Satoshi lo hace, y él es miembro de Fifth Sector! ¡¿Y aun así ustedes no sienten nada?" pregunto Seto al ver las expresiones de los chicos, pero a pesar de sus palabras, los otros cinco chicos de Raimon aun no parecían dispuestos a ayudar.

Mannouzaka de inmediato avanzo con el balón y se lo dieron a Mitsuyoshi para que disparara usando a su Keshin.

Los chicos intentaron acercarse para ayudar a Sangoku, sin embargo los demás jugadores de Mannouzaka los marcaron de inmediato.

"¡Lo detendré cueste lo que cueste, aunque tenga que salir herido!" dijo Sangoku mientras que Mitsuyoshi saco a su Keshin y se preparo para tirar.

Todos se esperaban lo peor, pero…

"¡Dash Train!" Kurumada uso su técnica para robarle el balón al delantero de Mannouzaka quien termino siendo arrojado por los aires mientras todos miraban sorprendidos al pelinegro. "No pienso dejarlos hacer lo que quieran. No importa contra quien sea ¡Voy a proteger nuestro futbol!" dijo el de tercer año.

"¡Hamano, nosotros también vamos!" dijo Amagi bastante emocionado.

"Después de todo, no nos queda más que seguirlo" dijo el moreno mientras se rascaba la nuca para luego correr junto al grandote de tercero. Hayami solo los miro sorprendido y no le quedo otra opción más que seguirlos.

En la banca, las chicas estaban bastante felices de ver que el equipo al fin trabajaba unido, e incluso Haruna estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Y en la cancha, los chicos continuaban con el partido. Kurumada le paso el balón a Tenma. Uno jugador de Mannouzaka intento marcarlo, pero el castaño logro quitárselo de encima con su 'Soyokaze Step' para luego pasárselo a Hamano, quien también burlo a un jugador usando su 'Naminori Piero' pero poco después perdió el balón contra el capitán del equipo rival. El juego estaba bastante reñido y ninguno de los dos equipos daba tregua.

Esta vez Mannouzaka era quien tenía el balón y de inmediato se lo hicieron llegar a Mitsuyoshi para que anotara usando a su Keshin pero Amagi lo detuvo con su 'Viva! Banri no Chojo' aunque el balón termino rodando hasta los pies de Kurama, quien se mantuvo inmóvil a pesar de los gritos de sus compañeros, pero cuando Isozaki estuvo apunto de llegar al balón, el peliceleste lo pateo en dirección a Tsurugi, quien de inmediato avanzo a la portería quedando uno a uno contra el portero. Ambos jugadores sacaron a sus Keshin, Tsurugi tiro usando su 'Lost Angel' mientras que el portero de Mannouzaka uso su 'Guardian Shield' para intentar detener el disparo.

Todos en la cancha miraban la batalla entre ambos Keshin, de la cual al final Lancelot salió vencedor, lo que le dio el gol del empate a Raimon.

El partido continuo y esta vez estaba mucho más reñido que antes. Shindou tenia en su poder el balón.

"¡Satoshi!" llamo el capitán al pelinaranja para pasarle el balón, mientras que el chico se sorprendió bastante al recibir el esférico.

"¡Ve, Satoshi!" grito Midori animando al pelinaranja. Takanashi solo miro sorprendido a la chica pero luego sonrió confiado y empezó a avanzar con el balón, hasta que fue rodeado por varios defensas de Mannouzaka.

Un par de defensas se barrieron para quitarle el balón pero el chico los esquivo con un salto. Una vez en el aire, el pelinaranja tomo el balón entre sus piernas y con un giro logro acomodarse para hacer un tiro de chilena. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como la pierna izquierda del chico se rodeaba de una luz plateada.

"¡Shining Moon!" al momento que pateo el balón, se produjo un intenso brillo que deslumbro a los defensas que marcaban al pelinaranja. El chico aterrizo con el balón aun en su poder y aprovecho el momento para burlar a la defensa y luego pasarle el balón a Shindou, quien tiro usando su 'Fortissimo'

El balón rápidamente avanzo hacia la portería rival por lo que el portero intento usar su Keshin para detener el tiro, sin embargo ya no le quedaba nada de energía y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver el balón entrar a la portería, dándole la victoria a Raimon.

Los chicos se pusieron a festejar emocionados su victoria, aunque Satoshi de inmediato se dirigió a los vestidores.

"Creí que te tenían amenazado" pregunto Midori a modo de broma el chico iba a responderle algo pero…

"¡Satoshi-kun!" Takanashi y Midori voltearon hacia las gradas y vieron a Izumi quien simplemente le guiño un ojo al pelinaranja haciendo que este se sonrojara.

"¿Eh? Ah ya veo con que te gusta tu antigua entrenadora" dijo la pelirroja con tono pícaro lo que no ayudo al sonrojo del chico.

"S-se equivoca" se apresuró a decir el chico pero Seto solo se rio. "¿No será que esta celosa o si jefa?" pregunto casualmente Takanashi. Midori solo se sonrojo y de inmediato le dio un pisotón al chico.

"¡No hagas esas bromas!" dijo la pelirroja. Satoshi iba a responder pero en ese momento ven como el entrenador entro a la cancha para felicitar a los chicos quienes finalmente tomaron la decisión de ir en contra del futbol de Fifth Sector.

* * *

><p><em>yo: parece que estos chicos van en serio con derrotar a Fifth Sector<em>

_Ryou: Ya veremos que tal lejos llegos esos enanos._

__yo: Esto se pone cada vez más interesante... ¡genial! eso significa que podre poner más suspenso en los finales muajajajaja__

__Ryou: ¬_¬U__

__yo: Ejem... C___omo iba diciendo, e___spero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que _pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe.___

____Ryou: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente.____


	14. La tecnica de Shinuske

_Ciaossu!_

_Despues de esta tan larga y no planeada ausencia, finalmente traigo el capitulo 14 de este fic_

_y para el aviso de hoy, con ustedes Blaire-chan!_

_Blaire: Gracias por la invitacion. Y ahora con ustedes, el aviso de hoy_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: gracias Blaire-chan!_

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Después del partido contra Mannouzaka, todos los chicos de Raimon se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Por una de las calles, Midori y Satoshi iban caminando acompañados por cierta mujer rubia y de ojos verde.<p>

"Ese fue un excelente partido, Satoshi-kun" dijo sonriente aquella mujer rubia.

"Gracias, Izumi-san" dijo algo tímido el pelinaranja.

"Todo fue gracias a mis palabras de animo" dijo Midori inflando el pecho con orgullo.

"Hai, hai. Todo fue gracias al trabajo de la jefa" dijo Satoshi siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja.

"Aunque me sorprendió ver que decidieras revelarte a pesar de que te amenazaran" dijo Izumi algo pensativo.

"No podía seguir siendo parte de un grupo que no tiene problemas en usar el soccer para herir a los demás" dijo Satoshi tratando de parecer cool.

"Y hablando de amenazas ¿Cuál fue la amenaza que te pusieron?" pregunto Seto algo pensativa.

"A-A-Ah pues eso" tartamudeo nervioso el pelinaranja. "Pues no lo recuerdo" dijo mientras que un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro lo que sorprendió a la pelirroja.

"Ah ya veo, ahora comprendo tus razones" dijo con tono algo malicioso la rubia mientras que miraba a los chicos. Midori solo miraba a la mujer como tratando de comprender lo que pensaba mientras que Satoshi ya estaba más rojo que el pelo de su jefa.

"¡I-I-Izumi-san!" dijo Takanashi bastante nervioso mientras que la aludida solo se rio un poco. "¿P-p-porque mejor no vamos a comer algo? Yo invito" dijo el chico de ojos violeta para cambiar el tema, a lo que las chicas aceptaron rápidamente.

El trio continuó platicando mientras caminaban juntos, y es que después del partido, Izumi les dijo que los invitaría a cenar a donde ellos quisieran como premio. Todo iba bastante tranquilo, e incluso Midori y Satoshi venían bromeando entre ellos, sin embargo, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que el pelinaranja se detenía de golpe.

"¿Pasa algo, Satoshi-kun?" pregunto la rubia, quien luego volteo hacia donde miraba el aludido y se encontró con un chico pelinegro.

"¿Qué quieres aquí?" pregunto molesta Midori, quien de inmediato reconoció al chico.

"Baka-senpai ¿Acaso los de Fifth Sector te mandaron por mi?" dijo Takanashi algo sorprendido al ver a Kuroi.

"Ni que fueras tan importante como para que yo me tomara la molestia de buscarte" dijo Kuroi.

"_Y este solo me insulta como siempre_" pensó Satoshi.

"Solo dime una cosa. ¿Valió la pena el resultado que conseguiste?" pregunto el pelinegro sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas mientras que Satoshi parecía pensativo hasta que finalmente entendió a lo que se refería.

"Totalmente" respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

"Ya veo" fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro para luego seguir con su camino. Lo que ellos no supieron es que el chico también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto finalmente Seto.

"Ah, nada importante" dijo de inmediato el chico. "Venga, será mejor que continuemos" agrego mientras continuaba con su camino.

_**Y en Fifth Sector…**_

En una gran habitación, donde al centro había una especie de holograma de un globo terráqueo, cierto peliblanco estaba de pie justo a un lado del Seitei.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, ¿nos estas dando la espalda?" pregunto Ishido, mientras que el aludido agacho la mirada.

"Tú asististe en la victoria de Raimon, y eso es algo muy inapropiado para un SEED" dijo uno de los hombres que hay estaban.

"Mis disculpas" fue lo único que dijo Tsurugi.

"Si desobedeces nuestras ordenes nuevamente, tu hermano perderá su única esperanza" dijo otro hombre, mientras que Tsurugi solo puso los ojos como plato al escuchar aquel comentario. "¿estarías bien con eso?"

"Tengo fe en ti" dijo repentinamente el Seitei. "Asegúrate de demostrar que eres digno en el siguiente partido"

"Entendido" dijo el peliazul mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en el rostro de Ishido.

"Diviértete con el futbol, Tsurugi-kun" dijo aquel hombre, mientras que Ryou por alguna razón apretó los puños al escuchar esas palabras. Tsurugi por su parte, solamente hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. "Parece que el viento ha empezado a agitarse en Raimon" dijo Ishido una vez que el peliazul ya se había marchado.

"Al menos lo suficiente como para hacer que tus SEED comiencen a revelarse" dijo Ryou con algo de burla.

"Esos dos estaban bajo tu cargo, así que son tu responsabilidad" dijo el Seitei.

"¿Are? Creí que Satoshi estaba ahí para asegurarse de que no te diera la espalda" dijo Mitarashi aun con burla. "En todo caso, deberías preocuparte más por todo el equipo de Raimon, en lugar de preocuparte por un SEED que se cambio de bando"

"Eso es cierto. Esos chicos están despreciando lo que debe ser venerado en el mundo del futbol juvenil, la Quinta Ley" dijo un hombre.

"¿No deberíamos eliminar su club como un ejemplo para los otros?" pregunto otro hombre.

"No" Respondió secamente el Seitei. "El nombre de Raimon es admirado por muchos jugadores jóvenes. Seria mejor usar esto en nuestro beneficio en lugar de destruirla" agrego.

"Como usted desee" dijeron ambos hombres haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse.

_**Al día siguiente….**_

Kuroi iba de camino a la escuela, cuando al pasar por la cancha junto al rio se sorprendió de ver a cierto peliverde sentado y con la mirada fija en la cancha.

"Es raro verlo con una mirada tan seria, viejo cabeza de pasto" dijo Akio mientras se acercaba al peliverde.

"¿Tu crees? Aunque bueno, eso lo dices porque solo me has visto como tres veces" dijo como sin nada el peliverde y sin voltear a ver al chico.

"Y siempre que lo veo tiene cierta cara de… idiota" dijo el pelinegro, mientras que el cabeza de pasto solo se rio.

"Eres muy directo con lo que dices, enano" dijo divertido.

"Buscaría una forma de decirlo sin que se moleste, pero no es como si me importara" dijo Akio. "¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto.

"Llámalo nostalgia. Pero ver a esos dos entrenar me trajo viejos recuerdos" dijo con un tono algo nostálgico. Akio simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia la cancha y vio a Shinsuke y a Tenma entrenando la técnica del pequeñín.

"Es tierno que la juventud de hoy en día sea tan ilusa, lastima por ellos cuando se den cuenta que no podrán hacer nada" dijo Kuroi con su típico tono serio.

"Creo que lo peor es que la juventud no tenga fe en lo que la determinación de algunos pueda lograr" dijo como sin nada el cabeza de pasto.

"Que optimista de su parte" dijo burlón el pelinegro. En ese momento se escucho como sonó el celular de Kuroi, quien simplemente miro el identificador y prefirió no contestar.

"¿Una llamada de tu novia?" dijo con tono pícaro el cabeza de pasto. "No seas tímido y contéstale, o podría enojarse contigo" agrego burlón. Kuroi bufo fastidiado y se fue de ahí sin decir nada. Tezuka solo miro al chico alejarse y después decidió darle un vistazo a su reloj.

"Creo que ya es hora" murmuro divertido para luego ponerse de pie "¡Tenma! ¡Shinsuke!" grito llamando la atención del dúo. "¡¿No se supone que hay otro lugar donde deberían estar?" el dúo intercambio miradas y en ese momento recordaron que debían estar en la practica, por lo que de inmediato salieron corriendo en dirección a la escuela dejando atrás a un divertido Zato.

_**Y hablando de la práctica…**_

Todo transcurría bastante normal con los chicos de Raimon. Hayami como siempre preocupándose por todo, Akane tomando fotos de Shindou a mas no poder, y los demás chicos entrenaban decididos a no volver a escuchar las ordenes de Fifth Sector, bueno todos a excepción de Kirino, quien por la lesión en su pierna no podría jugar por al menos un par de días, y de Tenma y Shinsuke quienes…

"¡Lo siento!" gritaron a coro Shinsuke y Tenma quienes apenas iban llegando a la practica.

"Llegan tarde" regaño de inmediato Shindou al dúo.

"Es mi culpa." Dijo Nishizono de inmediato. "Estábamos practicando una nueva técnica hissatsu"

"¿técnica hissatsu?" repitió sorprendido el capitán.

"¡Si! Esperaba poder hacer alguna como ustedes" dijo el pequeñín.

"¿Qué tipo de técnica es?" pregunto Sangoku sonando bastante interesado, mientras el y Amagi se unían a la charla.

"Etto… Buttobi Jump" dijo nervioso el de primer año.

"¿Qué cosa es esa?" dijo Kurumada de manera bromista.

"Es una técnica que utiliza mi poder de salto" explico Shinsuke de inmediato.

"Es bueno que estén motivados, pero vigilen su tiempo" dijo el capitán.

"Solo porque se lucieron un poco ayer no quiere decir que pueden empezar a flojear y llegar tarde" dijo Kurama, mientras a un lado suyo Hamano volteaba en todas direcciones.

"Tsurugi y Satoshi fueron de los que más se lucieron ayer, y no veo a ninguno de los dos" dijo el moreno de goggles, aunque en ese momento un balón le dio en la nuca.

"Llevo casi toda la practica siendo el que te pasa el balón" reclamo el pelinaranja, mientras que Hamano solo dejo salir una risa nerviosa. "Pero aun así, es cierto que Tsurugi no ha aparecido" dijo el chico mientras al igual que Hamano buscaba con la mirada al SEED.

"Tal vez fue castigado por haber traicionado a Fifth Sector" dijo Hayami llamando la atención de todos. "Y no solo el. Solo dios sabe lo que nos harán" agrego el de gafas.

"Estoy preparado para lo que sea" dijo Amagi.

"Nosotros decidimos enfrentarnos a la Quinta Ley después de todo" agrego Kurumada.

"¿Qué es la Quinta Ley?" pregunto Tenma algo confundido. Shindou se preparo para explicarles pero…

"La ley del futbol juvenil, la Quinta Ley. El futbol debe ser amado por igual, y el valor de la victoria debe ser igualmente distribuido" explico Kanade atrayendo la atención de todos. "Esa ley es la razón por la cual crearon Fifth Sector, y que por eso es que ellos controlan los resultados de los partidos y deciden quien gana." Explico la chica.

"¡Pero nosotros no necesitamos ese tipo de futbol nunca más! No estamos equivocados, lograremos la victoria y traeremos de vuelta al verdadero futbol… ¡Con nuestras propias manos!" dijo Shindou.

"_Me pregunto que hubiera dicho otou-chan o Akio-senpai si los hubieran escuchado_" pensó Kanade mientras miraba con una sonrisa como los chicos continuaban con su entrenamiento bastante determinados a ganar.

_**Y hablando de Ryou…**_

En la oficina del director, nuevamente Endou y Ryou estaban ahí para ser regañados.

"¿Qué demonios esta tratando de hacer?" pregunto molesto el director.

"Es lo mismo que dije antes, solo cumplo con mi deber de entrenador" respondió Endou con seriedad.

"Las reglas existen por una razón, ¿sabe?" dijo esta vez Fuyukai atrayendo la atención del dúo. "Todas las secundarias deben seguir las reglas dictadas por la asociación de futbol juvenil" dijo el hombre de gafas.

"Si Endou-kun, debes seguir las reglas" dijo Ryou con tono burlón, mientras imitaba los mismo ademanes que acababa de hacer Fuyukai, mientras que el ex-portero se esforzaba para no reírse.

"No cambiare mis métodos" dijo Endou recuperando ese semblante serio y después se dio media vuelta para salir.

"¡Ryou-kun, dile algo!" dijo de inmediato el director. El peliblanco solo maldijo por lo bajo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

"¡Endou!" dijo llamando la atención del castaño "¿Estas consiente de lo que significa todo lo que estas haciendo y las consecuencias que eso puede traer verdad?"

"Hai. Y estoy dispuesto a asumir esas consecuencias" respondió Mamoru igual de serio. Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente pero luego Mitarashi dejo salir un suspiro.

"Al menos lo intente" dijo el peliblanco con pereza para luego voltear a ver al director y a Fuyukai. "Si no tiene alguna mejor razón para mantenerme aquí, entonces me retiro" dijo para luego salir de la oficina. Endou solo hizo reverencia y siguió a su viejo compañero de equipo.

"¿Qué fue eso de ahí adentro?" pregunto Endou mas relajado.

"Creo que con esto ya quedamos a mano por el favor que me hizo Kudou-san después del partido contra Eito" dijo como sin nada el peliblanco, Endou solo sonrió y después se dio media vuelta para ir hacia la cancha. "Será mejor que detengas esto Endou, antes de que esos chicos se hagan esperanzas. Además la próxima vez no pienso intervenir ante el castigo que decida el Seitei" agrego Mitarashi.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo Endou con una de sus típicas sonrisas para luego continuar su camino.

"_Tan testarudo como siempre_" pensó Ryou divertido para luego irse en dirección opuesta.

Una vez que Endou llego a la cancha, dividió al equipo en dos para practicar un poco. En la defensa estarían Amagi, Kurumada, Shinsuke y Satoshi, mientras que los demás estarían en el ataque.

Durante la practica, Amagi, Kurumada e incluso Satoshi demostraron fácilmente sus habilidades como defensas, sin embargo Shinsuke tuvo un poco más de problemas marcando a Kurama, sin embargo el pequeñín en ningún momento se dio por vencido, e incluso sorprendió a todos cuando estuvo apunto de realizar su nueva técnica.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Era una mañana de domingo soleada, y en cierta parte de la ciudad, un chico castaño iba saliendo de su casa con rumbo a la cancha junto al rio, donde para su sorpresa, su amigo ya lo estaba esperando por lo que de inmediato comenzaron el entrenamiento.

Al principio, Nishizono tuvo demasiados problemas con su técnica, sin embargo poco a poco fue mejorando hasta que finalmente pudo lograr detener el balón usando la cabeza.

"¡Finalmente mi 'Buttobi Jump' esta listo!" dijo aun mas animado el pequeñín.

"No, aun no lo esta" dijo de repente una voz que sorprendió a los de primero. Cuando voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendieron al ver a Sangoku, Kurumada y a Amagi. "Eso aun no puede llamarse listo" dijo el portero.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso, senpai?" pregunto Tenma.

"Es partido real, donde vale todo frente a la portería" dijo Amagi.

"A menos que se pueda utilizar con otros jugadores, no puede llamarse listo" concluyo Kurumada.

"Nosotros vamos a ayudarlos" dijo Sangoku mientras le pasaba el balón a Kurumada. "Ya que somos de tercer año, este será nuestro ultimo Holy Road"

"Y queremos ganarlo con nuestro propio poder" dijo el pelinegro.

"Así es. Además en el partido contra Mannouzaka me di cuenta que jugar futbol libremente es muy divertido" dijo el grandulón.

Después de una charla más, los chicos continuaron la práctica, ahora con la ayuda de los de tercer año.

La práctica continuó por bastante tiempo, sin embargo ahora Shinsuke era incapaz de poder detener apropiadamente alguno de los tiros, y lo único que obtenía como resultado eran los fuertes golpes de sus caídas.

"Tomemos un descanso" dijo Sangoku mientras se acercaba a Nishizono y Matsukaze.

"Aun puedo seguir" dijo Shinsuke bastante determinado. Sangoku iba a aceptar pero en ese momento escucharon una voz algo familiar.

"¡Tenma! ¡Shinsuke! ¡Hora de comer!"

Los chicos voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver a Aoi, Kanade y a un par de adultos acercarse con algunos paquetes.

Cuando llegaron junto a los chicos, revelaron que se trataba de un almuerzo preparado por las tres chicas.

"No esperábamos que Sangoku-senpai y los demás estuvieran aquí" dijo la peliazul algo sorprendida.

"Que bueno que preparamos comida de más, Aoi-chan" dijo Kanade con una sonrisa. Amagi y Kurumada al principio estaban algo desconfiados con la presencia de la castaña, sin embargo cuando vieron como Sangoku tomaba algo de lo que la chica había preparado despejaron sus dudas.

"¿Cómo va la practica?" pregunto Tezuka mientras apoyaba una mano en la cabeza de Shinsuke.

"Aun no esta funcionando del todo" dijo el pequeñín algo deprimido.

"Los saltos y cabezazos de Shinsuke no están trabajando juntos" explico Matsukaze.

"Dos a la vez ha de ser difícil" dijo Aki algo pensativa.

"¿Entonces lo mejor seria escoger solo una?" pregunto Tenma.

"Si te atascas, solo intenta algo más simple. Eso es todo" dijo Aki.

"Insisto en que siempre te enrollas mucho con las explicaciones" dijo Zato con un tono algo infantil.

"¿Tu crees?" dijo Aki como sin nada.

"¿Oye Tenma quienes son ellos?" pregunto Sangoku.

"Ella es Aki-nee y él es su prometido" dijo el castaño. Al escuchar eso sus compañeros se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que el peliverde solo se ahogaba con el onigiri que estaba comiendo.

"¡Tenma!" lo regaño Kino de inmediato, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Zato.

"_Este chico es demasiado inocente_" pensó Tezuka una vez dejo de preocuparse por el onigiri en su garganta. "Eso solo fue una broma. Solo soy un viejo amigo de Aki" aclaro de inmediato el peliverde. "Como sea. Debes tener en cuenta que si usas la cabeza, eres más propenso a perder frente a los tiros" dijo Tezuka mirando a Shinsuke para cambiar el tema.

"Entonces, no seria mejor si usara la fuerza de sus piernas para el salto" dijo Sangoku "Usa una patada para bloquear el balón" explico el portero.

"Ya veo, eso podría funcionar" dijo Tenma emocionado.

"Pero entonces deberás saltar mucho más que antes" dijo Amagi.

"Lo hare, ¡saltare mas alto que nadie!" dijo Shinsuke bastante motivado.

Después del almuerzo, la practica continuo hasta ya entrada la tarde, y esta vez era Tezuka quien se encargaba de mandarle los balones a Shinsuke, quien poco a poco comenzaba a demostrar su progreso a pesar del cansancio que sentía, hasta que finalmente pudo completar su 'Buttobi Jump'

"¡Felicidades, Shinsuke!" dijeron Kana y Aoi al mismo tiempo.

"Parece que lo has logrado pequeño" dijo el cabeza de pasto revolviéndole el pelo a Shinsuke.

"¡Muchas gracias por todo!" dijeron los dos chicos de primero al mismo tiempo, para luego hacer una reverencia.

"Vaya con ustedes. No importa cuanto tiempo les tomo, ustedes no se rindieron." Dijo Kurumada.

"Parece que tenemos otro Tenma con nosotros" agrego Amagi.

"Ne Taichi-kun, ¿Qué opinas de la técnica de Nishizono-kun?" dijo Zato mientras miraba con una sonrisa al defensa de primer año. "Fue muy fuerte ¿no?" agrego.

"Es verdad, esa fue una patada muy intensa." Dijo el portero. "Si hubiera venido hacia mi, probablemente no hubiese sido capaz de detenerlo"

"¿Entonces eso no seria un tiro hissatsu?" pregunto emocionado Tenma.

"Parece que conseguiste algo mejor de lo esperado, Nishizono-kun" dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde.

"Con la nueva técnica de Shinsuke, nuestro equipo será más fuerte" Dijo Sangoku emocionado mientras que los otros dos chicos de tercero le dieron la razón al portero.

Después de la práctica, los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Aoi y Kanade iban de regreso a casa, platicando bastante felices después de ver lo que había pasado con sus senpai.

"¿Are? ¿Kirino-senpai? ¿Shindou-san?" dijo la castaña al ver a los dos chicos. Ellos también notaron a las chicas y se acercaron a ellas. "¿Cómo sigue su pierna, senpai?" pregunto Kanade mirando al pelirrosa.

"Mucho mejor, gracias" contesto Kirino, aunque el chico se sintió algo sorprendido de ver que realmente la castaña no parecía ser miembro de Fifth Sector.

"¿Qué hacen por aquí?" pregunto Shindou de manera casual.

"Estábamos viendo el entrenamiento de Shinsuke-kun hasta hace poco" dijo Aoi.

"Parece que por fin pudo completar su técnica hissatsu" agrego bastante animada la castaña.

"Parece que en verdad nos hemos quedado atrás" dijo algo bromista el pelirrosa mientras que Shindou solo le dio la razón. Kanade iba a decir algo pero en ese momento vio como un balón iba directo hacia donde estaban.

Kanade pensó en detenerlo pero para su sorpresa, Shindou se puso frente a ella y Kirino lo siguió poniéndose frente a Aoi, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer algo, frente a ellos apareció cierto pelinegro.

"¡Senpai!" dijeron sorprendidas las chicas. El chico no le contesto y simplemente extendió su mano derecha frente a él. En ese momento un circulo color celeste apareció frente suyo y de él emergió un trozo de hielo con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo. "Frost Bite" murmuro el pelinegro, y de inmediato aquella figura abrió su hocico para morder el balón y congelarlo en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto con tono serio el pelinegro pero luego simplemente cayo de rodillas en la calle.

"¡Kuroi-senpai!" dijo preocupada la peliazul, mientras ella y el Kanade se acercaban para ayudarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando notaron que el chico parecía una momia, y es que se podía ver como debajo de su playera, el chico tenía el cuerpo vendado, además de que tenía varios parches y vendajes en la cara.

Para sorpresa de los chicos otro balón más salió en dirección hacia los chicos, y esta vez se veía que tenia más fuerza, así que le chico hizo un esfuerzo para volver a pararse pero le fue imposible, sin embargo esta vez frente a los chicos apareció un hombre peliverde.

"Fue una suerte que hayas olvidado esto, Kanade" dijo aquel peliverde con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego miro al pelinegro. "Esa fue una buena técnica enano, pero espera a ver la versión original." Los chicos solo miraron sorprendidos como aquel hombre extendió ambas manos y frente a él apareció un círculo muy similar al del 'Frost Bite' de Kuroi, solo que de color negro. Detrás del cabeza de pasto apareció un enorme demonio negro que simplemente aplasto el balón entre sus manos.

"Tsk, y yo que quería mantenerme como espectador por un rato más" dijo infantilmente el peliverde mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Ryou" dijo mientras miraba en la dirección de donde había venido el disparo. Los chicos solo miraban la escena sin saber que era más sorprendente, si el ver ahí al padre de Kanade, o el hecho de aquel desconocido lo conociera.

"Lo mismo digo, Tezuka-kun" dijo como sin nada el peliblanco.

* * *

><p><em>Izumi: ¿Ya estas otra vez con lo del suspenso ¬¬?<em>

_yo: Ya me conoces. No puedo evitarlo, viene en mi sangre._

_Izumi: solo espero que no hagas que esto se convierta en una batalla campal._

_yo: Uno nunca sabe... pero al menos me da la oportunidad de poner mas suspenso._

_Izumi: Creo que mejor doy esto por terminado. E___spero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que _pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por el jefe.___

_yo: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	15. Preludio de una batalla predestinada

_Ciaossu!_

_Damas, caballeros, y gente que se pone a ver el monitor sobre el hombro de otros. (yo tambien hago lo mismo, asi que tambien quiero que se sientan incluidos) bueno, en fin, el punto es que hoy les traigo el capitulo 15 de esta historia._

_y bueno, esta vez el aviso lo dara una chica que ultimamente se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas, con ustedes Akane-chan!_

_Akane: Arigatou!_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO SATOSHI, KANADE Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias Akane-chan!_

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día daba inicio en la ciudad Inazuma, y por sus calles, cierto chico de negra cabellera caminaba bastante sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo o mas bien alguien lo saco de sus trance.<p>

"¡Senpai!" dijo una vocecita femenina.

"¿Sorano? ¿Kanade?" dijo algo sorprendido Kuroi al ver a las dos chicas acercarse a él.

"¿Piensa volver al club de soccer?" pregunto la castaña con una mirada infantil en su rostro al ver que el chico traía un balón de soccer en sus manos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto el pelinegro ignorando a la pequeña Mitarashi.

"Solo queríamos agradecerle por lo del otro día" dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

"¿Lo del otro día?" repitió Akio. "Ah, lo del tiro de aquella vez" recordó el pelinegro. "Si eso es todo lo que querían entonces ya pueden irse" agrego con tono frio.

"¿Pasa algo, Akio-senpai?" pregunto Kanade algo preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro de su senpai.

"No es nada" fue lo único que dijo el ojiverde para luego seguir con su camino. "Será mejor que se vayan de una vez, o seguro llegaran tarde" agrego el pelinegro mostrándoles la hora en su celular, por lo que las chicas de inmediato salieron corriendo en dirección a Raimon.

"Al fin te encuentro Akio-kun" dijo una voz.

"Al menos pude deshacerme de ellas a tiempo" murmuro el pelinegro para luego voltear y fulminar con la mirada a aquella persona.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

"¿Pasa algo Tenma?" pregunto Shinsuke al ver como su amigo parecía buscar algo con la mirada.

"Es solo que me sorprende que ni Aoi ni Kanade hayan llegado aun" dijo el castaño mientras seguía su búsqueda.

"Oi enanos, la reunión del equipo esta por comenzar, así que dense prisa" dijo Blaire apareciendo detrás del dúo y de paso dándoles un buen susto. "Tampoco es para que exageren" dijo haciendo un puchero al ver la reacción de los chicos quienes simplemente soltaron una risa nerviosa y mejor optaron por seguir a la rubia al salón donde se llevaría acabo la reunión.

Los chicos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, mientras que al frente Endou, Haruna y Ryou tomaron sus lugares, y fue el peliblanco quien se encargo de dar un aviso que sorprendería bastante a los chicos de Raimon.

"¿Teikoku?" dijo Shindou bastante sorprendido al igual que todos sus compañeros.

"Creí que íbamos a jugar contra la secundaria Aoba en las semifinales" dijo Amagi.

"¿Esta seguro de lo que dice?" pregunto Blaire mirando al peliblanco.

"Debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí cuando me pidieron que les informara el cambio en los bloques" dijo Mitarashi.

"Los sacaron de nuestro camino para que nos enfrentáramos a Teikoku" dijo Sangoku.

"Parece que ustedes los de Fifth Sector van en serio" dijo la rubia.

"Pues es una buena forma de acabar con nuestra racha" agrego Kurama.

"¡Esperen un momento!" dijo Matsukaze poniéndose de pie. "¡Eso no lo sabremos hasta que los enfrentemos!" dijo el castaño.

"Teikoku ahora esta en manos de Fifth Sector, así que lo mas seguro es que tengan algún usuario de Keshin entre sus jugadores" dijo Kurumada.

"¿Pero no es grandioso que vayamos a enfrentarnos con Teikoku?" dijo Tenma bastante emocionado.

"Me alegra que estés tan emocionado, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo le harán para enfrentarse a ellos con solo diez jugadores?" dijo una voz masculina desde la entrada del salón. Los chicos voltearon y se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Gray y a Satoshi juntos, quienes estaban ayudándose entre ellos a mantenerse en pie, mientras que Kanade y Aoi venían detrás del dúo.

"¿Qué paso con ustedes?" pregunto Haruna al ver la condición en la que venían los chicos, quienes se veían bastante golpeados.

"Es una larga historia" dijo Satoshi quien luego se hizo a un lado para dejar que Gray se fuera de narices al piso.

"¿y eso porque fue?" pregunto el rubio algo molesto.

"Por decir que solo hay diez miembros" reclamo el pelinaranja. "Tal vez un debilucho como tu se haya lastimado, pero eso no fue nada para un antiguo SEED con mi nivel" dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo, sin embargo no tardo en acompañar al pelinaranja allá en el suelo.

"Parece que no estas tan bien como dices" dijo Midori con tono burlón mientras que Satoshi solo soltaba una risa nerviosa.

"Genial, primero Minamisawa-san deja el equipo, luego Tsurugi no viene a las practicas y ahora tenemos dos lesionados más" dijo Kurama. "Si lo piensan, no hay posibilidad de que ganemos" agrego el peliceleste.

"No, así estamos bien" dijo Shindou repentinamente. "¡Nos esforzaremos con estos diez miembros!" dijo el capitán para animar a sus compañeros.

"¡Bien dicho, Shindou! Lograremos la victoria con estos miembros" dijo Endou con su optimismo de siempre.

"¡Hai!" respondió el equipo a coro.

"¡Que somos once! Ya dejen de estarme ignorando" dijo Takanashi infantilmente sin embargo el chico aun no podía ni ponerse de pie.

Los chicos se cambiaron y después se dispusieron a entrenar, sin embargo Ryou separo a Satoshi para hablar con él.

"¿Se puede saber que rayos paso contigo?" pregunto el peliblanco.

"Pues veras…" dijo Satoshi para luego comenzar a contarles lo que había pasado.

_-x flashback x-_

"_Al fin te encuentro Akio-kun" dijo una voz._

"_Al menos pude deshacerme de ellas a tiempo" murmuro el pelinegro con una media sonrisa para luego ponerse serio voltear hacia aquella persona. _

"_Tendré que pedirte que detengas a esa chica castaña" dijo aquella persona, quien resulto ser Kuroki, __mientras que señalaba hacia donde iban Kanade y Aoi._

"_¿Y que hay si no quiero hacerlo?" pregunto desafiante el pelinegro._

"_No tienes ninguna otra opción" dijo esta vez una voz que sonaba mas joven, mientras que detrás de aquel hombre, aparecía un chico de larga cabellera rosada, ojos color azul y de tez morena._

"_Se nota que no puedes hacer nada solo Kuroki. Creo que eres mas inútil que el viejo" dijo Akio burlón, sin embargo aquel pelirrosa le saco el balón de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se lo estrello de lleno en la boca del estomago._

"_Parece que alguien esta pasando un mal rato" dijo de manera bromista un chico pelinaranjo._

"_Creí haberte dicho que no me siguieras" dijo un chico rubio._

"_Vamos a la misma escuela, así que no es como si te estuviera siguiendo" dijo Satoshi "¿Necesitas ayuda baka-senpai?" pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba al pelinegro._

"_Parece que tu ultima idiotez, los hizo enojar y ahora vinieron a hacer su movimiento" dijo Kuroi mientras se ponía de pie._

"_Entonces creo que estoy mas que obligado a ayudar" dijo Satoshi mientras se paraba junto al pelinegro mirando a Kuroki y al otro chico_

"_Oi, oi, no se olviden que yo también estoy aquí" dijo Gray mientras que se acercaba al dúo._

_-x fin del flashback x-_

"A pesar de que éramos tres. Ese chico nos dio una buena paliza" dijo algo molesto el pelinaranja. "¿Sabe lo frustrante que es eso?"

"¿Y Kuroi?" pregunto Ryou ignorando al pelinaranja.

"Pues... cuando Gray estaba demasiado golpeado en el suelo, baka-senpai nos consiguió algo de tiempo para salir de ahí" dijo desviando la mirada.

"¡¿Quien rayos estaba demasiado golpeado?" pregunto Gray molesto dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pelinaranja. "¿Te recuerdo que a ti casi te noquean con el segundo tiro?" dijo mientras que Takanashi solo se rio infantilmente "Pero aun así... me sorprende que los de Fifth Sector se estén atacando entre si" dijo el rubio.

"¿Qué rayos está pensando Ishido-san?" pensó Ryou algo molesto el peliblanco.

"Aunque fue mas suerte que apareciera ese sujeto con cabeza de pasto cuando Kuroi se quedo para conseguirnos algo tiempo"

"Gray-kun, Satoshi-kun, será mejor que vayan a la enfermería a que les vean todos esos golpes" dijo Haruna acercándose al grupo.

"Ya les dijimos que estamos bien. Incluso ya no necesito de ese perro faldero para caminar" replico Gray.

"¿A quien llamas perro faldero?" reclamo Satoshi, pero en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza. "Hablando de perros falderos, me pregunto que habrá pasado con baka-senpai"

"Seguro que esta bien. Además ese viejo con cabeza de pasto llego justo cuando nos íbamos así que seguro esta bien" dijo Gray mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

"¡¿Cabeza de pasto?" dijeron Haruna y Ryou bastante sorprendidos.

"Haruna-chan, dile a Endou que necesito atender unas cosas" dijo el peliblanco de manera apresurada.

"Ryou-san, espera" dijo Otonashi tratando de detener al peliblanco, quien en ese momento recordó algo y regreso hacia ella. "Por cierto, creo que esto puede parecerles algo interesante" concluyo mientras le daba una hoja a la peliazul. La mujer la miro y se sorprendió al ver que era una lista de nombres, sin embargo lo que mas la sorprendió fue el nombre que venia hasta abajo.

"Esto es..." dijo Otonashi sorprendida.

"Dale un vistazo con Endou, seguro que llegaran a algo" dijo Mitarashi guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul.

"¿Por qué nos das esta información?" pregunto la sensei.

"Creo que aun soy algo caprichoso" dijo el peliblanco guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul para luego irse de ahí, mientras que Haruna solo se sonrojo un poco

"Eh, parece que aun hay cierta chispa entre ustedes" dijo infantilmente el pelinaranja.

"¡S-S-Satoshi-kun!" tartamudeo Haruna bastante sonrojada. El aludido solo se rio infantilmente y luego salió corriendo de ahí, sin embargo cuando iba junto a una de las porterías, un balón reboto en el poste y luego choco contra la cara del pelinaranjo.

"Creí haberte dicho que te fueras a la enfermería, Takanashi" dijo Ryou para luego marcharse finalmente, mientras que a lo lejos los demás chicos la escena entre asombrados por el tiro del peliblanco, y con algo de pena al pelinaranja quien iba arrastrado como costal.

"Será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento. Después de todo no hay que tomar a la ligera a un equipo como Teikoku" dijo Endou atrayendo la atención de sus jugadores. "Debemos planear bien como hacerles frente."

"Entrenador tengo una idea" dijo el capitán de Raimon.

"¿Qué es, Shindou?" pregunto el ex-portero.

"Quisiera intentar el 'Ultimate| Thunder' en el próximo partido" explico el peligris lo que sorprendió a los demás.

"¿Esa técnica hissatsu?" pregunto Sangoku.

"¿Técnica hissatsu?" repitieron confundidos Shinsuke y Tenma.

"Esa tacitica la ideamos junto al entrenador Kudou. Si la usamos, seremos capaces de destruir la defensa de Teikoku" explico Takuto.

"Pero jamás hemos sido capaces de usarlo a pesar de todas las veces que lo intentamos" dijo Hayami.

"Y es muy difícil si no tienes un goleador que pueda manejarlo" agrego Hamano.

"A pesar de que no hemos tenido éxito hasta ahora, pero aun así debemos intentarlo" dijo Shindou mirando a todos los chicos.

"Es lo único que tenemos para enseñarle a Teikoku un par de cosas" dijo Kurumada, y luego uno a uno los demás chicos de segundo y tercero le dieron la razón a su capitán.

"Ne Shindou-san, ¿Y como se hace esa técnica?" pregunto Kanade acercándose al peligris.

"Para eso necesitamos una formación especial" explico el capitán.

"¿Y que hacemos con la formación?" pregunto Sangoku.

"Usaremos lo de siempre. El primer pateador será Hamano"

"¡Okay!"

"El segundo será Hayami" a lo que el castaño solo asintió.

"Kirino ¿Esta bien tu pierna?" pregunto Shindou mirando a su mejor amigo.

"Claro" dijo el pelirrosa.

"Entonces tu serás el tercero"

"¡Déjamelo a mi!

"El cuarto será Amagi-san"

"¡Entendido!"

Los demás chicos salieron de la cancha para ver como los demás realizaban la técnica. Kanade, Tenma y Shinsuke eran quienes estaban más emocionados por la técnica.

Shindou comenzó a correr hacia la portería vacía, mientras que los otros chicos comenzaron a pasarse el balón. Mientras los chicos se pasaban el balón, este comenzaba a rodearse de un aura amarilla, y al final, cuando Amagi se lo pasó a Shindou, el balón estaba rodeado por algunos relámpagos.

"¡Ultimate Thunder!" grito Shindou mientras pateaba el balón, tratando de lanzarlo hacia la portería que protegía Sangoku, sin embargo aquel balón llevaba tanta fuerza que el peligris salió volando hacia atrás.

"¡Shindou-san!/¡Capitán!" gritaron Kanade, Tenma y Shinsuke mientras que todos los chicos comenzaron a correr para ver como estaba su capitán, pero este se puso de pie sin problemas.

"No pude controlar el poder del balón" dijo Takuto algo molesto.

"Esta vez lo hare yo" dijo Kurama acercándose al peligris. Shindou solo se dio cuenta de la determinación del peliceleste y acepto su oferta. Sin embargo a la hora de intentarlo el resultado fue el mismo que con Shindou.

Mientras tanto, Endou miraba contento de que el equipo finalmente trabajara unido pero en ese momento Haruna se acercó al entrenador y le dio el papel que Ryou le había dado.

"Son los datos de Teikoku. Ryou-san fue quien me los dio" explico la peliazul mientras que Endou los leía, pero al llegar al final de la hoja, su reacción fue la misma que la de Haruna.

"¿No se supone que Kidou debería estar jugando en la liga italiana?" pregunto el castaño.

"Últimamente no había podido contactarme con el, así que estaba preocupada. Pero nunca pensé que esto pasaría" dijo Otonashi.

Endou iba a responderle a la peliazul, pero en ese momento el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. El castaño miro y vio que había recibido un mensaje de quien menos se lo esperaba.

Y mientras los adultos discutían lo que harían, los chicos seguían intentando realizar el 'Ultimate Thunder' pero sin resultados positivos. Tenma y Shinsuke solo parecían sorprendidos por el fracaso de sus senpais, pero Sangoku se encargo de explicarles los detalles de esa táctica.

_**Por la noche…**_

Endou y Haruna iban caminando por rumbo a la vieja torre de metal, donde cierto conocido suyo los había citado ahí.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Endou" dijo aquella persona quien era nada mas y nada menos que Kidou Yuuto, acompañado por Ryou, aunque el peliblanco estaba algo alejado del estratega.

"Kidou… ¿Por qué te convertiste en el entrenador de Teikoku?" pregunto el ex-portero.

"Ahora que tu eres el entrenador de Raimon, ¿Por qué seria extraño que yo sea el entrenador de Teikoku?" respondió Kidou.

"He oído que ahora Teikoku esta bajo el control de Fifth Sector ¿Acaso tu..?" dijo Mamoru mirando a su amigo pero este lo interrumpió.

"El futbol necesita un nuevo manejo. Ya lo entenderás, Endou" dijo Kidou con su seriedad de siempre.

"Nii-san, no puedo creer que digas algo como eso" dijo Haruna.

"Los tiempos han cambiado, y también el futbol"

"¡El futbol no ha cambiado!" exploto Endou. "¡Me refiero a la diversión, la libertad y la seriedad!"

"Entonces déjame preguntarte ¿el futbol era correcto antes de la existencia de Fifth Sector?"

"Las victorias y derrotas se deciden en el campo. ¡Jugar futbol con un resultado ya decidido esta mal!" dijo Mamoru.

"Te dije que no había cambiado en lo absoluto" intervino Mitarashi por primera vez en la platica. "Sigues tan apasionado como siempre, Endou-kun" agrego lo que sorprendió un poco al aludido.

"Pero esa pasión sola no va a cambiar el mundo" dijo Kidou. "Si en verdad crees que tu futbol es el correcto, entonces demuéstralo en la cancha. Aunque en primer lugar, dudo que tengan alguna oportunidad contra Teikoku" dijo el ex-estratega de Inazuma Japan para luego marcharse junto a Ryou, a pesar de que Haruna trato de detenerlos.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Las clases había terminado en la secundaria Raimon, y cierto chico pelinegro caminaba bastante distraído con rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio como una mancha café pasaba a toda velocidad junto a él.

"¿Matsukaze?" dijo algo sorprendido al ver pasar al castaño junto a él.

"Kuroi-senpai ¿no vio pasar por aquí a Tenma?" pregunto Aoi mientras se acercaba al de tercero. Akio iba a contestarle sin embargo alguien se le adelanto.

"Parece que Tenma-kun tiene algo de prisa. ¿Me pregunto a donde va?" dijo una voz cerca del dúo, mientras que Kuroi solo bufo fastidiado y la peliazul lucia sorprendida de ver ahí a aquel hombre.

"Tsk, ¿acaso viene a que le agradezca por haberme salvado el trasero hace poco?" dijo el pelinegro con algo de fastidio.

"Eso me gano por querer ver como estabas después de esa paliza" dijo el peliverde de manera bromista.

"¿Por qué habría de importarle lo que pase con un miembro de Fifth sector como yo?" pregunto Kuroi algo molesto.

"¿Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con ese acto chico?" pregunto Zato algo divertido. "Puedo darme cuenta que no estas agusto siguiendo las ordenes de esos tipos" dijo el cabeza de pasto.

"¿De donde saca todas esas cosas?" pregunto Akio.

"¿Bromeas verdad? Incluso alguien tan idiota como Ryou podría darse cuenta de eso" dijo entre risas el peliverde. "Además, si estuvieras de acuerdo con sus ordenes, les hubieras entregado a las chicas cuando te lo pidieron" Kuroi solo desvió la mirada al no saber como contestarle al peliverde.

"Si no tiene nada mas que decirme, yo me retiro" dijo Kuroi bastante molesto mientras que ahorra daba media vuelta e iba en dirección a otra salida.

"¿Que pensarías si te digo que puedo enseñarte una técnica que supere a tu 'Frost Bite' con creces" dijo Tezuka haciendo que el chico se detuviera en seco.

"Y me supongo que a cambio tendré que traicionar a Fifth Sector" dijo con tono burlón el ojiverde.

"Lo que hagas con esa técnica no me importa en lo más mínimo, por mi puedes usarla contra los chicos de Raimon si quieres. ¿Qué dices?" Akio solo miro al peliverde y luego continúo su camino sin decir una sola palabra. "Si cambias de opinión te estaré esperando frente a la secundaria Kojou" agrego el cabeza de pasto, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna del pelinegro. "Es como verse en un espejo 9 años mas joven" murmuro divertido, hasta que recordó que había alguien más. "¿Crees que podrías darme una mano con ese pequeño baka?" pregunto mirando a la peliazul quien solo miro sorprendida al hombre.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

El día del partido finalmente había llegado, y los chicos de Raimon ya estaban en Teikoku listos para comenzar.

"Shindou-san ¿esta seguro que esto es una buena idea?" pregunto Kanade algo nerviosa.

"¡Claro que no es una buena idea!" reclamaron Satoshi y Gray al mismo tiempo.

"Cualquiera de los dos podemos jugar. No entiendo porque tenemos que quedarnos en la banca" dijo Satoshi bastante inconforme.

"Porque la enfermera dijo que era preferible que no jugaran al menos por este juego debido a sus golpes" dijo Otonashi.

"¿Que ha de saber esa mujer que todo lo quiere resolver con una aspirina?" murmuro el pelinaranja.

"Velo por este lado, si ganan este partido entonces podrás lucirte en la final" dijo Midori dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico.

"Oh muy cierto. Me agrada como piensa jefa" dijo divertido Takanashi.

"Lo siento, fue todo por nuestra culpa" dijo Aoi agachando la mirada.

"Vamos no te preocupes. Si estamos así es por que quisimos hacerlo" Dijo Gray. "Además fue por una buena causa" agrego guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul quien simplemente se puso tan roja como el cabello de Midori.

_"Allá va de nuevo_" pensó Blaire con algo de fastidio.

"Chicos, será mejor que comiencen a prepararse. El juego esta por comenzar" dijo Endou, mientras que los diez chicos que jugarían simplemente asintieron bastante determinados.

* * *

><p><em>Haruna: nii-san<em>

_Izumi: nunca crei que Kidou se uniria a Fifth Sector._

_Endou: tranquilas, lo unico que tenemos que hacer es mostrarle que se equivoca usando nuestro soccer._

_yo: Y bueno, en lo que ellos se prepara para su partido, aqui hay algunas notas respecto a los reviews del capitulo anterior:_

_**Mistrene.3: **muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante el capitulo y acerca de la historia pues si es como dijiste, tecnicamente son los capitulos resumidos, además de que tambien agrego algunos de mis OC a la historia.  
><em>

_Ejem, y bueno, ahora me despido y solo me queda recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	16. Un duelo aterrador! Raimon vs Teikoku

_Ciaossu!_

_Primero que nada... una disculpa por haber demorado tanto. Esto de tener trabajo es mas molesto y complicado de lo que parece._

_Pero finalmente conseguí algo de tiempo para poder actualizar algunas de mis historias._

_Pero basta de quejas, sigamos..._

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! o en caso de que celebren alguna otra fiesta... también muchas felicidades._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo_

_y bueno, esta vez el aviso lo dara uno de..._

_¿?: Yo dare hoy el aviso_

_yo: ¿Se-Se-Seitei-san?_

_Seitei: ¿hay algún problema con eso?_

_yo: n-n-no, ninguno, adelante..._

_Seitei: de acuerdo..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: a-a-arigatou Seitei-san..._

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>El día del partido finalmente había llegado, y los chicos de Raimon ya estaban en Teikoku listos para comenzar.<p>

"Shindou-san ¿está seguro que esto es una buena idea?" pregunto Kanade algo nerviosa.

"¡Claro que no es una buena idea!" reclamaron Satoshi y Gray al mismo tiempo.

"Cualquiera de los dos podemos jugar. No entiendo porque tenemos que quedarnos en la banca" dijo Satoshi bastante inconforme.

"Porque la enfermera dijo que era preferible que no jugaran al menos por este juego debido a sus golpes" dijo Otonashi.

"¿Que ha de saber esa mujer que todo lo quiere resolver con una aspirina?" murmuro el pelinaranja.

"Trata de tranquilizarte un poco" dijo Blair algo molesta.

"¿Cómo rayos puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que van a cometer una locura jugando con solo 10 miembros?" reclamo Satoshi.

"Velo por este lado, si ganan este partido entonces tendrán que dejarlos jugar el próximo partido y tu podrás lucirte en la final" dijo Midori dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico.

"Oh muy cierto, no lo había visto de esa forma. Me agrada como piensa jefa" dijo divertido Takanashi.

"Eso fue fácil" murmuro Gray algo sorprendido mientras que Kanade solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

"¿Estas bien, Aoi-chan?" preguntó Kanade.

"H-hai. Es solo que estoy algo sorprendida por lo grande que es este estadio" dijo la peliazul de primero.

"Venga no te preocupes. Seguro que estos chicos ganan" Dijo Gray acercándose a las chicas. "Y en caso de que tengan problemas, siempre puedo entrar y lucirme. Agrego guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul quien simplemente se sonrojo por la acción del chico.

"_Allá va de nuevo_" pensó Blaire con algo de fastidio.

"Chicos, será mejor que comiencen a prepararse. El juego está por comenzar" dijo Endou, mientras que los diez chicos que jugarían simplemente asintieron bastante determinados.

"Parece que el estilo de Raimon es hacer las cosas de manera suicida" dijo una voz con tono bromista cerca de los chicos. Todos los de Raimon voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, y más de uno se llevó una sorpresa.

"¡Zato-san!" dijo Haruna entre emocionada y sorprendida.

"Oh, has crecido mucho Otonashi-chan" dijo de manera bromista mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica.

"¡Zato-san!" saludo Tenma de manera efusiva al peliverde.

"¿Que hace aquí?" pregunto Shindou bastante serio lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros salvo Kirino, quien se veía igual de desconfiado que su amigo.

"¿Lo conocen?" pregunto Sangoku.

"Nos topamos con él hace unos días" dijo Shindou.

"Al parecer es amigo del padre de Mitarashi, así que probablemente sea un miembro de Fifth Sector." agrego Kirino.

"Senpai él no es..." trato de decir Aoi sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar reír al peliverde.

"Esa es una buena conclusión" dijo Tezuka divertido. "Pero por ahora dejemos en suspenso si soy parte o no de Fifth Sector" agrego volteando a ver ahora a Endou. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar este partido con solo 10 chicos? A mi parecer, ese cabezón pelinaranja puede jugar"

"¿A quién rayos llama cabezón?" reclamo Satoshi molesto.

"Pues si estas algo cabezón" dijo Gray mientras miraba de manera detenida al pelinaranja. "Además ese pelo naranja no te ayuda en mucho"

"Como si fuera una calabaza" dijo Aoi infantilmente.

"¿Akane-san?" dijo Kanade al ver que la chica de segundo parecía murmuraba algo.

"kabo-chan" dijo Akane con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"je, buena esa Akane" Dijo Midori divertida mientras que Satoshi solo se quedo como de piedra por el comentario de la chica.

"Tsk, me sorprende como es que están tan relajados cuando están a punto de jugar un partido tan importante." dijo Blair mirando la escena.

"Pues tu tampoco pareces muy preocupada" dijo Zato.

"Ne Zato-san…" dijo Aoi mirando al peliverde pero este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Parece que recibiste una mala noticia ¿Segura que todo está bien?" pregunto Gray mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la peliazul. "Si es por estos chicos no te preocupes, ya te dije que seguro van a ganar" agrego con una sonrisa.

"Oye enano, no deberías tomarte esas confiancitas, o alguien podría ponerse celoso" dijo Zato con tono bromista.

"No es un poco joven para usted, viejo" dijo Blaire algo sorprendida.

"Más bien yo diría bastante joven" agrego Gray.

"Y eso lo dice el chico de tercero que coquetea con una chica de primero" murmuro Satoshi, lo que causo un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Aoi.

"Como sea, ¿Qué hace un supuesto miembro de Fifth Sector como usted aquí?" pregunto el rubio mientras miraba al cabeza de pasto con bastante seriedad, sin embargo el peliverde ya estaba sentado cómodamente en la banca platicando con Haruna. "¿Qué no escucho lo que le dije?" pregunto algo molesto.

"Guarda silencio, el partido esta apunto de comenzar" fue lo único que dijo Zato consiguiendo molestar más al chico ingles.

"No se si sea de Fifth Sector o no, pero ya me cae bien" dijo infantilmente el pelinaranja mientras veía como Gray se contenía para no decirle nada al peliverde.

"Eso dices ahora, pero habla con el y veras que no ya no es tan agradable que digamos" dijo una voz desde la primera fila de las gradas.

"¡Kuroi-senpai!/¡Akio-senpai!" dijeron Aoi y Kanade algo emocionadas de ver ahí al pelinegro.

"¿Que rayos tienes en la cara?" pregunto Blaire y es que debajo de todo el cabello que cubría el rostro del chico, se alcanzaba a apreciar una venda que solo dejaba descubierta una pequeña área del lado izquierdo del rostro de Akio.

"Me sorprende que te aparezcas después de que ayer rechazaste mi oferta" Dijo Zato bastante tranquilo

"Estaba haciendo cosas mas importantes que pasar el tiempo con un viejo aburrido" dijo Kuroi.

"Mejor porque no nos dices que rayos haces aquí" pregunto Kurama algo molesto.

"Estoy en todo mi derecho de ver la derrota del equipo que yo quiera, y como recordé que hoy jugaban ustedes, pues de inmediato me vine al estadio" dijo burlón el pelinegro molestando a varios de los chicos de Raimon.

Endou solo miro de reojo a Zato, quien de inmediato sintió la mirada de su viejo capitán y le guiño un ojo.

"Minna, esta será la alineación para el partido de hoy" dijo Endou atrayendo la atención de sus jugadores. "Shindou, Kurama, ustedes dos serán los delanteros. Tenma, Hamano, Hayami, Kirino, ustedes se encargaran del medio campo. Kurumada, Amagi, Shinsuke, Kuroi, les encargo la defensa. Sangoku tú serás el portero como siempre" finalizo el entrenador. Por un momento se hizo un silencio de parte de los chicos hasta que…

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron los chicos sorprendidos.

"Un momento Endou-san, él ni siquiera es miembro del club de soccer" dijo Shindou.

"Eso es cierto. Yo presente mi renuncia después del partido con Tengawara" dijo Akio.

"Si te refieres a esto…" dijo Zato sacando de su chaqueta la carta de renuncia del pelinegro. "Creo que debiste haberte asegurado que el entrenador fuera quien la recibiera directamente" dijo de manera burlona para luego guardarla de nuevo.

"Eso significa que Kuroi-senpai técnicamente aun es miembro del equipo, así que puede jugar con nosotros" dijo Tenma emocionado.

"Un momento. El que haya resultado que aún es miembro del club, no cambia el hecho de que aún es un SEED además que no aceptaremos que juegue con nosotros" dijo Shindou algo molesto mientras que sus compañeros le daban la razón.

"No es mi estilo, pero creo que esta vez le daré la razón al capitán" dijo Kuroi.

"Ya oíste al entrenador renacuajo, ahora andando a los vestidores y ponte el uniforme" dijo el peliverde ignorando las protestas de los chicos.

"Endou-san, Zato-san, no se si esto sea una buena idea" dijo Otonashi mientras miraba las expresiones de sus alumnos.

"Al fin un adulto con sentido común." murmuro con fastidio el pelinegro. "Además ¿Cómo rayos quieres que juegue con un solo ojo?" dijo señalando la venda en su rostro.

"Vamos si Sakuma pudo jugar usando ese feo parche, no veo porque una venda seria un problema para ti" dijo Tezuka como sin nada mientras que señalaba hacia la banca de Teikoku.

"¿Y porque no juega alguno de esos dos idiotas?" pregunto Akio refiriéndose a Satoshi y a Gray.

"Porque estamos lesionados" dijo Satoshi.

"Ah claro, que no jueguen los lesionados pero que si juegue el chico que parece momia" dijo con molestia el pelinegro.

"Tsk, eres demasiado quejumbroso ¿lo sabias?" dijo Zato. Akio bufo fastidiado, pero en ese momento una idea atravesó su mente.

"Sorano, pásame un balón por favor" dijo el pelinegro. La peliazul hizo lo que su senpai le dijo y una vez que Akio tomo el balón, el chico salto a la banca y jugo un poco con el esférico, para luego hacer una finta de que lanzaría el balón hacia Blaire causando que de inmediato el hermano de la chica se pusiera frente a ella. Kuroi solo sonrió y después lanzo el balón hacia el aire para luego patearlo hacia donde Midori y Akane, pero en un parpadeo Satoshi ya estaba frente a las chicas y pateo el balón de regreso hacia el pelinegro, quien simplemente lo detuvo con su 'Frost Bite'

"¿Están bien, Akane-chan, jefa?" pregunto bastante serio el pelinaranja mientras que las aludidas solo asintieron algo sorprendidas.

"Yare, yare, creí que estarían más lastimados, pero parece que están en perfectas condiciones" dijo Akio bastante relajado. En ese momento ambos chicos cayeron en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"Rayos" mascullo un fastidiado Gray.

"Parece que nos descubrieron" dijo el pelinaranja llevándose las manos a la nuca.

"Pues tu tampoco pareces tan lastimado como dices 'chico momia'" dijo Zato con cierta burla, mientras que el pelinegro solo fingió que no había escuchado el comentario

"Que juegue el cabeza de calabaza, yo me largo" dijo Akio dándole la espalda al equipo para luego irse hacia el túnel de los vestidores.

"Bueno, no te culpo. A fin de cuentas, no es como si tu y esa tonta técnica tuya estuvieran a la altura del partido" Dijo Zato. Los chicos solo lo miraron sorprendidos mientras que Akio solo se detuvo en seco.

"¿Que dijo?" preguntó Kuroi mirando al peliverde con una ceja alzada.

"Lo que escuchaste renacuajo. Pero no te preocupes, es comprensible que los debiluchos como tu prefieran huir" dijo Zato con tono burlón, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el chico solo sonrió.

"Buen intento viejo, pero eso no va a funcionar conmigo" dijo Kuroi para luego retomar su camino. "Crecí con el idiota de Gray así que créame, soy una persona muy paciente" agrego burlón.

"Parece que no eres tan confiable después de todo" dijo con igual burla el rubio. Kuroi solo apretó molesto los puños y volteo a ver con mirada desafiante a Gray quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¡Gray!" regaño Blaire a su hermano y luego miro algo preocupada al pelinegro.

"Kanade, dame un uniforme. Voy a jugar" dijo bastante serio el pelinegro. La castaña solo lo miro y un brillo apareció en sus ojos y de inmediato le dio su uniforme al pelinegro quien solo lo tomo y se fue a cambiar.

"Zato-san ¿esta seguro de lo que hace?" pregunto Haruna algo nerviosa.

"En los diez años que me conoces… dime una sola vez que haya estado seguro de lo que hago" respondió con una sonrisa infantil mientras que todos en la banca lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

"Y yo creía que el papá de Kana-chan era idiota" murmuro Satoshi mientras miraba al peliverde con una gota en la cabeza al igual que los demás chicos.

"Te dije que no era tan agradable una vez que empezabas a hablar con el" dijo Kuroi con algo de enfado.

"¿Qué rayos te paso?" pregunto alarmada la rubia una vez que Akio regreso con el uniforme puesto, ya que además del rostro, el chico tenía completamente vendado el brazo izquierdo y parte del derecho, así como algunos vendajes en las piernas. Kuroi solo la miro pero no dijo nada y de inmediato se acercó a Aoi.

"Sorano ¿Aun tienes lo que te pedí que guardaras?" preguntó el chico. Aoi solo se quedó algo pensativa pero después recordó lo que el pelinegro se refería y saco la diadema del chico.

"Eso es..." murmuro Blaire bastante sorprendida.

"Ahora se quien se iba a poner celoso" dijo Gray.

"Como sea ¿Qué están esperando? El partido va a empezar" dijo Akio recuperando su semblante serio. Los demás chicos solo miraron la escena sin entender lo que pasaba pero después simplemente siguieron al pelinegro a la cancha. Aunque era bastante obvio que solo los chicos de primero estaban de acuerdo con la idea de jugar junto al pelinegro.

Una vez que ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivos lugares en el campo, el partido comenzó, y de inmediato Shindou avanzo con el balón y cuando vio que los dos delanteros de Teikoku se aproximaban a marcarlo, prefirió pasarle el balón a Hamano, pero no tardó en ser marcado. Tenma intento ayudarle a su senpai, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la defensa de Teikoku lo detuvo, por lo que el moreno no tuvo más opción que regresarle el balón a Shindou, sin embargo un defensa de Teikoku intercepto el pase sin problemas, para luego con una serie de rápidos pases, hacer llegar el balón hasta Mikado, delantero y capitán de Teikoku, quien burlo sin problemas la defensa de Kirino y Amagi. Akio intento marcar al capitán de Teikoku, sin embargo este lo burlo sin problemas, lo que sorprendió bastante al pelinegro.

Mikado siguió avanzando para luego disparar a portería. Sangoku uso su 'Burning Catch' para detener el tiro, lo cual para su sorpresa, le costó bastante trabajo, pero aun así pudo hacerlo.

"Esto será interesante" murmuro el capitán de Teikoku, mientras que los chicos de Raimon se acercaban al portero.

"A este ritmo, Sangoku-san no podrá detener muchos tiros como ese" dijo Kirino.

"Además de que ese sujeto parece que no nos será de mucha ayuda" agrego Kurumada mientras que miraba hacia donde estaba Akio, quien por alguna razón aun lucia sorprendido.

"A fin de cuentas es como si jugáramos con diez hombres" dijo Kurama.

"Tendremos que concentrarnos más en la defensa" dijo Hayami.

"No, nos enfocaremos en el ataque. Tendremos mejor oportunidad si atacamos a que si dejamos que hagan lo que quieran" dijo Shindou bastante determinado.

El partido se reinició y nuevamente era Shindou quien conducía el esférico.

"¡Tenma!" llamo el capitán al castaño para luego pasarle el balón y guiarlo con su 'Kami no Takuto'. Tenma simplemente dio un salto y le dio un cabezazo al balón para pasárselo a Kurama. El peliceleste iba a tirar, sin embargo las cuatro defensas de Teikoku se pusieron en su camino, deteniendo el tiro de Kurama sin problemas.

"Esta es la defensa de Teikoku" dijo triunfal el jugador de detuvo el tiro de Kurama para luego patearlo con bastante fuerza hacia su capitán.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo Akio mientras que se movía para interceptar el balón, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta, el chico se había pasado demasiado y solo pudo ver como el capitán de Teikoku recibía el balón si problemas.

"Comiencen el ataque" dijo Mikado mientras avanzaba con el balón seguido por sus compañeros.

"¡Deténganlos!" dijo Shindou mientras que regresaba a la defensa, sin embargo no fueron suficiente sus esfuerzos, ya que Mikado aprovecho el espacio que dejo Akio en la defensa para hacer un pase, pero por suerte Tenma logro llegar a tiempo y quitarle el balón a su oponente con una barrida.

"_Maldición_" pensó bastante molesto el pelinegro. "_¿Por qué estoy cometiendo estos errores de principiante?_" agrego mientras pateaba el pasto frustrado. Mientras Kuroi lidiaba con sus propios problemas, los demás chicos estaban reunidos en otra parte de la cancha.

"Supongo que no nos queda más que seguir defendiendo" dijo Kirino.

"No. Defender no nos ayudara a ganar" dijo Shindou con su seriedad de siempre. "Si queremos ganar, usaremos el 'Ultimate Thunder' no tenemos otra opción"

"Eso es una locura. Prácticamente solo somos diez y necesitamos a todos si queremos bloquear los ataques de Teikoku" dijo Kirino.

"Es demasiado arriesgado" agrego Hayami con su pesimismo de siempre.

"En ese caso, tenemos que compensar nuestra falta de jugadores con un mayor ímpetu. ¡No importa que tan pequeñas sean las posibilidades, usaremos el 'Ultimate Thunder' en cuanto tengamos el balón!" dijo el capitán bastante determinado.

El partido se reanudo con un saque de manos a favor de Teikoku, sin embargo Hayami logro interceptarlo con un cabezazo y le paso el balón a Shindou quien de inmediato puso en marcha su plan.

Los chicos intentaron usar el 'Ultimate Thunder' sin embargo en el momento crucial, Shindou no pudo con el balón y término siendo arrojado hacia atrás, pero por suerte Tenma alcanzo a recuperar el balón, y luego uso su 'Soyokaze Step' para burlar a uno de los oponentes que lo intentaba marcarlo.

Shindou alcanzo al castaño, y le pidió que le pasara el balón, cosa que de inmediato hizo el de primer año. Ambos chicos avanzaron a base de pases rápidos, y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Tenma le paso el balón a su capitán para que este usara su 'Fortissimo' sin embargo, el portero de Teikoku lo detuvo sin necesidad siquiera de usar una técnica hissatsu.

"Parece que están por hacer su movimiento" murmuro Tezuka mientras de reojo veía como Sakuma y Kidou hablaban entre ellos

"¡Todos, operación Delta Tres!" dijo el peliblanco. Los chicos de Teikoku solo asintieron y para sorpresa de los presentes, todos los jugadores tomaron posiciones pegados a las bandas. El portero hizo un despeje corto para comenzar con el ataque.

Teikoku avanzaba con el balón a base de pases largos de lado a lado.

"_Ahora, veamos que puedes hacer renacuajo_" pensó Zato divertido, mientras veía como Akio de inmediato se lanzo a marcar a Itsumi, sin embargo al parecer no se puso de acuerdo con Amagi y Kirino y los chicos terminaron chocando entre ellos, lo que permitió que el delantero de Teikoku pudiera saltar sin problemas para recibir el balón.

Shinsuke también salto para intentar detenerlo, sin embargo Itsumi hizo a un lado al pequeñín para poder darle un cabezazo al balón, el cual para la buena suerte de los chicos de Raimon, termino chocando en el poste para luego salir de la cancha.

"¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" reclamo Kirino al pelinegro mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿Acaso no viste que yo iba a marcarlo?" dijo Akio igual de molesto que el pelirrosa.

"Sabía que meter a un SEED solo causaría problemas para este partido. No has sido más que un estorbo durante este partido" dijo Amagi esta vez.

"Tú no hables, que tampoco has sido de mucha utilidad en este partido" dijo molesto. "Además, si buscan culpar a alguien, culpen a su entrenador. Él fue el que tuvo la _brillante _idea de meterme en este partido"

"A partir de ahora has lo que quieras, solo asegúrate de no meterte en nuestro camino" dijo Shindou bastante serio. Akio solo miro al capitán para luego bufar con algo de fastidio.

El partido seguía y los chicos de Raimon estaban pasando un mal rato, ya que no podían hacer nada contra los ataques de Teikoku, además de que cada que Kuroi intentaba hacer algo, simplemente terminaba chocando con alguno de los chicos, o siendo burlado por los jugadores de Teikoku, y para variar cuando los chicos de Raimon tenían el balón, de inmediato intentaban usar el 'Ultimate Thunder' pero Shindou no podía hacer que funcionara.

El partido continuo, y los chicos de Raimon simplemente continuaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para defenderse, pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacer efecto en los chicos, además de que estaban sorprendidos de que Endou aún no les había dado alguna orden, sino que solo había estado mirando el partido en silencio junto a Zato.

"_En serio, ¿en qué rayos estará pensando ese viejo?_" pensó Kuroi mientras que miraba en dirección a Zato, quien estaba haciendo reír a Haruna.

El partido se reanudo nuevamente con un saque de manos para Teikoku. Tenma intento conseguir el balón sin embargo, fue burlado con bastante facilidad por un defensa de Teikoku, quien luego le paso el balón a Mikado, quien avanzo sin problemas hasta la portería para luego tirar.

Sangoku se arrojó para detener el balón, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Akio también iba por el esférico por lo que ambos chicos terminaron chocando, aunque por suerte también lograron conseguir rechazar el balón hacia el aire.

Shinsuke solo miraba el balón lleno de dudas acerca de si podría detenerlo, sin embargo basto con unas palabras de Endou para que el pequeñín recuperara su confianza y usara su 'Buttobi Jump' para despejar el balón.

Gracias al acto que acababa de hacer Shinsuke, Kurama se decidió a ayudar con el 'Ultimate Thunder' aunque cuando el peliceleste se disponía a patear el balón, uno de los defensas de Teikoku utilizo a su Keshin para robarle el balón.

"Todos, operación Alpha One" dijo Sakuma. Los chicos de Teikoku solo sonrieron con algo de malicia y después cambiaron de nuevo su formación en el campo.

Los chicos de Teikoku hicieron su contragolpe, y para sorpresa de los de Raimon, parecía que la velocidad de sus oponentes había aumentado ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mikado ya tenía el balón y estaba frente a Sangoku.

"Esta es la operación Alpha One, cuando Teikoku ataca en serio" dijo Mikado para luego tirar a portería usando su 'Kotei Penguin 7'

Shinsuke se puso en el camino del balón, sin embargo solo consiguió llevarse un fuerte golpe.

"¿Qué te parece esto?" dijo Kuroi confiado para luego ponerse en el camino del balón y usar su 'Frost Bite'. Al principio parecía que el balón se había detenido por completo, sin embargo el hielo comenzó a iluminarse con un aura color arcoíris para que luego el tiro destrozara aquella figura y continuara su camino hacia la portería. Sangoku hizo un último esfuerzo para detener el tiro con su 'Burning Catch' sin embargo también fue vencido al igual que Akio, lo que finalmente puso adelante en el marcador a Teikoku, 1-0.

"Mi 'Frost Bite' fue… derrotado" murmuro Akio bastante sorprendido sin levantarse del césped. "_maldición" _pensó frustrado mientras le daba un puñetazo al césped.

"Kuroi-senpai…" murmuraron preocupadas las chicas de primero mientras que Blaire solo apretaba los puños.

"_Tsk, creo que sobrestime las habilidades de ese renacuajo_" pensó Zato algo decepcionado mientras miraba la escena.

* * *

><p><em>Midori: El partido finalmente comenzo<em>

_Aoi: Me pregunto si estara bien que Kuroi-senpai juegue en ese estado_

_Tezuka: no pasa de que se termine desmayando, asi que creo que estara...*Blaire lo noquea*_

_Blaire: ¡viejo baka, no esta bien Akio juegue! _

_yo: Y mientras al cabeza de pasto le dan su merecido... yo contestare los reviews de nuestros queridos fans._

_**Yu-chan: **Arigatou por tu review Yu-chan. Creo que lo que mejor me sale es dejar con intriga a la gente jeje, y bueno creo que muy en el fondo, Ryou tambien se alegra de que aun haya esa chispa entre él y Haruna-chan_

_Ryou: ¡NO ESTES HABLANDO DE MÁS!_

_yo: ves a lo que me refiero? Y Kenji-kun, bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que paso con la oferta de Tezuka._

_Y bien ahora llega el momento de la despedida y de recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao! y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_


	17. Feroz encuentro ¡Muestra tus colmillos!

_Ciaossu!_

_Bueno, ¿esta vez no demore tanto o si? Llamemoslo, un milagro de navidad. _

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo_

_y bueno, esta vez el aviso lo dara el comandante de la academia Teikoku, el genio estratega... ¡Kidou Yuuto! _

_Kidou: ..._

_yo: Tsk, 10 años y no has cambiado en nada ¬¬_

_Kidou: el aviso es..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Gracias... *susurrando* por ignorarme_

__**Ejem... Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>"Esta es la operación Alpha One, cuando Teikoku ataca en serio" dijo Mikado para luego tirar a portería usando su 'Kotei Penguin 7'<p>

Shinsuke se puso en el camino del balón, sin embargo solo consiguió llevarse un fuerte golpe.

"¿Qué te parece esto?" dijo Kuroi confiado para luego ponerse en el camino del balón y usar su 'Frost Bite'. Al principio parecía que el balón se había detenido por completo, sin embargo el hielo comenzó a iluminarse con un aura color arcoíris para que luego el tiro destrozara aquella figura y continuara su camino hacia la portería. Sangoku hizo un último esfuerzo para detener el tiro con su 'Burning Catch' sin embargo también fue vencido al igual que Akio, lo que finalmente puso adelante en el marcador a Teikoku, 1-0.

"Mi 'Frost Bite' fue… derrotado" murmuro Akio bastante sorprendido sin levantarse del césped. "maldición" pensó frustrado mientras le daba un puñetazo al césped.

"Kuroi-senpai…" murmuraron preocupadas las chicas de primero mientras que Blaire solo apretaba los puños.

"_Tsk, creo que sobrestime las habilidades de ese renacuajo_" pensó Zato algo decepcionado mientras miraba la escena.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de Raimon, y esta vez era Kurama quien avanzaba con el balón, sin embargo la defensa de Teikoku se encargó de recuperar el esférico usando su 'Sargasso' para luego pasarle el balón a Itsumi, quien junto a otro de sus compañeros, uso su 'Britannia Cross' para burlar la marca de Hayami, y luego pasarle el balón a Mikado, quien de inmediato tiro a portería pero Sangoku lo despejo de un puñetazo.

Raimon recupero el balón y de inmediato se encargaron de que le llegar a Shindou para poder hacer un contrataque, pero cuando el capitán se vio marcado decidió utilizar a su Keshin para burlar la marca de su rival, pero este resulto ser más fuerte que el peligris por lo que termino robándole el balón, pero poco después Kurumada pudo recuperarlo usando su 'Dash Train'

Los chicos de Raimon intentaron de nuevo con el 'Ultimate Thunder' sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo que todas las veces anteriores y Kurama salió volando.

Teikoku continuaba con su incesante ataque, y en una descuidada de Raimon, Mikado aprovecho para ponerse frente a la portería. El capitán de Teikoku saco a su Keshin para luego hacer un violento disparo hacia la portería.

"Esta vez definitivamente lo detendré" pensó Kuroi mientras que se ponía en el camino del disparo para detenerlo con su 'Frost Bite', sin embargo esta vez el tiro del capitán de Teikoku venció con más facilidad la técnica del pelinegro, de paso dándole un golpe en el rostro lo suficientemente fuerte como para incluso tirarle la diadema de la cabeza al pelinegro.

Por su parte, Sangoku de nuevo intento detenerlo con su 'Burning Catch' pero nuevamente su técnica fue vencida, dejando así que el marcador aumentara a favor de Teikoku.

"Kuroi-senpai, sus vendas…" dijo Tenma algo preocupado al ver que en la venda del rostro de su senpai aparecían algunas manchas de color rojo.

"El primer tiempo aún no termina" dijo el chico con tono bastante serio mientras se ponía de pie e iba tambaleante por su diadema para ponérsela nuevamente.

"¡Akio!" grito Blaire bastante preocupada.

"Pues lo que haya estado haciendo ayer, parece que lo dejo bastante lastimado" dijo de manera casual el cabeza pasto sin embargo se sorprendió al recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago.

"¡Debería estar más preocupado, usted prácticamente lo obligo a jugar!" reclamo la rubia mientras que Zato veía como los ojos de la chica se ponían cristalinos.

"El único que tiene la culpa es él por haber aceptado jugar" dijo Zato bastante tranquilo lo que solo molesto mas a la inglesa.

El partido continuo, y los chicos de Raimon no podían hacer nada más de defenderse, además de que Mikado parecía haberse ensañado con Akio, ya que cada vez que estaban frente a frente, el capitán de Teikoku tiraba utilizando su Keshin golpeando fuertemente al pelinegro. Después de un par de intentos más de Teikoku, Mikado nuevamente logro anotar y esta vez no solo el balón termino en la portería, si no que también Akio llego al fondo de las redes, y con eso el primer tiempo finalizo 3-0 a favor de Teikoku.

"Kuroi-senpai" dijo Tenma preocupado mientras él y Shinsuke se acercaban al pelinegro para ayudarlo, pero este los hizo a un lado de un manotazo y se puso de pie con dificultad para luego irse tambaleante hacia la banca.

"Tsk, ¿a eso le llamas jugar soccer? Es lo mas patético que he visto desde que el padre de Kanade jugaba, en especial tu inútil técnica" dijo Tezuka justo cuando Akio pasaba junto a él.

"¡Zato-san!" reclamo Tenma al peliverde pero este no le hizo caso.

"Venga si ya te había dicho que tu 'Frost Bite' no seria muy útil en este torneo" dijo Zato como sin nada pero luego sacudió la cabeza mostrando su decepción "Creo que después de todo fue bueno que rechazaras mi oferta, así me ahorraste una enorme perdida de tiempo" agrego mientras jugaba con una botella de agua.

"¡Déjame en paz!" exploto Akio mientras le daba un manotazo al peliverde haciendo que este tirara la botella de agua y luego para la sorpresa de todos, tomo al cabeza de pasto del cuello de su chamarra.

"¡Kuroi-kun!" dijo Haruna alarmada pero Zato le pidió que se detuviera.

"¿Qué pasa? Sabes que tengo razón, de lo contrario ya me hubieras dado ese puñetazo que te estas guardando" dijo burlón Tezuka mientras veía como el chico solo apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho, sin embargo esa sonrisa burlona desaparecio cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

"Nunca vas a cambiar, no es asi ¿Zato-kun?" dijo una voz con tono tranquilo.

"_¿en que momento llego hasta ahi?_" pensaron varios de los chicos sorprendidos al ver ahí al padre de Kanade.

"Senpai, hay que cambiar sus vendajes" dijo Aoi acercándose al pelinegro pero este solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores.

"Venga no seas así, ella solo estaba preocupada por ti" dijo Ryou. "Lo mejor será que vengas para que cambie esos vendajes, además… hay algo de lo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar" dijo Ryou bastante relajado.

"No necesito que cambien nada y tampoco tengo nada que hablar con usted. Yo me largo de aquí." dijo bastante serio el chico de tercero para luego seguir caminando.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu" dijo Ryou con un tono extrañamente serio. En ese momento, el peliblanco abrió los ojos, dejando ver que estos tenían un intenso tono azul rey.

"No recordaba que sus ojos fueran de ese color" dijo Midori algo confundida. "Kanade tu…" Dijo la pelirroja sin embargo no término su frase al ver como Kanade trataba de esconderse detrás de Otonashi. "¿Kanade?"

"Esos ojos" murmuro asustada la castaña.

"¿Nos vamos, Akio-kun?" dijo Ryou algo divertido al ver la expresión de su hija para luego comenzar a caminar hacia los vestidores y poco después Akio lo siguió.

"¿Era mi imaginación o estaba asustado?" dijo Midori mientras veía a Kuroi alejarse de ahí.

"Si lo estaba" dijo Akane mientras miraba al pelinegro a través de la lente de su cámara

"Parece que no ha cambiado mucho" murmuro Haruna mientras miraba al peliblanco

"Sabia que aun había una chispa entre ustedes dos" dijo Satoshi con tono malicioso provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de la peliazul y la risa de Zato y Endou.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

"Y bien ¿de que rayos querías hablar?" pregunto Kuroi algo molesto.

"¿Hablar?" dijo el peliblanco fingiendo demencia. "No recuerdo haber dicho eso"

"¡Déjate de bromas!" grito molesto el chico "Si solo vas a fastidiar entonces mejor me largo"

"Bien, eso luce mejor" dijo Ryou divertido lo que solo sorprendió al pelinegro. "Me sorprende que a pesar de tu actitud, dejes que la sangre se te suba así de rápido a la cabeza" dijo el peliblanco mientras que buscaba algunas vendas. "Debí pedirle a alguna Kanade que viniera" mascullo algo frustrado.

"¿Se puede saber de que rayos estas hablando esta vez?" pregunto el pelinegro confundido.

"A que no encuentro las vendas" dijo el peliblanco sin dejar de buscar.

"¡No hablo de eso baka!" reclamo el de tercero. "Hablo de lo primero que dijiste. Eso de que se me sube la sangre a la cabeza" explico.

"Pues es la verdad. A pesar de ser siempre tan serio, te molestas demasiado fácil" explico el mayor de los 2. "Así que no puedo dejarte regresar a la cancha hasta que no enfríes esa cabeza hueca tuya" explico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"Nunca se si me estas insultando o ayudando" dijo Akio con una gota en la cabeza. "Además, ¿de dónde saca eso de 'dejarme regresar a la cancha'?"

"Es más que evidente que quieres seguir jugando, pero si no te calmas solo arruinaras mas las cosas" respondió Ryou. "En especial después de lo que dijo el idiota baka de pasto" añadió.

"Ni siquiera me lo mencione" mascullo fastidiado mientras que Ryou solo rio por lo bajo pero luego recordó algo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro.

"¿¡Y eso por que fue, viejo baka!?" pregunto molesto.

"Había olvidado dártelo." dijo infantilmente el ojiazul "Eso fue por Sorano-chan. No era necesario que fueras así de grosero con ella"

"¿¡Y ella que tiene que ver en todo esto!?" pregunto desesperado el chico.

"Nada, solo quería enseñarte modales" dijo divertido el peliblanco. Akio iba a responder pero en ese momento…

"¡Kuroi-senpai!" se escucho una vocecita desde la entrada del pasillo. Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver como Sorano se acercaba al dúo.

"A eso le llamo tener buen oído" dijo Mitarashi divertido.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sorano?" pregunto el chico bastante serio.

"Venia a ver si estaba bien y…" dijo entre nerviosa y sonrojada la peliazul pero en ese momento se distrajo al ver como Ryou nuevamente golpeaba al pelinegro.

"¿Que acabo de decirte acerca de los modales, Akio-kun?" dijo como sin nada Mitarashi mientras tallaba sus nudillos en la cabeza del chico.

"Lo...siento...viejo" murmuro el chico.

"¡Senpai, su ropa!" dijo algo alarmada al notar que la camisa del chico tenia algunas manchas rojas.

"Descuida, esto no es nada." Dijo como sin nada. "Además no es bueno que estés cerca de este viejo, puede que su idiotez se te contagie" agrego.

"En eso tiene razón, solo mira como termino Satoshi" dijo Ryou a modo de broma mientras Kuroi trataba de contener la risa.

"¿Pero no deberías estarme diciendo que debería seguir las ordenes de Fifth Sector?" pregunto Akio pero solo recibió de nuevo un golpe en la cabeza. "Maldita sea estoy empezando a cansarme de esto" reclamo.

"Baka. Deja que yo me preocupe por Fifth Sector" dijo Ryou alargando bastante el baka. "Aunque parece que ya tomaste una decisión" agrego divertido.

"Tsk, en verdad que estoy rodeado de gente rara" dijo burlón.

"Pero… A pesar de todo lo que te dije, aun eres miembro de Fifth Sector, y como tal, hay una ultima orden que quiero que cumplas en caso de que entres a la cancha" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, sin embargo en ese momento algo llamo su atención "¿Are? ¿Tsurugi-kun?" dijo sorprendido el peliblanco.

_**Mientras con los demás chicos…**_

Después de que Kuroi se marchara, los chicos comenzaron a discutir que harían durante el segundo tiempo, ya que el 'Ultimate Thunder' aun no estaba completo y la defensa de Raimon no parecía ser tan buena.

"¿Qué podemos hacer si nada de lo que hemos intentado ha funcionado?" dijo Kurama bastante frustrado.

"¡No se rindan!" dijo el entrenador Endou llamando la atención de sus jugadores. "Hay cosas que solo obtienen los que no se rinden" agrego el castaño, sin embargo los chicos solo agacharon la mirada.

"¿Por qué intentan pasándoselo a el?" dijo una voz bastante familiar. El equipo se volteo y pudieron ver a Akio y a Aoi, quienes venían acompañados por Tsurugi.

"Déjeme jugar" dijo el peliazul mirando a Endou.

"¿Esta vez no vas a huir?" pregunto Shindou

"No se lo pido como un SEED, sino como un jugador de futbol. ¡Por favor!" agrego el de primero sorprendiendo bastante a los chicos de Raimon.

"Es su decisión, chicos" fue lo único que dijo Endou.

"¡Yo creo en Tsurugi!" dijo Tenma bastante determinado.

"Tsurugi es el que mas nos ha hecho sufrir todo este tiempo. Pensé que podría creer en ti un poco después del ultimo partido, pero nunca te presentaste a las practicas y ahora llegas tarde al partido." Dijo Kurama algo molesto. "¿¡aun así crees en él!?" preguntó el peliceleste mirando a Tenma.

"Recuerda el juego de Tsurugi. Nadie puede hacer jugadas como esas si no amara el futbol, es por eso que creo en él" dijo Tenma mientras que el aludido solo lo miraba algo sorprendido. Uno a uno los demás chicos de Raimon terminaron por aceptar que Tsurugi jugara con ellos.

"Creo que no me queda de otra" dijo Kurama resignado.

"Tsundere" murmuro Akio de manera burlona.

"¿Y tu a que regresaste, renacuajo?" pregunto Zato mirando al pelinegro.

"Endou-san, quiero seguir en el juego durante el segundo tiempo" dijo sin siquiera mirar al peliverde.

"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?" pregunto Shindou con tono serio.

"¿No dijiste que podía hacer lo que se me diera la gana?" pregunto el pelinegro. "Yo solo sigo sus ordenes capitán" agrego con algo de sarcasmo lo que molesto un poco al peligris.

"Se me hace muy extraño que quieras jugar después de haber hablado con el viejo baka" dijo Satoshi algo serio.

"¿Y bien? ¿Que dice entrenador?" pregunto el chico pelinegro ignorando esta vez a Satoshi.

"De acuerdo, cuento contigo para el segundo tiempo" dijo Endou.

"¡Un momento Endou-san!" dijo Takanashi. "Si el sigue en la cancha, entonces yo también quiero entrar" dijo el pelinaranja.

"Oi Satoshi, no estas en condiciones de jugar" regaño Midori al chico.

"No importa. No pienso quedarme esperando a ver que planearon Baka-senpai y el viejo" dijo bastante serio el chico pero un golpe en la nuca lo mando al piso en segundos.

"Tu eres el menos indicado para sospechar de mi" dijo Kuroi. "Además, si piensas que hare algo como meter un autogol, la única opción que tienen para detenerme seria que disfrazaran a Kanade de chico y la pusieran en la portería" agrego el chico.

"Maldito…" mascullo Sangoku algo molesto.

"¿Pero podemos intentarlo no?" dijo Gray bastante confiado.

"Hagan lo que quieran" dijo Kuroi bastante despreocupado.

"Kurama déjale tu lugar a Tsurugi. Gray, Satoshi ustedes entraran por Hayami y Amagi" dijo Endou.

"Hai" dijeron ambos chicos bastante convencidos.

"Pero entrenador ¿Que hay del Ultimate Thunder?" pregunto Kanade.

"Yo cubriré el lugar de Hayami-kun" dijo Satoshi.

"Entonces eso me deja en..."

"Yo ocupare el lugar del grandulón" dijo Kuroi antes de que Gray acabara su frase.

"Se los encargo" dijo Endou ignorando las reacciones de sorpresa de los chicos después de lo que dijo Akio.

"Kuroi-senpai" llamo Aoi al pelinegro antes de que este regresara al campo. El chico se acercó a ella y se sorprendió de ver que la peliazul nuevamente tenía en sus manos aquella pulsera, por lo que el chico la tomo y se la puso, pero en ese momento algo se le vino a la cabeza.

El chico tomo su diadema y para sorpresa de todos, se la puso en la muñeca a Aoi como si fuera una pulsera. "Me quedare con esto, así que esa es una pequeña compensación" dijo señalando la pulsera que le había dado Sorano para luego ir a la cancha, mientras que todos miraban sorprendidos al de tercero, aunque Blaire solo miro de reojo a Aoi quien en ese momento se estaba algo sonrojada.

Cuando termino el descanso, ambos equipos regresaron a la cancha preparados para continuar con el encuentro.

"Este será un segundo tiempo muy entretenido" dijo el peliblanco mirando el juego desde el túnel.

_**Y de regreso en la cancha…**_

El segundo tiempo se inicio con el saque para el equipo de Teikoku, pero de inmediato Tsurugi se encargo de recuperar el balón.

"Tsurugi, ya sabes que hacer" dijo Shindou mientras que ambos avanzaban por la cancha. El peliazul asintió y de inmediato le paso el balón al capitán para luego usar nuevamente el 'Ultimate Thunder'.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Tsurugi fue capaz de poder patear el balón cargado con toda esa energía, sin embargo cuando el balón llego a la defensa de Teikoku, este perdió todo su poder y quedo en los pies de la defensa rivales.

Teikoku intento contratacar, pero esta vez fue Kirino quien se encargo de recuperar el balón.

"¡Hey chico coletas, pásame el balón!" dijo el pelinegro mirando a Kirino.

"¿Tengo nombre, sabes?" dijo el pelirrosa molesto.

"Kirino, pásaselo" dijo Shindou lo que sorprendió mas al pelirrosa. El chico dudo por unos segundos pero después termino por hacerle caso a su amigo y le paso el balón al pelinegro.

El chico simplemente recibió el balón y para sorpresa de todos, su pie derecho brillo con una luz celeste y pateo con todas sus fuerzas el balón justo en dirección a donde estaba Zato.

El peliverde solo sonrió y en ese momento parecía prepararse para detener el tiro con una técnica hissatsu, sin embargo el balón llevaba tal fuerza y velocidad que incluso por un momento desapareció, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaba incrustado en la pared detrás del peliverde, dejando a este bastante sorprendido.

"Zato-san, su mano…" dijo Haruna sorprendido. El cabeza de pasto miro su brazo y pudo ver como parte unas partes tenían algo de escarcha.

Akio solo miro divertido la expresión de sorpresa del peliverde y luego miro en dirección a donde estaba Ryou y pudo ver que este tenía una enorme sonrisa infantil en su rostro y levantaba sus pulgares en aprobación.

"¿Para eso querías el balón?" pregunto Kirino entre molesto y sorprendido pero el pelinegro solo suspiro y después se quitó la venda del rostro, revelando de paso un corte que pasaba de manera horizontal desde poco debajo de su tabique hasta la mejilla izquierda, y otra que corría de manera vertical desde poco arriba de la ceja hasta cruzar con la otra cicatriz.

"Bien, ahora continuemos con el partido." dijo el pelinegro divertido mientras que rompía un trozo de la venda y lo usaba para amarrarse el pelo en una coleta.

"¿De que rayos hablas?" pregunto Ranmaru algo confundido.

"Pues que continuemos este partido, después de todo… Fifth Sector no va a desaparecer solo" respondió con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Los demás chicos estaban sorprendidos mientras que los de primer año intercambiaron miradas bastante emocionados y los demás solo se limitaron a sonreír ante el comentario del pelinegro.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de banda de Teikoku, pero de inmediato Akio robo el balón.

"Shindou, déjame intentar a mi con esa técnica" dijo Gray mientras veía como el chico recibía un pase de Akio.

"De acuerdo. Takanashi, Kuroi-senpai, ¿saben que hacer?" dijo el capitán de Raimon.

"Hai" respondieron ambos chicos para luego tomar sus posiciones.

Los chicos intentaron nuevamente, sin embargo cuando Kuroi recibió el balón, el chico hizo algo inesperado…

"¡Satoshi!" llamo al pelinaranja para luego arrojarle el balón hacia el aire.

"¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" pregunto Shindou. El pelinegro solo señalo con la mirada hacia donde estaba la defensa de Teikoku y notaron que faltaba un jugador. "_¿En serio pudo darse cuenta tan rápido de lo que tramaba el rival?_" pensó el capitán sorprendido.

Por su parte, Satoshi dio un salto y pateo el balón de chilena sin problema alguno.

"¿Satoshi pudo patearlo?" dijo Midori sorprendida.

El balón cayo en la cancha de Teikoku pero después este dio un violento brinco hacia la banda.

"Volvieron a fallar" dijo Itsuki burlón mientras veía como el balón estaba por salir de la cancha.

"Baka-senpai, es su turno" dijo el pelinaranja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ya lo se" dijo con algo de enfado mientras corría hacia el balón. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el chico intento patearla con la izquierda pero solo consiguió abanicar.

"Patético" dijo Mikado mientras se acercaba a Akio para detenerlo, sin embargo el capitán de Teikoku se detuvo al ver que el balón pasó de tener aquella aura amarilla, a tener un color celeste. El pelinegro solo sonrió y luego planto su pierna izquierda para usarla de pivote y giro para patear el balón con su talón derecho.

"Tōga… Hyōjin" murmuro el pelinegro mientras pateaba el balón. En ese momento se formo un enorme pilar de hielo que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el portero rival, pero este solo pudo ver como el balón entraba justo en el ángulo que formaban el poste y el travesaño.

"Tsk, falle" dijo algo molesto el pelinegro.

"¿De que rayos hablas? Eso fue un gol bastante claro" dijo Kirino.

"Mira el travesaño" señalo el pelinegro. El pelirrosa miro y pudo ver como tenia algo de escarcha en él. "Bueno, yo ya hice lo que me tocaba. Es su turno chicos" dijo como sin nada mientras regresaba a su posición en la cancha no sin antes dirigir su mirada a Tsurugi.

"Parece que esos colmillos aun no han perdido su filo" dijo Ryou divertido después de ver lo que había hecho el pelinegro.

Una vez que ambos equipos se repusieron de la sorpresa, tomaron sus respectivos lugares y se prepararon para continuar con el encuentro.

* * *

><p><em>Aoi: ¡Sugoi! <em>

_Kanade: ¡Tenia mucho que no veía esa técnica!_

_Blaire: ¿como le quedo el ojo, viejo baka?_

_Tezuka: Eso no fue nada, he visto mejores delanteros._

_Kanade: Pero senpai es defensa..._

_Tezuka: C-C-Como sea, mejor concéntrense en el partido, que aun no termina._

_yo: Y mientras el partido continua... yo contestare los reviews de nuestros queridos fans._

_Y bien ahora llega el momento de la despedida y de recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	18. Este es nuestro poder ¡Ultimate Thunder!

_Ciaossu!_

_¿sorprendidos? Yo también, crei que esto no vovleria a suceder jamas... no, es broma. Pero lo que no es ninguna broma es que el dia de hoy les traigo 2 capitulos._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo_

_y bueno, esta vez el aviso lo dara el comandante de la academia Teikoku, el delantero estrella de Raimon... ¡Tsurugi Kyosuke!_

_Tsurugi: ..._

_yo: Tengo que empezar a escoger gente más animada para esta sección_

_Tsurugi: ..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Gracias Tsurugi-kun..._

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>"Bueno, yo ya hice lo que me tocaba. Es su turno chicos" dijo como sin nada mientras regresaba a su posición en la cancha.<p>

"Parece que esos colmillos aun no han perdido su filo" dijo Ryou divertido después de ver lo que había hecho el pelinegro.

Una vez que ambos equipos se repusieron de la sorpresa, tomaron sus respectivos lugares y se prepararon para continuar con el encuentro.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de Teikoku y de inmediato se lanzaron al ataque, pero de inmediato Akio robo el balón.

"¡Akio, pásamelo!" llamo Gray a su amigo.

"¡Tsurugi, inténtalo de nuevo!" dijo Kuroi para luego pasarle el balón a Shindou y usar de nuevo el 'Ultimate Thunder' sin embargo nuevamente no tuvo ningún efecto, a pesar de que Tsurugi lo pudo patear.

"¿Acaso se esta conteniendo?" dijo Hayami desde la banca.

"Tal vez este haciendo eso a propósito para que perdamos" agrego Kurama.

"No. Puedo darme cuenta que Tsurugi-kun esta jugando con todas sus fuerzas" dijo Kanade mientras miraba en dirección al peliazul, quien parecía bastante sorprendido por el resultado fallido.

"Shindou, yo hare el tiro" dijo Gray acercándose al peligris. "Parece que no llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos dejándoselo a Tsurugi" agrego el rubio. Kuroi solo miro platicar al dúo y luego se acercó a donde estaba Satoshi.

"Pase lo que pase no dejes que Gray se luzca" murmuro el de tercero al pelinaranja

"¿Alguna razón en especial?" pregunto Satoshi.

"No realmente." respondió con una inusual sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Satoshi solo miro sorprendido pero después también sonrió.

"De acuerdo. Después de todo no es como si me cayera bien ese tonto" dijo Takanashi divertido.

"A veces no eres tan idiota" dijo el mayor de los dos chicos mientras que el pelinaranja solo sonrió infantilmente.

"Creí que había entrado para detener a Kuroi" dijo Zato al ver a los dos chicos platicando tan tranquilos.

"A fin de cuentas, parece que los dos terminaron revelándose contra Fifth Sector así que no hay problema que estén platicando" dijo Endou.

"Aunque no me esperaba que fueran realmente tan buenos amigos" dijo Midori algo sorprendida.

"A veces los opuestos se atraen" dijo Akane mientras le tomaba una foto al dúo, quienes en ese momento le estaban arrebatando el balón a un jugador de Teikoku.

"¡Una vez mas!" dijo Kuroi mientras le pasaba el balón a Tsurugi. El peliazul lo miro sorprendido pero solo le hizo caso.

Los chicos nuevamente intentaron utilizar el 'Ultimate Thunder' sin embargo recibieron el mismo resultado de la ultima ocasión.

"_Concéntrate Tsurugi" _pensó el pelinegro mientras veía como el chico de primero estaba bastante frustrado. En ese momento, Kuroi recordó lo que el chico les había dicho antes de que regresaran a la cancha.

_-x Flashback x-_

"_¿Are? ¿Tsurugi-kun?" dijo sorprendido el peliblanco._

_Aoi y Kuroi dirigieron su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que Ryou y también se sorprendieron de ver ahí al peliazul._

"_¿A que viniste?" pregunto Kuroi algo desconfiado, pero nuevamente se llevo un buen golpe en la cabeza. "Olvídalo… ya no quiero saber" dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

"_Parece que has tomado una decisión importante" dijo Ryou como sin nada. "¿Vienes de ver a Yuuichi-kun no es así?" pregunto el peliblanco._

"_¿Sabia lo de mi hermano?" pregunto sorprendido el chico de primero._

"_¿Qué esperabas? El viejo es casi la mano derecha del Seitei" dijo Akio._

"_Entonces… ¿Qué decidiste Tsurugi-kun?" pregunto el peliblanco._

"_Quiero jugar. Hare esto por mi hermano" dijo el peliazul mientras que Ryou solo sonrió._

_-x fin del flashback x-_

El partido continuaba, y así mismo también continuaba el ataque de Teikoku, pero Kirino se encargo de detenerlos con su técnica 'The Mist'. Una vez que el pelirrosa tuvo el balón en su poder, de inmediato se lo paso a Tsurugi, pero el chico estaba tan distraído que perdió el esférico sin problemas.

Tenma intento recuperarlo con una barrida, sin embargo Itsuki lo esquivo sin problemas y continuo avanzando.

"Oi Tsurugi, creí que harías esto por el bien de tu hermano ¿Dónde quedo toda esa determinación?" dijo Kuroi bastante serio a lo que Tsurugi solo pudo responder desviando la mirada "No creo que sea bueno que dejes que tu hermano te vea jugar un soccer tan patético. Al menos no mientras aun lo tengas contigo" agrego mientras que al final no pudo evitar que su tono sonara algo nostálgico.

"Akio…" murmuro Blaire sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

"¿Qué sucede Tsurugi? ¡No estas mirando al soccer a los ojos!" reclamo esta vez Tenma al peliazul mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el balón, pero Itsuki lo supero fácilmente y el castaño termino el césped. "y eso… ¡Hará llorar al soccer!" agrego.

En ese momento Tsurugi recordó la "discusión" que tuvo con su hermano, sin embargo eso solo le ayudo a recobrar la confianza en su soccer. El peliazul de inmediato dio media vuelta y regreso a recuperar el balón y luego le paso el balón a Shindou quien no dudo en intentar de nuevo el 'Ultimate Thunder'

"_Ya no le daré la espalda a las lagrimas de mi hermano_" pensó Tsurugi bastante determinado mientras regresaba para usar el 'Ultimate Thunder'

"¡Hazlo, Tsurugi!" dijo Akio mientras pateaba el balón hacia el de primero.

"¡Ultimate Thunder!" grito Tsurugi mientras pateaba el balón y para sorpresa de los presentes, esta vez la táctica funciono a la perfección creando una oportunidad que Tenma de inmediato aprovecho para probar su nuevo 'Mach Wind' el cual venció sin problemas el 'Power Spike' del portero de Teikoku, anotando así el segundo gol para Raimon.

El partido continuo, y esta vez fueron los de Raimon quienes se encargaron de tomar la ofensiva, y usando sus técnicas se encargaron de burlar la defensa del equipo rival, sin embargo Mikado logro recuperar el balón, aun que con una entrada algo violenta sobre Hamano.

El capitán de Teikoku se lanzo al ataque usando su Keshin. Shindou de inmediato se puso en su camino para intentar detenerlo sin embargo…

"Capitán, déjemelo a mi" dijo Kuroi poniéndose junto al peligris sorprendiéndolo un poco.

"Parece que estas desesperado porque te den una paliza" dijo Mikado bastante confiado.

"Solo inténtalo" dijo desafiante el pelinegro. En ese momento algunas plumas cayeron de las alas del Keshin de Mikado, después de eso el capitán de Teikoku pego un salto elevando el balón para luego patearlo mientras que su Keshin le dio un zarpazo al balón cargándolo de energía. "¡Raging Claw!"

"Tsurugi no es el único que puede lucirse" murmuro divertido el pelinegro. "¡Unare! ¡Ore-sama no Keshin, Rengoku no Hyōjū, Fenrir! (_**¡Aúlla! ¡Mi Keshin**_, _**Bestia Helada del purgatorio, Fenrir**__**! **_)"

En ese momento de la espalda del pelinegro emano un aura oscura que luego tomo forma similar a un hombre lobo de figura musculosa, con un pelaje color gris acero en la mayoría de su cuerpo, salvo por el área del pecho y las garras que eran de pelaje color negro, y la parte superior de su cabeza la cual era color gris claro y por detrás de su cabeza continuaba en una coleta bastante larga la cual estaba atada por un listón color blanco muy similar a como estaba el cabello de Kuroi.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" murmuro el pelinegro mientras miraba de reojo a su Keshin. El chico regreso su atención al balón, y de inmediato uso su pierna derecha para rechazar el tiro de Mikado y lanzar el balón justo a donde estaba Satoshi.

El pelinaranja avanzo un poco más con el balón hasta que Itsuki intento marcarlo, pero Takanashi simplemente lanzo el esférico al aire. Un defensa de Teikoku intento rechazar el balón, pero Shinsuke le gano a la hora de saltar usando su 'Buttobi Jump' y de paso venció nuevamente el 'Power Spike' del portero de Teikoku y así empato el partido.

"Bien hecho, Shinsuke-kun" dijo Satoshi dándole una palmada al chico, mientras que Tenma fue más efusivo y se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo.

El partido se reanudo una vez más, y Mikado nuevamente avanzaba con el balón por la cancha hasta que nuevamente quedo frente a frente con Akio.

"Parece que estas desesperado porque te den una paliza" dijo divertido Kuroi. Mikado se molesto y avanzo hacia el pelinegro, quien solo sonrió con malicia. En ese momento el capitán de Teikoku se detuvo sorprendido al notar como la temperatura a su alrededor había bajado bastante e incluso había algo de escarcha en el césped. Cuando regreso su atención a Kuroi, el chico ya estaba detrás suyo con el balón en su poder, el capitán volteo para ver al chico pero en ese momento un fuerte brillo color celeste lo cegó para que luego una fuerte corriente de viento gélido lo lanzara por los aires.

"¡Sugoi!" dijo Blaire mientras miraba al pelinegro con estrellas en los ojos.

"Esa técnica…" dijo Haruna sorprendida.

"Heaven…Zone…" agrego un incrédulo Zato

"Técnicamente si lo es, pero prefiero llamarla 'Yukikaze'" murmuro divertido el pelinegro demostrando que alcanzo a escuchar al peliverde. Y en el túnel a los vestidores, Ryou solo sonrió.

"Lo dejo entrenar solo en la base de Fifth Sector y esto es lo que consigo. Aunque eso explicaría porque estuvo tan extraño en la practica de ayer" dijo el peliblanco divertido. "Me pregunto cómo es que me perdí su visita" murmuro bromista mientras continuaba su camino

_**Y de regreso a la cancha… de nuevo…**_

"¡Akio, pásame el balón!" dijo Gray avanzando hacia el campo rival.

"No quiero" dijo infantilmente el pelinegro dejando bastante sorprendido al rubio.

"Déjate de tonterías y pásame el balón" reclamo el inglés.

"¿Y dejar que te luzcas? No lo creo, baka" dijo aun con su tono infantil.

"¡Baka-senpai!" llamo Satoshi al pelinegro para señalarle que un par de defensas iban hacia el para robarle el balón, sin embargo Akio solo sonrió infantilmente y para sorpresa de todos, el chico hizo rebotar el balón en la cara de su amigo para burlar a sus rivales.

"¡Buena esa, senpai!" grito divertido Satoshi mientras que Midori y Blaire solo trataban de no reírse.

"¡Shindou!" llamo Kuroi a Shindou para luego pasarle el balón una vez que lo recupero. "Terminemos con esto" el peligris recibió el pase y solamente asintió para después regresar y usar nuevamente el 'Ultimate Thunder' el cual derribo sin problemas a la mayoría de los defensas de Teikoku, salvo por los 4 SEEDS que había en el equipo, pero al final estos también terminaron siendo derribados por el poder de la técnica.

Una vez que el balón boto, Tenma de inmediato se acercó para recuperarlo, sin embargo Itsuki trato de usar su Keshin para detener al castaño, pero Matsukaze lo burlo sin problemas usando su 'Soyokaze Step'

Mikado también intento marcar al castaño, pero Kuroi apareció para bloquear al capitán de Teikoku, mientras que Tsurugi pasó por detrás del pelinegro y avanzo hasta donde estaba Tenma, quien de inmediato le paso el balón.

Kyousuke avanzo un poco más para después lanzar a portería usando su nueva técnica 'Death Drop' venciendo nuevamente al portero de Teikoku, justo a tiempo para el final del partido, dejando a Raimon como vencedor con un marcador de 4-3.

"¡Ellos ganaron!" dijo Kanade emocionada mientras que ella y Aoi se abrazaban.

Mientras tanto, los chicos celebraban juntos en la cancha, o al menos casi todos, ya que Akio había tomado su distancia y estaba sentado con su espalda recargada en uno de los postes de la portería que hace poco estaba defendiendo Sangoku.

"Buen juego, Akii-kun" murmuro una voz femenina sorprendiendo bastante al pelinegro pero luego simplemente sonrió.

"¿Tu crees?" murmuro divertido. "Creo que pudo haber sido mejor en el primer tiempo" agrego.

"Bueno, tal vez si pero aun así fue un buen juego" dijo aquella voz.

"Gomen, creo que todo este tiempo fui un idiota" dijo el chico.

"Solo un poco" dijo aquella voz femenina con tono algo burlón. "Me alegra que estés de vuelta, hermanito" agrego. En ese momento el chico pudo sentir como alguien apoyaba una mano en su hombro, sin embargo al voltear, se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

"Arigato, onee-chan" murmuro con cierto tono nostálgico para luego recostarse en el césped.

"Creí que habías venido a vernos perder" dijo Shindou con tono serio acercándose al pelinegro y de paso sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Yo nunca dije eso. Solo dije que vine a ver la derrota de un equipo, pero nunca dije que fueran ustedes" explico el pelinegro como sin nada sorprendiendo un poco a Shindou.

"Entonces, lo que hablaste con el padre de Kanade…" dijo Shindou sorprendido.

"No le digas a nadie, pero tuve que cumplir una ultima orden como miembro de Fifth Sector" dijo infantilmente el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba para susurrarle algo al capitán.

_-x flashback x-_

"_Quiero jugar. Hare esto por mi hermano" dijo el peliazul mientras que Ryou solo sonrió._

"_De acuerdo" dijo Ryou bastante tranquilo. "En ese caso será mejor que se vayan marchando, después de todo ya casi comienza el segundo tiempo"_

"_Un momento viejo, ¿Cuál era esa orden de la que estaba hablando?" pregunto Akio._

"_Ah cierto, casi lo olvido" dijo infantilmente el peliblanco. "Bueno, es una simple orden que dudo que vayas a reusarte a cumplir" dijo con cierta malicia en su voz. Mientras que los tres chicos lo miraban sorprendidos. "Quiero que le cierres la boca a ese idiota cabeza de pasto" dijo Mitarashi._

"_No me digas que te molesto que te llamara patético" dijo el pelinegro con tono burlón._

"_No es eso. Es solo que me desespera cuando se las da de sabelotodo así que pensé que seria interesante que le cerraras la boca con tus habilidades, en especial después de que te comparara conmigo." Explico Ryou._

"_Tienes razón, esa fue una comparación muy ofensiva" dijo aun bromista el de tercero. "Esta bien, tienes un trato viejo" dijo bastante determinado mientras le estrechaba la mano al mayor de los presentes._

_-x fin del flashback x-_

"Y eso fue lo que paso" concluyo Kuroi divertido mientras veía que Zato aun lucia algo sorprendido.

"Ya no se si Mitarashi-san en verdad es miembro de Fifth Sector o no" dijo Shindou algo pensativo. "Pero al menos eso explica porque lanzaste ese tiro hacia la banca"

"Parece que en verdad odia a ese viejo cabeza de pasto" dijo divertido.

"¿Eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora piensas ir contra Fifth Sector?" pregunto el capitán de Raimon.

"Bueno, creo que les deje bastante en claro que no pienso regresar, así que ya no hay marcha atrás" dijo el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Además, encontré una interesante inspiración para volver a jugar soccer de verdad" agrego mientras miraba en dirección a la banca donde Aoi y Kanade celebraban junto a los demás.

"¡Akio-san, venga! ¡Vamos a celebrar!" dijo Kanade al darse que cuenta que el pelinegro la miraba, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta que Shindou también la miraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

"Parece que eres popular" dijo Kuroi burlonamente mirando a Shindou al ver la reacción de la castaña, mientras que el capitán no supo como responder. Akio solo se rio por lo bajo y comenzó a alejarse de los chicos.

"¿No piensas venir?" pregunto Takuto.

"Lo siento, hay un lugar que tengo que visitar primero" dijo el ojiverde. "Pero descuida, no tiene nada que ver con Fifth Sector, así que puedes confiar en mi esta vez" añadió. El pelinegro comenzó a alejarse, sin embargo el sonido de su celular en su maletín lo detuvo. "¿Quien rayos será?" dijo algo fastidiado mientras que se acercaba por su celular.

"¿Alguna admiradora?" pregunto burlón Zato pero Kuroi solo lo ignoro.

"¿Admiradora?" murmuro Blaire algo celosa. Kuroi solo leyó el mensaje y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

"Ne Otonashi-sensei ¿tiene unos minutos? Quisiera hablar de algo con usted" dijo el pelinegro lo que sorprendió un poco a la peliazul.

"¿Pasa algo senpai?" pregunto Kanade.

"¿¡Acaso será que baka-senpai quiere hacerle competencia al viejo!?" pregunto Satoshi pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo mando al césped.

"¿Eso es cierto senpai?" pregunto Kanade sorprendida.

"Eres demasiado inocente" mascullo el pelinegro

"Vamos, nadie te culparía si te gustara Otonashi-sensei, solo admítelo" dijo burlón el peliverde. Kuroi lo miro con fastidio pero de repente una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

"¿Así como cuando usted admitió que le gustaba la entrenadora Hitomiko?" dijo con tono malicioso. Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos mientras que Zato solo se sonrojo bastante.

"Ese maldito bocón idiota" mascullo bastante molesto el cabeza de pasto.

"No es nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que tu baka padre me ha pedido un favor bastante vergonzoso como castigo por desobedecer a Fifth Sector así que prefiero cumplirlo en privado" explico mirando a Kanade. Los chicos lo miraron algo confundidos mientras que Haruna lo pensó un poco pero después acompaño al chico.

"No recordaba que Akio fuera tan cool" dijo Blaire mirando en dirección al pelinegro con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que los demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

"Intenta lo que quieras hermanita, pero parece que Akio esta interesado en alguien mas" dijo Gray de manera que solo su hermana lo escuchara. La rubia recupero la compostura y miro de reojo a Aoi y no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa al ver la 'pulsera' de la chica.

"¿Pasa algo princesita?" pregunto Midori al notar la expresión de la rubia, quien solo fulmino con la mirada a la de segundo, pero a esta no le importo mucho.

_**Mientras tanto con Haruna y los chicos…**_

"¿Qué es lo querías decirme Akio-kun?" pregunto la peliazul.

"Lo siento, pero era yo quien quería hablar contigo" dijo una voz cerca del dúo. Haruna se sorprendió un poco mientras que Kuroi ni se inmuto. "Gomen, no fue mi intención asustarte"

"¿Ryou-san?" dijo Otonashi sorprendida.

"Sé que no he hecho muy bien las cosas en los últimos años, pero hay un favor que necesito pedirte" dijo el peliblanco para luego comenzar a explicarle lo que pasaba.

"Y así es como están las cosas" dijo el pelinegro quien estaba recargado en la pared.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunto Haruna algo sorprendida a lo que Ryou solo asintió. "¿Qué pasara ahora?"

"No lo se aun" dijo Ryou algo molesto.

"Pues lo mas probable es que tendré que hacerme cargo de todo" dijo resignado el pelinegro.

"Lamento involucrarte en todo esto, Haruna-chan" agrego Mitarashi inusualmente serio.

"Descuida, después de todo también son mis estudiantes" dijo Otonashi con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

"Si le sirve de ayuda sensei, tratare de no matar a Satoshi tan seguido, aunque no puedo garantizar nada" dijo Akio.

"Si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no renuncias a Fifth Sector?" pregunto la sensei. "¿Por qué quedarte con ellos sabiendo lo que hacen?"

"Lo siento, pero aun me queda algo por hacer ahí, así que no puedo renunciar aun" dijo el peliblanco.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Te falto dañar a alguna otra persona que te quiere?" dijo la peliazul algo molesta mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos. Ryou solo lo noto y lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada avergonzado.

"Gomen, Haruna-chan" fue lo único que dijo Mitarashi antes de marcharse.

"Tsk, en verdad me desespera lo inútil que puede llegar a ser ese viejo" dijo una vez que el peliblanco se marcho para luego alborotarse la cabellera bastante desesperado mientras que Haruna se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que corrieron por la culpa de Ryou. "Ne sensei, por favor no le diga nada a nadie acerca de lo que le acabo de pasar" Agrego para luego imitar a la peliazul y dirigir su mirada hacia los chicos, quienes veían algo divertidos como Kanade picaba divertida las mejillas de Satoshi quien al parecer quedo noqueado con el golpe de Kuroi.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, ese fue el especial de hoy, 2x1, espero que haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_Elise: ¿Y los chicos?_

_yo: Oh, ellos estan ocupados festejando su victoria, asi que nosotros cerraremos este capitulo._

_Elise: Ya veo... ¿por cierto no hay algo que se te olvido mencionar?_

_yo: ah cierto, bueno seguramente más de uno se habra dado cuenta de que hay una cierta "mención especial" dentro de este capitulo, lo cual es un pequeño homenaje a una gran y queridisima amiga mia, asi que lo unico que me resta por decir es... espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa C:__  
><em>

_Elise: muy bien y ahora, vayamos a la seccion donde contestamos los reviews de nuestros queridos lectores_

_*silencio incomodo*_

_Elise: em jefe... no hay ninguno_

_yo: bueno, esas son las desventajas de actualizar tan rápido, pero aun asi los invito a todos a que nos envien _sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente.__

__Elise: cuidense mucho, pasen buena noche/dia (dependiendo de la hora a que lean esto) y que pasen unas felices fiestas.__

_Elise/yo: ¡Ciao!_


	19. ¡Comienza la Revolución!

_Ciaossu!_

_¿sorprendidos? Yo también, pero empiecen a acostumbrarse, porque gracias al trabajo lo mas probable es que me toque actualizar dos o tres al mismo tiempo (con sus debidas pausas LAAAARGAAAS)_

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo_

_y bueno, esta vez el aviso lo dara la queridisima consejera del club de soccer... ¡Otonashi Haruna-chan!_

_Haruna: ¿Que no esto ya lo habia hecho?_

_yo: que buena memoria... pero estas pensando en hace 10 años_

_Haruna: Pero eso fue..._

_yo: gomen Haruna-chan pero tenemos un capitulo que transmitir_

_Haruna: a cierto, gomen... bueno el aviso es:_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Gracias Haruna-chan_

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba en la secundaria Raimon. Tenma iba caminando bastante animado junto a Aoi, Kanade y Shinsuke, quienes compartían el mismo ánimo del castaño, y es que después de todo, finalmente los chicos de Raimon habían logrado finalmente trabajar como un equipo, e incluso Akio y Tsurugi habían decidido darle la espalda a Fifth Sector y ayudaron en la victoria contra Teikoku.<p>

"¿Are? ¿Aoi-chan? ¿Mitarashi? ¿Tenma? ¿Shinsuke?" Dijo una voz conocida. El cuarteto volteo y se encontraron con un par de personas conocidas.

"¡Gray-senpai! ¡Blaire-san!" dijo el cuarteto de primer año.

"Se ven muy animados" dijo Blaire mirando las expresiones de los chicos.

"Hai" se apresuró a decir el castaño de pelo arremolinado. "Después de todo, finalmente todos estamos trabajando como un equipo" explico.

"Justo a tiempo para la gran final" dijo el chico de gafas. "Aunque no será gran problema si esta vez me dejan entrar a la cancha" añadió inflando el pecho con orgullo.

"¿Me pregunto si en verdad podrás cumplirlo, chico engreído?" dijo una voz femenina. Los chicos voltearon y esta vez se encontraron con Midori, quien venía acompañada por Akane y Satoshi.

"Bueno, no creo que baka-senpai permita que se luzca" dijo Satoshi de manera burlona. "Probablemente le dé de nuevo un pelotazo en el rostro" añadió mientras que el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Parece que todo el grupo decidió reunirse desde temprano" dijo Kuroi mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"¡Senpai, su rostro!" dijo de inmediato Aoi al notar que el chico nuevamente traía aquel vendaje sobre el lado derecho de su cara.

"¿Esto?" dijo señalándose la venda. "Solo fue un poco de entrenamiento" se apresuró a decir el chico. "Venga, dense prisa o llegaremos tarde" Los chicos de primero de inmediato lo siguieron, mientras que los demás solo los miraban.

"Eso sí que es raro" dijo divertida Blaire para luego seguir al pelinegro junto a los demás.

_**Después de un rato…**_

El grupo finalmente llego a la cancha, y para su sorpresa los demás chicos ya estaban preparándose para la práctica, junto a Otonashi-sensei.

"Parece que Tenma y los demás no son los únicos motivados" dijo Satoshi mientras miraba la cancha y luego comenzó a correr hacia sus compañeros. "¡Hamano-kun, pásame un balón!"

"Espere senpai, si no hace su calentamiento podría lastimarse" se apresuró a decir Kanade mientras iba detrás del pelinaranja.

"Oi kabo-chan, hazle caso a Kanade" dijo Midori divertida mientras que al escuchar ese apodo nuevamente, Takanashi termino perdiendo el equilibrio y rodo el resto del camino hasta la cancha.

"En verdad que es un idiota" murmuro Kuroi mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. El chico miro de reojo a Kanade y solo miro como la castaña reía divertida.

"¿Seguro que todo está bien chico rudo?" pregunto Midori de manera que solo el pelinegro lo escuchara. El chico la miro sorprendido pero después noto que la pelirroja estaba mirando la forma en la que el chico apretaba los puños.

"No es nada" dijo con un tono más serio para luego ir hacia la cancha.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" murmuro la pelirroja molesta por la actitud del chico.

"Akio-kun" murmuro algo sorprendida Haruna mientras que miraba la practica desde la banca junto al entrenador Endou. El chico sintió la mirada de la peliazul sin embargo no pudo mantener la mirada y termino por desviarla, lo que sorprendió al ex-portero de Raimon.

"¿Haruna, paso algo con Akio?" preguntó el ahora entrenador.

"N-No, no pasa nada Endou-san" se apresuró a decir la mujer de gafas mientras que en esos momentos las 5 chicas se acercaban a la banca, y esta vez fue el turno de Haruna de desviar la mirada al notar a Kanade, sin embargo la peliazul rápidamente cambio su expresión por una falsa sonrisa.

"Oigan ¿no hace falta alguien?" pregunto de repente Kurama mientras le hacía un pase a Amagi.

"Cierto, ¿Dónde está Ryou-san?" dijo Hamano buscando con la mirada al peliblanco. Al escuchar el nombre, Kuroi por accidente lanzo mal el balón y le dio un balonazo en la cara a Gray.

"Gomen, un pequeño error de cálculo" dijo de inmediato.

"Senpai ¿Hay algo que no sepa?" dijo Kanade. "¿Acaso paso algo?" pregunto preocupada. El pelinegro desvió la mirada evitando a Kanade, pero en ese momento alguien más hablo.

"Minna, tengo que darles un aviso" dijo Endou de repente rompiendo el silencio que había entre sus jugadores. "Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje" anuncio el entrenador. Los chicos miraron algo confundidos a su entrenador, en especial Kuroi, ya que parecía como si el entrenador se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y terminaron por seguir a su entrenador.

Después de un largo viaje, los chicos finalmente llegaron a su destino, el cual sorprendió bastante al equipo.

"¿Por qué venimos hoy a Teikoku?" preguntó Shindou.

"¿No irán a hacernos algo…?" dijo Hayami con su pesimismo de siempre.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Amagi.

"No lo sé, pero Teikoku tiene 4 Seeds en su equipo." Dijo el de gafas.

"Ya los vencimos una vez, no creo que esta pueda ser muy diferente" dijo Gray bastante confiado.

"Vencimos me suena a manada" mascullo Satoshi burlón. "hasta yo hice más que tú en el último partido" agrego mientras que Gray solo lo fulmino con la mirada y Blaire ocultaba una sonrisa orgullosa por la actitud de Satoshi.

"Otonashi-sensei, ¿usted sabe algo?" preguntó Aoi a la profesora quien dijo que no sabía nada.

"Pues el entrenador no parece estar nervioso" dijo Midori.

"Si fuera algo de lo que Endou-san tuviera que estar nervioso nosotros no estaríamos aquí" dijo Akio con su tono de aburrimiento de siempre, tono que nunca fallaba en sacar a la pelirroja de sus casillas.

"No se preocupen. Kidou fue quien nos invitó" dijo Mamoru bastante relajado, incluso parecía disfrutar de las tonterías y discusiones de sus jugadores. "Dijo que había alguien que quería conocernos." Añadió mientras que en ese momento se abrió una puerta detrás del ex-portero de Inazuma Japan, por donde salió Sakuma acompañado por Miyabino, el portero de Teikoku.

"Chicos de Raimon, los estábamos esperando" dijo el del parche mirando a sus invitados, pero en ese momento noto la cámara de Akane. "Pero a partir de este punto, todo de lo que sean testigos será un completo secreto, así que nada de fotografías" dijo mirando a la castaña a lo que la chica asintió algo deprimida.

"Da un poco de miedo" dijo Shinsuke mientras que Hayami seguía con su pesimismo.

"Chicos, antes de seguir debo decirles algo" dijo Endou para luego proceder a contarles la charla que había tenido con Kidou, lo que dejo bastante sorprendidos a sus jugadores.

"No creí que nuestro partido tuviera tal objetivo" dijo el capitán de Raimon.

"Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes" dijo Miyabino de repente. "La pasión que pusieron en ese partido… Eso fue futbol de verdad" añadió mientras que Sakuma procedía a abrir uno de los elevadores. Los chicos entraron y comenzaron su descenso. Shinsuke y Tenma parecían bastante emocionados, mientras que Aoi solo miraba divertida a sus dos amigos.

Una vez que llegaron a su piso destino, los chicos se llevaron una agradable sorpresa.

"¡Entrenador Kudou!" dijo Tenma sorprendido de ver al pelimorado junto a Kidou.

"Estoy feliz de verlos." Dijo el entrenador, quien a pesar de su comentario, se veía tan serio como siempre. "Matsukaze, Nishizono, lo han hecho muy bien" agrego mientras que Kurumada y Hamano les revolvieron el pelo a los mencionados.

"Gracias a ellos, fuimos capaces de recordar algo muy importante" dijo Sangoku.

"Por cierto Kidou ¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto Endou mirando a su amigo.

"El cuartel general de la residencia está aquí adelante" explico el castaño.

"¿Eso quiere decir que el líder de la resistencia no es el entrenador Kudou?" preguntó Sangoku.

"No, no soy yo" respondió el entrenador y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta que estaba detrás del hombre.

"¡Hibiki-san! ¡Tezuka! ¡Izumi!" dijo Endou bastante sorprendido mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Ohayou Endou-kun" dijo con una enorme sonrisa la rubia ojiverde.

"¡Presidente Raimon! ¡Director Hirai!" dijo Otonashi igual de sorprendida.

"Es bueno ver que estén bien" dijo el padre de Natsumi.

"Tiempo sin verte, Endou" agrego el que alguna vez fuera su entrenador.

"¿Are? Parece que el baka de Ryou se fue sin despedirse" dijo Zato de manera casual al ver que no estaba el peliblanco.

"Parece que dijiste algo que no debías" dijo Izumi algo sorprendida al ver que Kuroi fulminaba con la mirada al peliverde y Kanade lucia bastante sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron de esto antes?" preguntó Endou cambiando el tema.

"Disculpa Endou, pero no podíamos hacer un movimiento en falso hasta que todos los rastros de Fifth Sector desaparecieran de Teikoku" dijo Hibiki. "Un movimiento en falso y ellos nos hubieran borrado del mundo del soccer y con eso hubiera sido prácticamente imposible la revolución del futbol" explico.

"¿A qué se refieren con eso de la revolución?" preguntó Haruna.

"La idea es tomar el puesto del santo emperador" explico Izumi mientras que Tsurugi lucia algo sorprendido.

"Creemos que de ese modo podremos regresarle ese espíritu de libertad al futbol" agrego el padre de Natsumi.

"Ahora que lo mencionan, recuerdo que los puntos que un equipo gane en la segunda de ronda del Holy Road son como votos. Como si se tratara de la elección del próximo líder de Fifth Sector" dijo Satoshi algo pensativo.

"¡Bingo!" dijo Tezuka infantilmente. "La idea es sacar a ese tal Ishido Shuuji y que Hibiki-san tome su lugar." Explico el cabeza de pasto.

"Pero eso quiere decir que tienen que ganar su próximo partido a como dé lugar" dijo Izumi.

"Solo tengan en mente que a partir de ahora Raimon se tiene que volver más fuerte" añadió el peliverde.

"Descuiden. No pensamos perder nunca más" dijo Shindou con una mirada llena de determinación.

"De hecho estamos más tranquilos ahora que sabemos que no somos los únicos que dan señales de revolución" dijo Sangoku.

"¿Podríamos estar presenciado un punto importante en la historia?" dijo Midori al ver las miradas de determinación de los chicos de Raimon.

"Lo estamos, y mucho" dijo Akane con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, mientras que Midori también asintió bastante sonriente.

_**Unas horas después…**_

Los chicos habían terminado su práctica del día después de regresar de su interesante visita a Teikoku y ya iban todos bastante animados a su casa. Kanade miraba divertida junto a Midori y Akane como Blaire regañaba a su hermano, quien como siempre estaba presumiendo tratando de presumir frente a Aoi cuando en ese momento pudo notar como Kuroi se alejaba del grupo sin despedirse de nadie, aunque fuera lo que siempre hacia, esta vez necesitaba hablar con él.

"¡Kuroi-senpai!" llamo Kanade al pelinegro, lo que lo sorprendió un poco pero de inmediato se recuperó y se acercó a la castaña.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el chico.

"Es sobre lo que dijo Zato-san esta tarde" dijo la castaña pensativa mientras que Akio solo se esforzó bastante para no lucir sorprendido. "¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que otou-chan se había marchado sin despedirse?" pregunto. Akio solo sintió como si le hubiera caído un cubetazo de agua fría.

"Al parecer, Ryou-san presentó su renuncia a la escuela el día de ayer diciendo que iba a marcharse de la ciudad por tiempo indefinido" dijo Kuroi con tono serio mientras que Kanade solo miraba sorprendida al pelinegro.

"Esas bromas no son agradables" dijo Midori alcanzando al dúo seguida por los demás chicos, sin embargo Akio no dejo su semblante serio ni un segundo.

"No es ninguna mentira" murmuro sin dirigirle la mirada a alguno de los chicos. "En verdad se marchó" agrego el pelinegro mientras que solo dirigía su mirada al suelo. Los chicos se quedaron sin saber que decir lo que genero un incómodo silencio entre ellos, mientras que Kanade solo miraba el suelo, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, sin embargo algunas alcanzaron a caer sobre el suelo.

"Mentira… ¡Tiene que ser una mentira!" dijo repentinamente la castaña. "No pudo haberse ido así como así…" agrego para luego tomar a Kuroi por los hombros mientras que este solo apretó los puños con fuerza. "Senpai, ¿acaso otou-chan…?" preguntó la chica pero fue interrumpida al escuchar como el pelinegro comenzaba a reírse.

"Bueno, algo se merecía por tratar de revelarse ante Fifth Sector" dijo con un tono frio y burlón mientras que sus compañeros lo miraban sorprendidos. "Después de lo que hizo, estaba buscando que le dieran su merecido" añadió.

"¿De qué habla senpai?" pregunto de inmediato Kanade soltando al pelinegro.

"¿Por qué crees que Satoshi hizo lo que hizo en el partido con Mannouzaka?" dijo Akio. "El día anterior, el viejo se le acercó para convencerlo de que se revelara contra Fifth Sector, por eso es que estuvo mirando el partido junto al Seitei, para parecer inocente"

"¿Entonces por qué tú también te revelaste en el partido con Teikoku?" preguntó Blaire.

"Si se seguían revelando SEEDS que estaban bajo su cuidado, era obvio que recibiría alguna especie de castigo ya que sería muy sospechoso." dijo sin perder esa fría sonrisa en su rostro. "Tal vez así aprenda que sus acciones también pueden afectar a sus seres queridos" mientras miraba a Kanade con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sin embargo algunos no estar convencidos con su historia.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Akio?" pregunto Gray bastante serio. "No creí que te convirtieras en un traidor" agrego el rubio.

"Siempre hay un mejor postor al cual seguir" dijo con tono frio. "Y Fifth Sector supero con creces mi cuota" agrego burlón para luego alejarse.

"¡Senpai!" Llamo Aoi al pelinegro pero este ni siquiera volteo y continúo con su camino.

"_¡Oi! ¿Quién rayos eres viejo?"_

"_A partir de hoy seré tu nuevo maestro. ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho jugando soccer juntos!"_

"_Tsk, solo me das problemas, viejo_" pensó el pelinegro mientras recordaba la primera vez que había conversado con Ryou y solo apretaba los puños frustrado.

Los chicos solo miraron al pelinegro alejarse, pero de inmediato escucharon como Kanade se alejaba corriendo de ahí.

"¡Kana-chan!" dijo Aoi preocupada. Midori solo volteo molesta y de inmediato se marchó detrás del pelinegro.

"¡Espere Jefa!" dijo Takanashi por primera vez después de reponerse de la sorpresa por la noticia.

"¡Oye tú!" llamo Midori molesta al pelinegro. "¿Qué crees que haces mintiéndole así a Kanade?" pregunto la pelirroja mientras que Kuroi solo la miro algo sorprendido.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba mintiendo?" pregunto con el mismo tono frio con el que había hablado anteriormente.

"La noche antes del partido con Mannouzaka no fue el sensei quien se acercó a Satoshi" dijo la pelirroja. "Lo sé porque yo estaba con Satoshi"

"Tsk, creo que me descubriste" murmuro fastidiado el de tercero. "Pero aun así, no puedo decir la verdad. Puede que eso la afecte aún más" agrego con algo de frustración en su voz.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto la ojiverde.

"Tal vez porque ese tipo era un cobarde" dijo de repente Gray metiéndose en la conversación.

"¡Gray ya basta!" lo regaño su hermana de inmediato.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" dijo el rubio de gafas. "Solo digo que primero tuvo que unirse a Fifth Sector y luego abandona a su familia como sin nada, entonces no vale la pena preocuparse por alguien tan patético como el" agrego de manera arrogante, pero en ese momento solo sintió como algo o más bien _alguien _lo derribo.

"¡Gray!" grito Blaire al ver que el pelinegro le había dado un puñetazo a su hermano.

"¡Grandísimo idiota!" dijo molesto el ojiverde. "No sabes realmente todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, así que no hables" exploto el chico.

"¿Qué tanto pudo a ver hecho un tonto miembro de Fifth Sector?" pregunto Gray con tono burlón.

"¿Por qué no te regresas a Inglaterra y lo investigas? Idiota" dijo bastante serio para luego alejarse de ahí sin decir nada más, mientras que Gray y Blaire solo lo miraban sorprendidos después de haber entendido aquella indirecta.

"Kuroi-senpai…" murmuro Aoi al ver la reacción de su senpai.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado…**_

Kanade continuaba corriendo sin ningún rumbo en específico. La revelación de que Ryou se hubiera marchado así tan de repente, dejándola sola, nuevamente una soledad que creyó que no volvería a tener que sufrir.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste otou-chan?_" pensó la castaña mientras que sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron mientras que su mente comenzaba a recordar.

_-x flashback x-_

"_¿Oi enana donde te habías metido? Llevamos buscándote un buen rato" dijo un pequeño Kuroi. Frente a él estaba una niña castaña de uno años y vestía un modesto vestido celeste y debajo traía una playera de manga larga color blanco._

"_¿Qué te he dicho de los modales pequeño mocoso?" dijo Ryou mientras golpeaba al pequeño pelinegro en la cabeza._

"_Lo siento." Dijo tímidamente la niña "Creía que después de tantos años en el orfanato estaba acostumbrada a despedirme y quedarme sola pero…" agrego la pequeña castaña ocultando su rostro._

"_Bueno tal vez no estés acostumbrada, pero no te apures te aseguro que podrás visitar este lugar cuando quieras" dijo el peliblanco mientras que se agachaba y le revolvía el pelo._

"_¿Eh?" fue lo único que dijo la castaña._

"_Mira que tienes mi misma mala suerte. Oficialmente has pasado a ser familia de este viejo baka igual que yo. Bueno en mi caso solo es mi tutor legal temporal, pero en tu caso a partir de ahora será tu padre" explico Akio infantilmente._

"_Podrías haberlo dicho de otra forma" dijo Ryou mientras se masajeaba la sien "Pero ahora que seremos familia puedes llamarme Ryou-san en lugar de ojii-san" dijo el peliblanco._

"_O llamarlo viejo baka. Por cierto a mi puedes llamarme Akio-nii o algo así" dijo burlón el ojiverde pero de nuevo solo sintió un golpe. La castaña levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de ver como el peliblanco le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa._

"_¿Are? ¿Paso algo?" pregunto Ryou al ver que la pequeña solo agacho la mirada nuevamente. "Kana-chan…" murmuro el peliblanco algo preocupado al ver como unas pequeñas gotas caían al suelo._

"_Viejo baka ¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto algo preocupado Akio acercándose un poco más para mirar a Kanade._

"_¡Otou-chan! ¡Onii-chan!" fue lo único que dijo la pequeña castaña para luego abrazara los dos aunque por la fuerza terminaron cayendo al suelo, pero no dudaron en corresponder el abrazo, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros._

_-x fin del flashback x-_

Mientras el recuerdo inundaba su mente, la chica continuó corriendo pero las lágrimas no le dejaron ver bien el camino por lo que termino chocando con alguien y nuevamente fue ella la única que cayó.

"Gomen" fue lo único que dijo la castaña, para luego levantar su mirada y en ese momento vio que un rostro familiar. "Otonashi-sensei" murmuro Kanade mientras se apresuraba a ocultar sus ojos.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti" dijo la mujer castaña.

"Ah, si…" dijo bastante desanimada mientras se ponía de pie.

"Pues no parece que lo estés" dijo al notar los ojos de la chica.

"Ah descuide, no es nada" dijo con tono triste mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas tratando de hacerse la dura. "Con permiso" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La mujer castaña la miro un poco sorprendida por su actitud pero luego sonrió con delicadeza para luego notar el uniforme de la chica.

"Así que vas a Raimon" dijo la mujer castaña.

"H-Hai" dijo tímidamente la castaña. "Soy manager del club de soccer" en ese momento un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de la mujer mientras que Kanade se alejaba de ahí lentamente.

"Espera" se apresuró a decir la mujer castaña. "Sabes, yo hace mucho años también fui manager en Raimon. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a mi casa y platicamos un poco?"

"Eh… etto… yo…" no pudo responder la pequeña Kanade cuando la mujer la llevaba junto a ella.

Las chicas llegaron a una casa y pasaron un rato platicando para que luego Kanade comenzara a ayudarle con la cocina. Ambas pasaron un rato bastante entretenidas, e incluso por un momento a Kanade se le había olvidado lo de Ryou, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la regreso a la realidad.

"Ya es tarde, creo que debería volver a casa" dijo Kanade al notar que afuera ya estaba oscuro.

"¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?" dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta donde la mujer recibió un par de visitas. Poco después la mujer regreso al comedor donde Kanade le esperaba pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver ahí a cierto chico.

"¿Kanade?" dijo Tenma bastante sorprendido. "Creí que estabas en tu casa por lo de…" el chico no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando para su sorpresa Kanade ya había saltado sobre él.

"¡Onii-chan!" dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Tenma. "Gomen, creo que debería haberme presentado. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kanade… Matsukaze Kanade" mintió la chica. Tenma iba a decir algo pero la chica le dio un codazo en el costado. "Solo sígueme la corriente" murmuro de modo que solo Matsukaze la escuchara.

"Creo que yo también debería presentarme" dijo la mujer castaña. "Yo soy Endou Natsumi" se presentó la mujer.

"Endou… Natsumi…" murmuro pensativa la chica de primero pero en ese momento un leve sonrojo apareció por su rostro.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Ah no, no es nada." Dijo Kanade aun sonrojada.

"Entonces vengan a comer, hay mucha comida" dijo Natsumi sonriente. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, donde se sorprendieron de ver toda la comida que había.

"Sí que te esforzaste" dijo Endou.

"Claro, después de todo son niños en desarrollo" dijo Natsumi mientras ponía un plato con onigiris en la mesa. "Además, Kanade-chan me ayudo a preparar la comida"

"Ah, pero no fue mucho lo que hice." Dijo tímidamente la hija de Ryou. "Además no soy tan buena"

"Eso ya lo probaremos" dijo Endou mientras probaba un poco de comida.

"Itadakimasu" dijeron los dos chicos de primero para luego comenzar a comer, mientras que Kanade probaba un onigiri hecho por Natsumi.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Natsumi al ver la reacción de Tenma mientras este probaba el tempura de camarón. El castaño no supo que decir, pero viendo la expresión que Endou tenía en su rostro se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

"Esta delicioso" mintió el castaño lo que hizo sonreír a la esposa del entrenador, quien luego volteo a ver a la castaña.

"¿Pasa algo Kanade?" pregunto Natsumi al mirar el rostro de la chica.

"Nada, es solo que…" dijo la castaña de primero. "El sabor del platillo me recordó al sabor de la comida de otou-chan" añadió con tono nostálgico.

"No creí que Ryou-san cocinara" dijo Tenma casualmente mientras que los otros tres miraban sorprendidos al chico aunque cada quien por distintas razones.

"¡Tenma-kun!" regaño la hija de Ryou a su compañero.

"¿Eres hija de Ryou?" preguntó Endou sorprendido.

"Hai" dijo Kanade con la mirada agachada. "Mi nombre es Mitarashi Kanade. Gomen por haber mentido Endou-san, pero creí que no sería bueno revelar que era su hija. Aunque no sé si siga siéndolo ahora que se marchó y me dejo aquí" agrego con tono triste.

"Me pregunto cuándo dejara de ser tan torpe" dijo Natsumi de manera bromista.

"¿Usted conoció a Ryou-san?" pregunto Tenma sorprendido a lo que la mujer solo respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que Kanade solo se sonrojo un poco.

"Así que Ryou te lo debió haber contado" dijo Natsumi como sin nada al notar el color en las mejillas de la chica. "Ya habrá tiempo después, por ahora coman o se enfriara la comida" dijo la ex-manager de Raimon.

Los chicos le hicieron caso y continuaron comiendo, Kanade y Endou sin muchas dificultades, o al menos no tantas como Tenma. Una vez que terminaron, se entretuvieron platicando acerca de la revolución que se acercaba, aunque al final terminaron recordando viejos tiempos mientras que Kanade y Tenma escuchaban emocionados las historias de cuando sus anfitriones eran estudiantes de secundaria hasta que termino la velada.

"Gracias por todo" dijeron Kanade y Tenma al mismo tiempo, mientras que la pareja les dedico una sonrisa.

"Vuelvan cuando quieran" dijo Natsumi sonriente. "Cuida bien que no se lastimen mucho durante las practicas" añadió mirando a Kanade. "Y vuelve cuando quieras escuchar más historias sobre Ryou-kun"

"Hai. Arigatou, Natsumi-san" dijo Mitarashi igual de sonriente pero después puso una mirada seria. "Endou-san, quiero que por favor déjeme participar en los entrenamientos" dijo sorprendiendo al ex-portero.

"¿Qué tienes pensado?" preguntó el entrenador.

"Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarlos a volverse más fuertes y que la revolución triunfe para que así otou-chan recuerde su futbol y vuelva a casa" explico. Endou la miro por unos segundos lo que preocupo a la castaña, sin embargo…

"De acuerdo" dijo Endou con una de sus típicas sonrisas en su rostro.

"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo Mitarashi igual de sonriente.

"¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Kanade!" dijo Matsukaze bastante emocionado.

"¡Hai!"

Después de eso, el par de primer año hizo una leve reverencia y luego comenzó a alejarse.

"Nunca creí que Ryou hiciera algo tan atrevido como convertirse en padre" Dijo Endou un poco sorprendido.

"Bueno, él siempre fue tan impredecible como tú" dijo Natsumi con tono algo bromista. "Pero se ve que ha hecho un buen trabajo con ella" añadió mientras que por un momento le pareció ver al Ryou de secundaria que recordaba en lugar de la castaña.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, este fue otro especial 2x1... aunque hayan sid pero ustedes entienden.<em>

_Evan: ¿Todo se esta yendo al traste y tu tan tranquilo?_

_yo: Eso parece... si, definitivamente asi es._

_Evan: ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!_

_yo: La clase de monstruo que firma tus cheques ¡jajajaja!_

_Evan: mejor vayamos a los reviews antes de que alguien haga algo perjudicial._

__**Yu-chan: **Muchas gracias por tu review Yu-chan. Si, me pregunto quien habra sido *todos en la redaccion voltan hacia Yuri* aunque bueno, creo que ya llegamos a la conclusión de quien fue. Y hablando de conclusiones, gomen, se que te debo unos mensajes y estoy trabajando en ello, pero el cerebro se me ha secado con tanto trabajo.  
><em>_

_Y bien ahora llega el momento de la despedida y de recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	20. Problemas en Raimon ¿Un nuevo Rival?

_Ciaossu!_

_¿sorprendidos? No es una alucinación... son 2 capitulos en 1 dia!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo_

_y bueno, esta vez el aviso lo dara el entrenador de Raimon... ¡Endou Mamoru!_

_Endou: Ohayou, minna_

_yo: adelante con el aviso Endou-kun_

_Endou: _

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA EN CONJUNTO A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS y LA GRAN MENTE DE MATSURA YURI_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Gracias_

__**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**__

__**¡Comenzamos!**__

* * *

><p>Un día más comenzaba para los chicos de la secundaria Raimon, o para ser más precisos, para los chicos del club de soccer, y es que la final del torneo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y además con la idea de la revolución en marcha, los chicos sabían que debían volverse lo más fuertes posibles, y es por eso que desde temprano ya estaban en la cancha de la escuela practicando.<p>

"Tenma ¿has visto a Kanade?" pregunto una chica peliazul acercándose al aludido.

"Puede que aun este afectada por lo de su inútil padre" dijo un chico rubio y de gafas con algo de fastidio.

"Tienes suerte que Akio-kun no esté aquí. O de lo contrario ya habrías recibido otro puñetazo" dijo ahora una chica rubia.

"Así que eso fue lo que paso" dijo Hamano mientras señalaba el parche en la mejilla del rubio.

"Así que ustedes también se enteraron de la renuncia del padre de Kanade" dijo Kurama mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros.

"Pero es extraño ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?" dijo Kirino pensativo mientras que a lo lejos Satoshi solo escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros y solo desvió la mirada.

"Según lo que Gray-senpai nos dijo, Akio-senpai confeso que todo había sido idea suya" dijo Tenma con la mirada agachada.

"Creí que Kuroi-senpai ya estaba de nuestro lado" dijo Shinsuke con la misma actitud de Tenma, mientras que Shindou parecía algo sorprendido.

"Se están preocupando demasiado." Dijo una voz familiar. "A final de cuentas el enano era parte de Fifth Sector. Igual que el cabeza de calabaza y el mocoso de ahí" explico aquella persona señalando a Kyousuke. Satoshi y Tsurugi solo lo miraron molestos.

"¡Zato-san no diga esas cosas!" regaño Haruna al peliverde.

"Solo digo que si traicionaron a Fifth Sector ¿Qué nos asegura que no le harían lo mismo a Raimon?" dijo el cabeza pasto.

"¡Minna!" se escuchó una voz femenina. Los chicos voltearon y vieron como hacia una chica de primer año, de cabellera y ojos castaños que trataba de recuperar el aire. "Lamento… la… demora… Estaba tan emocionada… que no pude dormir toda la noche" explico la castaña jadeando por el cansancio.

"¿Y ese uniforme?" pregunto Zato al notar que la chica traía un chándal color negro con solo tres delgadas franjas rojas que iban del puño de una manga a la otra pasando sobre los hombros, y una sola franja blanca que pasaba horizontalmente sobre el pecho de la castaña.

"A partir de hoy Kanade va a practicar junto a nosotros." Dijo Endou quien venía detrás de la hija de Ryou, mientras que la castaña solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se puso en posición firme.

"Quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda" dijo bastante determinada la castaña. "Quiero que otou-chan recuerde su soccer y regrese" explico con bastante determinación en su mirada mientras que Satoshi solo apretó los puños.

"Oi Kana-chan, esto no es ningún juego" dijo Satoshi sorpresivamente serio. "Si vamos a seguir con lo de la revolución, vamos a ir con todo en las prácticas y podrías salir lastimada" dijo el pelinaranja.

"No importa." Dijo Kanade como sin nada. "¿Qué son unos cuantos golpes?" dijo sin perder esa sonrisa inocente en su rostro. "Yosh, minna la final está muy cerca así que mejor empezamos a practicar de una vez" agrego mientras entraba a la cancha animada.

"Kanade tiene razón. Minna vamos" dijo Tenma igual de animado. Los demás chicos solo intercambiaron miradas algo sorprendidos por la actitud del dúo, pero rápidamente los siguieron, con el mismo ánimo.

"Es extraño como ella se parece tanto a Ryou" dijo Endou mientras miraba a la castaña haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento junto a Tenma y Shinsuke.

"Lo que me sorprende es que este tan tranquila a pesar de lo que paso con Ryou-san" agrego Haruna algo preocupada. Tezuka por su parte solo bufo fastidiado y dio media vuelta para luego empezar a alejarse de ahí. "¿Zato-san?" llamo la peliazul al chico pero este simplemente siguió caminando.

"Oh, parece que al fin perdió esa estúpida sonrisa suya viejo cabeza de pasto" dijo Akio con cierta satisfacción mientras pasaba junto al peliverde.

"¿Qué rayos están tramando ustedes los de Fifth Sector?" pregunto molesto el peliverde.

"¡Akio-kun!" se escucho la voz de Blaire antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar. Este solo volteo hacia la cancha y pudo ver como la mayoría de los chicos lo miraban con molestia lo que solo le puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Matsukaze, pásame el balón" dijo Akio con tono serio. Tenma simplemente sonrió y de inmediato le lanzo el esférico al pelinegro, quien para la sorpresa de todos, solo libero a su Keshin y atrapo el balón en medio del aire para luego chutar con fuerza haciendo que el balón primero se estrellara en el rostro de Gray y luego rebotara en dirección a Satoshi golpeándolo también y finalmente cayera justo a los pies del pelinegro. "¿Jugamos?" dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras que su Keshin desaparecía.

Gray fue el primero que se puso de pie y se lanzo hacia el pelinegro, pero este lo burlo sin problemas.

"Hablaba con el chico calabaza" dijo Kuroi mientras que solo extendía su pie para hacer tropezar al chico de gafas. Satoshi solo se puso de pie y para sorpresa de todos, en un parpadeo el chico ya estaba frente a su senpai a punto de robarle el balón.

"_¿Quién diría que el viejo tendría razón? Satoshi si tiene __**esa**_ _técnica_" pensó Akio divertido para luego empezar a forcejear con el pelinaranja para conservar la posesión del esférico. "_Pero aun no la domina, de lo contrario ya me habría robado el balón_" pensó confiado mientras que con un simplemente movimiento lo burlaba. "Yo que tu no haría eso, Gray" dijo mientras que a sus espaldas, el rubio iba directamente hacia el pelinegro. Akio solo sonrió y pateo el balón con el talón haciendo que golpeara el rostro de Gray, derribándolo de paso.

"Parece que tienes algo de habilidades" dijo Tezuka con tono burlón.

"A diferencia de cierto viejo cabeza de pasto" dijo como sin nada el pelinegro mientras seguía esquivando los intentos de Takanashi para conseguir el balón, sin embargo, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver como de la nada el peliverde apareció frente a Akio con mirada confiada en su rostro.

"No actúes tan engreído enano. Aun hay un mundo de diferencia" dijo Zato confiado mientras un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo, sin embargo se sorprendió al notar que el chico murmuraba algo y luego una sonrisa confiada que aparecía en su rostro.

"¿Quién crees que salga ganador, _Tezu-chan?_" pregunto Kuroi burlonamente. En ese momento un círculo azul rodeo a ambos y un brillo celeste que después se tornó negro los cubrió. Cuando todo se aclaro, pudieron ver como Zato tenía una rodilla apoyada en el césped, mientras que Kuroi estaba se mantenía en pie algo tambaleante.

"_Maldita sea, mi pierna…_" pensó el peliverde mientras trataba de ocultar su dolor.

"¡Rengoku no Hyōjū, Fenrir!" Kuroi nuevamente llamo a su Keshin y después lanzo el balón hacia el aire para luego saltar y lanzar un poderoso tiro justo a donde estaba Zato, quien se preparó para detenerlo usando una técnica hissatsu al ver que el balón se rodeo de una capa gélida, pero en ese momento…

"¡Fairy Wind!" dijo Kanade mientras se ponía frente al peliverde. En ese momento, de la espalda de la castaña surgieron unas hermosas alas de mariposa como de cristal, y de ellas soplo un fuerte viento acompañado por un fino polvo, que sin problemas regreso el balón a la normalidad para que la chica lo parara sin problemas.

"¡Sugoi Kanade!" dijo Tenma bastante emocionado mientras se acercaba a chica, mientras que Shinsuke hacia lo mismo. Mientras que los demás solo miraban sorprendidos las habilidades de la castaña.

"Dejemos esto en un empate, Kuroi-senpai" dijo Kanade mientras tomaba el balón.

"Parece que deberías afinar tu vista" fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a alejarse a la par que su Keshin desaparecía. "Ese idiota nunca podría ganarme"

"¡Oi senpai, aun no terminamos!" dijo Satoshi bastante molesto mientras daba un paso al frente.

"Ya no tengo nada que ver contigo, después de todo ya comprobé lo que quería comprobar" dijo aun de espaldas al grupo, por lo que los chicos no notaron que Kuroi enfoco su mirada en Haruna y Endou. Sin embargo Satoshi no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

"Shine Drive" murmuro el pelinaranja mientras que un aura plateada brillante lo rodeaba. El chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo un balón para luego estrellarlo con fuerza contra el piso. "Sundering Moon" murmuro el de segundo mientras que el balón rebotaba hacia el aire y brillaba con una intensa luz plateada como si se tratase de una luna. Takanashi solo dio un salto y pateo el balón con una chilena en dirección al pelinegro, mientras para los demás se veía como si una luna miniatura cayera hacia el de tercero.

"Parece que hoy todo mundo quiere presumir" dijo como sin nada para simplemente hacerse a un lado y esquivar el balón. "Buen tiro para una calabaza"

"¿Todo bien, Tezuka?" pregunto Endou mientras se acercaba a su amigo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"Mocoso engreído" mascullo Zato molesto, mientras que muchos chicos del equipo parecían compartir su opinión, a pesar de que no dijeron nada. "Deberías escoger mejor a tus jugadores, Endou" Agrego mirando al castaño.

"Pues a mí me recuerda a alguien" dijo Endou como sin nada.

"Tienes razón, pero creo que puedo arreglar eso. Con tal de que deje de parecerse al baka de Ryou." Dijo bromista para luego querer dar un paso hacia la banca, sin embargo al primer paso un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha lo mando nuevamente al césped.

"Tezuka-san" dijo preocupada la peliazul mientras que el aludido volteaba a ver su pierna y se dio cuenta que está bajo una gruesa capa de hielo.

"_Mierda, ¿Cómo es que ese mocoso supo? Si ni siquiera __**ella**__ lo sabe_" pensó algo sorprendido. "Descuida, estoy bien." Dijo tratando de actuar como sin nada. "Parece que ese mocoso tiene buenas habilidades"

"Lo suficiente como para orillarte a usar el '_Dark Overcharge'_" dijo Endou.

"Si el '_Field Eye' _de Ryou lo intimida, pensé que esto haría lo mismo" dijo Zato. "Oi Kabo-chan ¿Dónde rayos aprendiste esa técnica?" preguntó el peliverde mirando al aludido.

"Es cierto, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias esa técnica tan asombrosa bajo la manga?" dijo Midori acercándose al pelinaranja. "si la usas en el próximo partido, de seguro ganaremos sin problemas"

"No puede hacerlo" dijo Endou de inmediato acercándose al pelinaranja.

"¿¡Qué!?" gritaron varios chicos de Raimon al unísono expresando su sorpresa.

"Pero entrenador, si Satoshi usa esa técnica seguro que nos dará una buena ventaja" dijo Kurumada.

"¿Fue mucha carga para ti usar esa habilidad no es así? Pregunto Endou ignorando el comentario del pelinegro de tercero.

"Estoy bien Endou-san" dijo el pelinaranja a pesar de que todos podían ver como respiraba con bastante dificultad además que estaba algo tambaleante.

"No lo estas, aun no te recuperas de los golpes de la última vez, así que usar esa habilidad sin estar al 100% es bastante peligroso" dijo el entrenador demostrando su conocimiento de esa técnica.

"¿Y si lo entreno para que pueda usar esa técnica?" pregunto Tezuka quien estaba sentado de forma india en el césped.

"¡Claro que no!" intervino Haruna de inmediato sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "Es un arma de doble filo para Takanashi-kun y más en su condición actual" añadió la profesora.

"¿Quieren ganar contra Fifth Sector o no?" preguntó Tezuka. "Además sería una buena arma contra las idioteces del chico lobo traidor" dijo refiriéndose a Kuroi quien solo lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras que en ese momento un cierto recuerdo llego a su cabeza de pasto.

_**-x Flashback x-**_

"_Me equivoqué con ese renacuajo…" dijo Tezuka para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el túnel del estadio camino a la salida. La presentación de Akio había salido mucho mejor de lo que Tezuka había esperado, para su sorpresa y deleite. A pesar de que lo último no lo iba admitir en público aunque se le fuera la vida en ello._

"No sería la primera vez" le contestó una voz femenina. Zato miró automáticamente a su izquierda y vio que sentada en las escaleras que subía a las gradas había una joven de su misma edad, de cabello rubio que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y ojos calipsos lo miraba con una expresión burlona.

¿Cómo es que había bajado tanto la guardia? La joven se puso de pie para mirarlo directo a la cara. Zato le ganaba en altura por un poco más de una cabeza, llevaba unos jeans algo gastados, zapatillas cafés y una playera de tirantes blanca bajo una blusa color café que tenía arremangada las mangas.

"No pensé que darías la cara" comentó Zato con semblante serio.

"Oh, vamos, ¿desde cuándo tanta seriedad?" preguntó divertida la joven. "Normalmente para estos momentos ya estarías haciendo alguna idiotez"

"No estoy para juegos, Matsura" dijo el peliverde algo amenazante. "¿En qué pensabas al enseñarle esa técnica a Kuroi? Ya viste como quedó el enano."

"Pero los hizo ganar, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que siempre te ha importado? ¿Ganar? Nunca antes te había importado tanto el costo. Eso sí, algo engreído de su parte cambiarle el nombre, pero qué más da" dijo de manera relajada la joven mientras se encogía de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Sin embargo, dio un respingo al sentir que Zato la sujetaba con fuerza los brazos y la empujaba hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, quedando acorralada entre el peliverde y el muro.

"¿Qué mierda te sucede?" preguntó enfadado el peliverde. Sus ojos amarillos la miraban con ojos amenazantes.

"Intento ayudarlos a detener esta puñetera secta, eso estoy haciendo" dijo subiendo también un poco el tono de voz. "Akio-kun aceptó y yo lo ayudé, si se hice daño innecesario fue porque no quiso hacer caso a mis instrucciones."

Zato la evaluó con la mirada. Hace años que no veía esos ojos calipsos que tanto había amado. O quizás, en secreto, aún lo hacía. Pero no era la misma persona, no era la muchacha que siempre ponía la seguridad de los demás antes que otros, inclusive su seguridad propia valía menos.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó el peliverde.

"La vida, eso pasó, Tezuka-kun" dijo algo burlona para luego soltarse de un empujón. "Mis saludos a Ryou-baka y a Endou" dijo para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salir. "Bye.

"

_**-x Fin del Flashback x-**_

"Ese _chico lobo traidor _fue quien nos ayudó a ganar contra Teikoku, así que creo que no tiene por qué hablar así de él" dijo Blaire saliendo a la defensa del pelinegro.

"Ese idiota solo lo hizo para traicionar a Ryou y a Raimon" reclamo Tezuka señalando acusadoramente al pelinegro.

"¡No creo que todo lo que senpai dice, es verdad!" exploto Tenma atrayendo la atención de todo el equipo. "Es imposible que haya hecho todas esas jugadas tan increíbles si hubiera estado pensando en traicionarnos" dijo el castaño de primer año.

"Tenma tiene razón" dijo Aoi sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes. "Ese soccer fue…"

"Escuchen lo que dice el cabeza de pasto" interrumpió Kuroi a la peliazul "No deberían confiar en un traidor como yo" añadió sorpresivamente calmado mientras se alejaba de ahí

"¡Senpai!" llamo Kanade al pelinegro de tercero, a lo que este volteo con mirada seria. "¿Por qué lo hizo?" pregunto la castaña tratando de contener sus lágrimas. "¿Por qué traicionar a otou-chan después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros?" Akio solo la miro y se preparó para responder pero en ese instante…

"¡Capitán!" se escuchó una voz. El equipo de Raimon volteo y se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

"Kuro no Kishidan" murmuro Sangoku sorprendido.

"No" se apresuró a decir Tsurugi. "El uniforme es el mismo pero hay algo distinto con ellos" añadió el peliazul.

"¿Qué tan distinto?" pregunto una voz que los chicos no esperaban escuchar.

"No puede ser" dijo Kirino bastante sorprendido.

"¡Tiene que ser una broma!" dijo Hamano todavía más sorprendido.

"Ichino… Aoyama" concluyo Shindou igual de sorprendido que su pelirrosa compañero.

"Es hora de destruir al opositor de Fifth Sector" dijo uno de los chicos que llegaron a buscar a Akio.

"No dejaremos que les sigan dando problemas al Seitei" agrego Aoyama.

"Venga ya, desafiémosles de una vez capitán" agrego Ichino mientras que Kuroi solo se rio con frialdad.

"Aun no" dijo Akio divertido. "Ya llegara el momento indicado para aplastar a Raimon. Además, jugar con ellos en su estado actual será muy aburrido" agrego burlón para luego marcharse junto a sus nuevos compañeros. "Ya le saque todo el provecho que podía a aquel vejete. Así que es normal que quiera desecharlo ahora que ya no me es de provecho" dijo sin voltear a ver a los de Raimon.

"Al final si resulto ser un traidor" dijo Gray bastante indiferente.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso si tú y yo somos quienes más lo conocemos?" pregunto Blaire molesta.

"Pues al parecer no lo conocíamos tanto" dijo el chico de gafas mientras se alejaba de su hermana.

"No puedo creer que Ichino y Aoyama se hubieran unido a Fifth Sector" dijo Sangoku sorprendido.

"Aunque ellos renunciaron muy fácilmente cuando empezó el año así que no es de sorprender" dijo Amagi recordando aquella reunión.

"Lo dicen los que estaban empeñados en seguir las ordenes de Fifth Sector dejando solos a Tenma y los demás" dijo Blair molesta.

"Por ahora solo podemos entrenar" dijo Takanashi bastante relajado.

"¿De qué hablas mascotita de Fifth Sector?" pregunto Gray

"¡Gray basta!" reclamo Blaire a su hermano mientras que el aludido solo se cubría los oídos.

"Fifth Sector cambio de bloque a Teikoku para deshacerse de nosotros, así que definitivamente van en serio. Y además tenemos a baka-senpai como capitán de un equipo de Fifth Sector que indudablemente va a querer venir a patearnos el trasero." Señalo el pelinaranja mientras todos lo miraban con atención. "Entonces lo único que nos queda es entrenar y estar preparados para esas dos batallas" concluyo el de segundo. Todos en el equipo se quedaron pensativos en silencio hasta que…

"Nunca creí que te escucharía hablar así de positivo" dijo Midori mientras se acercaba a darle una palmada en la espalda al pelinaranja quien solo sonrió con orgullo.

"Senpai tiene razón, de alguna forma las cosas van a funcionar" dijo Tenma retomando su optimismo de siempre.

Shindou solo miraba como uno a uno, sus demás compañeros se contagiaban del ánimo de Tenma y Satoshi. Y no pudo evitar voltear en dirección a donde estaba Kanade quien miraba en dirección a donde se había marchado Kuroi.

"¿Todo en orden?" preguntó el capitán de Raimon mientras que se acercaba a Kanade.

"Hai" dijo tímidamente la castaña. "Es solo que… han sido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Pero ya lo dijo Tenma-kun, Las cosas van a funcionar de alguna manera" concluyo poniendo su mejor sonrisa lo que sorprendió bastante al peligris.

A lo lejos, Haruna, Endou y Zato miraban la escena satisfechos.

"Has hecho un muy trabajo con este equipo, Endou" dijo Zato al ver como todos los chicos se marchaban a la cancha a entrenar.

"Yo no he hecho nada" dijo Endou con una sonrisa. "Todo ha sido por su determinación" agrego Endou, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como algo parecía salir de la espalda de Tenma.

"¡Eso fue lo mismo que paso que paso el primer día!" se apresuró a decir Otonashi.

"Kudou-san me había hablado de eso" dijo Endou cambiando a un tono más serio.

"Parece que con ustedes nunca se acaban las sorpresas" dijo Zato mientras los tres veían como Tsurugi se acercaba al castaño.

"Parece que lo que decías de un poder durmiente dentro tuyo si era cierto" dijo Tsurugi con su tono serio de siempre. "_Parece_ _que Kuroi-san tenía razón_" pensó el peliazul y después miro de reojo a Shindou

_**-x Flashback x-**_

"_Vaya sorpresa, no creí que ambos fueran a venir" dijo cierto pelinegro mientras veía como un par de chicos caminaban hacia él. "Shindou, Tsurugi"_

"_¿Para qué nos citó aquí, Akio-san?" pregunto Shindou con tono serio._

"_Solo estoy siguiendo órdenes" dijo Kuroi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro para luego mostrar los dos balones que tenía en sus manos. "Nada personal" agrego para luego lanzar ambos balones al aire. "¡__Rengoku no Hy__ō__j__ū__, Fenrir!_" _el pelinegro libero a su Keshin y luego dio un gran salto para patear ambos balones, uno en dirección a Shindou y el otro hacia Tsurugi._

"_¡Sousha Maestro!"_

"_Kensei Lancelot"_

_Ambos chicos de Raimon liberaron sus Keshins al mismo tiempo para luego usar su 'Harmonics' y 'Lost Angel' respectivamente y regresar el balón hacia Akio, quien sin problemas logro librar los esféricos._

"_¿Qué está planeando?" dijo Tsurugi bastante molesto._

"_Parece ser que tienen un buen dominio sobre sus Keshins" dijo divertido el pelinegro mientras desaparecía a su Keshin y luego se estiraba como si recién despertara. "Parece que ese par tendrá a unos maestros bastante decentes" concluyo para luego marcharse de ahí, dejando atrás a unos confundidos Tsurugi y Shindou._

_**-x Fin del Flashback x-**_

"_Así que a eso se refería con lo que nos dijo a mí y a Tsurugi._" Pensó Shindou mientras miraba de vuelta a Tsurugi para luego solo asentir.

"Endou-san, déjeme ser su compañero de prácticas" dijo Kyousuke mientras señalaba al castaño de primero.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" preguntó Endou.

"Pienso usar mi poder para despertar su poder durmiente" explico el ex-SEED

"Hagámoslo" dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie. "Hare lo que sea necesario para ayudar al equipo"

"De acuerdo" fue lo único que dijo Endou para que luego el dúo de primero tomara sus posiciones para entrenar.

* * *

><p><em>Un capitulo más de esta historia, y con eso las cosas empiezan a tomar forma<em>

_Evan: ¡Esto ya no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! ¿que has hecho?_

_yo: Solo he puesto algo de mi cosecha en la vida de estos chicos_

_Evan: Reitero lo dicho en el ultimo capitulo... Eres un monstruo_

_yo: Lo se... ¡muajajajajaja!_

_Evan: mejor vayamos a los reviews antes de que se vuelva más loco_

_**Yu-chan: **No creo que seas la unica con ganas de golpear a Ryou y a Kuroi, pero todo tiene un fin, ya lo veras. Solo me resta decir, gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado el capitulo  
><em>

_Y bien ahora llega el momento de la despedida y de recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


End file.
